Truths and Dares
by GreenShai
Summary: Truths and Dares are fun... that's why I wanted to do one... but all goodbyes are bittersweet... Ladies and Gentlemen, I am honored to present the LAST CHAPTER! Btw... WAZZUPPEOPLE WAS THE CO-HOST! :D
1. Prologue or How It All Began

_I don't own any characters from the Penguins of Madagascar show... thank you to Tom McGrath and his genius... *waving*... I do own Fey, though... For her story, please check out my profile, the story is all on there. _

**Epilogue:**

Screaming.  
>Skipper and Marlene tied to a chair.<br>Rico screaming in glee as he saws off the head of Julien.  
>A statue of Julien, I meant.<br>Julien was dancing to Justin Bieber's Baby.  
>Now you just got that song stuck in your head. Muhawhawhaw.<p>

Fey, a former human girl, but turned to a red panda due to Kowalski's crazy inventions, woke up, screaming.  
>She had fallen asleep in one of the penguin's bunk beds after Skipper had invited her and Marlene to the HQ for a game of cards.<br>Now the penguins and Marlene were looking at her over their cards.  
>"Everything all right?" Private asked timidly.<br>Fey sat up and bumbed her head on the bunk above her. She hadn't even noticed she had gone to sleep, it was just a little rest, a nap, and then...  
>"Yeah, I'm alright," Fey answered.<br>The group turned back to their cards.  
>"I have the Queen of Hearts!" shouted Skipper suddenly. He flipped his cards on the table and leaned back into his chair with a smug expression.<br>"Oh, man," Rico groaned and spread his cards on the table.  
>Fey pondered her dream, as she slipped otu of the bunk bed. Somehow that dream reminded her of something. Something important, she knew. And then she had it.<br>"MARLENE'S Q§A SHOW!" she shouted happily.  
>Everyone groaned. Fey shook her head, "No, not like that."<br>Marlene smiled happily and spread her cards on the table. She had been sitting next to Skipper. Fey grinned. Tortures filled her head.  
>Truths pressed out of innocent beings.<br>Dares.  
>Truths.<br>Dares.  
>Muhawhawhawhaw!<br>The penguins and Marlene looked at her with big suspicious eyes.  
>Fey realized she had laughed outloud.<br>Well, it was too late anyway to hide her brilliant plan.

"A truth and dare, people, a truth and dare," she announced triumphantly.

_Hey... :) So... ready for torture? ^^ I accept OCs, gay dares... but these suck, people, and I'm in control of the character's emotions, so if they are pissed off... that's their buisness... I've often been annoyed, and seen other people annoyed, at how their dares are not being used... however, listen up, peoples, if your dares are waaaaaaay too stupid or you are talking about yourself the whooooole time, I will send you a private message to talk over how we could work with that, alright? _

_Here again what is allowed:_

_Ocs, gay pairings (but to an extent), marriages for one chapter, kissing, blowing things up, changing gender for one chapter, having celebrites walk in, and so on..._

_Here is what is absolutely TABOO:_

_sex, getting pregnant... eeeeewwww, I'm so immature, but I personally believe that there is WAY more to life than just stupidenss... killing people (including Julien and Justin Bieber... I'm sorry if you strongly believe that they are a threat to humanity, live with it), and other disgusting things... SUCH AS CANNIBALISM! No, people, no... violence is NOT the answer... *slap* Uh, who was that? _

_If you have any questions on what to do or not to do, message me, alright? Submit your dares in either truth and dare form or SHORT scripts... I will assume that you want to appear in the chapter, when you review, if you do not want to appear in the chapter, write a note or something._

_One more thing: I might not be able to fit everyone into one chapter, in that case, I will write a second chapter, following the first one... ok? :)  
>And now...<em>

_Let the tortures begin!_


	2. Receiving the Super Powers

Skipper Kowalski 3 Rico Private Julien Maurice Mort Marlene and Fey are in a huge room, no windows, no doors, just light streaming continuosly from nowhere. The room is empty, there are no decorations, no funiture, and no embellishments anywhere... just the wall, painted in a washed out yellow and the floor, painted in the same color.  
>"Fascinating," Kowalski rubbed his chin, "how would we get in here with no door, no sign of entrance anywhere?"<br>"If you ask me, my guts say something's not right," Skipper murmured suspiciously.  
>Fey smiled sweetly, "There is an evil, yet simple, answer to all of this."<br>"You are here to bow to de King?" Julien interrupted.  
>"No," Fey glanced at him angrily. "It's a truth and dare!"<br>"WHAT?" eight voices shouted.  
>The 9th voice smiled and said, "I like dares and truths!" and jumped on to Julien's feet.<br>Skipper took Fey by the shoulders and started shaking her.  
>"How Can You Do This To ME?" he said forcefully.<br>Kowalski rushed to rip Fey out of Skipper's grasp. Fey shook a little from the heavy shaking. Kowalski put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"I would not advise that, Skipper, sir," the tall penguin said.<br>"WHY not?" Skipper snapped.  
>"Because," Kowalski's voice hushed. "As the narrator and host of a truth and dare, she will get special powers. So try to be on her good side."<br>Fey stopped shaking and ran to hug Private and spin him around.  
>"I GET MAGIC POWERS!"<br>Private's head spun, but he was still happy for Fey.  
>"Will you get me a Lunacorn?" he asked excitedly.<br>"Anything for you!" Fey said, settting him down. Suddenly, a tall man in buisness suit and no face entered.  
>Fey stepped forward.<br>The man introduced himself.  
>"I am Fanfiction," he said coldly.<br>Fey stared at his suit. It was striped in blue and white.  
>"Hey, I'm Fey..." she held out her hand, deciding to warm this guy up... :)<br>"You will receive special powers, as you might know, to continue this fanfic."  
>"Ok..." Fey nodded.<p>"By using andor visiting this website (collectively, including all content available through the domain name and any country-specific domains or subdomains thereof, the " Website", or "Website"), you signify your agreement to (1) these terms and conditions (the "Terms of Service"), (2) 's privacy notice, found at .Net/privacy/ and incorporated here by reference, and (3) 's Community Guidelines, found at .Net/guidelines/ and also incorporated here by reference ("Agreement"). If you do not agree to any of these terms, the privacy notice, or the Community Guidelines, please do not use the Website." (Quoted from )

Fey nodded, but her head spun.

"(You must not do) sale of access to the Website or its related services on another website; use of the Website or its related services for the primary purpose of gaining advertising or subscription revenue; the sale of advertising, on the website or any third-party website, targeted to the content of specific User Submissions or content; and any use of the Website or its related services that finds, in its sole discretion, to use 's resources or User Submissions with the effect of competing with or displacing the market for , content, or its User Submissions. " (Quoted FF)

Now everyone's head was spinning.

"You affirm that you are either more than the age of majority in your jurisdiction of residence, or an emancipated minor, or possess legal parental or guardian consent, and are fully able and competent to enter into the terms, conditions, obligations, affirmations, representations, and warranties set forth in these Terms of Service, and to abide by and comply with these Terms of Service. You affirm that you are over the age of 13, as the Website is not intended for children under 13." (Quoted FF)

"I promise," Fey grinned, " I am over the age of 13..."

The man looked at her with a curiously annoyed look and sighed.  
>"Fanfiction now grants you permission for your superpowers, as the locals call it. Good day." He turned and briskly walked out of the room.<p>

Fey closed her eyes.  
>"Wish for something!" she whispered.<br>"That everyone bows down to de King!"  
>Fey felt a power surge through her arms, a slight tickle, and then the magic was done.<br>She opened her eyes.  
>No one was bowing.<br>Suddenly, Julien started sniffeling, then crying on Skipper's head.  
>"It IS Da Truth! I am not De KINg!"<br>Skipper rolled his eyes, and Rico barfed out a tissue.

Fey sighed. "OK, then let's start with the Truths and Dares, ok, everyone?" she asked. 


	3. Eating barf, McDonalds, Kissing Foosas

The room has been furnished with a big couch, a table, a refrigator, a big TV, a weaponary exhibt, a training center, a toilet, a cage for Julien, etc, etc, etc... ;) Everyone is sitting on the couch, happy that Fey DID get her superpowers, cuz now they have this awesome room. Fey and Kowalski are standing in the middle of the room in front of a camera.

Fey: Hello, everyone! (turns to Kowalski.) Is this on?  
>Kowalski: I'm not sure...<br>Fey: *rolls eyes* How about you stand over here and I'll try to fix it?  
>Kowalski: Uh, ok... *goes to stand in front of the camera*<br>Fey: *first, she turns the camera on, then presses the red button...* That was fairly easy... now say something.  
>Kowalski: E= mc ?<br>Fey: What did I expect? *shrugs then goes to stand in front of the camera.* Thanks for the many reviews, everyone! Please remember, OCs can only appear as long as their creator reviews, otherwise I will assume you guys don't want me to use them anymore, alright?  
>Kowalski: They probably know.<br>Fey: No, they don't.  
>Kowalski: Yeah.<br>Fey: NO!  
>Kowalski: YES!<br>Fey: NOOOO!  
>Kowalski: YEA-<br>Marlene: Guys! Fey, how about you let the OCs in?  
>Fey: Ok... *under breath* no... Kowalski: *murmurs* yeah...<br>Fey: *zaps Kowalski with superpowers and his beak is held shut with duct tape... ^^* *grins* Silence is golden, Duct Tape is silver... and NO!  
>Marlene: Fey...<br>Fey: Ok, ok. Here are the OCs! :DDDD CC: *appears* muahaha I have traveled this far to give you all dares...and an OC! Jessie, please step up on the platform...  
>*a female penguin steps up on the platform*<br>Jessie: *waves* hi!  
>CC: she has appeared in ToDs before, so she's used to it...<br>Jessie: I can speak for myself ya know!  
>Fey: Hi Jessie... :) So is it okay to call you Jess?<br>Jess: Sure! :D Fey: *looks at notes* So you can read...  
>Kowalski: :(<br>Fey: ... and you kinda brag about your reading abilities...  
>Jess: ^^ Fey: ..and you feel closely related to Alex.<br>Jess: Yeah!  
>Alex: Ooooo since I am your pm buddy I get special privileges! I wanna be in it! Please! Please! *puppy dog eyes* I know you have sooo many to do but take it under consideration!<br>Fey: Awwww, Alex, of courseeeeeeeeeee, you're in... you're our idea-creator, after all...^^ Marlene: Hey, Alex... somehow you seem familiar.  
>Alex: Yeah, I'm also known as Wp? Marlene's Q A show?<br>Marlene: OHHHHH, Wp! xDDDD *stops* Wp? o.O Uh uh... Fey: Next we have Xe...Ker... o.O Xeroxas: I'm Xeroxas.  
>Fey: Yeah... that. Xeroxaxs: I'm an european black lynx mix, by the way...<br>Rico: Ur beautiful! (no seriously, this cat is sooo cute... 3, I was going to choose between this animal and the red panda, but since the cat is sooo much bigger than a penguin... ^^)  
>Xeroxaxs: Awww, thx... Fey: I also heard, *looking at notes again*, that you are a bad loser and hate losing...?<br>Xeroxaxs: (growls happily.)  
>Fey: Awesome. :)<br>(In walks a beatiful young otter with light brown fur with naturl blonde highlights and blue eyes like diamonds.)  
>Julien: Uhhh, Royalty!<br>Otter: Hi! I'm Anastasia. I'm nice, funny, sarcastic, and smart. I LOVE science and art.  
>Marlene: Hey. :) Wanna do something together after this stupid thing?<br>Fey: Marly!  
>Marlene: I meant, ...after this fascinating and hilarious thing...?<br>Princess Bubblegum: She also loves Kowalski. ;)  
>Fey: (dryily) Welcome to the club. Anastasia: *blushes* Shutup! I know grav maga. It's an Israeli combat.*poses threateningly*<br>Skipper: (sips out off coffee mug with fish in it and watches the scence calmly but pays attention...)  
>PB: That's not helping your case. Fey: *rips off duct tape off Kowalski'<br>Kowalski: OUCH!  
>Fey: Sorry... :( I just decided that now you have to stand next to Anastasia... *evil grin.*<br>Anastasia: Hi, it's an honor to be part of the show. Thanks for letting me in. PB doesn't have an account so if you could write a story about me it would be great! Thanks! Fey: Uh... well, I will make you a special offer, ok? :) If you send me a review with a self-written story or fanfic, I will publish 1 chapter for you over my account and write that you are the author... if you want to. But only one chapter and only once, alright? :)  
>*Someone fall's through the roof and see's a female penguin*<br>Co-Before you say something, yes It's me Crazyone256...HI SKIPPY! LOL. DARE TIME FOR YOU! XD Skipper: NO, anyone but HER!  
>Erik-*Fall's through the roof to as a male Penguin* I blame you.<br>Fey: ERIKA! ^^ Co-It's not my fault for that experiment. Kowalski: What experiment?  
>*Gir fall's through the roof* Marlene: -.- And the alien, too...<br>Co-YEA! *Hugs Gir*  
>Fey: Well, yay, we're almost all reunited, right? ^^ Except Karenkook... she really really really needs to review, right? ^^ Candy: Heeeeeyyyy, everyone! Gold send me for some truth and dare again?<br>Fey: Awesome. :)  
>Candy: But you do have tacos here right? Cuz I'm DYING for some!<br>Fey: o.O Ok... *poofs up tacos...*  
>Candy: YEAH, TACOS! Hey, where is Blowhole?<br>Fey: Not here...  
>Candy: Really? :'(<br>Fey: Yeah, well, he might be come later, ok? :)  
>Candy: Yes! ml99.8: HAI I WANT TO BE IN THIS!<br>Bob: not without your evil chicken Jakie: or your OC Skipper: The chicken is back, too?  
>Marlene: Hey... what happend to Bobette?<br>Bob: Uh... Skipper: Yessssss? Need to confess anything?  
>Bob:(changing the subject) I can be in this right?<br>Jakie: me too? Fey: Totally. :D I think that is everyone... I just need to review everyone quickly, gimme a minute.  
>Jess Alex Xeroxas Anastasia Co and Erik Candy Bob and Jakie Phew, wow, what a list... you guys rock! Ok, then... *grins* let the torture begin! ^^<p>

Fey: *takes out a new list* Ok, the first dare is from Alex.  
>Alex: Skipper- kiss a girl hippie! :D Skipper: Are you insane?<br>Alex: Theoretically... yes.  
>Skipper: I will not do this deed! NEVER! I WILL NEVER KISS A HIPPIE!<br>Fey: *rolls eyes and poofs up a beautiful hippie girl* Skipper: *stares and whistles* o.O 3 Hippie Girl: *goes to Skipper and bends down and kisses him on the beak*  
>Marlene: Jealous!<br>Skipper: In love! 3 Alex: o.O *barfs* Ok, I'm better now... my next dare is Private- eat broccoli...  
>Private: What is that?<br>Alex: A vegetable...  
>Private: Oh... (turns green.)<br>Alex: Enjoy... :D Fey: *poofs up broccoli and wrinkles nose*  
>Private: *gingerly takes broccoli and eats it.* I'VE BEEN POISONED!<br>Alex: o.O Poisoned? Broccoli is healthy?  
>Private: *washes down Broccoli with Coke from the refrigiator*<br>Alex: OH COOL! Can I also have a coke?  
>Private: Sure... Jess: Hey Skipper, I dare you to march into Denmark screaming "IM A HIPPIE" at the top of your lungs.<br>Skipper: Have I mentioned that I can't enter Denmark?  
>Fey: Maybe you can't ENTER it, but you can always BE in it without entering it... through superawesome Fey Powers! xD *poofs Skipper away*<br>Jess: Hmmm, wonder what's gonna happen?  
>Fey: Probably kick-butt him?<br>Jess: Or send him to jail?  
>Marlene: Or marry him off to the Danish princess...<br>Jess: They're a monarchy?  
>Marlene: Uh... I dunno. *Skipper stumbles through a non-existent door and screams in fright.*<br>Jess: So? :)  
>Skipper: *panting* So I screamed... "I'm a Hippie!"... ok?... and then... my worst nightmare came true.<br>Jess: What?  
>Skipper: THEY WERE ALLLLLLL HIPPIES! :'( They screamed back at me "Hej! Vi er alle hippier, ogs !" and then they said: "Vi vil g re dig vor konge!"<br>Kowalski: Translated: 'Hello! We are all hippies, too! We will make you our King!'  
>Jess: So... Denmark IS a monarchy?<br>Kowalski: I don't think so...  
>Co: Hey, Marlene...<br>Marlene: Uh... do I get a dare now?  
>Co: Mwhahaha. I dare you to marry Skipper and be together for a WHOLE CHAPTER! *Smiles happily*<br>Marlene: YES!  
>Skipper: Ok... :D Erik: Do you, Skipper, take Marlene as your wife for this chapter?<br>Fey: *poofs up a necktie for Skipper (uh, the bow, you know?) and a princess wedding dress and red roses for Marlene. On her head, she has a little crown.*  
>Skipper: I do.<br>Erik: Do you, Marlene, take Skipper as your lawfully wedded husband for this chapter?  
>Marlene: I do. 3 Erik: You may kiss the bride.<br>Skipper: (holds Marlene bridal-style and kiss her...)  
>Everyone: Awwwww...<br>PB:Anyways, for more romance, I dare Anastasia and Kowalski to tango.  
>Fey: :  
>Anastasia: Yes!<br>Kowalski: o.O PB : I thought that would make you happy. *Anastasia grabs Kowalski and Julien turns on the boomy box. So, Anastasia and Kowalski start dancing. Fey poofs up a rose for Kowalski to put in his mouth. Everyone watches... and is amazed at what an amazing dancer Anastasia is... and what a horrible Kowalski... ^^*  
>Xeroxas: Skipper... fight me! (xeroxas) Loser has to act, talk, and dress as a hippie! Just to let you know, I won't lose! :}<br>Skipper: That's what they all say... Fey: No, be careful, that's what YOU always say... :) In EVERY truth and dare, you ALWAYS lose... so I wouldn't act like that...  
>Skipper: I have NEVER lost against a girl...<br>Fey: *shrugs...*  
>Xeroxas: Ok, let's do it!<p>

Dust cloud with fists and flippers occasionally seen... once, Xeroxas falls out of the cloud, shakes her head, and runs back in...

Dust cloud clears.

Skipper: Violence is not the answer.  
>Xeroxas: I won! ^^ Skipper: Everyone is one as one is in everyone.<br>Marlene: Wait! I'm married to a HIPPIE?  
>Skipper: *starts singing* CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?<br>Marlene: *facepalms herself* Skipper: It's not what is outside that counts, but what is inside.  
>Marlene: *slaps Skipper*<br>Skipper: Turn the other cheek.  
>Fey: Very disturbing... o.O Co: (to Rico) KABOOM! I DARE YOU TO CUTE OFF...THE STACHUE OF THE FOP! HIS HAIR CAN NOT BE THAT SHINY! DX Rico: *carries off Co and together they destroy the stachue of the Fop... :D* KEBLEMO!<br>ml99.8: okay... now that I'm on, this means TORTURE FOR ALLLLLL! Skipper I dare you to sing friends for never with Julien,  
>Skipper: Do I have to? I'm already married, hippizied, and now I have to sing?<br>ml99.8: Yup... ^^ Skipper: Gnagnanga... :/

*music starts...*

Skipper: One day we're friends forever,  
>Julien: Next day we're friends for never,<br>Skipper: Who say, Julien: you say, Skipper: we're best friends,  
>Julien: I say,<br>Skipper: he say, Julien: till the end.

Skipper: Our friendships like a slice of chocolate cake,  
>Julien: You're the icing, Skipper: you'd be the sponge,<br>Both: When we're together we become,  
>Skipper: A perfect way to end a perfect dinner time,<br>Julien: Quite substantial glass of wine,  
>Skipper: A tasty mint goes down a treat, and helps my indigestion.<p>

Julien: Digest this factual piece of evidence,  
>Skipper: I'm your butter, you're my toast,<br>Julien: The gravy on my Sunday roast,  
>Skipper: -.- I'm not a fan of your roasts. -.-<br>Julien: o.O What do you mean? You told me that you liked the one I cooked the other day! o.O Skipper: *snaps* I don't remember Julien: You said you liked the sprouts! :(  
>Skipper: *shrugs* I don't know what to say.<br>Julien: Then you should shut your mouth!

Julien: One day we're friends for ever,  
>Skipper: Go take some singing lessons! Julien: What was that?<br>Skipper: Nothing twat.  
>Julien: You're a prick.<br>Skipper: Eat my dirt.  
>Julien: No thank you. It wouldn't be nice.<p>

*music stops and everyone applauds...*

Skipper: That is an AWESOME song! Why can't we go on singing that?  
>Fey: Because then I would have to rate it M+ or something.<br>ml99.8: I'm so sending this to Youtube! (Why not? That'd be a awesome video to make! ;) Julien: Finally, everyone will know my awesomeness!#  
>Alex- ok now Rico! You get to blow stuff up!<br>Rico- YEAH! KABOOOOM! *takes out stick of dynamite*  
>Alex- wait don't you wanna know WHAT? Rico- *shrugs* NUH HUH! Kowalski- Rico doesn't care what he blows up... as long as it explodes in a violently cool way...<br>Private- yeah... Once he blew my Lunacorn's Special Kit!  
>Skipper- ummm yeah... We were all devastated...<br>Rico- *proud smile* Private- Princess Self-Respectra will never rise from the ashes... :-(  
>Fey- yeah... Whatever, Rico can you just blow up alex's brother's room and we can get on with our lives?<br>Rico- OK! *laughs maniacally and takes out chainsaw*  
>Fey- he looks happy ^_^ Alex- no kidding... Marlene- no duh!<br>Jess: Private, heres a real live unicorn! *poofs up lunacorn* now you must slap it until it faints!  
>Private: Why does everyone want to torture me?<br>CC: Not you, the Lunacorn.  
>Private: You're so pretty, my beautiful Lunacorn. :'( *starts slapping the Lunacorn*<br>Lunacorn: Stop, you d*** little j**k! Will you just p*** off?  
>Private and everyone else: o.O! SHOCK!<br>Lunacorn: I'm off, you i*****! (flies away into a random rainbow.) Anastasia: Marlene- Would you do a... I mean I would like it if you would do a spanish guitar duet with me...Would you?  
>Marlene: Sure!<br>Both get out their guitars and start playing... it kinda sounds nice, until Marlene gets it into her head that she needs to speed up the music... a guitar string is ruined... Skipper laughs... and Marlene trashes the guitar on Skipper's head... and Skipper falls down, uncouncious...  
>Marlene: Ooooopppps...<br>Kowalski: Awwww, the first married couple angry thing...  
>Everyone: o.O ?<br>Kowalski: Whatever... :)  
>Fey- ok next review is from GoldenWheel!<br>Candy- WHOOOOOOO!  
>*silence*<br>Candy- what? Everyone: What?  
>Fey: *looks at list* Oh, no, Spongebob? I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM SOO MUCH!<br>Rico: *hands Fey a bucket*  
>*starts barfing into a bucket, cuz SB makes her so sick...*<br>Rico: Wow... yummy!  
>Skipper- What is this sponge named bob whom which you speak of?<br>Alex and Jessie- YOU DON'T KNOW SPONGEBOB!  
>Co- you make me SICK! :-(<br>private- I know spongebob! I've seen him on the Tellie! :D Kowalski- yeah I think I am familiar of this sponge named Bob...  
>Candy- ugh you penguins are impossible! Does *does spongebob's laugh* sound familiar to you?<br>Skipper- ohhhhhh! THAT'S spogebob! I thought you were talking about another sponge named bob I know...  
>Alex- how many sponges named bob can you possibly know! o_o Skipper- I know 3...<br>Everybody- o_o Candy: Ok? So, anyways,  
>Skipper- Act like Squidward Private- Act like Spongebob Rico- Act like Patrick Kowalski- Act like Sandy lol xD Marlene- Act like Pearl Julien- you are Mr. Krabs Fey- You are the narriator... when you stopped barfing... :)<br>Everyone that I just mentioned- try to re-enact a Spongebob scene at Fey's choice...  
>Fey:*poofs up a Spongebob scene*<p>

Help Wanted - Spongebob Squarepants Transcripts Written by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon and Tim Hill

Narrator/Fey: Ah, the sea. So fascinating. So wonderful. Here, we see Bikini Bottom, seeming with life. Home to one of my favorite creatures *barfs into bucket then continues*, Spongebob Squarepants. Yes, of course he lives in a pineapple, you silly.  
>(Spongebob is sleeping when his alarm goes off. He turns it off.)<br>Spongebob/Private: Today s the big day, Gary!  
>(climbs a ladder)<br>Gary/Mort: Meow!  
>SpongebobPrivate: Look at me! I m naked! (jumps off the board and lands into his pants then walks over to stuffed animal weight lifting set.) Gotta be in top physical condition for today, Gary.  
>GaryMort: Meow!  
>(Private inhales deeply then lifts the weight slowly eventually getting it up then throwing it back down)<br>Spongebob/Private: I m ready! (runs out of house and on to the Krusty Krab) I m ready. I m ready. I m ready. I'm ready.  
>PatrickRico: Go Spongebob! (falls off rock and into big hole)  
>SpongebobPrivate: There it is. The finest eating establishment ever established for eating. The Krusty Krab: Home of the Krabby Patty. With a Help Wanted sign in the window! For years I ve been dreaming of this moment! I m gonna go in there, march straight to the manager, look em straight in the eye, lay it on the line and I can t do this! (runs back but runs into Patrick) Patrick!  
>PatrickRico: Where do you think you re going?  
>SpongebobPrivate: I was just...  
>(after arguing)<br>Patrick/Rico: Who s ready?  
>SpongebobPrivate: I m ready!  
>PatrickRico: Who s ready?  
>SpongebobPrivate: I m ready!  
>PatrickRico: Who s ready?  
>SpongebobPrivate: I m ready! (jogs to the Krusty Krab where we see Squidward wiping off a 'loser' painting on the doors)  
>SquidwardSkipper: Oh no, Spongebob. What could he possibly want? *also decides to barf into bucket*  
>SpongebobPrivate: Go Spongebob! Go Spongebob! Go self! Go self! (Squidward notices the 'Help Wanted' sign on the window and runs to tell Mr Krabs)  
>SquidwardSkippeer: Ahh! Mr Krabs! Mr Krabs, before it s too late, I gotta tell you about...  
>(Private opens front doors)<br>Spongebob/Private: Permission to come aboard, captain! I ve been training my whole life for the day I could finally join the Krusty Krew, and now I m ready. (trips and bounces everywhere then stops) So, uh, when do I start?  
>Mr. KrabsJulien Well lad, it seems like you don t even have your sea legs.

Spongebob/Private: Mr Krabs, please. I ll prove I m fry cook material. Ask Squidward, he ll vouch for me.

(After a series of self-flying spatuals...)

Mr Krabs/Julien: That was the greatest fast-foodsmenship I ve ever seen, Mr Squarepants! Welcome aboard! (puts a nametag on Spongebob)  
>SquidwardSkipper: But Mr Krabs...  
>Mr KrabsJulien: Three cheers for Spongebob! Hip-hip!  
>SquidwardSkipper: Hooray, Mr Kr...  
>Mr KrabsJulien: Hip-Hip!  
>SquidwardSkipper: Hooray, Mr...  
>Mr KrabsJulien: Hip-hip!  
>SquidwardSkipper: Hooray, Mr Krabs!  
>Mr KrabsJulien: I ll be in my quarters, counting the booty.  
>(takes his wheelbarrow full of money to the back. Then Patrick walks in)<br>Patrick/Rico: Good morning, Krusty Krew!  
>SquidwardSkipper: What would you like to order, Patrick?  
>PatrickRico: One krabby patty, please.  
>(Spongebob flies back to the kitchen and throws patties at Patrick)<br>Squidward/Skipper: Mr Krabs! Mr Krabs! Mr Krabs, come see your new employee!  
>End Fey: *throws up into the bucket again, then wipes her mouth* Sorry... sorry also that I couldn't use everyone you suggested.<br>Marlene: Hey... no problemo!  
>Kowlaksi: DEFNITELY NOT!<br>Fey: Because I had no idea in which episodes who appeared and I thought that the first one, at least the main characters appear... sadly, for the squirrel and everything... :/ but awesome dare! Jess: Mort, act like Kowalski!  
>Mort: OK! Kowalski: I'd like to see HIM try.<br>Mort: I'm a smart penguin! *giggles*  
>Kowalski: Yeah, he got that right!<br>Mort: Uh... one finger plus two finger equals... my hand!  
>Kowalski: Theoretically, yes...<br>Mort: And E=mc !  
>Kowalski: YES! Mort: And I'm in love with-<br>Kowalski: *holds Mort's mouth...* Hehe... uh, he meant... Doris...  
>*All the girls who like him, I think that's Co, Fey, and Anastastia, look at him in a weird way...*<br>Jess: Anyways... Maurice, drink a disgusting smoothie!  
>Maurice: *goes to blender, adds mango, milk, and Julien's toenail clippings, blends it, and drinks the mixture* Uh... *goes to barf into the bucket... c'mon, what did you expect? ^^*<br>Co: Skipper:, I dare you to prank call Blowhole and tell him that your his evil father from beyond the grave.  
>Skipper: OK! *takes phone*<br>Candy: Awww, poor Blowie... :'( FYI, his father's name is Silkyskin and Blowhole always had to call him My Lord. :)  
>Skipper: Ok, great, thanks for the info. *dials Blowhole's number*<br>Blowhole: *picks up* Hello?  
>Skipper: I am your evil father from beyond the grave!<br>Blowhole: Daddy?  
>Skipper: I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MY LORD!<br>Blowhole: Yes, my lord. :(  
>Skipper: How are your evil plans going?<br>Blowhole: You... you really wanna know that?  
>Skipper: Yes.<br>Blowhole: I'm taking over the world by eliminating the penguins and revenging on the humans.  
>Skipper: What about Skipper?<br>*beeping and explosions sounds from Blowhole's side*  
>Blowhole: Uh, my lord... I have to go now... it's nice talking with you... kinda undead... but I have an emergency here... goodbye!<br>Skipper: Goodbye, son. *hangs up*  
>Candy: Awww, poor guy... :( His dad must have been a jerk!<br>Co: Private: WHAT HAPPEN ON THE DAY OF APRIL 13 1999?  
>Private: o.O Uh, I don't know... Kowalski?<br>Kowalski: Jack Kercorkian was sentence in Pontiac, Mich. to 10 to 2 years in prison for the second-dgree murder of Thomas Youk, 52.  
>Fey: o.O Kowalski: I just googled it... sometime, when I was bored... I just did a random date...<br>Co: Yep, great minds think alike. ^^ Co- So that what happen to my waffles. 030...  
>Erik-*Sigh* (-)_- *Dissapers into the dark*<br>Co-I hate it when he does that. Well that mean I have to go and get him. Later! *kisses Kowalski on the check* I will be back! *Kisses Private on the check and leaves* Kowalski and Private: :3 ml99.8: Julien kiss a foosa, Fey... your cool so I dare you to erm... EAT CHOCOLATE! Fey: CHOCOLATE! O.O :DDDD :3 Julien: Foo-oo-o-sa-a-a?  
>Fey: *poofs up a chocolate statue of George Washington for herself and a female foosa for Julien*<br>ml99.8: George Washington?  
>Fey: What? He was the 44th president of the U.S.A!<br>Kowalski: 1st!  
>Fey: Uh... I knew that... *starts eating the chocolate George Washington*<br>Julien: (to Foosa) By any chance... you're not a hippie foosa, are you?  
>Foosa: NO! (scratches him when Julien tries to kiss her and carries him off for lunch...)<br>Julien: HELP! I am being taken to lunch!  
>Marlene: Have fun on your date! :)<br>Skipper: Alright, boys, let's rescue Ringtail...  
>(penguins jump to action and rescue the lemur and kickbutt the foosa out.)<br>Alex: That wasn't very hippielike!  
>Skipper: Whatever!<br>Anastasia: I also dare the Penguins and Marlene to prank the guy at the McDonalds drive through, he was very rude and only gave me four chinken nuggets.  
>Skipper- SURE! :-)<br>Marlene- how could all 5 of us prank at one time?  
>Fey- *shrugs* just put it on speaker...<br>Private- yay! Prank calling sounds fun :D Rico- kaboom?  
>Anastasia- you know, not EVERYTHING as to do with exploding stuff...<br>Alex- well most of it does...  
>Erik- true...<br>Skipper- do you mind? *dials number*  
>Worker- McDonalds how may I help you?<br>Skipper- we would like to speak to Donald...  
>Worker- umm Donald who?<br>Kowalski- why duck of course...  
>Worker- Donald duck? You wanna speak to Donald duck!<br>Skipper- well this IS McDONALD's right?  
>Worker- well yes but- Marlene- BUT NOTHING!<br>Private- we wanna speak to Donald duck!  
>Worker- sorry... But we dont have Donald duck here...<br>Skipper- LIESSSSS!  
>Worker- what do you mean?<br>Skipper- check your refrigerator! Worker- ok? *opens fridge*  
>Donald Duck- *pops up* hey y'all! :D Skipper: Toldya! ^^ Worker- o_o *runs away screaming*<br>Fey: Haha, that was HILARIOUS... anyways, the next dare is from Candy... :)  
>Candy: Uh, Mort... eat whale blubber?<br>Mort: What is that?  
>Kowalski: The fat from underneath a whale's skin.<br>Mort: Ohhhh, I LIKE whale blubber!  
>Fey: *poofs up whale blubber can*<br>Skipper: Aren't these illegal?  
>Fey: Yeah, I guess so... :)<br>Skipper: Aha... since it is fish... ok, just this once...  
>Kowalski: Technically, they are NOT fish, they are actually mammals...<br>Skipper: Shut up, Kowalski. Mort, go eat the blubbering blubber.  
>Mort: OK! *opens the can by using his sharp little nails and starts gobbling up the whale blubber.* I LIKE WHALE BLUBBER... *finishes can...* Oh, NO, I don't like whale blubber! o.O I need something to drink! AAAAHHHH! *heads toward the bucket with all the barf in it.*<br>Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO!  
>Mort: *chucks the whole barf down..*<br>Fey: *holds mouth and stomach and goes off to barf somewhere else... Skipper, Kowalski, and Private follow her to barf, too... just Rico claps his hands excitedly...*  
>Mort: *faints*<br>Alex: Weirder and weirder.  
>Julien: Oh no, that is not weird. This is what I have for breakfeast everyday! A SMOOTHIE!<br>Maurice: Uh, King Julien, that was not a smoothie.  
>Julien: Of course it is, silly Maurice... I want one now, too! *goes where Fey and the penguins are throwing up* DON'T BE SO GREEDY! *yea... guess what happens next... -.-*<br>Fey: Ok... well, guys, I'm sooo finished with all these dares... the rest will be in the next chapter, alright? ^^ sorry... just wanna get this thing published... :)  
>Until next time! Review... what did you think? Oh, and by the way, credits to Alex, who helped me... she did the McDonalds dare, the bro's room dare, and... yeah... :) <p>


	4. Chainsaws and Cookies

Julien- the royal me, act like the slave! NEVER!  
>Fey: It's the dare... act like Mort... :)<br>Mort- yayyy... I am the slave ^_^ Julien- see what I am meaning?  
>Fey- do it... Or else!<br>Julien- or else what? The king is not scared of anything!  
>Fey- RICO! Chainsaw please!<br>Rico- *coughs chainsaw*  
>Fey- *holds it threatengily in her hands* scared now?<br>Julien- *eyes widen* I like da feeet!  
>Fey- better! :)<br>*Comes back in with Erik*  
>Co-GOT HIM! MORE TOURER FOR YOU! Julien-I DARE YOU TO BOW DOWN TO ME! Julien: NEVER!<br>Fey: *chainsaw*  
>Julien: Ok, ok, I am doing the bowing... *bows*<br>Fey: Ok, Kowalski, Xeroxas wants you to create her a electron stabilizer... :)  
>Kowalski: Why?<br>Xeroxas: Don't know why, but it sounds cool...  
>Kowalski: Well, basically, the function of a electron stabilizer would be to make things get colder or even freeze. If you'd like that, I can make you one.<br>Xeroxas: SURE!  
>Kowalski: *goes off to work into poofed up lab... then sticks his head out of the door again* Anyone wanna help me?<br>Co: ME!  
>Anastasia: I would like to very much!<br>Fey: Sorry, guys, but Kowalski talked to me... ^^ *goes into lab and poofs away door*  
>Co: HEY!<br>Fey: *comes out again...* Just kidding, come in... :P Anastasia: That is relieving...  
>Co and Anastasia walk in to Kowalski Fey: OK, while they are in, let's do another dare in the meantime... :) Hmmm Next up! Private! Private- *gulp* this cant be good...<br>Fey- Private- Here's a Lifesize Lunacorn replica sculpture. And a spiked club. You know what to do. *holds up a spiked club*  
>Private- what? Alex- ok that's just plain cruel...<br>Fey- reviewers are cruel! Jessie- yep! We are indeed ^_^ Private- not Lunacorny! ANYTHING BUT THE LUNACORN!  
>Skipper- we all feel very sorry for you... *mutter* not!<br>Jessie- here is the spiked club! *hands it to private* And for every tear you shed, Rico blows up a Peanut Butter Winkie factory Rico- KABOOM! :D Private- *eyes widen* THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS REVIEW HAS NO HEART! :-(  
>Jessie- enough with the crying!<br>Rico- *holds up dynamite*  
>Private- no wait! I didn't cry, Rico!<br>Rico- *swallows the dynamite disappointedly* Private- *kisses the lunacorn* ill always love you...  
>Skipper- o_o Private- *starts hitting it with the spiked club* HOLD ON LUNEY! HOLD ON LITTLE FELLA! Fey- gosh... Is he a drama queen or what?<br>Alex- eh, I've seen worse...  
>Co: WE'RE BACK!<br>Kowalski: (comes in, proudly holding the Electron Stabalizer) Anastasia: *holding on Kowalski's arms* Here you are, Xeroxas... :)  
>Co: Oh, you guys did the dares without me? That's so mean! I have dares, too!<br>Erik: That can't be good. Co: First off, Kowalski-*Hugs Kowalski* Here is a Cookie.  
>Kowalski: COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE! ^^ Co: Yesss... that's a cookie. Enjoy... ^^ Fey-*Also Hugs Fey* Here is a Cookie.<br>Fey: Yay, cookies! ^^ Co: Private-*Hugs as well* Here is a Lunacorn.  
>Private: YES, A COOKIE! Uh... what?<br>Co: Lunacorn! You get a Lunacorn!  
>Private: A LUNACORN! *smiles and faints*<br>Lunacorn: (starts licking Private to wake him up...)  
>Co: Awwww... barf! Anyways, Fey: I dare you to read and review my new story.<br>Fey: Ok... :) As long as this isn't a truth... ;) Just kidding... ^^ *goes off to read and review*  
>Everyone: *goes crazy! while she's gone*<br>Fey: *back* Ok, I just reviewed... *sees everything trashed* uh, what happened in here? Everyone: ...  
>Jessie: Ok, I still have some more dares! Kowalski, heres a book on how to read. *gives book YO Kowlaski* Do what you can with it. Rico, NO coughing up ANYTHING! not even a toothpick! Kowalski: Yay!<br>Rico: Awwww... :(  
>Jessie hands Kowalski a book on how to read...<br>Kowalski: *flips through pages* Uh... but everything's written in letters, you know?  
>Jessie: Yeah, duh. It's a book.<br>Kowalski: :'( I will never learn, now!  
>Rico: *starts choking*<br>Jessie: Sorry, dude, not even a toothpick.  
>Rico: *gags*<br>Jessie: Go Rico. You can do it.  
>Rico: *chokes, holding his throat*<br>Fey: It's alright, Rico, regurgiate it out... :) we don't want to kill you... that'd be against the rules.  
>Rico: *opens mouth and-* BuRp!<br>Jessie: o.O Xeroxas: Julien, since you like kicking mort off "Da Feet", Punt him as far as you can.  
>Julien: OK! (sets Mort on feet)<br>Mort: YAY, I LIKE DA FEET!  
>Julien: *kicks Mort*<br>Mort: *gets kicked but crashes against a wall... -.- its a room... ^^*  
>Candy: I have a dare for Maurice- sing "I'm a barbie girl" while wearing a blonde wig, fake eyelashes, and pink sunglasses with a flower on your ear Maurice: WHAT? You gotta be kidding me!<br>Candy: *turns on music*  
>Fey: Wait! We need a Ken! ^^ Candy: That's a g-r-e-a-t idea! Who shall it be?<br>Fey: The one and only!  
>Julien: DE KING!<br>Maurice: Oh no! :'(  
>Candy and Fey: OH YES! :D<p>*Music starts*<p>

Julien: Hi Barbie Maurice: (high voice, imitates Barbie) Hi Ken!  
>Julien: (deep flirting voice) Do you wanna go for a ride?<br>Maurice: (facepalms) Sure Ken!  
>Julien: Jump In...<p>

Maurice: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Julien: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Maurice:  
>I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Maurice:  
>I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<p>

Julien: You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
>kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...<p>

Maurice:  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"<br>(uu-oooh-u)

Maurice:  
>I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Julien: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>Maurice: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Julien: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>Maurice: (uu-oooh-u)<br>Julien: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>Maurice: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Julien: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>Maurice: (uu-oooh-u)<p>

Maurice runs away and rips off wig and fake eyelashes.  
>Everyone applauds, smirking.<p>

Kowalski: Althought that was kinda disturbing...  
>Fey: It was supposed to be.<br>Skipper: Everything Ringtail does is disturbing.  
>Kowalski: Mostly right.<br>Co: Well, at least he's amusing... hey, I have just thought of a question. Fanfiction Man?-Do you like pie?  
>Fey: Oh, he's a jerk. I hate that guy! He's soooooo-<br>Mysterious Fanfiction Voice: I do.  
>Fey: o.O Did you hear me?<br>Mysterious Fanfiction Voice: I did.  
>Co: You're scary, you know that?<br>Mysterious Fanfiction Voice: I know.  
>Fey: Can you, like, go now?<br>Mysterious Fanfiction Voice: Yes. (leaves)  
>Skipper: How much more disturbing can this be?<br>Julien: WHERE IS MY BOOTY SCRATCHY THING?  
>Skipper: -.- I rest my case.<br>Co: Awww, cheer up, Skippy. My dare for you is a cookie for you.  
>Skipper: *smiles happily...*<br>Co: OK, screw it. PARTY TIME! XD Kowalski: After all we have to celebrate the divorce of Marlene and Skipper, right?  
>Marlene: But I DON'T want to divorce him! :'(<br>Skipper: Don't worry, dollface. Someone will marry us off in the future again...  
>Fey: Or Skipper and... *thinks* ...and Co. Or Marlene and... Kowalski... or Rico and Alex. Or Julien and Anastasia. Or Blowhole and-<br>Candy: ME?  
>Fey: No, I was going to say Blowhole and Gold. ^^ Candy: GOLDENWHEEL! Fey: OK, well, anyways, thanks for reviewing everyone! Get ready for the next chapter! xD Read and Review!<br>Skipper: NOT!  
>Kowalski: Please!<br>Fey: Haha, Kowalski, poor thing... I CLAIM YOU!  
>Kowalski: What?<br>Fey: NEVER MIND! ;D 


	5. Hippie Skippy

Fey: Hey everyone! ^^ I'm back... *glances behind her*... yeah, and the rest, too.

Skipper: Under protest, you forget to mention!

Fey: *sighs* Under protest...

Flasback: ~ Fey walks into the HQ... suddenly a bunch of traps go off, but Fey steps back to avoid them. After they are over, Fey shouts at the penguins, that, no, she's not dead yet, and as usual, that means that the penguins will still have to come, so get the heck out of here. Skipper starts laughing his head off... until he realizes that the traps were not successful, and in fact, Fey IS still alive, and then he hides and then starts screaming as Fey drags him out energetically and then... you can imagine the rest... ~ End of Flashback :)

Skipper: *smirks*

Fey: Anyways! We have a ton of reviewers, then several weddings, also a trip to Rico's insides and cloning Kowalski. Who's ready?

Everyone: ...

Fey: C'mon! Why are you all so unmotivated?

Marlene: Why are YOU so motivated?

Fey: BECAUSE EVERYONE LIKES ME AND I GET CAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDYYYYY!

Kowalski: Oh cruel fate, how com-

Fey: *puts Ductape on Kowalski's beak* Ok, now for the reviewers... and their OCs... *takes out list* We have: BlueWolf88.

BlueWolf: Hey there Fey! Time for my dares! Or I'd like to call TORTURE! Mwahahahaha!

Skipper: Nope. I don't like him.

Mort: I do! 3

Fey: Next up, we have ml99.8, Bob, and Jakie back!

ml99.8: *waves*

Fey: Then it's PB and Anastasia.

PB: I'm baaaaaccckkkk!Did you all miss me?

Anastasia: ehhhhh...

PB: ha ha

Anastasia: I'm just messin with ya

PB: Anyway...

Fey: Then CC and Jessie...

CC: Okay! Good chapter! And btw how many people like Kowalski here? Since Jessie likes him too, there might be a bit of a tussle...and here are MORE dares! :D

Fey: Uh... so that makes 5? I think... Co, Anastasia, Jessie, me... Lol, 4.

Kowalski: *protests under Ductape*

Fey: Shut up, dear. You have nothing to say in this.

Kowalski: -.-

Fey: Co and Erika...

Erik: ERIK!

Co: We know... calm down.

Gir: AND ME!

Fey: Stop, ugly little alien! You are NOT part of this truth and dare!

Co: Awww, now you hurt his feelings...

Fey: Sure, whatever. Our next reviewer and Oc is Goldenwheel and Candy... :)

Gold: XD lol!1 Thanks for having mee! I'm gonna give Candy dares so she can share the torture! ^w^

Skipper: Yay... now we are all a big happy family... -.-

Fey: You're not a hippie, yet.

Skipper: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET?

Fey: *smirks* You'll see...

Karenkook: We're he-ere! :)

Rose: We would've been here earlier, but Karenkook just had to go to Mulligan's and her school dance on the same day.

Karenkook: Mulligan's was awesome! _ x3

Fey: Hey guys! :D Missed you!

Marlene: Hey, Lea! Nice to have you back! ^^

Fey: Yeah, and Alexander from 13thsense... Hey, nice to have you here... your dare is awesome...^^

Alexander: Scientifically impossible, of course, but that should add to the fun.

Fey: Uh... yeah. Ok, list of OCs/Reviewers:

Bluewolf PB and Anatasia ml99.8 Jakie and Bob Co, Erik, and *cough* Gir...  
>Candy Kk, Rose, and Lea Alexander<p>

Private: So, does that mean it's time for the d-

Penguins: NOOOOO! *tackle Private*

Fey: Dares? Yeah, totally.. ^^

Rico: *takes off Ductape from Kowalski*

Kowalski: OWWWW!

Fey: *rubs hands together* I can't wait to start! ^^

Bluewolf: Skipper - Be a hippie, complete with the outfit, wig, and shades! Hug Barney the Hippie Dinosaur then have your enemies torture you with needles while you talk hippie stuff!

Skipper: Why? OH WHY?

Fey: *rolls eyes and poofs up a hippie outfit, wig, and shades and the Barney the Hippie Dinosaur* Your name shall now be Hippie Skippy, due to popular request.

Barney the Hippie Dinosaur: Hey there! I am Barney the Hippie Dinosaur!

Kowalski: But dinosaurs existed millions of years before our time! How can that be possible?

Fey: Millions, Kowalski?

Kowalski: Science states it.

Fey: IT'S A THEORY!

Kowalski: But proven...

Fey: That is NOT true, it wasn't proven, it's like saying-

Hippie Skippy: Yeah, yeah. I'd like to finish this dare sometime soon, so can you quarrel some other time? *hugs Barney the Dinosaur* Peace, brother!

Barney the Hippie Diosaur: Hey there! I'm Barney the Hippie Dinosaur!

Rico: We know!

Barney the Hippie Dinosaur: Hey there! I'm Barney the Hippie Dino-

Fey: *poofs him away..* Now for the needles...

Blowhole, Hans the Puffin, and Julien take needles...

Hippie Skippy: Hey? Since when is Julien MY enemy?

Julien: Uh, anyone who does not bow to de King is my frenenmy... silly penguin.

Skipper's enemies take out the needles and start poking him.

Hippie Skippy: Peace be upon you, my brothers!

Blowhole and Hans: o.O AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHO IS THIS? IT HURTS MY EARS! *scream and run away*

Julien: My bro da, peace back at you, dude!

Hippie Skippy: -.-

Fey: Since we have a lot of hippie-dares, we'll just do them all now, ok? ^^

Hippie Skippy: Yeah, great.

Fey: I'll read them outloud.  
>Skipper- Let Candy adress you as Hippy Skippy (my nickname for Skipper)<br>Marlene - Marry Skippy the Hippie in Denmark! And since you are outside the zoo, go wild! (Have fun Skippy)  
>Skipper and Rico - SLAP A HIPPY! :333<p>

Candy: Hey, Hippie Skippy.

Skipper: Hey, Dandy Candy.

Candy: Hippie Skippy! xD

Skipper: Dandy Candy... -.-

Marlene: Yes, I get to marry him! ^^

Skipper: Do we have to do the vows all over again?

Fey: No! I almost fell asleep last time, so here. *poofs rings on their fingers and into Denmark*

Denmark:  
>Denmark Guy 1: Se, en odder og en pingvin! Lad os spise dem!<br>Denmark Guy 2: Nej, det er det hippie pingvinen som er vor konge!  
>Marlene: Hippie Skippy, *alarmed* I'm starting to change.<br>Skipper: Yeah, sure... that's nice, sweetheart... *not listening...*  
>Marlene: Arrrgaahhha! *evil otter*<br>Denmark Guys: ! Hj lp mig!  
>Skipper: Wait, what did you say, Marlene?<br>Marlene: Muhawhawhahwahwahw!  
>Skipper: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Fey: Wow! *poofs up popcorn and starts eating it*

Skipper: *is back with Marlene* That was sooo scary, soldier! o.O

Fey: Well, anyway, now Rico and Skipper get to slap a hippie.

Rico and Skipper: *look at each other silently*

Rico: *slaps Skipper*

Skipper: *slaps himself*

Fey: A real one...

Skipper: I think I've earned the hippie badge now... :(

Fey: Aww, ok... well, to cheer you up, let's dare someother people, ok?

Skipper: Can I take the hippie clothes off now?

Fey: Please! Now, the next dare is from ml99.8 for Anastasia.

ml99.8: Anastasia, erm FIGHT BOB THE CHICKEN! WINNER PAINTS JULIEN WHATEVER COLOUR THEY WANT!

Anastasia: But.. I don't fight.

Bob: I don't plan on losing any weapon selection

ml99.8: Rico can assign weapons...

Rico: (spits out a huge knife to butcher chickens and a saw)

Anatasia: *takes saw* DIE, chicken!

Bob: *takes butcher knife* Uh... we'll see, ok?

FIGHT!

Bob: Haha! I won.

Anatasia: As said... I don't fight...

Bob: Sure, whatever... *paints Julien neonpink*

Julien: Does this color suit my face?

Bob: No...

PB: I feel like torturing Anastasia, so I dare her to marry Julien...

Anastasia: WHAT! *regains cool* all well might as well make the best of it. Let's have a jewish wedding and it better be romantic... Julien better treat me right or I'll call my big brother.

Julien: I'm sexy in pink, yes?

Pb:0 You don't care...

Anastasia: I would have prefered Kowalski,besides it's only one chapter. Like I say, if you don't look at the bright side,you will become depressed

Kowalski: o.O

PB:Okay then...but you hate Julien.

Anastasia: But I don't want to become depressed for the chapter. Besides it will be an interesting experienced being married to someone I dislike. But if I was married to him for the rest of my life I would jump off the empire state building.

PB: I need an asprin.

Fey: Yeah, let's get this over with... wait, I know! We'll have more than one weddings from the other dares, so that we can do it at the same time, ok? ^^ So these are the rest of the people who are getting married, thanks to Co... Skippy and Marlene are already married...

Co:  
>Julien-I dare you to marry Anastasia for a whole chapter.<br>Blowhole-Since I am nice, I dare you to marry Candy for a whole...or more, chapter.  
>Kowalski-I dare you to marry...Well It would be rude for me, but there not many girls...OH well I guess you can't marry someone this time. :P<p>

Rico: *in jumbled Jargon...* Men, do you take this woman as your wife for one chapter?

Blowhole: I do.  
>Julien: I do.<br>Kowalski: Wait, me, too?

Jessie: I wish... 3

Rico: Candy and Anastasia, do you take these guys as your husbands?

Candy: Duh!  
>Anastasia: I have to, so yes... :'(<p>

Rico: You may kiss the bride.

Julien: *kisses Anastasia akwardly*  
>Blowhole: *starts kissing Candy and keeps kissing her until Fey rips them apart*<p>

Fey: Sorry, we really CAN'T have this get M+...

ml99.8: Skipper- I is a triple agent WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT! yes that is a truth question

Skipper: *squints eyes* WHO else ARE you WORKing FOR?

ml99.8*whispering to Bob*: I actually don't work for anyone yet except me, myself, I, and of course you!

Skipper: I heard that!

Kowalski: Really?

Skipper: No, that was just a strategy to make her confess...

CC: Skipper- smack a fish with a fish (hehehe) and then declare your love for it!

Skipper: *smacks fish with fish* I LOVE your fishiness...

Fish: Uh, thank you...

Skipper: Wanna go out to lunch?

Fish: SURE! 3

Skipper: *takes fish... and comes back with sushi*

Fey: I thought I said no killing!

Skipper: Fish doesn't count, soldier.

Goldenwheel: Fey- Your awesome, here's Pie!

Fey: :3 Awwww, thanks! *starts eating pie and shares with Marlene*

Kowalski: Why does SHE get the pie?

Fey: Because I'm awesome, didn't you hear that?

Kowalski: But what about me? I'm awesomer than you anytime!

Fey: Uh... no? Are you the one getting the pie? I don't think so.

Kowalski: -.-

Goldenwheel: Awww, don't be sad, Kowalski, here's your dare. Set Jiggles on fire, everyone knows you still have him...

Kowalski: Jiggles? *stammers*

Skipper: Who's Jiggles?

Kowalski: Uh, never mind... classified. *tries setting Jiggles on fire, but doesn't work* Fascinating! The gloob in Jiggles' body doesn't react to the burning flame as it-

Goldenwheel: Rico, you go dumpster diving to find Julien, Julien must be thrown in there by Candy first.

Candy: With PLEASURE! *throws Julien into dumpster*

Julien: NOoooOOOooo, it StInKs!

Rico: *laughs manically and starts diving. You hear the sounds and see things flying out of the dumpster... finally Rico returns with a dirty Julien...* TaDAAaAAaA!

Goldenwheel: Good job, Rico! ^^ Candy- Be a girly-girl for the remiander of the chapter (she's a tom-boy), but to be nice, you can sing 'Fever'by Cascada ;)

Candy: What? Damnit! Uh, I mean, O My Gosh! How can you, like, do that to me? I thought you were my friend. *starts crying*

Skipper: Are you trying to imitate Fey or something? ^^

Fey: Low, Skipper, very low. *starts music...*

Candy:  
>I'm not a beauty queen Travelling in a limousine I'm a girl but don't call me baby<p>

Who the f**k is VIP?  
>Never alive in luxury I don't care so just call me crazy Can you give it out?<p>

Don't stop just take it to the limit Watch me boy it's spinning around this time Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive

I just can't get enough when I'm with you 'Cause your fever makes me feel so good Turn it up boy you make your move See I'm burning but it feels so good

Can't get enough when I'm with you You got fever but it feels so good Turn it up baby make your move Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good

Everyone: *clapping and cheering*

Blowhole: THAT'S MY WIFE!

Everyone: o.O

Candy: I, uh, love you, too, Blowie... *goes to kiss him*

Bluewolf: Seriously, all this kissing... -.- Private... I shall give ya a living, breathing Lunacorn as a pet!

Private: YES!

Lunacorn: *neighs and whinnies*

Bluewolf: Rico - Blow the Lunacorn up if Private goes mushy about it then go to Iceland with your doll girlfriend to watch volcanoes explode!

Rico: Ok! *blows Lunacorn up*

Private: But... *lower lip trembles... if he had on*

Fey: Don't worry, Private, I'll poof you a new one up, ok? 3

Skipper: No, you can't! That'd be unfair.

Fey: No, poor Private! :'(

Skipper: *tackles her to ground* No, you're not, Fey!

Rico: Bye! *takes Barbie and leaves for Iceland...*

Bluewolf: Julien - You are nobody's king! Get beaten up by a hundred Clemson clones!

Julien: What?

Clemsons: We're friends, right? No, not really. I'm just rationalizing here, guys. Anyway, let's beat him up, eh, Clemsons? *evil laugh*

Julien: *after beating* Uh, I think I am being seeing a hundred Clemsons...

ml99.8: Private- I feel bad about everyone making you harm lunacorns :'( so naturally I'm gonna do one thing then torture you ^.^ so you must go to rainbow pixie land and have fun with the lunacornz! then after you have to watch the video TWO GIRLS ONE CUP! warning it may scar many people for life

Private: Yeah! *goes off to Rainbow Pixie Land*

Rico: *returns* A kajepnvafuhsoafkjkvn yljfsf n vafjsa fnv kefj o! (Translated: These heck of Icelandic guys stole my girlfriend! :'(

ml99.8: Skipper and Julien- must sing the fast food song!

Skipper: SO much TORTURE!

Kowalski: Yeah... :) Can someone pass the popcorn?

*music starts*

Julien: Can I take your order please? Let's eat to the beat

Skipper:  
>A pizza hut a pizza hut Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut A pizza hut a pizza hut Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut McDonalds McDonalds Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut McDonalds McDonalds Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut<p>

Julien: You like it you love it You know you really want it The voices I hear Whenever you're around

Skipper:  
>I want it I need it Nothing else can beat it Hot and spicy Whenever I'm in town<p>

Julien: (mm mm)

Julien: Enticing exciting Aroma so inviting And when it hits Me, I wanna take you home

Skipper: Trust me you must see Just what you're doing to me Driving me crazy Hungry to the bone

Both:  
>I think of you and lick my lips You've got the taste I can't resist Can't resist - can't resist<p>

Julien: Let's eat to the beat

Skipper:  
>A pizza hut a pizza hut Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut A pizza hut a pizza hut Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut McDonalds McDonalds Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut McDonalds McDonalds Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut<p>

Marlene: o.O The songs you get around too...

Private: *back from the Lunacorn land* I'm hungry... :(

Fey: You can eat something while you watch that movie... *shoves him into other room and gives him Peanut Butter Winkies and a Pizza..*

PB: I have a nice dare for Skipper: Go on a romantic date with Marlene...

Marlene: Yes! ^^

Skipper: *goes off to get his Barbie car and picks Marlene off*

Kowalski: There they go... how... romantic...

PB: And everyone else, dance to dynamite! ^^

Fey: LOVE THAT SONG!

Rico: WOOOHOOOOO!

Julien: DANCE!

Everyone mixes and waits for the music, chatting...

*music starts and everything starts dancing and lights, duh!*

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance I hit the floor 'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans I'm wearing all my favorite Brands, brands, brands, brands Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands Yea, yea!  
>Cause it goes on and on and on And it goes on and on and on<p>

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying AYO!  
>Gotta let go!<br>I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying AYO!  
>Baby, let's go!<p>

'Cause we gon' rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite!  
>'Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite!<p>

Julien: WHOOOHOOO!

Mort: I like dancing! ^^

Gir: Me, too!

Erik: Sure... :) of course you do...

CC: Well, Kowalski, go into a room full of dentist tools and pictures of famous dentists, be locked in, and watch though a window the others eat lots of candy! *laughs evilly*

Kowalski: DO I HAVE TO?

Fey: CANDY! 3 ^^

Kowalski: :'( *goes off into a room, cowers in a corner, and whimpers while watching everyone else eat loads of candy... :)*

Private: *returns*

Skipper and Marlene: *return, holding hands*

Kowalski: *returns*

Maurice: How was it?

Private: o.O *can't speak, loss of words*

Skipper and Marlene: *kiss*

Kowalski: *whimpers*

Maurice: That sure explains a lot!

Karenkook: Private... I dare you to compete in a Marathon!

Private: *goes off and comes back after 5 min.* *panting!* *faints*

Karenkook: wow... Kowalski - Name something that could've stopped George Washington from helping the patriots from winning the American Revolution.

Kowalski: Uhmmm, killing himself?

Lea: That'd be brutal.

Kowalski: Yea, but it would stop George Washington from helping... WAIT A MINUTE! Why do you wanna know, anyways?

Rose: You just said "wanna..." ^^

Kowalski: I'm still scared from the dentist thing... :/

Karenkook: Sorry. :( And now, Marlene - Watch a documentary about yarn. Here's a pillow and a blanket.

Marlene: * takes blanket and pillow, goes into the room where Private went in before to watch his movie*

Voice from TV: Yarn is a long continuous length of interlocked fibres, suitable for use in the production of textiles, sewing, crocheting, knitting, weaving, embroidery and ropemaking. Spun yarn is made by twisting or otherwise bonding staple fibres together to make a cohesive thread, or "single."[2] Twisting fibres into yarn in the process called spinning can be dated back to the Upper Paleolithic,[3] and yarn spinning was one of the very first processes...

Marlene: *snoring*

Kowalski: What? That sounds interesting... :)

Everyone: o.O

Kowalski: *sighs and closes the door so that Marlene's snoring isn't so loud... ^^*

Co: Creepy Fanfiction dude-YOUR CREEPY! 0_0... (waits for voice... none...) Ok, well, anyway, COOKIE TIME!

Co: Kowalski-Since you like cookies, I give you Cookies. *Hand plate of cookies*

Kowalski: COOKIES! 3

Co: Fey-I also give you cookies. *Give plate of cookies*

Fey: Yes! Cookies! ^^

Co: Private-NOW I give you cookies. *Hands over plate of cookies

Private: COOKIES! Are these peanut butter winkie cookies?

Co: Uh, yeah...

Private: Yayee!

Bluewolf: Maurice...

Maurice: Uh uh!

Bluewolf: It is always my ritual in ToDs to make you Julien's master. So now, you are Julien's master! Do whatever you want to him (I recommend torture!)

Maurice: *starts crying* I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME!

Bluewolf: o.O

Maurice: Julien! Gimme your crown, gimme your thrown, and gimme your boomy box...

Julien: NO!

Maurice: MUHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW!

Everyone: o.O

Blueworlf: Uh, Mort - Da feet are yours!

Mort: Yay! ^^ I love blue wolves! ^^ *hugs feet*

Bluewolf: Uhm, not my feet, his... *points at Julien*

Mort: OHHHHHH... *hugs Julien's feet* ^^

Jessie: Private, go all gangsta! I dare you to. ^^

Private: Uh... I'm so gangsta. Ha ha ha.

Jessie: Uh... o.O

Private: Me is name the Private... I am so gangsta... uh... ha ha ha.

Jessie: GREAT job... -.- Rico, act like Private.

Rico: Awww, cutey cutey me! Whooohooo, Peanut Butter Winkies! OH, a Lunacorny... ^^ :3

Private: I do NOT act like that!

Rico: Uh huh! ^^ 


	6. Inside Rico, Skydiving, Julien in Pink

Fey: Whoa! Some people thought we were done with this chapter... xD Ok, well, anyways, the torture continues...

Skipper: -.-

Fey: First, Pb dared Anastasia to skydiving.  
>Anastasia: Awesome! I always wanted to go skydiving!*gets on Plane and looks down<p>

Anastasia: *gets on her knees and prays* Please let my parachute work.

Anastasia: In case I don't make it *kisses Kowalski* at least I'll have that. Sorry other Kowalski lovers but I could die here.*jumps and lands safely on the ground*

Horay! I lived!

Kowalski: o.O What was that?

Fey: You just got kissed... ^^

Kowalski: By Anastasia? *faints... good or bad, we'll never know... ^^* *wakes up again*

PB: So Kowalski, how was the kiss? Anyway, which of the girls that have crushes on do you like the most, order it from 1 to 4. 1 being the best and 4 being the least liked. Every girl must state their case. I just wanna know. Remember, Anastasia loves science.

Kowalski: What? The kissing part was kinda nice, but do I need to number here?

Fey: NO! That'd be really unfair to me, because-

Skipper: Because you think he will number you 4?

Fey: No... I mean, I hope not... but it'd be unfair, because I'M hosting this TaD, and I really don't want to hurt anyone's feelings... especially if everyone of us believes that we are the chosen one...

Kowalski: Uh... uhm...

Fey: Don't answer the question, Kowalski. Let's move on. (PB, the rest of your dares, I'll do in the next chapter, ok? :)

ml99.8: Dare for Kowalski- EAT MUGUFFIUM 239!

Kowalski: Aaaaahhh, the mysterious fluid to enable... wait, what? I have to EAT it?

Skipper: You heard her!

Kowalski: But then my tongue will start glowing and last time everyone laughed at me and then-

ml99.8: JUST EAT IT!

Kowalski: (swallows it nervously, and yes, his tongue does start glowing again... ^^ Btw, I googled that, and the only website that came up was ml99.8's truth and dare, so I read that part... lol ^^)

ml99.8: Haha, it's funnier everytime! xD Rico and Fey- you guys are still cool so... MAY IT RAIN MANY SNOW CONES ON YOU! legit snow cone rain...

Rico and Fey: SNOWCONES! ^^ :DDDDDD (start eating snowcones)

Jessie: Julien: let the others shave your fur off and dye you pink and purple! xD

Julien: WHAT?

Penguins: *form a circle around him and after they split, Julien looks like a rat in pink and purple... when he sees himself in the mirror, he faints... ^^*

Mort: Eeeew, de Feet are naked! o.O

Jessie: Marlene: dig holes in the hot sun for the whole chapter! Mwehehe...

Skipper: Wow, evil much?

Jessie: You betcha... ^^

Marlene: Yeah, I feel out of place... maybe I should be in "Holes" the book or something?

Fey: Sorry, Marly. :( *poofs her away*

Co: *takes Rico and pulls him away* Rico- Listen to me. You, Me, blow up the fop. You know he wont die, I know he won't die, let's blow him up.

Rico: Uh... Ka-BOOM FOP?

Co: Yes, Rico, Ka-BOOM Fop! :D

Rico: WHOPEEE!

*Leave and come back after several min.*

Co-HE WON'T JUST DIE! DX

Skipper: How sad. We're all so... devastated for you. *smirks*

Bluewolf: My dare for Fey is: At the end of the chapter, go to Wonka's Chocolate Factory and eat every chocolate you see!

Fey: This is the BEST day of my life! xD *stops and thinks* Wait...

Bluewolf: What?

Fey: I'll get fat! I'll be soooooo fat if I eat every chocolate I see! :'(

Private: But you'll get to eat the chocolate! :D

Fey: But I'll be fat afterwards... D:

Bluewolf: You still have to do it, though. It's a dare...

Fey: Rico, I'll need a blindfold... ^^

Bluewolf: Aha... I guess that would work... :P

ml99.8: Jakie- I dare you to... HUG MORTS FEET!

Jakie: OK! *hugs Mort's feet*

Mort: This is WEIRD...

Jakie: Ey... that was kinda disgusting... don't dare me that again!

ml99.8: xDDDDD

Jessie: Speaking of Mort: join private and be all gansta with him!

Private: I still have to be gangsta? Ok... uh, I am a gangsta. Ha ha ha.

Mort: I am gangsta. Ha ha ha.

Private: *does robotic movements* I am a hot gangsta, ha ha ha.

Mort: *robot* I am hot... ha ha ha...

Everyone: CREEPY! o.O

Fey: You can stop now, you know... ^^

GoldenWheel: Julien- Eat a dead foosa

Julien: I was naked, at least can I bake it?

Candy: That's horrible.

Julien: Eat a dead foosa I shall, uhm... afterwards, I will go to the mall...

Candy: Just EAT the FOOSA! Please!

Julien: *starts eating the Foosa* Mhhmmm, wow, this is actually yummy!

Candy: xD Private- attack a lunacorn with fish and bricks

Skipper: What a waste of fish and bricks! -.-

Private: *sniffeling* I'm soooooo sorry, Luney... D: *starts attacking it with fish and bricks... the lunacorn flies away*

Goldenwheel: Blowhole- Sing 'Check yes Juliet' to Candy (song by: we the kings)

Blowhole: Me?

Candy: Yes... *smiles at him*

Blowhole: Ok, anything for you, Candy...

*music starts*

Blowhole:  
>Check, yes Juliet, are you wtih me?<br>Rain is falling down on the sidewlak I won't go until you come outside

Check, yes Juliet, kill the limbo I'll keep tossing rocks at your window There's no turning back for us tonight

Lace up your shoes Here's how we do

Run, baby, run, don't ever look back.  
>They'll tear us apart.<br>If you give them the chance.

Don't sell your heart Don't say we're not meant to be Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me.

Candy: Awww, that was, like, soooooo sweet...

Blowhole: Thanks... :D

Candy: I'm still in the girly girl role, by the way... -.-

Goldenwheel: Everyone I didn't mention- eat one of Blowhole's lobsters together.

Everyone: Eeeewww...

Blowhole: What? They taste great!

Everyone: o.O *then sigh and eat a lobster*

Co: Julien-I dare you to eat this. *Hands over a rotten mango*

Julien: *eats mango and turns green*

Maurice: Don't do it!

Julien: *throws up on Maurice*

Maurice: -.-

Alexander: Anyways, it was very nice to watch all that... stuff... from over here on the sofa... and the lobster was very nice, too...

Skipper: But?

Alexander: But here's my dare. I dare everyone, other than the original team of penguins, to get inside their submarine, get shrunk, enter the bottomless pit that is Rico and each bring back a souvenir.

Everyone, including the penguins: o.O

Alexander: I'll even built the submarine, okay?

Fey: How do we know that you won't squish us while we're tiny?

Alexander: You don't. :)

Fey: Kay, I'm in! ^^

Mort: I LIKE tiny!

Kowalski: Awww, I wanna come too...

Fey: Your fault for being a penguin... ^^

Kowalski: *runs away into his lab*

Alexander: (starts building the submarine with Skipper's and Rico's..)

Kowalski: (runs out again of his lab) HEY LOOK AT ME!

Everyone: o.O

Kowalski: What? (looks down at himself)

~Kowalski's feathers have changed, grown longer, sleek black, a faint shimmer on them. His legs have stretched, thinned out, and grown another joint and toes... his beak has become a mudhole of yellow and black mixed together, his eyes looked at the group before him, deeply black and intelligent, yet soft. However, his beak indicates danger, the way it was hooked. I LOVE RAVENS! ^^ ~

Fey: You're a raven!

Kowalski: Well, they are very smart... :)

Fey: You are soo beautiful! 3 3 3

Kowalski: Well, thank you.

Fey: I didn't mean you personally, Kowalski, I meant the raven... ^^

Alexander: Well, I'm done here anyways. Ready to jump in? Kowalski? What have you done to yourself?

Kowalski: Can I come along, now, please?

Alexander: No.

Co, Anastasia, Jessie, and Fey: PLEASE!

Alexander: Oh... all right.

Kowalski: Yay.

Everyone (except Skipper, Rico, Private, and Alexander) climbs aboard. Inside there were seats for everyone and seatbelts, but the mood was quiet and serious. This was, after all, the first time that they were shrunk. ^^ Suddenly they felt the impact and felt a weird energy tingle going through their body. Fey wished she could have someone to hold her hand, but she had seated herself away from the raven and next to her sat Erik... and that was someone she did not want to hold hands with. :P The submarine jolted as a deep bass voice said, "Here goes nothing!" and darkness enveloped everyone. After a while of the submarine turning and tossing everyone around... especially the ones, who hadn't buckled... like *cough cough* Fey... ^^ cuz I hate that... the submarine landed upside down with a loud "Cloink." The raven took out a clipboard and hastily wrote on it. "Seems like we've hit one of Rico's weapons or something," Kowalski muttered.  
>"Yeah, just great, buddy!" Julien snapped.<br>Mort giggled.  
>"What's next?" Jessie asked concernedly, looking around.<br>"I think we have to, like, totally go out and there and bring back some awesome stuff?" Candy mentioned, still playing the girly girl.  
>Fey nodded, "Ok, true. Everyone, move out in a single file and grab anything you want, then come back immediately. Be back in 10 minutes!"<br>As they move out chatting, Fey turned to Kowalski.  
>"Listen, raven," she said. "Alexander forgot something important. The weapons in Rico's stomach are waaaay bigger than any of us. Can you invent something that will make things smaller out of seatbelts and your clipboard?"<br>Kowalski snorted, "Of course."  
>Fey grinned at him, "Great, then I'll go out, too..."<br>After 20 minutes, everyone was finally back in the submarine, unbuckled and holding on to their Rico's thing thing... :D The submarine shot upwards and within minutes, everyone was safely back in their normal size in the TaD room... Kowalski runs back into the lab to change back into a penguin.

Skipper: Finally, you have no idea how long it took you!

Karenkook: Uh, 25 minutes?

Skipper: Yeah, how did you guess?

Karenkook: -.-

Alexander: So what did you bring back? I must admit that I'm curious...

Bluewolf: Uhm, this sort of gun, I'm not sure what it does yet... *squirts Skipper with gun*

Skipper: *starts singing uncontrollably*

Kowalski: So, that's where my Voicinator went! RICO!

Anatasia: I've brought back a ballerina shoe... I couldn't find the other one, though.

Bob: Whatever mine was, I've eaten it.

Alexander: What was it?

Bob: I... don't know...

Co: Dynamite, duh! xD

Candy: I got this, like, totally awesome picture of, like, Barbie or something?

Rose: Uhmmm, another stick of dynamite... it was dark.

Lea: Yes, it was VERY dark. But I brought this: *holds up Mort* Wait, what?

Mort: I'm a souvenir! :3

Kowalski: It's this superawesome thing and it makes plants change their cholorplasts when aimed at... I WAS LOOKING FOR THAT FOR YEARS, RICO!

Rico: Sorry, man...

Fey: Darnit! I actually forgot it back there... oh well, Julien, what did you bring?

Julien: I was sleeping...

Maurice: And I was busy reading the news... sorry, Rico.

Alexander: Hmmm, you guys don't mind if I make an report on that? But... duties call, so I have to go. See ya. (leaves)

Kowalski: No, ALEXANDER! Do not leave me here with these lower mammals and those who are not as highly brained as us!

Everyone: -.-

Bluewolf: Well, I have one last dare... 1. OCs, after this, go to Disneyland!

OCs: YAY! ^^

Bluewolf: And finally, to the penguin who stole my gf's heart... Kowalski - Turn into the Monster Raptor! Mwahahahaha! (Fey you know this guy)

Fey: Have mercy! *whimpers*

Kowalski: No... no... no..

Bluewolf: :D

Kowalski: *sigh* *turns into Monster Raptor*

Everyone: *screams and starts running as the Monster Raptor slowly lifts its head*

Fey: No, wait, calm down! Don't run away! Walk slowely and orderly into Kowalski's lab. We have light, remember?

Suddenly, the electricity goes out.

Fey: (into the dark) Bummer. :/

Everyone: (in dark) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Shrieks are heard and a great whooshing of wings... a unearthly scream and a groan... suddenly, the sounds of flesh torn apart are heard and scrunching as bones break... the satisfied ripping of flesh and organs oozing out... Fey closes her eyes in horror...

Suddenly the lights come out again.

ml99.8: What the- *sees Julien's corpse on the floor, organs spilled in a bloody mix, and one eyeball hanging out halfly...* Oh no, gross...!

Fey: *still eyes closed* What happened?

Skipper: Avert your eyes, Private...

ml99.8: Julien... he's dead...

The Monster Raptor turns back into Kowalski, and he groans as he sees the mess on the floor.

Bluewolf: Wow, that was fun! Can we do it again?

Fey: *eyes closed* Julien is dead?

Skipper: Yes... let us give him a moment of-

Fey: Well, no one's allowed to die, so someone make a photo for Facebook and then I'll poof him alive again.

Kowalski: *makes photo*

Fey: *poofs Julien back into life*

Julien: Eh, what happend? You are all staring at me, yes? Yes, I know I am sexy. De King is always sexy! (slaps booty)

Co: Uh, anyway, Kowalski, I have one last dare for you, too... :D I dare you to make a clone of yourself that act, look's, and thinks like your self and call him Kaito and he will be here for the WHOLE STORY. :3 Or the rest of it... ^^

Kowalski: Ok! (goes into lab, then comes out again with clone.) I name him Kaito.

Co-He has blue feathers...just like...*faints at unknown reason*

Erik-*Give Gir infront of her face*

Co- GIR! *Hugs*

Karenkook: Everyone, since Halloween is coming soon, put on a costume!

Karenkook: I'm a spider queen.

Rose: I'm a fallen angel.

Lea: I'm a fairy.

Fey: Yeah, so we'll all dress up and go to Disneyland? ^^

Karenkook: Sure, why not? Sounds like fun... ^^

Fey: Sadly, I have still have to go to that chocolate factory... ^^

Kowalski: Sadly? How can you say that? *puppy eyes*

Fey: FINE, I'll take you along... :3 But not the clone!

Co-*come's up to Kaito and kiss him on the check.* Bye!

Co: Kowalski-*Hugs him* See you later!

Co: Fey-*Hugs her* Later, *Whispers* You get him next chapter, but Kaito is mine.

Fey: Uhmmm... ok... ^^

OCs to Disneyland, Fey and Kowalski to Chocolatefactory, and so on...

Marlene: Hello? Do I still have to dig these stupid holes?

Stanely: Yes...

Zero: Until you die! Muhawhawhaw!

Stanely's buddy: (to Marlene) Yo, cavewoman...

Marlene: MY NAME IS NOT CAVEWOMAN! HEEEEEEEELPPPPPPP!

Stanely: Shut up and dig these holes... shouting won't help you... 


	7. Romancing

Fey: *grins* Hello and welcome back to our awesome TaD show!

Skipper: *grins*

Fey: Why are you grinning? I'm supposed to do that. You should be scared.

Skipper: *grins*

Fey: Hello? You playing the Cheshire Cat for Halloween?

Skipper: *grins*

Fey: Well, you're really creeping me out. Anyways, our reviewers are...

BlueWolf and his Team Alpha and Team Omega Anastasia and PB Xeroxas Co and... uh, Erik?  
>Goldenwheel and Candy Karenkook, Lea and Rose ml99.8, Bob and Jakie<p>

Bluewolf: Zis is to be awesome! Sadism strikes again! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Skipper: *grins*

Bluewolf: Can my OCs Team Alpha and Team Omega be there, just for this chapter? (They're in my story The Boy In The Battlefield)

Fey: Yeah, now you force me to read it, right... I'll be back... ^^ *goes off to read the fanfic* *Gasp! IT HAS 10 CHAPTERS! D: This is gonna take a while...*

Kowalski: May I ask the reason of your grinning, Skipper? *looks at ml99.8 who is wearing the same grin on her face*

ml99.8: You'll see...

Fey: Anyways, I'm back... ^^ So, let's get started with the dares... hehehe! xD

Viper: What did you think?

Fey: I'm still confused... uhmmmm... who are you again?

Viper: The snake... -.- Team Alpha...

Fey: Oh yeah! ^^ Right... ok, well, anyway, on to the dares.

Bluewolf: I want to be first!

Fey: Sure...

Bluewolf: Kowalski, so yeah me and my gf got along since you are our favorite penguin! Therefore, I shall send in ten trucks of candy for you and you will not get fat! And after that, go on an all out war with your Team Alpha against Team Omega! Winners get more candy! Losers will wear tutus for the rest of the chapter!

Kowalski: CANDY! xDDDDDDD *starts gobbling candy up*

Everyone: *waits while he is finishing... he won't share... D:*

Kowalski: *eating the last candy*

Private: Who will clean away all the wrappers?

Julien: Mort, come here!

Mort: Yeeeeeessss?

Julien: Eat the wrappers.

Mort: Ok! ^^

Kowalski: !HAHAHAHMUWHAHAHWAH!!ILOVEESNOWCONES!OHSNOWCONESLOVEOFMYLIFE!DIDYOUKNOWTHAT1PLUS2EQUALS3?!

Everyone: o.O

Team Alpha: Lars? We have to fight...

Team Omega: *sigh and start fighting*

Team Alpha: *defending themselves but Kowalski keeps getting in the way*

Team Omega: *finishes off Team Alpha*

Fey: *poofs up Tutus for Team Alpha*

Ripclaw: Yeah, thanks, Lars...

Fey: Awww, don't worry, we have so many diffrent dares, you'll just have to wear that for a while... :) The next dare is from PB.

PB: Happy Halloween! I dare Anastasia to paint everyone in the TAD together.

Anastasia: Let me get my art. bag *brings in a bag bigger than her* I love art okay!

Skipper: Why can't we just photograph it?

Kowalski: According to my calculations, the painting will take about 3 hours and 59 minutes... if she's good.

Private: We have to stand in the same posisition for 4 hours?

Skipper: We've trained that, Private.

Kowalski: And it is 3 hours and 59 minutes to be exact.

Skipper: Round it up to 4 hours, Kowalski.

Kowalski: But-

Skipper: Do we have to vote?

Kowalski: No... 4 hours it is... I hate democracies...

Fey: How about we take a photo of all of us and let Anastasia paint that?

Anastasia: Yes, that might save us time and it will give me the still statues I need.

Fey: Ok, then, everyone: group shot! *camera goes off and Anastasia starts painting the picture*

Xeroxas: It's me...again. ;)

Skipper: NO! Not her! :(

Xeroxas: Skipper, that was fun... But I expected better from someone who was, so called, "banned from denmark (or however the heck you spell it.)". Rematch me. Its on your terms now.

Skipper: *looks at Fey*

Fey: Give it your best.

Skipper: *tackles Xeroxas and pins her to the ground.*

Xeroxas: *takes Skipper's leg and pulls it to throw his body over her*

Skipper: *bounces off wall and jumps on floor, instantely kicking her in the stomach*

Xeroxas: Ow! *does a high kick at Skipper's head*

Skipper: *ducks and pulls her legs out under her*

Xeroxas: *lands on the floor, motionless*

Skipper: Hey, everything allrigth?

Xeroxas: *moans, then suddenly pulls Skipper to the ground, rolls away and sits on him* VICTORY IS MINE! Haha!

Fey: That was... epic! Teach me! ^^

Skipper: It would be wasted time.

Fey: o.-

Co: *enters* I hate you Erik, SO MUCH NOW! *Wearing a gold kimono, a golden butterfly in her dark blond hair, a dark golden eyeshadow around her eyes*

Erik-I miss being in this. *Wearing a black cape, black Victorian outfit, black shoes, a black mask that hides his face, which usually does, that shows out his yellow mustered eyes and a punjab*

Co-You know, I am almost scared...because you look like your old self before I met you. *back's away slowly* which meant killing anyone and everyone who knew your secret.

Everyone: o.O

Skipper: :/

Co: No Skipper, I am not lieing...

Erik-Hehe...

Co-*Gulp*...DARE TIME! DX Skipper: Teach me how to fight after Halloween.

Skipper: Ok...

Fey: What about me? I wanna learn, too!

Skipper: You're a girl...

Co: Excuse me? So am I?

Skipper: Yeah, but not like that...

Fey: :( Fine! Don't teach me... I don't need your stupid help anyways.

Gold: AWESOME! xD Fey- you're still awesome, you get pie and cookies, fresh from my oven!

Fey: Yay! ^^ *goes over to her kitchen shelf and stores the pie and cookies among other chocolates, pies, and snowcones she got and then takes out a cookie from Gold* I LOVE Truth and Dares! :3 *eats cookie*

Skipper: *grins*

Goldenwheel: And Kowalski- HOW DO YOU FIND THE VOLUME OF A SPHERE?(it's a trick question)

Kowalski: This formula was first derived by Archimedes, who showed that the volume of a sphere is 2/3 that of a circumscribed cylinder. (This assertion follows from Cavalieri's principle.) In modern mathematics, this formula can be derived using integral calculus, e.g. disk integration to sum the volumes of an infinite number of circular disks of infinitesimal thickness stacked centered side by side along the x axis from x = 0 where the disk has radius r (i.e. y = r) to x = r where the disk has radius 0 (i.e. y = 0). (Source: Wikipedia.. ^^ Yes, I'm supposed to have memorized that, and, no, I didn't... :P)

Gold: Uh, yeah...

Kowalski: Not to mention the-

Skipper: NEXT DARE PLEASE!

Co: Kowalski, I dare you to marry Fey for this chapters. (Hope you happy. :D)

Fey: Yay!

Kowalski: :)

Fey: But does he have to wear his pink tutu?

Kowalski: :/

Fey: And do we have to kiss?

Kowalski: -.-

Fey: And is it-

Kowalski: Just marry me, ok?

Fey: OK...

Blowhole: Do you, Kowalski, take Fey as your wife for this chapter?

Kowalski: Theoretically AND practically, yes.

Candy: Why is Blowhole saying this junk?

Blowhole: I've always wanted to try! ^^ Fey, do you take Kowalski as your husband for this chapter?

Fey: I do. ^^

Blowhole: Then you may kiss the bride.

Kowalski and Fey: *look at each other*

Fey: How about a nice, firm handshake?

Kowalski: *sigh* -.- *shakes hands with Fey*

Fey: ^^

Gold: Awwww... that was the most unromantictest wedding I have ever seen! xD Blowhole- Remarry Candy, I love weddings! *throws rice at them as they walk down the isle.*

Blowhole: Bla, bla, bla, I do!

Candy: I d-

Blowhole: *kisses her*

Everyone: Awwwww...

Kowalski: That's how a wedding should go, you know, Fey?

Fey: C'mon, Blowy kissed Candy before she even said I do...

Kowalski: Still...

Fey: Whatever... the only reason I married you is because it was a dare... ^^

Kowalski: :(

Goldenwheel: xDDDD Julien, I dare you to stay outside with Marlene for a hour.

Marlene: Shouldn't that be a dare for me and not for Julien?

Julien: *picks up Marlene bridal style* Hello, beautiful!

Marlene: -.-

Julien: *takes Marlene outside*

Candy: Poor Marlene... ^^

Karenkook: Hello peoples! :D

Rose: Before we do our dares,

Lea: Let's explain to Kowalski why she wanted to know about George Washington.

Karenkook: Yes. The reason I wanted to know was because I know of a few things that could've stopped George Washington from helping to win the war.

Rose: For example, Washington had a bad case of diarrhea ever since he was little and it stayed with him until he died.

Lea: And when his co-captain couldn't go on because he died, Washington stormed off into battle.

Karenkook: With pee running down his leg and pouring down onto his horse. *shudders* I know more, but I should do dares now instead.

Everyone: o.O Uhmm...

Kowalski: Yeah, well... thank you for this... uhm, interesting... information...

Karenkook: :P Private - Watch "Fred: The Movie"

Rose: The second was better.

Karenkook: I think so too.

Private: I always get to watch movies! *goes off... comes back* That was horrible! o.O Who makes this junk anyway? o.O

Gold: Heh, that happened...Candy is love struck...

Candy: :) Today is a perfect day. Isne't everything just wonderful? :D

Gold: O.o Well, here are my tortures of the chapter xD Everyone(besides Candy)- Call Candy "C dawg" for the rest of the chapter! xD

Candy: WHAT?

Skipper: C dawg! xD

Candy: HIPPIE SKIPPY!

Skipper: -.-

Gold: Skipper- actually learn something from Kowalski, you might need it...

Skipper: Is that a dare?

Gold: Yes.

Kowalski: Well, did you know that-

Fey: Wait... just because Skipper has that dare, that does not mean, we all have to listen to you, too... *shoves him into the next room with Skipper* Ok, much, better. Next dare! ^^

PB: I dare skipper to let Anastasia on his team. I also dare Julien to say how HE feels about were married after all.

Anastaia: Yeah for a chapter because of a dare.

PB: But he was still your husband.

Fey: Ok, then, I'll go get Julien... *goes outside to get Julien and Marlene*

Marlene: NO! I DO NOT LIKE YOUR BOOTY! AND I DO NOT WANT TO KISS THE FEET!

Julien: You are just saying that, because you are scared of what other think, yes?

Marlene: No, yes... NO! Lemme be...

Fey: Julien, how do you feel about Anastasia?

Julien: She likes my booty, yes?

Anastasia: Uh... not really...

Julien: Then I am not feeling about this Antatatia... Marlene is my one and only!

Skipper: SHE'S MINE! *hurls himself at Julien*

Julien: OK, ok, you can have her...

Fey: And Skipper, let Anastasia be on your team. It's a dare.

Skipper: Alright... have I mentioned I hate dares? *gives Anastasia a broom and rag* Here, did you know that the least of these shall be the first someday? Cleaning is a very vital part of our team...

Marlene: Skipper!

Skipper: ^^

Anastasia: I still have to paint, though...

Skipper: Suit yourself.

Bluewolf: Skipper, did you know in my story that Kowalski is only sixteen years old (human years)? Anyway, go to Denmark and be King Skippy the Hippie! Then for the rest of this chapter, preach about peace and how violence doesn't solve anything.

Girls who like Kowalski: Awwww, sweet sixteen... 3

Fey: Haha, you're barely legal to marry yet, Kowalski... ^^

Kowalski: So are you... At least, I can marry if my legal guardian agrees and you... CAN... NOT! Ha ha ha! ^^

Fey: -.- Who cares? Skipper, go to Denmark and be King Skippy the Hippie, ok?

Skipper: -.- *goes to Denmark*

~ Skipper: Hello, my hippie brothers!  
>Denmark Guy 1: h, se, vores hippie bror er tilbage!<br>Denmark Guy 2: Lad os de ham!  
>Denmark Guy 1: Lad os krone ham til konge!<br>Denmark Princess: Jeg vil gifte mig med ham! 3 Skipper: Uh, what?  
>Denmark Princess: Vi kan g re Danmark til et monarki sammen! Jeg elsker dig!<br>Skipper: *exists with a smoke bomb"  
>Denmark "MY CAR" Guy: Min bil! ~<p>

Skipper: *comes back* Peace to you, my family.

Bluewolf: Now, Private. Be an anti-hippie then wage war against King Skippy the Hippie! Winner will have his most wanted desire granted by yours truly. Loser will be tortured by his greatest fears. By yours truy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Private: Ok... :/ King Skippy the Hippie! I offer you to a duel!

Skipper: Hippies don't believe in violence.

Bluewolf: True... I guess you lose, Skipper.

Skipper: *on his kness* NOOOOOOO!

Private: *slaps him* Ok, I guess that would ensure that I won... hmmm, I wish for a-

Private's mom: Private! :')

Private: Mommy? But... you're dead!

Private's mom: Yes, but your most wanted desire had been granted... 3

Private: Well, actually I was going to wish for a chocolate Lunacorn.

Private's mom:That's my boy! *hugs him tenderly*

Everyone: Awwww...

Skipper's mom: SKIPPER!

Skipper: *cowers* Mommy?

Skipper's mom: What's the mess in here? How many times do I have to tell you to clean your room?

Bluewolf: Haha, THAT's your greatest fear? x'D

Skipper's mom: And all these girls in here! What were you holding, a party?

Julien: Party? C'mon, let's dance, Lady!

Skipper's mom: And who is this, Skipper, if I may ask?

Julien: Da King!

Skipper's mom: I knew it! I've always known it! Skipper's working to overthrow the US and make it a monarchy... next thing, you'll be a King and be married to a Danish princess... I don't know what the world is coming to and I defnitely-

Fey: *poofs them away* Boy, Skipper, what a mom!

Skipper: *still cowering* Is she gone?

Fey: Yeah... o.O

Private: *whimpering* Mommy!

Fey: *goes over to hug him*

Bluewolf: o.O Rico - Go skydiving while detonating a thousand bombs in midair! Major KABOOM!

Rico: KA-BOOM! *tongue falls out and he goes off to skydiving* *explosions* *comes back again, giggling like a maniac*

Bluewolf: Hehe, awesomeness... did you film it?

Rico: Uh huh! *shows Bluewolf his camera*

PB: I dare Kowalski and Anastasia to invent something together since they are both science lovers.I also dare Julien to do 8,000 push-ups. I also dare Skipper to run around in this dress*hold up the poofiest pink dress in the universe*

Kowalski: Let's invent the Candinationizer!

Anastasia: OK! *goes off with him*

Julien: *starts on pushup with Skipper watching him... after one:* I can't... I will die!

Everyone: -.-

PB: Let's not forget the last dare... ^^ Skippy: *holds up that poofy pink dress*

Skipper: Oh, no! Anything but that!

PB: *forces him to wear it*

Anastasia and Kowalski: *come out and hold a gun* Presenting the CANDINATIONIZER!

Skipper: Fail.

Kowalski: Hey, nice dress, Skipper.

Anastasia: *pulls out video camera* Blackmail. :)

Xeroxas: Private... You know that lunacorn you just got? Heres a battle axe. And a recipe for chili. Catch my drift? ...I think so.

Private: I can't! :'(

Rico: I'll do it! ^^ *leads Lunacorn off somewhere else... then comes back with a bowl of Chili*

Private: I have to... EAT that?

Xeroxas: You betcha...

Private: :S *eats Chilli* Kinda sweet... like honey and sugar...

Fey: *picks up phone* Uh, hello? Who is this? What? YES! YES! YES! :3 :3 ^^ :DDDDD *starts jumping up and down*

Skipper: What's the fuss about?

Fey: ^^ Classified!

Skipper: Hey, that's my punch line!

Fey: WHO CARES! XDDDDDDDDD

Kowalski: o.O

Co: Kaito... *Kisses his check* Your cute. *Giggles*

Kaito: According to my calculations, that would mean that she-?

Co: Everyone, I give you all Cookies! ^^

Everyone: YAY!

Fey: *goes over to store the cookies and takes another one out and eats it*

Goldenwheel: Candy- Quit acting like a girly girl... it's creeping me out... Sing Forgotten by linkin park, And bring in your son, Aiden,and daughters, Lucy and Leslie.

Candy: Thanks... that part is just not me... ^^

*music starts*

Candy: From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The picture is there The memory won't escape me But why should I care (2x)

There's a place so dark you can't see the end (Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend The rain then sends dripping acidic questions Forcefully, the power of suggestion Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust A spot of light floods the floor And pours over the rusted world of pretend The eyes ease open and its dark again In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up

Everyone: Uh... woww... o.O

Kowalski and Kaito: Pretty hard metal, there...

Marlene: YEAH! Linkin Park rocks!

Aiden, Lucy, Leslie: GO MOMMY!

Candy: Oh, you're here already?

Marlene: :3 They are soooo adorable...

Skipper: Right, they can't possibly have the good looks of their father...

Blowhole: *GLARE*

Gold: That leads us to our next dare: Skipper- Compliment Blowhole,cause he's awesome.

Skipper: You're awesome, archenemy.

Blowhole: I know! ^^

Gir: I DARE SKIPPY TO EAT ALL THESE WAFFLES! *Shows a whole truck load of waffles*

Skipper: o.O

Co-*Pat's Gir head* Good Gir. You get taco.

Gir-YEAZ! *Runs away with Taco*

Co-That will keep him busy for a chapter or two.

Skipper: Uh, so I have to eat all of these?

Co: Yup! ^^

Skipper: YAY AND YIPPEE! *dives into the truck load of waffles* SOMEONE LOVES ME!

Everyone: o.O

Karenkook: Kowalski - You shall now marry... Jessie, I guess.

Kowalski: I have to marry AGAIN?

Jessie: Yipee!

Fey: Sorry, not legal. :P

Kowalski: But you're underaged, too... is that considered legal?

Fey: I don't care... :/ Jessie can marry you the next chapter... ^^

Jessie: Alright, then... so then I don't have to share him with anyone! ^^

Fey: Yeah, :) if someone dares you again... ^^ We really can't have double dares... and I got married first to Kowalski, because it was in that order when I wrote the dares... sorry, guys... that was luck. ^^

Karenkook: Skipper, After two chapters, you shall marry Lilly, the awesome military/princess penguin with a bang and purple collar. (Lilly is not my OC)

Skipper: After two chapters? You mean, not in this one?

Fey: Can we do that?

Skipper: Well, since it's not in this chapter anyway... ^^

Fey: Next dare!

Karenkook: Ok, then Rico - Bathe my doggy. He is very dirty.

Lea: He's suppose to be snow white, but he's yellow and brown right now.

Karenkook: Yeah... I'm a lazy girl. XD

Rico: Gross! Eeeewww... ( goes outside, pours water over doggy and the browness/yellowness melts to the ground leaving a big puddle behind... instantely, all the other dogs nearby coming running and sniffing the puddle.. EEEWWW, now I have to go puke on myself... :P)

Puppy: *snowwhite!* ^^

Gold: Private- Fight Candy, both of your weapons are your fists

Candy: Heh, Private, don't expect to Win, I'm trained in Karate, I'm an agent, and warrior. COME AT ME BRO!

Gold: O.o

Private: Ok! *fights and loses... stumbles out talking to himself in a sing song way...*

Candy: haHA! What's my prize?

Gold: Nothing...

Candy: D:

Gold: Blowhole and Skipper- Sing Remember the Name, Skipper sings only the chorus, and Blowhole sings the rest.

Skipper: -.-

*music starts*

Skipper:  
>You ready? Lets go!<p>

Blowhole: Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about It's like this y'all c'mon

Skipper: This is ten percent luck Twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will Five percent pleasure Fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

Blowhole: Mike He doesn't need his name up in lights He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic He feels so unlike everybody else, alone In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him But f*** em' He knows the code It's not about the salary It's all about reality and makin' some noise Makin' the story Makin' sure his clique stays up That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin' it up

Skipper:  
>This is ten percent luck Twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will Five percent pleasure Fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name<p>

Everyone: *clapping and dancing*

Rico: WOOOOHOOOO!

Kowalski: Skipper, sir, I didn't know you could rap...

Skipper: I didn't know that either... o.O

Gold: Fey and Rico- V.s. each other in Guitar Hero

Rico: Oh, YEAH!

Fey: Yeah, I've always wanted to rock the house! ^^ *poofs up the video game, and real guitars that are connected, cuz that makes it awesomer, and these awesome bands that you can wear on your wrist* ^^

Rico and Fey: *rocking*

Rico: *starts playing solo*

Fey: You have to follow the game!

Rico: *still rocking solo*

Fey: *shrugs and starts playing background to Rico's ... they both get negative points at the game... ^^*

Bluewolf: Julien - I hate you and your butt! Get your bum bitten by a rabid foosa and bathe it in mud. And you shall not die because the world enjoys your pain! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Julien: How can you be hating my butt- *gets bitten by Foosa* AAAAAAAOOOOYYUUUUEEEEEWWWWWW! *sits down in a puddle of mud* AAAOUUUUYYYIIIEEEEE!

Bluewolf: Muhawhawhawhahw! :D Maurice - Take the rest of the chapter off in Hawaii and leave Julien alone to do his own commands.

Maurice: I love you, brother! I owe you!

Bluewolf: Awww, that's alright.

Maurice: *packs suitcases, whisteling, and leaves*

Julien: NOOOOO, WHO WILL SCRATCH MY BOOTY NOW? Uh, Co?

Co: No!

Julien: Lea, Rose?

Lea and Rose: NO!

Julien: Xeroxas?

Xeroxas: *growls threathingly*

Julien: No, ok, I will do it myself, yes?

Everyone: YES! :/

Julien: Oh, Mort... scratch my behind!

Mort: Ok! I like-

Bluewolf: Mort - Here's a plane ticket to FeetLand! Have fun!

Mort: Yay! *packs mini suitcase, whisteling, and leaves*

Julien: :'(

Xeroxas: Since we're in the process of torturing Julien, Rico- Set TNT charges around Juilans "kingdom". If he says one word, his throne goes down, piece by piece.

Julien: But-

Rico: KA-BOOM! *explosives*

Julien: How can you be-

Rico: *having the time of his life* KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM!

Fey: Uh, where did Erik go...?

Co-...If Erik goes back to his old self...I AM GOING TO DIE BECAUSE I KNOW HIS SECRET!

Erik-*Voice* That's right...The Phantom of the Opera has returned...

Penguins: o.O

Co-*Hides behind Kaito* This is bad...I will try to turn him back to normal...AFTER HALLOWEEN. It's will be more affective...

*Skipper get's Punjab*

Co-ERIK NO! *Cut's rope from strangling him to death* I am going to go find him.

Skipper: o.O Halloween... is scary...

Gold: Yeah... uhm, Private- Watch Halloween 1-5 then Halloween h20...

Skipper: NO! Mercy! Have you no heart?

Gold: No... ^^

Private: I shall go to my doom... :'( *goes into his movie room... comes back and doesn't say a word*

Fey: *hugs him and stays with him* It's alright... Private... shhh, it's ok...

Goldenwheel: Jessie, learn to play the banjo...

Jessie: OK! *starts playing the banjo*

Private: AAAAAAHHHHH! THEY ARE AFTER ME! *hides behind Fey*

Co: Kaito, how are you doing in there? *Head on his shoulder*

Kaito: Good...

Kowalski: He freaks me out.

Kaito: Whatever, Kowalski. Practically speaking, the chances of-

Goldenwheel: Marlene - We must eat pie!

Marlene: Finally someone who loves me! 3 *eats pie*

Gold: All boys- Be all romancing (my word, means romantic) to the Girls... All Girls- Be all romancing to the Guys

Fey: Flirting?

Gold: Call it that, I guess...

Xeroxas: Let's get it over with...

Fey: I dunno... I've gotten waaaaay too much in trouble by flirting...

Co: What happened?

Fey: My teacher thought I was flirting with him... *facepalms*

Co: WOW! What did you do?

Fey: Classified... I hate that game called Honey I love You But I Just Can't Smile, though... *shudders*

Gold: Where's the romancing?

Girls: *starts fluttering eyelashes, giggling, and touching the guys on their shoulder*

Guys: *start whisteling, showing off muscles (and behinds), and talking to the girls*

Gold: Aww, so romancing! xD

Skipper: *blushing* Can we stop now?

Girls: PLEASE?

Gold: No... ^^

Skipper: Pretty please? *puppy eyes*

Gold: Ok... then.

Everyone: *sighs happily, the ordeal is over... ^^*

PB: I dare everyone to where a costume because of Halloween.

Anastasia: I'm going as an anime!

PB: I'm going as a vending machine since you stole my idea! Stuffed animals for everyone! I dare Anastasia and Kowalski to get married for the chapter to make up for Julien.

Fey: No couples with the same person used twice... :) next chapter, maybe.

PB: Ok, well, I dare Skipper to stop being a hippie, it's getting old. I dare Marlene to eat a ton of cotton candy. This Is a lot since Cotton candy doesn't weigh a lot.

Skipper and Marlene: I LOVE YOU, PB!

Xeroxas: Joey-No offense, I wanted to shut that trap of yours for a while now. Lets face off after I'm done with skipper, If he doesn't Wimp out... ^^

Joey: Heya, mate, you and me ain't no match. You're a shelah!

Xerxoas: *punches him out of the room* ^^

Bluewolf: OCs who love Kowalski - Fight over this Kowalski plushie, gladiator-style!

Jess, Co, Fey, and Anastasia: *look warily at the plushie*

Fey: I'd prefer the original...

Co: And Kaito works for me...

Jess and Anastasia: *look at each other, suddenly start screaming and fighting each other* HE'S MINE!

Fey: I think we have to join, Co...

Co: Ok... :/

*Jump in to the fight!*

Jessie: *only one left, holds Plushie up triumphantely* HE'S MINE! MUHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW!

Kowalski: o.O I'm a little scared here...

Bluewolf: Other OCs - Join Maurice in Hawaii then hold a dance party there for everyone! I wanna be the DJ!

Anastasia: Can we join, too?

Bluewolf: No... ^^

Karenkook: We should have time for a firework show! B)

Other Oc's: *go to Hawaii and start partying!*

Co: Private- Here is a Lunacorn for you...yes it's real.

Private: YIPPEEEEYAY!

Co: ^^ :D

Lunacorn: *neighs and whinnys*

Other Oc's: *return from Hawaii* THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!

ml99.8: That was awesome DJing, by the way, Bluewollf! o.O

Fey: *stares at ml99.8* OMG, I totally forgot your dares... I am SO sorry!

Candy: Like, totally, you know... ^^

Gold: Everyone- at the end of the chapter, The penguins (even oc penguins) go to a JB concert, Otters/Red Pandas go to a "Dance" (the music type) Party, and the Dolphins go to a raving party and rave! xD

Candy: Yeah!

Gold: I'm so nice, aren't i? Whoever says I'm the awesomest, gets pie and Cookies, fresh from the oven xD

Julien: YOU ARE THE AWESOMEST!

Gold: o.O Uh...

Candy: xD

Gold: Cc- sing the waffle song while Fey sing the parts "yeah we like ..."

*music starts*

CC: Do you like waffles?

Fey: Yeah we like waffles!

CC: Do you like pancakes?

Fey: Yeah we like pancakes!

CC: Do you like french toast?

Fey: Yeah we like french toast!

CC: do do do Cant wait to get a mouthful!

CC and Fey: WAFFLES!(x4)

Skipper: Some people have to much time on their hands... *shakes head...*

Co: *sneaking off with Rico* Rico-...LET'S GET THE FOP!

Rico: WHOPPEEEEE!

*after several minutes, they return...*

Co: The less he dies, the more you can explode him! ^^ :DDDDD *tongue sticks out of her mouth like Rico's*

Goldenwheel: Blowhole and Candy- keep talking non-stop in the chapter that you would plan revenge on everyone, everythime one of you plans revenge, you have to kiss each other... xD romancing, huh?

Candy: I'll get my revenge on the reviewers. *kisses Blowhole*

Blowhole: I'll get revenge on Skipper by hanging him upside down from the Liberty Statue... *kisses Candy*

Candy: This is going to be akward, so I'll be getting my revenge, on, YES YOU GOLD! *kisses Blowhole*

Gold: xDDDD

ml99.8*talking to Bob*: should we ask the penguins if we could join them?

Bob: nahh let them ask for themselves, anyways at this point if anyone asked you you'd join them

ml99.8: true... true.

Fey: Hey, ml99.8. I'm truely sorry, I forgot to write your dare in... :'( You may put in your dares now... :)

ml99.8: Anyways, Fey you jinxed yourself...

Skipper: *grins*

Fey: Wait, what?

Bob: YES TORTURE TIME!

Fey: o.O

Jakie: Weren't you saying how she's too awesome to harm?

Fey: Right?

ml99.8: That was before she jinxed herself so here's FEY TORTURE!

Skipper: *grins that mysterious grin*

Fey: Skipper, you knew all along! D:

Skipper: *grins* :D

Fey: This is unfair! I'M the host of this show, I should be the one who makes tortures, not the one who is tortured... :'(

ml99.8: Let's start... Fey- tell Skippy your a double agent who works for Blowhole lets see what happens...

Fey: I'm a double agent, Skippy, and I work for Blowhole... what are you going to do about it?

Skipper: Grab her boys!

Fey. *squeals and hides behind ml99.8*

Blowhole: Really?

Candy: No, Blowy, it was a dare, she was supposed to say that... uh, I'd like to revenge my Grandpa... *kisses Blowhole*

Marlene: Why?

Candy: Because... that's classified. I just need more revenge. *kisses Blowhole again*

ml99.8: You're not off yet... ^^ Fight a shadow clone of EVERYONE at the SAME TIME!

Fey: -.- This is not a good day...

Kowalski: This will give me a chance to use my new S.C.T., or Shadow Clone Transitilanizer... *zaps everyone with the S.C.T.*

Shadow Clones: *attack Fey*

Fey: Aaaaahhhh! *gets idea* Keep away, or you will all suffer!

Shadow Clones: *keep attacking*

Fey: *poofs up lamp and shines it on them*

Shadow Clones: *melt away* ^^

Fey: haHA!

ml99.8: Dump bbq sauce all over yourself then run through 30 foosa, 577 lions, and 465532 leapords.

Fey: o.O I'm supposed to live through that?

ml99.8: No...

Fey: :S

Rico: *dumps BBQ sauce on her*

Fey: *poofs herself away*

Skipper: She'll never survive... ^^

Fey: *appears again, panting*

ml99.8: And? How come you're alive?

Fey: *evil smile* I ran through them, screaming that I'm a commerical for more appetizers and that they should follow me here... *evil evil evil smile*

Foosas, Lions and Leopards: *poof up... lol... poof up... haha... ANYWAYS, uhm.. and start terrorising everyone*

Fey: *sits back and grins*

Foosa: *comes up to her to eat the BBQ sauce*

Fey: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *poofs all the Foosas, Lions, and Leopards away*

ml99.8: Are you ready for your next dare?

Fey: Nope...

ml99.8: Do the 'and theeen' skit with Skipper, your the and then lady he's the person ordering...

Fey: Ok... -.-

Skipper: Oh, great, did I get jinxed, too, now or something?

Skipper: (comes up to Fey who is standing behind a counter, chewing gum)  
>Yes yes uhh, just a table for one Hmmmm, yeah...<br>This emcee addicted to MSG So just sit my a** down with a menu and tea First I don't want chicken wings in deep fried batter Fey: And then?  
>Skipper: Bring me one of them small poo-poo platters Fey: And then?<br>Skipper: I kill you hun if you spit in my food Fey: And then? Skipper: My next shit resemble some egg-drop soup Fey: And then?  
>Skipper: Since ya beef is tougher than tephlon Fey: And then?<br>Skipper: bring me some of your spicy eggplant seshuan Fey: And then?  
>Skipper: I'll get some chicken with orange or lemon Fey: And then?<br>Skipper: No no no scrap that, I'll have the number 11 Fey: And then? -.-  
>Skipper: I'm gonna dung now for I eat to Kung Pow Fey: And then? :  
>Skipper: Hot and sour soup hit me like a gun blaow Fey: And then? *yawns*<br>Skipper: Your dumplings'll have me dumping Fey: And then?  
>Skipper: Had me runnin from that chicken chunk king Fey: And then?<br>Skipper: That's it, don't make me look inside the kitchen Fey: And then?  
>Skipper: That's my whole order miss, ain't nothin missin ("and then")<br>Skipper: Oh-ok, bring me out a can of coke Fey: And then?  
>Skipper: No fried won-tons I can't handle those Fey: And then?<br>Skipper: Pork knot in duck sauce and chopsticks Fey: And then?  
>Skipper: More teeny little noodles miss won't you stop this Fey: And then?<br>Skipper: I just wanna sit down and eat the food Fey: And then?  
>Skipper: What's that ya sayin, am I being rude?<br>Fey: And then?  
>Skipper: When the rest is gon' pass the wet naps?<br>Fey: And then?  
>Skipper: I'll be back tomorrow you can bet that Fey: And then?<p>

ml99.8: Eh.. you guys can stop now...

Fey: What was that anyway?

Skipper: Some people really DO have too much time on their hands...

Blowhole: I need to get revenge on ml99.8 for that painful thing we had to listen to.. o.O *kisses Candy*

ml99.8: Anyways, Fey, you must let Kowalski experiment on you. Hmmm is that enough torture... you have to do whatever Skippy says.

Fey: I don't know which is worse: Kowalski's expirements or having to do what Skipper tells me to...

Skippy: Muhawhawhaw...

Kowalski: *grabs Fey* C'mon, I have already a vague idea of what to do! hehehehe...

Fey: :S *goes with Kowalski* Remember, we're married after all, so don't do anything too bad...

Bob: wow you should not hang out with me so much your getting quite the evil mind

ml99.8: too bad now MAAAARLEEEEEENEE YOUR TURN! Marlene- turn hippie then hug Skipper, fight a bunny after blowhole hits it with the diabologizer, EMBRACE THE AWESOME tell everyone you see 'come to the dark side we have cookiez'

Marlene: o.O :S O.o

ml99.8: First hippie! xD

Marlene: Yo, hippie brother, Skippy Hippie, gimme a hug...

Skipper: D: ) OK...

Marlene: ^^ *hugs*

ml99.8: Now, fight a bunny after Blowhole hits it with the diaboloizer...

Marlene: o.O

Evil Bunny: MUHAWHAWHAW! *as big and as fat as half of the room.*

Marlene: Nice bunny...

Evil Bunny: ROOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRR!

Blowhole: I'm so proud of it... :')

Marlene: !

Skipper: I will rescue you, Marlene! *attacks bunny and saves Marlene*

Marlene: *looks at Skipper then pulls him close for a kiss* My hero.

Skipper and Marlene: *kiss* 3 3 3

Everyone: Awww!

ml99.8: EMBRACE THE AWESOME, Marlene, tell everyone you see 'come to the dark side we have cookiez'

Marlene: *kisses Skipper* Come to the dark side, we have cookies...

Skipper: *kisses her back* I will follow you wherever you are...

Bob: FAIL! xD Who needs cookies? xD

Kowalski: *opens the lab door* Come out of here!

Fey: *from behind the door* NO, CHANGE ME BACK FIRST! D:

Kowalski: *drags her out*

Fey: *fur has changed to blue and her eyes have taken on a deep black* HE ASKED ME WHAT MY FAVORITE COLOR IS AND LOOK AT THIS!

Kowalski: ml99.8 said I could expirement on you, so there...

Fey: Arrrrggghhhh!

ml99.8: aww I think I wasted all my evil thoughts for now on them... oh well whoever I didn't mention go to jurassic park oh Skippy your included in there

Bob: WAIT YOU DIDN'T MENTION ME!

ml99.8: okay fine Bob, Rico, annd Julien- I dare you to turn into girls Julien you still go to jurrasic park.

Fey: *weakly poofs up Bob, Rico and Julien into girls*

Julien: I am sexy, no?

Guys: NO.

Rico: AAAAAAAWWWWW NO... I'm a girl! :'(

Fey: Rico, you look amazing, though! *his mohawk has gotten longer and falls over his face like a side bang*

Rico: Really? *looks into mirror* Yeah, Im hot!

Bob: I'm always hot! ;)

Fey: *sighs and poofs everyone away to Jurrassic Park*

ml99.8: TRIPLE AGENT 99.8 OUTTIE PEACE! 


	8. And I was like, Baby, baby, baby, OH!

Fey: Back to another Truth and Dare...

Private: Aren't you excited?

Fey: No...

Private: Why? You get to torture us.

Fey: Yeah, can you believe it that I'm BORED? In a Truth and Dare? And I'm in the host!

Skipper: Fatal twist of fate... or is it the twisty fate that sends fatal twists-

Fey: *poofs a gag up for Skipper* ANYWAYS,-

Kowalski: Don't you normally poof up ductape for me?

Fey: Yeah, but you are you and Skipper is-

Kowalski: Aaaahhh, the most asked question in this universe. Who am I? Who is the person next to me?

Fey: -.-

Kowalski: No, now that I said it outloud, it just sounds stupid.

Fey: You ARE stupid...

Kowalski: *starts crying*

Fey: :( Darn, everytime I'm in a bad mood, I ruin everyone's day... Skipper, take over please!

Skipper: Here are the reviewers, stand in a line! Now!  
>Karenkook, Lea, and Rose Xeroxas... ;D LOL!<br>CC and Jess Gold and Candy PB and Anastasia Co, Gir and Erik

Fey: Ok, thanks, Skipper, I feel better now... *hugs Kowalski and he lights up* You're still the smartest penguin I know and I'm still the stupidest, most annoying person I know.

Kowalski: True...

Fey: -.- *withdraws from hug* Anyways, just forget what I said. -.-

Kowalski: About you being stupid or me being intelligent?

Fey: *poofs up ductape on Kowalski's beak* Ok, the first dare.

CC: well you've made Jessie happy...

Jess: *squeals* I get to marry kowlaski!

CC: yes, but only for a chapter... and even then, only the next one... ^^

Jess: aw...

CC: anyway, here are some dares: Skipper: we all know how much you like needles. *checks calendar* well it's time you had your injection!

Marlene: How mean!

Skipper: Who will be giving me the shots?

CC: Marlene...

Marlene: FUN! ^^

Skipper: C'mon, anyone but HER!

CC: Julien?

Skipper: And him...

CC: Me?

Skipper: And you...

Marlene: *injects shot into Skipper's backside*

Skipper: !

Everyone: o.O

Private: But, Skippah, it doesn't hurt that bad...

Skipper: OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW.. it doesn't?

Private: Not really...

Skipper: Oh...

Marlene: *injects another shot into Skipper*

Skipper: ...

Marlene: Didn't that hurt?

Skipper: What did?

Marlene: The shot I just gave you about 3 seconds ago.

Skipper: What? OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Everyone: -.-

CC: Jessie, read nursery rhymes to Kowalski in a babyish voice! Kowalski, act like a baby while Jessie does this ...

Kowalski: -.- *Fey poofs ductape away* WHY ME?

CC: Because it's a Truth and Dare, and it's fun to torture people! ^^

Jessie: Kay, Kowalski, let's get started... *coughs*  
>What are little boys made of?<p>

Kowalski: NOT THAT ONE! It's so... unlogical! And unscientific...

CC: Rock a bye, Baby...

Kowalski: Gack? Gawww... :3

Jessie: Snips and snails, and puppy dogs tails That's what little boys are made of !"

Kowalski: Gluck! Gaw... hihi, glap!

Private: Oh, Kowalski, you're so adorable!

Kowalski: Gloo... hihi!

Jessie: :3 Awww... What are little girls made of?  
>"Sugar and spice and all things nice That's what little girls are made of!"<p>

Kowalski: GOO! gehehehe!

Jessie: Awww, aren't you a cute little baby?

Kowalski: Gee, thanks.

Fey: Lolz! Ok, next dare!

Karenkook: *facepalms* I can't believe I forgot!

Lea: Forgot what?

Karenkook: Sal can be here now!

Rose: Oh yeah...

Karenkook: Sal!

*a black an white ring-tailed lemur appears. He has a white lightning shaped birthmark on his chest*

Julien: Well, it was about time that you were being here!

Sal: (to Rose, Lea, and Karenkook) Finally! I've been waiting for you guys to remember me. :(

Rose, Lea, and Karenkook: Sorry.

Lea: You can do the dares for us.

Sal: Hmmm.. I'll do one. Kowalski, you really need some fun. So... You shall help me prank my "king". *They leave to lemur habitat*

Skipper: I don't know what they are up to, but it sounds fun.

Rico: UH HUH!

Julien: Uh, what is da pranking? Bowing down, yes?

Skipper: *smirk* Suprises for the King...

Julien: Oh, goody, I love suprises...

Karenkook: I feel kinda bad now... anyways, I shall do the rest. Rico - Say buttons every ten minutes! xD

Rico: Buttons?

Karenkook: Yup! ^^

Rico: BUTTONS! xD

Gold: Rico... set a cookie on fire and swallow it as its on fire...

Rico: OK! *lights cookies up and hums to Lighters* *eats cookie on fire and belches out a little flame...*

Karenkook: Skipper - Watch the Lunacorn series with Private.

Private: Oh yipee!

Skipper: Totally! -.- That is the worst dare ever!

Private: No, Skipper, it will be fun, I promise!

Skipper: Of course, Private. Whatever you say... *goes off with Private to watch the Lunacorns*

Fey: Meanwhile, we have some severe apologies to do...

Kowalski: To me?

Fey: No... to Xeroxas... ^^

Xeroxas: Lol, it's ok...

Fey: Uh huh... anyways, I dare you to wear a fluffy pink skirt the rest of the chpater... ^^

Xeroxas: o.O *faints*

Fey: *shrugs and poofs Xeroxas a fluffy pink skirt on* Hey, I just noticed I love daring people! :DDDD

Marlene: No kidding...

*Sal and Kowalski walk back in*

Sal: Sup peoples. :)

Rico: BUTTONS! xD

Rose: What did you guys do?

Sal: You'll see... ^_^ Hey, Julien, there's a smoothie for you back in your habitat.

*Julien leaves and then we hear a girlish scream, followed by an explosion*

Lea: What did you do?

Sal: That is for me and Kowalski to know, and for you to never find out.

Skipper: *returns with Private* You know, there is no killing allowed?

Karenkook: Oh, hey, Skippy! How was it?

Skipper: I still think that the robot has a murder in mind... the stupid Lunacorn is just too naive to notice it!

Private: Lunacorns are NOT stupid!

Xeroxas: *wakes up with pink skirt on* Private- I swear, this is the last time but, Here's a lunacorn and a sack full of rocks. Just do it, child. Do it.

Lunacorn: Neigh?

Private: *throws stones at it*

Lunacorn: NEIGH! *flies away*

Private: Poor Lunacorn... :(

Gold: I luv giving the people torture!

Blowhole: No kidding...

Gold: Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico- Act like cheerleaders for Candy! xDD

Candy: I'M STILL GETTING MY REVENGE ON YOU GOLD!

Blowhole: *kisses her*

Gold: D:

Skipper: -.- Formation, boys! *starts cheerleading with elaborate jumps in the air* 2, 4, 6, 8! Who do we appreciate? Go Candy! (Kowalski: Oh oh) Go Candy! (Kowalski: Oh oh!)

Gold: Candy- Heh, to lower your anger, sing Wretches and Kings (chorus only) by: Linkin Park... LONG LIVE LINKIN PARK! :3

*music starts*

Candy: To save face / how low can you go Talk a lot of game but yet you don't know Static on the way / make us all say whoa The people up top push the people down low Get down And obey every word Steady getting mine if you haven't yet heard Wanna take what I got / don't be absurd Don't fight the power / nobody gets hurt If you haven't heard yet then I'm letting you know There ain't s*** we don't run when the guns unload And no one make a move unless my people say so Got everything outta control Now everybody go

*starts screaming something into the mic*

Everyone: o.O *applauds politely*

Rico: BUTTONS!

Gold: Skipper- hang sausages on your neck, and stand among a pack of hungry cheetahs.

Skipper: *hangs sausages on neck and gets poofed off* *returns after 3 minutes, all beaten up*

Gold: What happened?

Skipper: I tried telling them that I'm a living commercial, too, but they didn't believe me. The rest is classified.

Candy: xD

PB: Hey the princess of bubblegum is back!

Julien: Royalty! (that's what he meant... Princess... royalty... ^^) Do you have de Bubblegum?

PB: no... I dare Kowalski to marry Anastasia.

Fey: Awww, another marriage... ^^

Kowalski: Yippee...

PB: Do you, Kowalski, take Anastasia as your wife for one chapter?

Kowalski: I do.

PB: And do you, Anastasia, take Kowalski as your lawfully wedded husband for one chapter?

Anastasia: I DO! 3

PB: Then, Kowalski, you may kiss the bride.

Anastasia: 3 :3

Kowalski: *holds Anastasia and kisses her*

Everyone: Awwww...

Co: ...Do you hear something...like organ music?

Gir: ...*Giggles* Big Head*

Co: OH...no. Erik, he still in his old state!

*They all go down to a basement and where Erik playing the organ.*

Co: ...Erik?

Erik: *Stop's playing* You know my secret...

Co: RUN! DX *Runs away*

Erik: You will not hide for long. *Dissapears*

Skipper: Scary, that guy.

Co: TELL ME! *Panting* Why did you rated this T? That also mean's close death experience, death, blood and violence.

Skipper: Ummm... yea? Close death: Hippie... Death: Julien... Blood: Lunacorn... and Violence: none... hey, you're right! This TaD sucks, where is all the violence? I'm leaving...

Fey: *holds him back with superpowers* No, you're not... you're not done here... ^^

Co: *Snuggles up to Kaito* Help me. :(

Xeroxas: Skipper and joey- That was fun... Exausting, but fun. Since I AM 2-0... Both of you, stand still...(pulls out a sheet of paper) PAPERCUT FATALITY!

Skipper: What the heck?

Joey: What's up, mate?

Xeroxas: MUHAWHAWHAWHAW! *cuts them with paper...? ^^*

Joey: What with the skirt, shelah?

Xeroxas: *CUTS*

Skipper and Joey: OUCH!

CC: OK, I also have something in mind for ya'll... mainly Private and Rico... ^^

Jessie: Private: soon you will explode from movie watching...watch Nightmare on Elm Street, then stare at a picture of Voldemort for 5 hours...

CC: Rico: watch the movie "Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus" IT'S INCREDIBLY STUPID!

Private: :(

Rico: Buttons?

Fey: No, Rico, no buttons. Go watch MoViE... then come back. And as for you, Private, I will make 5 min. seem like 5 hours, so that you'll be back sooner, ok?

Private: Ok... *leaves with Rico*

Gold: In the meantime, Marlene - Paint Julien green...

Marlene: GREAT! *paints Julien*

Julien: I look like a hot avocado, yes?

Mort: I LIKE avocado!

Karenkook: Maurice - drink rotten milk...

Maurice: -.- *swallows milk, then goes to barf on Julien*

Private and Rico: *come back, both dazed*

Julien: NOW, I am a hot rotten avocado, yes?

Everyone: NO!

Candy: O-o

Gold: What?

Candy: Oh, nothing... zoned out xD

Gold: Okie Dokie then...

Fey: Do that all the time in Spanish... xD The teacher told me to go see a doctor... seriously!

Kowalski: Did you?

Fey: Should have, didn't. But should... ^^

Gold: Prepare for TORTURE! Skipper- eat- wait! no, Swallow a spider WHOLE! It's gotta be a Tarantula...

Skipper: Can this get any worse?

Candy: YUP! ^^

Skipper: *swallows Tarantula* *chokes* *regurtiates slimy Spider over Rico*

Rico: BUTTONS! xD

Gold: Private- Eat moldy ice cream 2 years expired! If you must, vomit on Julien...

Private: ICE CREAM! *didn't hear the last part...^^* *gobbles down Icecream* Uhm... I feel kinda sick.

Gold: OH, Julien! Stand here right in front of Private for a suprise!

Julien: OH, the king likes da suprises!

Private: *barfs on Julien*

Mort: I also like suprises! *giggles*

Gold: Julien- I hate you... let Candy beat you up...

Candy: Can we do it without the throwup?

Gold: Sureee...

Fey: *poofs Julien back to normal and sits back, eating popcorn*

Candy: *beats Julien up*

Julien: Ouch!

Karenkook: Hey, Private, here's some cake! :DDDD

Private: Yay!

Rico: Buttons... :(

PB: I dare Private to fly over the empire state building.

Skipper: Boys! *make some kind of contraption that allows Private to fly*

Fey: *poofs Private away to make him fly and after a while he comes back, breathless*

PB: I want to see the painting Anastasia made.

Anastasia: It was fun to make! (shows everyone the painting)

Everyone: Wow...

Co: Ok, Private- I dare you to eat all these lolly pops. *Hands out a bag with a 150 lolly pops*

Private: YAY! *starts eating lollipops and gets hyperattack* I'!

Co: Fey- I give you Cookies, Cake, and Pie.

Fey: YIPPEEEE! I feel so special.

Kowalski: Gnagnagna... *goes over to kiss Anastasia*

Fey: You know, that doesn't make me feel less special... xD

Anastasia: It makes me feel special! xD *kisses back and Kowalski kisses her again.. and so on... EEeeWWW guys!*

Erik: *Tries to take Co*

Co: HECK NO! *Hits him on the head*

Erik: (X)_X Un-conchies

Co: Erik?

Erik: *Comes around* What happen?

Co: Your not going to kill me?

Erik: Why would I do that?

Co: HE IS BACK TO NORMAL! *Hugz*

Everyone: Finally... o.O

Erik: What do you mean?

Co: I will tell you later.

Co: Kaito- *Kisses on check* Hehe...

Kaito: *kisses back*

Co: o.O :3

Gold: Blowhole- Try to impress Candy

Blowhole: Uhm... hey baby.

Candy: Hey.

Blowhole: *flexes muscles* This one I call Tim and the other Tom.

Candy: o.O Uh...

Blowhole: But they are no match for my intelligence and good looks...

Candy: Ok...

Blowhole: So... you wanna go on a date?

Candy: NO!

Skipper: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Blowhole: *tackles him*

Candy: Now, that's impressive! xD

Gold: Awww... Julien- Sing JB's famous song, Baby to Fey! xD

Fey: WHAT?

Julien: Hehe, with pleasure...

Fey: -.- I will come haunt you at night, Goldenwheel, and loom over your bed in the dark, blood dripping from my lips, the murderous cold glare, and the bloodied knife slowly-

Julien: Yes, yes. Can we start?

Fey: *sigh*

*music starts*

Julien: Whoaaa x3

You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart.

Fey: o.O

Julien: Are we an item? Girl, quit playin*  
>"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?<br>Said "There's another," and look right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time

Fey: *faints*

Julien: *starts dancing* And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh Like, baby, baby, baby, no Like, baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh Like, baby, baby, baby, no Like, baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Everyone: *gags*

Julien: *looks at uncouncious Fey* She liked it, yes?

Skipper: That would be a no, Skipper.

Gold: Wow, and I thought Justin Bieber was bad... o.O

Julien: What? What are you staring at the King at?

Candy: AKWARD!

Skipper: Everything about Ringtail is akward...

Mort: I LIKE akward!

Fey: *wakes up* -.O o.- Wow, that was worse than my worsest nightmares of Skipper...never mind! Next dare!

Gold: Mort and Rico- Eat "Snail Poo" (It's on Spongebob, he tasted it, and *shivers* ewww, just, it's terrible)

Mort and Rico: *eat and gag*

Mort: I do not like Snail Poo!

Gold: Uhm, I figured. Kowalski- Who do you like better, and if you had to, date?: Jessie, Fey, Candy, Marlene, or Cc?

Everyone: *looks at him*

Kowalski: Well, that's easy. I would date first Marlene, then Candy, next Jessie, then CC, and after that Fey.

Gold: That was a quick confession... o.O

Marlene: And that was the truth?

Kowalski: o.O

Fey: Kowalski... you liar!

Kowalski: *goes crazy and runs away with flippers over head* NO I WILL NEVER CONFESS AND NEVER TELL YOU! POLICE! SOMEONE HELP ME! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Candy: Such a drama queen! o.O

Gold: Blowhole- Hug Candy like it's the last time you'll see her... For a whole Chapter xD

Candy: I told her to say that :)

Gold: Yeah, have fun... :\

Blowhole: *hugs Candy*

Candy: *hugs back*

Blowhole: o.O I NEED AIR!

Candy: *keeps on hugging* ^^

Skipper: Hehehe...

Blowhole: *embraces Candy and doesn't let go...*

Private: Awww, how sweet!

Skipper: Young love! :3

Gold: By the way, Private- no, i don't need a heart... well not for you... Eat 3 rattle snakes, and 7 cobras.

Skipper: CURSE YOU BLOWHOLE!

Blowhole: Yeah? What's up?

Skipper: Oh, what? Oh you're here... hehe, didn't see you, lol...

Blowhole: Why should I be cursed?

Skipper: For stealing Goldenwheel's heart!

Candy: What? Gold! Blowhole! *starts crying and throwing a fit*

Gold and Blowhole: o.O

Private: *eats snakes and cobras, gulps them down, and sets on a brave face*

Fey: *looks over list* Hey, Gold, you sent in aLOT of dares... o.O and there are people waiting for me to post this chapter... so, I won't do all of your dares today. If you really feel sad about the lost ones, then just post them again, ok? :D

Gold: No problemo. Anyways, the last dare for me: Candy- Beat Skipper up! xD

Candy: Like i said before... Don't expect to win! xD

Gold: Well, that is obvious... You're a black belt in Karate, A top Agent, and a warrior... Skipper only trains a little every morning...doing idk what...

Candy: Skipper has no chance xD

Gold: O-o

Skipper: Hey! I WILL NOT LOSE TO A GIRL!

Candy: COME AT ME BRO!*evil grin*

Skipper: *evil grin* *starts fighting with Candy*

Candy: *after a minute later, she holds Skipper up by one leg* That was TOO easy! What do you do every morning instead of training anyway?

Skipper: *hanging upside down by one foot* Classified, soldier.

Candy: Figures. *drops Skipper.*

Fey: Awww, you've got a lot of good dares that I wanna do... like shoot rubber bands at Skipper...

Skipper: WHAT?

Fey: ...and letting Kowalski expirement on Anastasia and Jessie... :P but time's short... :/

Candy: Why doesn't anyone else dare me?

Gold: I dunno...

Candy: Well people, don't be afraid to dare me! ;D i don't bite...first time around, that is...xD jk!

PB: I dare all the Kowalski fangirls to take turns doing whatever they want to Kowalski in a small room. Kowalski must comply to everything. (The room has a camera but don't tell the girls)

Anastaia: I actually feel bad for Kowalski. Don't worry I won't do anything that will scar you. ;)

PB: Have fun fangirls! ;) I dare everyone to kiss someone of their choice.

Anastasia: Come here babe *Kisses Kowalski passionately*

PB: Umm...that's it I guess.

Fey: o.O Hey, I don't have a life insurance! What if Kowalski is rabid?

Anastasia: I'll risk it. 3

Fey: No, I'm serious here! Have you ever been alone in a room with a rabid penguin? No? Ok, good, because me neither... :D

Kowalski: I'm not rabid... I think...

Fey: Ok, anyways, all the fangirls who are crushed on Kowalski, *that includes me* write their own script please... or else, I will make you all kiss the rabid penguin and die because of the painful shot... no, wait, no character deaths... damn... anyways, write your own script, please! :DDDD PB: I also dared everyone to kiss someone of their choice...

Fey: Ok, sureee, everyone who reviews HAS to kiss someone... and peoples, suggest someone for the penguins and Marlene and the Lemurs... and they have to want it, so no making Julien kiss Foosas... ok? :)

Alex: Looks like we're done! :DDD

Fey: Finally... *sighs* this is SO much work if you include all the reviews... wait... no... NO... NO! DX

Skipper: What?

Fey: I, DAMN IT! S******! F****! ARRGHHHH!

Skipper: WHAT?

Fey: *grumbles* I just saw Bluewolf's review and I somehow deleted ml99.8's review, so I didn't see it, and I'M JUST GONNA DO ANOTHER CHAPTER NOW AND PUBLISH THIS THING!

Kowalski: You don't have to scream like that!

Fey: I DO! *just kidding, by the way, I love your reviews... no, actually it is a heck of work, but I still want you guys to review and not be scared of my madness attacks* *poofs up Ductape for Kowalski* Until I return with the next chapter! Happy reading! Karenkook, Bluewolf, Gold, and ml99.8's reviews are in the next chapter... kay? :DDD Don't forget your dares: Fangirls, Kowalski in a room, and everyone, who do you wanna kiss and who should the characters kiss? 


	9. Monster Raptor and Doris Dolphin :D

Fey: Now you have to... *reads paper* YOU WHAT!

Skipper: What is it?

Fey: They're asking you to do the impossible...

Skipper: Fight a dragon? Wrestle blowhole? Strangle Voldemort!

Fey: WORSE!

Kowalski: *coming back from his scream attack* What could be worse?

Fey: You gotta help mort get over his feet obssesion...

Penguins: GASP!

Skipper: AGAIN!

Fey: afraid so...

Skipper: *sighs* c'mon Mort...

Mort: Are we going to hug King Julien's feet? *eyes widen*

Kowalski: No mort... We are going to run extremely painful tests on you, in order to get you to stop obsessing over King Julien's feet...

Mort: o-k! :D... Does this "test" involve Da Feeet?

Kowalski: *slaps forehead*

Skipper: nooo mort...

Private: hey mort! Here's a cookie *dangles cookie in front of his face*

Mort: COOKIE!

Private: if you stop obsessing over king julien's feet, you shall get it!

Kowalski- I want a cookie too :-(

Skipper: *slaps kowalski*

Kowalski: actually I'm good...

Mort: *conflicted* cookie? Or Da feet?

KJ- *comes by* hey y'all!

Mort- DA FEEETTTT! *hugs KJ's feet*

KJ- gahhhhh get him off me!' D:

Skipper- butter milk biscuits! The cookie didn't work!

Private- if the cookie didn't work, what will?

Kowalskil- maybe I can invent a machine that could erase his memory... Yet not completely, only the part of him liking KJ's feet... Then we will drive him to Utah, lock him in a van with little food and the rest will solve itself!

Skipper- kowalski... Always taking the easy way -_-

Private- maybe I can sing The Happy Song?

Skipper- how will that help?

Private- it won't... But I like it ^_^

Rico- KABOOM!

Skipper- ugh... Lemme do this... *slaps mort*

Mort- me no like feet!

Skipper- *crosses arms satisfied* problem solved...

Kowlaski- h-how?

Skipper- don't underestimate the power of my flipper... :-)

(Lolz! Thanks to Wp, who wrote this for me... heck, you guys DO review LOADS, so I needed some help... applause and cookies to WP!)

Fey: Lolz, the power of your flipper... that was a good one... yeah, anyways... since you guys forced me to keep on writing...

ml99.8 is cowering in a corner

Bob: ml99.8?

Jakie: hellooooo?

ml99.8: scarrrrrrryyyy

Bob: are you still mad about that?

ml99.8: well durr

Bob: ml99.8 is currently failing two classes and has what five days before she's done?

ml99.8: can't... phail...

Fey: Awww, poor thing... :(

Bob: alrighty I know how to get your mind off of that TORTURE THESE PEOPLE!

ml99.8: mind too occupied to torture

Bob: com'on its easy just dare skipper to sing the pony vs pony song

ml99.8: okay Skipper sing the pony vs pony main theme song with Private... AGH TOO MUCH STRESS TO THINK OF BAD THINGS!

Skipper: Meanie. I hope you fail.

ml99.8: o.O -.-

Fey: Anyways, I couldn't find the lyrics to that song, so I'm ok with making you sing the My Little Pony theme song... I used to LOVE them! :DDDD

Private: This should be fun! :D

*music starts*

Skipper and Private: My Little Pony, My Little Pony Ahh ahh ahh ahhh Private: (My Little Pony) Skipper: I used to wonder what friendship could be Private: (My Little Pony) Skipper: Until you all shared its magic with me Private: Big adventure Skipper: Tons of fun Private: A beautiful heart Skipper: Faithful and strong Private: Sharing kindness, Skipper: It's an easy feat And magic makes it all complete Both: You have My Little Ponies Do you know you're all my very best friends?

Everyone: *smirks at the irony of the song*

ml99.8: That was sad, Skipper.

Skipper: -.-

Bluewolf: I've been in my lab for a few days and now I have someone here who wants to join the TaD party!

Monster Raptor (grinning slyly): Hello, everybody.

Everyone: AAHHHHHHHHHH!

Kowalski: What? But how? This can not be possible! I am the Monster Raptor! Science -

Bluewolf: Science helped me create him! While you were the Monster Raptor some chapters ago, I plucked out a feather of yours, experimented on it, restored its molecular structure, did some cloning and tada! Instant Monster Raptor! Don't worry, he's a good guy now. If you give him fresh meat every once in a while. He still has his sadistic side though. And he tends to be the dark and mysterious kind.

Fey: Yeah, and we trust you on that... -.- NOT!

Monster Raptor: He created me, therefore I shall be loyal to him for the rest of my life!

Bluewolf: That's my good, slightly sadistic OC! (feeds Monster Raptor with a piece of meat) Okay, time for the dares. Skipper - I decided to give you a break. I have a mission for you. Assist me in beating up every hipppie in Denmark. And they won't remember a thing 'cause I have Kowalski's amnesia spray!

Skipper: Sounds good, soldier! *goes off with Bluewolf*

~In Denmark...

Danish Guy 1: Oh look, Skippy the Hippy is back!  
>Danish Guy 2: OUR KING!<br>Skipper: NOW I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!  
>Bluewolf: MUHAWHAWHAWHAW!<br>Danish Guy 1: Why are they laughing so weirdly?  
>Danish Guy 2: I think they want to overthrow Denmark's democracy...<br>Bluewolf: *shakes Amnesia spray and holds like a gun*  
>Skipper: *gets in Kung Fu position*<br>Denmark Guys: Uh uh...

Skipper: *comes back with Bluewolf* I LOVE this guy!

Bluewolf: I like myself pretty good too... Kowalski - Battle with the Monster Raptor! If you win, I'll give ya a plasma laser gun-thingy and you can have a date with Doris the dolphin. You lose, you go to the dentist and have a slap fight with Doris the dolphin.

Fey: Kowalski, lose!

Kowalski: Uhmmmm...

Fey: LOSE!

Kowalski: :'( DORIS! D:

Fey: Bluewolf, lend me your amnesia spray?

Bluewolf: No... :P I wanna watch this!

Fey: :( I HATE DORIS!

Doris: Uhm, hello everyone... :)

Kowalski: DORIS! 3

Fey: Hi Doris... how nice to... uh... see you... again...

Doris: What? Kowalski? You're here?

Kowalski: I'm always here for you when you need me!

Doris: HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU-

Kowalski: Dorly, my love!

Doris: Ugh!

Fey: That's kinda mean...

Doris: He stalked me on Facebook!

Fey: KOWALSKI... you have facebook? :D

Doris: Whatever, I'm really need to go soon, so what am I doing here anyway?

Bluewolf: If Kowalski wins a fight with the Monster Raptor, you guys get to go on a date... if not, you get to slap fight him.

Doris: What is this, a Truth and Dare, or something?

Bluewolf: Yes.

Doris: :(

Kowalski and Monster Raptor: *fight*

Kowalski: *pants...* I WILL NOT LOSE! *wins... SUPRISE!*

Doris and Fangirls: Oh great... -.-

Kowalski: Yippee! ^^ *goes off with Doris*

Gold: Marlene, do the tango with Rico.

Marlene: Let's tango, Rico.

Rico: Buttons... :( *starts dancing with Marlene... phew, they are pretty good, too!*

Everyone: *applauds*

Bluewolf: Private - Here's a bowl of barbecue-flavored popcorn with extra hot sauce. Watch the movie PIRANHA! (It blemished my mind pretty badly when I saw it)

Private: Off to my room, now. *takes popcorn and movie and goes to his special little room to watch a movie*

Bluewolf: Meanwhile, Rico - Go on a date with my OC Flyff from Team Alpha. She's a swallow that's navy blue on top and white on her underside and has cerulean blue eyes. Oh yeah, she likes to zip around, do somersaults while flying and extreme action!

Rico: AWESOME!

Flyff: Hi Rico! *sits next to him*

Rico: Hey... *growls in that flirty way*

Bluewolf: Okay, off you go... ^^

Rico: *leaves with Flyff... hmmm, they seem to have hit it off together pretty well... 3*

ml99.8:SKIPPER YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT YOUZ ARE A FISHY! Julien eat cake.

Skipper: I'm a fishy! -.-

ml99.8: Nope. Doesn't count.

Skipper: *lays on his belly and starts sliding around and making fish nosies... whatever, I know it's weird.*

Fey: Good enough. Julien eat cake.

Mort: Does that mean he is a cake now?

Fey: Now. *poofs cake for Julien*

Julien: *tears in his eyes* Ok! I LOVE you, ml99.8! May the Sky Spirits bless you greatly! *eats cake*

Karenkook: Fey- shoot rubber bands at skipper till he finally loses it...

Alex- WHY DIDN'T I GET THAT DARE? :-(

Skipper- *glares at Alex*

Fey- I get to shoot rubber bands at skipper! :D till he loses it :-)

Alex- well that won't take long... He gets angry REAL quickly!

Skipper- oh IM the short tempered one!

Alex- yeah you are!

Fey- *shoots rubber band at skipper*

Skipper- OWW!

Alex- *smirks* you were saying...

Skipper- I'm... Not short tempered!

Fey- oh yeah? *throws another rubber band*

Skipper- *struggles to not say anything*

Alex- he'll crack soon ^_^

*20 rubber bands later*

Skipper- THAT'S ITTTTT! ENOUGHHHH!

Alex- short tempered much? *smirks*

Skipper- GRRRRR!

Fey: That was SO MUCH FUN! Alex, here you can shoot another rubber band... :P

Alex: Yippee! *shoots rubber band at Skipper*

Skipper: *tackles Alex* ARGGGHHHH!

(Author's note: Thx, Wp! :D)

Gold: Blowhole(again)- Any time someone says something with the letters "a" and "e" in the same sentence, romancingly kiss Candy...

Skipper: Barf?

Blowhole: Yeah! *kisses Candy*

Fey: This is going to be alot of kissing! o.O

Blowhole: *kisses Candy*

Bluewolf: Julien - Yep, I still hate you. I want you to collect boogers from 10 foosas and eat them! And you won't die because you were born to be tortured by yours truly! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blowhole: *kisses Candy*

Julien: Yum! *goes off to collect boogers and eats them with a fork and knife*

Everyone: o.O Eeeewww...

Julien: Hey, no, peoples, that was very good!

Blowhole: *kisses Candy* o.O

Bluewolf: Ok... uh... disturbing... Maurice - Come with me to a PoM toy factory and we'll destroy every Julien toy we see! Mort - You get the feet of the Julien toys Maurice and I shall destroy.

Blowhole: *kisses Candy*

Mort: Yay!

Maurice: *takes bat and smiles evilly* *goes off with Bluewolf*

Kowalski, Doris, Private, Rico and Flyff: *come back*

Doris: That was horrible. *shudders* I'm going now.

Blowhole: *kisses Candy*

Kowalski: *starts crying*

Jessie: Poor guy... :(

Private: *shudders as well* Horrible. I'll be damaged for the rest of my life!

Blowhole: *kisses Candy*

Rico and Flyff: *kiss*

Bluewolf, Maurice, and Mort: We're back! *Mort holds several broken off feet*

Blowhole: *kiss-

Gold: No, seriously, you guys should stop now.

Candy: Good! My lips were getting sore! o.O

Blowhole: This last one is from me: *kisses Candy romancingly*

Everyone except Skipper: Awwww...

Bluewolf: Mort, kick the real Julien's butt really hard while wearing this steel-tipped shoe on your foot. (Don't worry, it's light enough for you to walk around in)

Mort: Okay! *kicks Julien's butt really hard and send him flying away*

Julien: OOOWWWWwWWWwwWWWwwwWWWwwwwwww... *gets quieter as he flies farther away... ^^*

Gold: Candy's Children- shave Julien and throw him in a giant bucket of slime...

Candy's children: *get him back and shave him* Mommy, we love this TaD show so much! *throw him into the slime...*

Julien: BRATS! Dx

Candy: *is ready to kill him... murdereous glint in eyes...*

Blowhole: Settle down, Baby... he's just jealous...

Candy: *kisses Blowhole*

ml99.8: Kowalski do my science homework, Fey now that your finished being jinxed you get to... erm... EAT SKITTLES TASTE THE RAINBOW!

Kowalski: This is the BEST dare EVER! *does science homework while giggling his geeky giggle*

Fey: You won't be able to fail after HE'S done... anyways *pops Skittles into her mouth*

Bob: really? this has to be bad not enough evil thoughts soo AHA BRILLIANT IDEA! heyyyyy Skkkiiiiipppppppyyyy

ml99.8: you wouldn't dare...

Bob: you know I would. anyways although ml99.8 is a triple agent she doesn't have a boss yet

ml99.8 tackles Bob

ml99.8: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HE'S KRAZY! MORRT PUSH ALL WITNESSES INTO THE PLASTIC VOLCANO THEN SEAL THE TOP SO THEY CAN'T GET OUT! THEN THEY SHALL BATTLE HUNGRY LIONS!

Skipper- that's not exaggerating... o_o

Alex- thats a lot of lions!

Mort- ok! *pushes everyone into volcano*

Alex- CURSSEEE YOU MORT!

Fey- and to think once I gave you a Cookie!

Mort- no you didn't... :P

Fey- oh right...

Skipper- we are falling to our doom...

Alex- oh so should we scream...

Kowlaski- that would be the appropriate thing to do...

Private- ok..,

Everybody- AHHHHHH!

(Thank you to WP... for sending us to the doom of the lions...)

Fey: *poofs them all back in the room before they hit the ground and are eaten by the x lions... :D* Yippee for free-falling!

Bluewolf: I.. have to agree on that... anyways, Marlene - Go to a fun fair with Skipper. And here's a pill I created so that you won't go feral.

Skipper: Let's go, dollface.

Marlene: *swallows pill* Ok! *goes off with Skipper*

Gold: Meanwhile, Jessie and Anastasia- let Kowalski experiment on you! muahahaha!

Jessie and Anastasia: o.O Okay...

Kowalski: *evil smirk* *drags them off into lab*

Private: That should take his mind off Doris for some time now...

Kowalski: *comes back*

Rico: Ka-boom?

Kowalski: No, I didn't ka-boom them. *scientific smile* I merely-

From Lab: *explosion*

Rico: KA-booM! xD

Kowalski: OH NO! Jessie! Anastasia! *runs back inside*

Fey: That... didn't sound too good... :/

Kowalski: *comes back with Jessie and Anastasia* Phew, that was close.

Jessie: *dazed* What happened?

Anastasia: *mumbles* Everything went black... all of a sudden.

Jessie: And then this-

Kowalski: Classifed, girls, just keep it classified. *grins embarrassed*

Bluewolf: Yeah, that was awesome! Don't worry, Kowalski, we'll squirm it out of you or the girls in no time. Meanwhile... *evil grin*

Fey: What?

Bluewolf: A dare for Fey! xD

Fey: Cookies and pie?

Bluewolf: Fey, go on a date with the Monster Raptor! (He's the suave kind)

Fey: o.O Why couldn't it have been the cookies and pie! Dx

Monster Raptor: *takes Fey and leaves*

Fey: My first date... -.- awesomeness...

Skipper and Marlene: *return*

Everyone: Heyy...

Kowalski: How was it?

Skipper: Niceee!

Marlene: We kissed... 3 :3

Skipper: And Marlene held to my hand because she was so scared at the really high rides.

Marlene: YOU JERK! That was you holding MY hand!

Skipper: No!

Marlene: Yes! "I'm scared, dolly, would you hold my hand?" as I remember it!

Skipper: OK, ok, I confess. I'm not too good at heights.

Marlene: And you were screaming like a girl!

Skipper: Yeah, that too...

Marlene: And you confessed LOADS of stuff...

Karenkook: Like? ^^

Skipper: Classified. I'm not dead yet.

Fey and Monster Raptor: *return*

Bluewolf: And?

Fey: Well, there was this part where he wanted to eat me... slightly sadistic, you said?

Monster Raptor: *shrugs and grins*

Fey: But you were a real gentleman... thanks... :)

Monster Raptor: *grins*

Fey: JUST NEVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN! xD I still prefer cookies and pie! Which I deserve after hacking up these two chapters for hours and hours on my keyboard! So, send in loads of cookies in your next dares, please!

Skipper: You can't do that!

Fey: Sureee, I can! I'm the author and host and the one with superpowers here, so there.

Bluewolf: Those who I haven't mentioned - You are invited to a all-expense-paid trip to Venice, Italy with yours truly. Let's eat pizza and pasta!

Kowalski: That means no to us?

Bluewolf: Yep... ^^

Others: YAY!

Kowalski: Theoretically, you can't go either, because you were mentioned in your own dare... :)

Bluewolf: :/ I'm so stupid... *facepalms himself, while Fey poofs the others to off to beautiful Italia*

People who WERE dared from Bluewolf: *sit in a circle on the floor*

Fey: This really stinks. I have moldy cookies... anyone?

Skipper: No thank you.

Fey: Ok, then we'll leave... read and review! xD 


	10. Kissing lots of it

AUTHORS NOTE!** So, anyways... I was thinking, what the heck is everyone talking about I am NOT ending this thing yet! o.O It's too much fun... although I'm honored about all your regretful reviews... xD That was from Marlene's Q§A show... I must have uploaded the wrong chapter yesterday... xD Sorry for the mistake, guys! I will ignore your reviews for now, just review again after you're done... xD I can't believe this! xDDDDD**

Fey: WE'RE BACK! :D

Skipper: She's excited about the kissing part...

Fey: Speak for yourself, and no, I'm not, because I can be legally out of this! xD

Skipper: Says who?

Fey: I do.

Skipper: You don't count.

Fey: Oh, so you're saying I'm a nobody?

Skipper: Maybe...

Fey: Ok, so if we are going that way... NOBODY IS PERFECT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Get it? I'm a nobody? Nobody is perfect? Fey is perfect? HAHAHAHAHA!

Skipper: Kowalski, analysis.

Kowalski: Right. *goes over to take blood sample*

Fey: *runs away* NO, you shall NEVER get me! Die, evil penguins! Muhawhawhaw!

Marlene: What HAS gotten into her?

Kowalski: *whispers in a low voice* Birthday party with loads of sweet.

Skipper: Check that, soldier! Allright, let's get to the reviewers so that we can get this behind us.  
>Bluewolf, Monster Raptor, and Flyff CC and Jessie Xeroxas Karenkoo, Rose, Lea, Sal Co, Erik, and Kaito...<br>Wp and Alex

Fey: I'M BACK! xD

Skipper: -.- Haven't you told us how much you despise hyper fan girls?

Fey: I have? OH... Skipper, NOT HERE!

Skipper: :)

Fey: Uh... ok, I will keep nice and quiet soon...

Skipper: After all, children are supposed to be seen, not heard, right, Alex?

Alex: Right... wait, WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT? *tackles him*

Fey: On to the dares now like the quiet, nice child that I am... Jessie, you get to marry kowlaski :-)

Jessie- *quiet*

Fey- hello?

Jessie- *silent*

Kowalski- is she ok?

Alex- give her a minute -_-

*1 minute later*

Jessie- YIPPPPIEEEEE! :D

Alex- I'm guessing she's happy ^_^

Skipper- wow what gave you that idea? *sarcastic*

Fey- oi... I smell a fight...

Jessie- IM MARRIEEDDDDD! I'm so happy *gives kowlaski a kiss*

Kowalski- ?

Jessie- sorry! Sorry... I just haven't been married before... *blushes*

Kowlaksi- well I have... Against my will -.-

Alex- well if you like PEANUT BUTTER more than ME, why don't you just go and MARRY IT!

Fey- how did it even get to that subject?

(Credits to Wp! xD)

Fey: Anywho, if someone dares Kowalski to marry peanut butter, I shall give him a digital moldy cookie! xDDDD Next dare!

CC: Skipper-CAN CAN TIME!

Skipper: Why me?

CC: Because you're adorable when tortured... NOW DO IT!

Skipper: Can you, can you do the Can-can? Can you do the Can-can, can you do the Dududududu Can-can, can you do the Can-can, can you do the Can-can, can you do the Can-can-can!

CC: YES I CAN! xD

Kowalski: What's wrong with Bluewolf?

Bluewolf: *sulking* Unfair! I wanted to go to Viva Italia! DX Skipper: Bummer.

Bluewolf: Anyway, today is to be Opposite Day on my calendar, so I will give dares that are opposite to those to the events of ze previous ones (example: My dare before to Private was bad so this time, it would be good)

Fey: Happy for you, Private... :)

Private: Yippee!

Monster Raptor: Will I get affected by this?

Bluewolf: Of course not! You're my OC and we're both slightly sadistic.

Moster Raptor: :)

Skipper: *muttering* You're both sadistic AND slightly...

Bluewolf: Skipper - Get beaten up by a hundred Hans the puffins! Oh yeah, they get to taunt you with needles! And I would like to join in! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Skipper: SEE WHAT I MEAN?

Hans the Puffins: *zombie-like* Skipper. My. Old. Frenemy.

Skipper: Go away! I have fish to protect me!

Hans the Puffins: Needles. Lots. Of. Needles. Mu. Haw. Haw. Haw. Haw. Haw.

Skipper: AAAAHHHHH! *gets chased by Hans the Puffins and Bluewolf*

Bluewolf: *pants and is back* Kowalski - Here's payback for making me not eat pizza! Have a slap fight with Doris the dolphin (she has to win). After that, destroy at least five candy factories and a science fair with the plasma laser gun I gave you! And my Monster Raptor will guard your every move! Remember he still has a sadistic side! (your dreams shall be crushed as well)

Doris: WHY AM I BACK AGAIN!

Kowalski: Slapfight.

Doris: *slaps him* I won. Can I go now?

Kowalski: Stay! :'(

Doris: I hate you! You son of a b****!

Fey: *slaps Doris*

Doris: What was that for? :(

Fey: You do NOT talk like that to ANY one here, understood? Get out. Now.

Doris: Excuse me? Jealous much?

Fey: I said out.

Doris: *leaves*

Skipper: Nice, soldier!

Kowalski: *sighs and goes to destroy 5 candy factories and a science fair with his plasma laser gun... the Monster Raptor is breathing on his neck while he is doing that*

Monster Raptor: Ok, buddy, nice shot. Uh, boss? Do I actually have to crush his dream?

Bluewolf: Nah, not literally... I'll have to think on that one.

CC: Poor Walski... here's a TINY bit of my Halloween candy!

*truck comes and dumps HUGE amount of candy on Kowalski*

Kowalski: Yippee! I LOVE YOU CC!

CC: Yeah, I'm great... I know... ^^

Karenkook: Before I start with my dares, I'll tell you who I've chosen my OC to kiss... Rose will kiss Skipper, Lea will kiss Private, and Sal will kiss... Um... Er...

Sal: Don't have one for me, do you? ^_^

Karenkook: Got it! He will kiss Princess Bubblegum.

Rose, Sal, and Lea: Fine.

PB: WHAT? Do I have to?

Fey: It's a dare... so yes.

Sal: :)

Rose: Who will you kiss then?

Karenkook: No one. I CAN'T BE HOLD DOWN! :3333

Sal: *whispering to Fey* She'll kiss Rico.

Lea: Onto the dares before she figures out what you said!

Fey: xD

Karenkook: Private - Watch Paranormal 3

Private: *groans* SO MANY MOVIES!

Fey: Seriously people... movies and Lunacorns... get Private something real!

Private: Uhm, not like that.

Fey: Yup, now off you go... ^^ *shoves him into room*

Karenkook: Skipper - Here's a tape of the natural wonders of your body. I haven't seen it, so I don't know what's in it, but you will soon.

Skipper: The natural wonders of my body? What is this? Porn or something?

Fey: *grins* Maybe... and I don't think anyone wants to watch THAT *shoves him off in another movieroom*

Kowalski: Uhm... that actually was science stuff, not the... you know what movies...

Fey: Sure...

Jessie: KOWALSKI! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO FEY? I THOUGHT WE WERE MARRIED?

Fey: Jess, calm down. What's up?

Jess: I'm HAYPPER! *lol, a new word... Happy... Hyper... I'm so creative, right? xD*

Fey: Figures... :D *pushes her next to Kowalski and Jessie takes Kowalski's hand and smiles at him*

Kowalski: *flirts* Hey...

Co: COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! xDDDD

Everyone: CHEERS!

Alex- I'm BACKKKKKK! *eats cookies* This is just the right moment! xD

Wp- joy -.-

Alex- *smiles*

Marlene- oh not her...

Alex- I'm gonna let you pick who I *shudder* kiss...

Wp- but I'm pretty sure you'll know it should be ^_

Alex- *glares at wp*

Wp- DAREEEE TIME!

PB: I dare Kowalski to say who he would date first, Anastasia, Fey, Candy,Marlene, Jessie.

Kowalski: Fey.

Fey: YES!

Kowalski: That way the worst will be over...

Fey: -.-

PB: Anyway Anastasia and Kowalski go into the small room.

Anastasia: Yes! *drags him into the room where various explosions and kissing sounds are heard along with a few unidentified sounds*

Kowalski: * Walks out with a goofy smile and lipstick all over his face* Wow!

Fey: What was up with the explosions? O _o

Anastasia: *holding a very cool looking gun* We also invented a Inavater it summons and arranges molecules to bring anything from the imagination to life. Let me give you a demonstration.*fires gun and Taylor Lautner in otter form* I like Kowalski but Taylor Lautner makes great eye candy.

Taylor: Where am I?

Girls (who actually would... I wouldn't): *drooling*

Xeroxas: Kowalski- Combine Berylium Oxide and Dicarbon Monoxide and see what happens! :)

Kowalski: I think the equation looks something like this: 6 BeO + 4 C2O = 5 CO2 + 3 Be2C The compounds would have to be in a gaseous form, which would allow the creation of beryllium carbide and the dicarbon monoxide is unstable as it is and therefore an excellent source carbon atoms. (thanks to someone I asked... nope, I didn't get this off Wikipedia... ^^ thank you person!)

Xeroxas: Uhm... ok, thanks for that elaborate explanation...

Kowalski: I might be wrong about the equation. Upon further analysis I have discovered that Beryllium Carbide decomposes at the temperature where the monoxide would evaporate. Which means that I had to take electronegativity into account here and came up with the new and improved equation: BeO + C2O = Be + 2 CO (thanks again)

Xeroxas: Uhm... yeah, thanks.

Kowalski: Beryllium isn't found in its-

Fey: Thanks we get it, Kowalski.

Private: I'm back... Paranormal was pretty good... :D

Bluewolf: Private - Go to a convention about Lunacorns and Pixie Land and quilting! Your mode of transportation is a chariot pulled by real Lunacorns!

Private: I LOVE OPPOSITE DAYS! xD *goes into pink chariot pulled by real Lunacorns*

Bluewolf: Rico - Your turn to watch a movie! A mushy, lovey-dovey movie that is! (Fey you get to choose the movie) But don't worry. Flyff will be with you to ease the pain.

Fey: Muhawhawhaw, I'm the right one to ask... how about Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses? It's actually pretty good. ^^

Everyone: o.O

Fey: What? I know that I'm the last teenager on earth to still watch Barbie movies... ^^ it's more tradition...

Bluewolf: Eh, right. Rico, just go.

Rico: Ok! *takes Flyff*

CC: Marlene, act like mort... xD

Marlene: I LOVE DA FEET! *hugs Julien's feet*

Julien: Silly otter, I am very flattered, yes?

CC: Mort, act like Skipper!

Mort: Uhmmmm, ok! Hello! I am the bossy penguin! *waves*

Skipper: I do NOT do that!

Alex: Um yes? xD

Mort: Do this! Do that!

Skipper: -.-

Xeroxas: Skipper- Since it's gotten so easy to beat you, I've decided to try to settle a truce between you and I. Or...(unsheathes 3 inch claws)...we can handle this, once and for all. :)

Fey: I call truce!

Skipper: *eyes Xeroxas suspiciously*

Xeroxas: *examines claws...*

Fey: I called truce, guys. Let's do the next dare, plz...

Skipper: Ok...

Wp: Uhm, Alex act like Skipper. Skipper, act like Alex

Alex: Okay... Hey, Kowalski, analysis of why I am so annoying!

Kowalski: Basically, it's because-

Skipper: *flirtious voice* Hello... I'm Alex... *shakes hips* But you can call me Al.

Alex: I DO NOT ACT LIKE THAT!

Skipper: *puts lips together as if to kiss someone*

Alex: *tackles him*

Fey: Not again. *facepalms...* I guess that takes care of the next dare... to fight each other...

CC: Private-have a slapfight with Miss Perky! (lets see how that will turn out...)

Private: *starts gingerly slapping Ms. Perky, but when she doesn't respond, he keeps on slapping her...*

Ms. Perky: *slaps back*

Everyone: IT'S ALIVE!

Rico: *comes back with Flyff, his face dreamy...*

Private: How was it?

Rico: Da movy as bad, ut het rest as reat!

Flyff: *grins*

Karenkook: Rico - Here's cake for you. Now blow up whatever you want! XD

Rico: KA-BOOM?

Karenkook: Yea!

CC: Nope, let's say he has to say Gargle Gurgy all the time while he blows up random stuff...

Rico: Ka-boom gragle gurgy?

Karenkook: Yea...

Rico: YIPPEE! *goes off and they hear random explosions in the distance* *comes back grinning*

Karenkook: CAKE! *hands him cake*

Alex: Kowalski, pick one girl who you like the most in this story and go on a mini vacation with her...

Anastasia: PICK ME! *flutters eyelashes at him*

Jessie: Darn it, Kowalski, this could be our honeymoon! xD

Everyone: *looks at Fey*

Fey: *shrugs* Pick someone and then next dare...

Kowalski: Uhmm... can I pick... uh... uhm... Doris?

Skipper: NO! She's in the PAST! Face it!

Fey: And anyway, she's not allowed to be here anymore.. :)

Kowalski: Since I'm married... I guess I'll just take Jessie... :)

Anastasia: Awww... :(

Kowalski: Well, next time, kay? ^^ *goes off with Jessie*

Fey: Good riddance... of Kowalski I mean...

Bluewolf: Julien - I can't believe I have to be good to you! I'll just give you a new boomy box. That is all.

Julien: YEAH! BOOMY BOX! *turns up music real loud*

Bluewolf: Uh, yeah, while that is happening... Maurice - Sorry but I have to follow my calendar. After all, you do owe me. I'll just make you jump into a volcano.

Maurice: *jumps into Volcano* Hello? Can anyone get me out again?

Bluewolf: Mort - You are too cute to be tortured! But I have to *sighs*. Lock yourself up in a room so that you won't be able to touch Da Feet. I'm so sorry!

Mort: *puppy eyes and lower lip trembles* Okay... :( *goes to shut himself away...*

Alex: Skipper, slap Julien 100 times then hug a hippie...

Skipper: *slaps Julien as everyone counts, then hugs him*

Alex: He's a hippie?

Skipper: Yeah... haven't you noticed?

CC: Skipper-(truth) so what happened to your wife, the hula doll? I'm very curious...

Skipper: I burned her.

Everyone: WHAT?

Skipper: It was damn cold in Antartica! Heck! She made good fuelwood, too...

Private: But, Skippah, I thought that was one of your coverup stories...

Skipper: *alarmed* YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!

Alex: Okay... anyways, Private- stand there and look cute ^_^

Private: *stands there and looks cute.. btw, now I remember why he wasn't back yet... that confused me... he really liked it in Lunacorn land... and he returned, kay? ^^*

Bluewolf: Fey - Battle ze Monster Raptor (here's some armor for your protection)! Then go on another date with him! XD.

Fey: C'MON!

Bluewolf: I have to follow calendar, so I apologize for this.

Monster Raptor: Okay, let's fight.

Fey: THIS ARMOR IS TOO BIG!

Monster Raptor: *attacks*

Fey: Help! *tries to kick him away but M. R. just picks her up in a talon or whatever*

Monster Raptor: Don't worry, hun, we'll make it short and painless... the date I mean... *takes Fey and goes off*  
>Fey: -.- This situation seems similar...<p>

Skipper: At least, she gets to suffer a little here, too... ^^

Bluewolf: Those who I haven't mentioned (Except me) - Go to ze Bermuda Triangle! But you all have to come back alive and with souvenirs!

Everyone who wasn't mentioned: *goes off to the Bermuda Triangle...*

Bluewolf: Those who won't go to ze Bermuda Triangle (Including me) - Let's go to Italy to eat pizza and pasta! XD XD XD XD

PoM characters and Bluewolf: *go off to eat italian food!*

Everyone: *comes back... some with Bermuda souvenirs... others with pizza and they eat it...*

Monster Raptor and Fey: *come back*

Monster Raptor: I missed the pizza? :(

Fey: Yeah, me too.. thx to Bluewolf... :(

Kowalski: IT'S TIME!

Fey: Yeah, the kissing thing! I don't have to do it! xDDD

Skipper: *looks at her with evil eye*

Fey: Never mind... I will... :/

Private: :/

(The kissing scenes' credit goes to Wp and Co... :D Wp made this all sooooo awesome, hooray for the Humble One!)

Fey- ok... This chapter everyone has to kiss someone... Including *shutter* me...

Alex- cool! Who am I gonna kiss? Oooo is it gonna be a hot British dude with a French accent?

Skipper- how can a British dude have a French accent?

Alex- hey! It's doable!

Skipper- I hope I get a blonde model ^_^

Alex- typical... -.-

Fey- *rolls her eyes* so clueless...

Skipper- what do you mean...

Fey- you're gonna have to kiss each other!

Skipper and Alex- o_o

Rico- DON! DON! DON!

Skipper- not helping Rico!

Alex- no way in hell I'm going to kiss him!

Skipper- Geez no need to curse!

Alex- I curse when I'm upset!

Skipper- puhlease! You can dooo soooo much worse than me!

Alex- I hardly doubt that!

Skipper- witch!

Alex- flathead!

Skipper- *kisses her*

Fey- o_o

Alex- I HATE YOU!

Skipper- I HATE YOU TOO!

Alex and skipper- *kiss again*

Everybody- O_O O_O

Co-*Blush* :3

Erik-*Smirks at Idea*

Co-*Looks at Erik* What are you thinking?

Erik-I DARE KAITO TO MAKE YOU WITH CO!

Co-...0_0...

Erik-*Pushes them into closet*

*A few minutes later*

Erik-You can come out.

Co-*Bushing like mad*

Erik-*Pushes Co and Kaito back into Closet* One more hour. They silences was nice.*

Co-*Red then smirks*

Erik-Oh no...

Co-I DARE YOU TO KISS CHRISTINE YOU LOVER!

Erik-*Turns Red* OH LOOK AT THE TIME I REALLY HAVE TO GO...*Turns and bumps into Christine* Chris...Christine!

Christine-Co called me here.

Co-You know the drill.

Christine-A truth and dare?

Co-OH YEA. ^_^ Erik has to kiss you.

Christine: Really?

Erik: WELL...

Christine: *kisses him passionately*

Erik: *blushes* That was nice... can I have another one?

Christine: No... *leaves*

Fey- now CC, go kiss kowlaksi! :-)

Kowalski- wait, aren't you jealous or something?

Fey- sorry, I'm not the jealous type -.-

Kowlaski- *slightly disappointed*

Jessie- wait, you don't like me? *weep* after all the experiment that we went through?

Kowalski- no I like you!

Anastsia- wait so you dont like me?

Kowalski- I- ummm I do! I do!

Jessie- he likes me more!

Anastsia- no he likes me more!

Fey- *laughs* see... That's why i don't get jealous...

Kowalski- *glares slightly at fey*

Fey- *chuckles* what?

Kowlaski- *kisses jessie*

Anastsia- wait so you like HER better?

Kowalski- no! No!

Jessie- that kiss made it pretty obvious!

Anastsia- excuse me?

Kowalski- *shuts eyes in frustration* I like you too! *kisses Anastsia*

Jessie- *glares at Anastsia*

Anastsia- *dreamy sigh* all better...

Karenkook: (blushes) Anyways... Rico?

Rico: What?

Karenkook: Uh.. uhm... would you like to kiss me?

Rico: o.O

Karenkook: No, forget it, it's fine... :/

Rico: Of cous, I will kiss u! *holds her bridalstyle and kisses Karenkook romancingly... xD*

Karenkook: 3 *gives him a little peck on his cheek and he blushes*

Fey- ok now rose and skipper...

Skipper and Alex- *groan* *look at each other* what are you groaning about? No! What are you! Stop it!

Alex- talking insync is really annoying!

Skipper- yeah... But why were you groaning?

Alex- me? Groaning? Pfffttt!

Skipper- I'm thinking you're jealous!

Alex- me? Jealous?

Everyone- YES!

Alex- *taken aback* no way... I'm NOT jealous!

Skipper- *smirks* if you're not jealous I'd think that THIS wouldn't bother you *kisses rose*

Rose- !

Alex- *gritts teeth* n-nope! Not jealous!

Skipper- *continues the kiss*

Alex- perfectly normal...

Skipper- *still continuing*

Alex- ok, THAT'S IT! *tackle rose*

Rose- what's your problem?

Alex- GRR! I don't have a problem! *throws a punch*

Rose- *dodges* chill!

Fey- can somebody help me get the two APART!

Kowalski- I WILL!

Fey- *rolls eyes* fine!

Fey and kowlaski- *pushes rose and Alex apart*

Sal: Hey, princess...

PB: What?

Sal: I gotta kiss you, so...

PB: Is this really necessary?

Sal: *winks at her then kisses her*

PB: I'm in love... 3

Fey- ok... Now private and lea! :D

Private- but... Kissing is gross...

Lea- no it isn't Private!

Private- so are you saying you want to kiss me?

Lea- *blushes* maybe I am...

Private- *blushes too* but I never kissed anyone.. What if I'm no good at it?

Alex- don't worry, you can be any worse than skipper...

Skipper- *smirks* I recall not having any complaints...

Alex- *rolls eyes*

Lea- just give a kiss! I'm sure you'll be a natural...

Private- ok... *gives Lea a quick kiss* how was that?

Lea- fabulous *smiles*

Fey- now it's my turn! *nervous*

Kowlaski- who are you with? *smiles hopefully*

Fey- I... Ummmm dont know! I guess I can pick...

Kowalski- so? *whistle innocently* I'm available...

Fey- -.- no thanks...

Kowlaksi- *smiles brightly* why not...

Fey- go kiss Jessie and Anastsia...

Kowalski- *disappointed frown*

Fey- *roll eyes* maybe next time... *smirks*

Alex: *grins sadistically*

Fey: *looks around* erm julien, c'mere!

Kowlaski- o_o THAT NINCAMPOOP!

Fey- umm yea!

Julien- *comes over* yes what is it you will be wanting from da king?

Fey- *smirks* just this *gives him a kiss on the cheek*

Kowalski- grrrr! *imaginary smoke coming from his ears*

Alex- and they said I was jealous -.-

Skipper- cause you were...

Fey: Right. Read and review, peoplez! Plus, to Bluewolf's girlfriend... xD Heyyyy... send in a dare, too, please? Even for Walski... ^^

REVIEW AND READ! MORE DARES PEOPLES!


	11. Puppy Eyes

Fey: Hey everyone!

Marlene: OMYGOSH, I CAN'T BELIEVED THIS IS ENDING!

Fey: -.- False alarm, Marlene...

Marlene: I have to say and kiss goodbye to everyone, and get presents, and write thankyou notes, and-

Fey: It was a false alarm, Marly. Didn't you notice that that scene resembled the Marlene's Q A show a little too much? ^^

Marlene: -maybe even throw a party, I don't know, and we should defnitely-

Bluewolf: What? Zis TaD is to be over? NOOOOOOO! I WANT TO TORTURE SOME MORE!

Fey: Anyways, on to the Truth and Dare, which is NOT ending! ^^ Gosh, that was really funny, but now let's get on to our reviewers. We actually have a special guest, Bluewolf's girlfriend... hehe, yay, I wanted to meet her for ever so long! xD

Monster Raptor: (to Bluewolf) What are we gonna do now, Boss? How shall we satisfy our sadistic sides once it is all over? (starts to break down)

Bluewolf (slaps Monster Raptor): Get a hold of yourself, man! I never expected this day to come and yet it did. So now, we are to unleash...ZE BIG GUNS!

Skipper: *facepalms* Hello? It's not ending...

Monster Raptor: (talking on) You mean...torture like there's more tomorrow?

Bluewolf: YEAH, BABY! BOOYAH!

CC: *crying*

Jessie: what happened?

CC: *sniffle* it's all over...:'(

Jessie: what is?

CC: THE TORTURE! D':

Anastasia:If this is ending I would like to say goodbye to my bff Marlene and to my love Kowalski and to everyone else I had a great time with you all

Moster Raptor: Wait, it said that it was just a false alarm. Fey's not gonna end the TaD.

Skipper and Fey: *rolls eyes* Told ya!

Bluewolf: Aw...I wanted to use my most destructive dares *sighs*. Guess we'll have to wait for Torture All You Can Day in our calendar (puts away very long list of most cruel dares). Okay, so here is my girlfriend...

Adi (female penguin with fuschia pink eyes and feather hair tied into a bun but with some free lashes on the side of her face comes in): Hiya everybody!

Everyone: Hi...

Penguins: *tongue hangs out* *get slapped by a few girls*

Bleuwolf: This is her OC, the best representation and exact replica of her. And now I have to change into a penguin to match her (turns into a penguin that looks like Kowalski except with feather bangs on the right side of forehead and amethyst purple eyes). There, that should do it.

OCs who like Kowalski: O_O *penguins grumble*

Bluewolf: What? So I look like Kowalski! My gf's a fangirl of his and she says I kinda act like him. His young, know-it-all side as Team Alpha's leader, that is. And because of this, you may now call me Lars, just for this chapter only.

Adi (pulls me into a hug): You look so charming!

Bluewolf: Thanks, babe (makes out with her).

Fey: o.O Normally, I would kick people out who do that... *glares at Skipper and Alex*... but okay... anyways, the reviewers summed up are:  
>Karenkook, Rose, Lea, and Sal ml99.8, Bob, and Jakie Wp and Alex BluewolfLars, Adi, and the Monster Raptor Erik and Co PB and Anastasia Gold, Candy, and Blowhole... :)  
>CC and Jessie<p>

Kowalski: Summed up that equals 8 reviewers plus 11 OCs!

Fey: I LOVE YOU GUYZ! Good news, by the way...

ml99.8: YAYYY I IS OFFICIALLY NOT PHAILING DO YOUZ KNOW WHAT THAT MEANZ?

Everyone: *cheers*

Fey: I'm so happy and proud of you! ^^ *hugs ml99.8*

Bob: So does it mean torture?

Jakie: explosions?

ml99.8: well I was going to say cupcakez but sure torture and explosions sound good.

Bob: YES!

ml99.8: starting with you Bob

Skipper: *smirks*

Bob: whaaaat?

ml99.8: I don't forget you telling Skipper I don't work for anyone

Skipper: *evil grin*

Jakie: and WE don't forget you trying to serve us to lions in the volcano

Private: *shudders*

ml99.8: good times now Bob you must... WEAR BBQ SAUCE AND RUN THROUGH 689 KFC'S

Everyone: *evil grin for the evil chicken*

Bob: you are evil to your evil chicken but I have a plan *blows up all the kfc's in the world and runs through the rubbish wearing bbq sauce*

Fey: D: Now I will never eat from KFC... D: Where has my life gone to?

Skipper: Relax, soldier.

ml99.8: that wasn't nice!

Bob: you tried to feed me to K F FREAKING C!

ml99.8: Yeah, but that was funny AND not nice... xD

ml99.8: well I guess others will have to suffer, SKKIIIIIPPPPPYYYYY YOU HAS TO SING A RANDOM BRITTANY SPEARS SONG!

Bob: THE HORROR!

Skipper: You little- *tries to attack ml99.8*

Penguins: *hold him back*

Skipper: D:

Fey: *hands him a mic* Have fun! :)

*music starts to Hit me, Baby, one more time... ^^*

Skipper: Oh baby baby oh baby baby

Alex: xD

Skipper: Oh baby baby how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here oh baby baby I shouldn't have let you go and now you're out of sight yea

Julien: *starts dancing with Skipper'

Skipper: Show me how you want it to be tell me baby 'cause I need to know now oh because *tries to throw Julien off, doesn't work*

Skipper: My loneliness is killing me and I Julien: (and I)  
>Skipper: I must confess I still believe Julien: (still believe)<br>Skipper: when I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign Both: hit me baby one more time

Everyone: *laughs at him, cheer and whistle*

Skipper: -.-

Karenkook: Oh, I got a good one! *holds hand up and is jumping up and down*

Skipper: Right... *unbelieving*

Karenkook: Kowalski - put underwear on your head and sing "I'm a Little Teapot"

Skipper: xD That IS a great dare!

Kowalski: Nope. Not gonna do it.

Fey: Uhm, yeah? You have to... anyways, the fangirls will all go goo-goo over your embarrassed face...

Kowalski: You're a fangirl, too...

Fey: I am? Oh, right, I am... *realization hits her* OH NO I HAVE TURNED INTO A FANGIRL!

Kowalski: It's not bad, because I like having girls who adore me...

Fey: -.- *poofs Ladies' underwear on Kowalski's head*

Kowalski: D:

Anastasia: :3 You're hot with that embarrassed expression on your face... ^^ :3

Kowalski: I'm a little teapot, short and stout, Here's my handle, here's my snout.

Fangirls: *giggle*

Others: *roll on the floor, laughing their heads off... well, ok, Fey joined... ^^*

Kowalski: Uhm, can I stop now?

Skipper: Rico, you filmed this? xD

Rico: Totally! x'D

Erik-*Following Co into room* WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU GOING TO THAT?

Co-I have to get it done and out of my head! Fey-I dare you to read all the comics of the were-ed or something like that. It's a Ed, Edd, and Eddy, but it's SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO ! I LOVE it. :)

Fey: Ummm, ok... there's a first time for everything, I guess... *goes off to read it*

Co: Skipper: I dare you to keep everyone in line while i go read it as well, because it's just to awesome in my opinion.

Skipper: -.-

Co-I don't CARE if you have to train then to keep them in order. I had MY training today. May I add I DID beat Rico...maybe that's why he is in such a foul mood.

Rico: *growls*

Co: *goes off to read with Fey*

*After 10 minutes...*

Fey: *holds eyes* OW! My eyes hurt! It HURTS! Dx

Co: *runs after her* It wasn't THAT bad...

Fey: MY EYES! Dx

Co: o.O

PB: I'm going to give Anastasia a treat. I dare Anastasia and Kowalski to make out.

Anastasia:Best dare EVER! *drags Kowalski into a closet by his feet, then comes out 15 minutes later*

PB:O_o What did you do to him?

Kowalski: *doesn't respond, stares straight ahead, then his body shudders*

Anastasia: *Regaining her composure* Classified ;) *kisses Kowalski on the cheek*

Kowalski: *wakes up from trance* Wait, what?

PB: Okay then... Julien, give Mort a great big hug. Marlene and Skipper must have a cheesey romantic Montage.

Julien: Uhm, the King? Hug da Servant?

PB: Uhm, yea?

Julien: Come here, Mort...

Mort: YES?

Julien: *gives him a hug* OW! My arms! They HURT! Dx

Marlene: Skipper?

Skipper: Does it HAVE to be cheesy?

Mort: I LIKE CHEESE!

PB: SKIPPER! I hear wedding bells!

Alex: Have fun, Skipper, jerk.

Marlene: We will, thank you. *excited*

Alex: :/

Fey: *goes off to hug Alex*

Skipper: Aww, she needs some comfort now?

Alex: *slaps Skipper hard across his cheek*

Skipper: Never mind, let's go, my love, my light of my eyes.

Alex: *slaps him again*

Skipper: I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!

Marlene: *drags him off*

Fey: Uhm, meanwhile let's have some dares from Adi.

Adi: Hi there!

Bluewolf: So here are her dares. And yes, she is also slightly sadistic.

Adi: Hey, I can take over. Anyways, since Skipper is not here, I'll save that dare for later. Meanwhile, Kowalski - I wanna have a kiss and a date! Then battle against Lars. Winner gets this amazing and super cool lab kit filled with the latest in technology! And a kiss from me!

Anastasia: MEAN! xD

Kowalski: *all nervous*

Fey: Have fun, Walski!

Adi: *winks at her and leans in for a kiss*

*kiss*

Bluewolf/Lars: OK, that has been going on long enough, Kowalski, let's fight. (Peoples, Bluewolf is going to be called Lars in this chapter... you guys won't be confused... :)

Kowalski: Uhm, okay...

Lars: And I ain't jealous of Kowalski but I'll make sure I'll win ze battle against him!

Fey: You can't gurantee that... ^^

Adi: *smirks* Battle on!

Kowalski and Lars start fighting... uhm, well, loads of flippers and feet... anyways, after 3 minutes, Lars ends up sitting on top of Kowalski.

Lars: YEAH! I won! xDDDD

Kowalski: -.-

Monster Raptor: Good job, boss...

Adi: *hands Lars an amazing and super cool lab kit filled with the latest in technology and then gives him a kiss* :3

Skipper: *comes back with Marlene, his beak full of lipstick* Don't ask.

Erik: Where's Co?

Fey: Uhm, she went back to reading the... Ed, Eddy, and Eddier? I forgot... but the memories... THEY HURT! Dx AWWWW! MY EYES!

Erik-...I guess she left me all the dares that she was going to do...

Skipper: That can't be good.

Erik: Skipper-I dare you to go to Denmark and ...act like a hippy?

Erik-Now that's just plan CRUEL to you.

Skipper: Not again! *facepalms then gets poofed off*

Fey: Anyway, PB has an amazing announcement for all of us... :D

Anastasia: Uhm, which one? You haven't told me yet...

PB: Hehe, you'll see in a second.

Anastasia: WHAT? I wanna know!

PB: SUPRISE! I got an account!

Anastasia: really!

Fey: *hugs PB, then Anastasia* I'm really happy for you both! :D

PB: Awww, thanks... Yeah, Anastasia, I wanted to surprise you.

Anastasia: So I might get my own story after all.

PB:Yes you probably will.

Anastasia: I'M NOT GOING TO DIE! *goes to kiss Kowalski* ^^

Goldenwheel: How sweet! xD Anyway, not so sweet dares for Skipper, now...

Skipper: *gets poofed back... he has a hippie crown on his flatskull and a stupid expression on his face* Oh, the horror...

Goldenwheel: Skipper, my dare for you: Get tied up with Blowhole, instead of rope, use Savio.

Savio: How refresssshing a dare. I'm ssssssso pleasssssed to be part of thisssss meal... I mean, deal.

Blowhole and Skipper: *get tied up together* -.-

Gold: Candy- Hans has a huge crush on you, flirt with him and act like you love him, he's allowed to kiss you xDDD Blowhole can't do anything since he's tied up, so when he manages to escape (it will take awhile...) he can do something about it...

Kowalski: Nice move, there.

Blowhole and Skipper: NOOOoooooo...

Candy: WHAT?

Gold: I'm getting revenge, huh?

Candy: Yes...

Hans: Candy... 3

Candy: Hello, sweetie.

Hans: Have I ever told you you're beautiful?

Candy: I love your little cute... *gulps* beak.

Hans: It is sexy?

Candy: Ummm, yes. *whispers* Blowhole, you better get free heckfast!

Hans: Kiss me.

Candy: What?

Blowhole: NO! *tries to wriggle free*

Hans: *kisses Candy and makes out with her*

Skipper: *whispering to Blowhole* Look, I'll help you this one time. It's sick what Hans is doing. BOYS!

Penguin: *do fast maneuver and suddenly Blowhole is free*

Blowhole: Hey, that's MY wife you're kissing!

Hans: Wait, what?

Candy: *jerks free*

Hans: YOU ARE MARRIED? TO THE DOCTOR?

Candy: Yeah, and we have kids, too. ^^

Hans: *faints and he and Savio get's poofed off*

Gold: xD

CC: OK, now Skipper-watch 25 episodes of Dora the explorer! :)

Skipper: Why me?

CC: Cuz...

Kowalski: That makes totally sense... cuz... *shakes head in frustration*

CC: Just cuz... now go... *shoves Skipper away*

Skipper: *returns after 5 minutes...* *frantic crazy eyes* Dora... explores... Space Squids... comes to attack... Dora... the Space Squid... Dora... Explora... *starts running in circles*

Everyone: o.O

CC: I hope it's not a permament damage.

Kowalski: Let me check... *chuckles with delight that he can use his awesome mental ability* No, this should wear about in 3... 2... 1...

Skipper: *confused* Where am I?

ml99.8: PRIIIIIIIIVVVAAAAAAATTTTEEEEE you are too cute and cuddley so you have to make a clone of yourself with the OPPOSITE personality name him Etavirp then fight Etavirp!

Bob: com'on more torture!

Private: Uh, how do I do that?

Kowalski: I CAN HELP YOU! *drags Private off*

Adi: Skipper, you're back! Battle royale with your enemies! In a gladiator arena, with gladiator weapons! And they have to team up against you. After that, worship Julien and his royal booty. And Lars' Monster Raptor will unleash his sadistic side to you.

Skipper: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?

Adi: Not everyone... uhm... well... there is... Alex? And Marlene...?

Alex: Nope, I hate him.

Marlene: *gone*

Adi: Okay, well, then you're right. Everyone hates you. How about we start? *evil grin*

Skipper: -.- *first, he goes off into a poofed up arena and all his enemies, plus some unknown ones, come and team up against him... he stumbles out with tads of blue spots on his body... then the Monster Raptor starts chasing him around the room...* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Can someone make this stop?

Monster Raptor: Muhawhawhaw! xD

Fey: Last part, Skipper...

Skipper: *stops running, panting* Okay... what was it again?

Adi: Worship Julien and his royal booty...

Skipper: CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?

Lars: Don't worry, it will... xD

Julien: You may start worshipping the royal booty, flat penguin.

Skipper: *bows down in front of him* Oh, the fullness, the roundness of your holy booty, how magnificent it is!

Julien: You may bring offerings to it, now...

Fey: Ummm, no? That's just sick, so let's move on...

Skipper: Thank you!

Karenkook: Skipper - Get on top of the Efiel Tower somehow and then jump off it...

Skipper: Seriously, people?

Karenkook: Yup.

Skipper: *get's poofed off... you see him on the top of the Eiffel Tower and then jumping off...* ! *Fey poofs him back before he hits the ground*

Kowalski: Hey! I'm back with Private and Etavirp... did you miss us? xD

Fangirls: YES!

Kowalski: o.O Uhm...

Private: (to Etavirp) I don't want to fight you, please.

Etavirp: You sound just like a Lunacornfantic, you little twirp. *tackles him*

Private: *fights with him and wins*

Everyone: *cheers for Private*

Etavirp: *vanishes*  
>Karenkook: That was VERY entertaining! xD Rico - Here's a pill that can make you talk more clearly. Now sing, "DJ Got Us Falling in Love"<p>

Rico: *swallows pill*

Kowalski: How did you get that solution?

Rico: Finally... I can talk again! I love you, Karenkook! I can't believe this. Wow! Skipper, look at me, I can talk!

Skipper: Fabulous.

*music starts*

Rico: Usher, Usher (yeah man) So we back in the club Get that bodies rockin from side to side (si-side to side) Thank God the week is done I feel like a zombie gone back to life (ba-back to life) Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up No control of my body Ain t I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

Rico: Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it s the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Everyone: *stops dancing and looks at each other embarrassedly... Rico's an awesome singer*

ml99.8: okay Private you have to stare at a pile of peanut butter winkies as big as mount everest without eating one, if you eat one everyone must slap you 6876432346899907543.9 times and double if you eat two triple for three and I think you know where I'm going with that and if you DON'T EAT ONE then you get... AIR!

Bob: right because air is so hard to find nowadays

Private: *puppy eyes*

ml99.8: You know, puppy eyes don't work on me...

Private: *big puppy eyes like the ones from Puss from Shrek... :3*

ml99.8: *gives in* You have discovered my secret weakness... :3 *gives him a peanut butter winkie*

Private: Thank you! :DDDD

Adi: Private - Enough with the movies. Instead, listen to the song "No Love" by Eminem! Your eardrums shall be forever scarred!

Private: That doesn't sound too good... *puppy eyes*

Adi: THAT DOESN'T WORK ON ME... well, maybe it does... :3

Private: ^^

Fey: Uhm, hey, you guys know that is cheating...

Adi and ml99.8: :3 Puppy eyes are irrestible...

Fey: Ok, anyways, in the future that will be banned... I'm going to post this chapter now, but the rest is also coming up! I just need more time... kay? ^^ Until next chapter... either wait with the reviews or make them short for now... there is still another chapter coming up... maybe even a third... this is ALOT of work... ^^ 


	12. Zombies, Fries, and  Rain

Fey: Next chapter, everyone! Second half! xD Btw, the collab with Karenkook, ml99.8, Wp, and Co is up... READ! xD

Kowalski: Aren't you ashamed of how you use this for your commercials?

Fey: Nope. Karenkook?

Karenkook: On it! Private, your dare. Rip the head off your Lunacorn.

Lunacorn: Neigh?

Private: *puppy eyes*

Fey: Nope, illegal.

Private: *takes a plushie and rips the head off*

Lunacorn: NEIGH! *flies away*

Karenkook: I also dare Rose to seduce -

Rose: Sal! French fries now!

Sal: *takes out french fries from out of his backpack and shoves a handful of fries into Karenkook's mouth*

Karenkook: *swallows and looks at the rest of the fries hungrily* Fries... *grabs fries and starts to eat them, one by one*

Rose: That was a close one. I did not want to repeat my solo missions.

Lea: Why?

Rose: *pats her head* Your too innocent and not ready to know yet.

Everyone: o.O

Skipper: So, soldier... we should talk sometime... *scoots closer*

Wp- anywaysssssssss dareeeeeeee timmeeeeee

Alex- -.- that's her catchphrase!

Wp- ummmmm im running outta material here -.-

Skipper- YESSSSS!

Wp- jk ;-)

Skipper- dream crusher :-(

Wp- ok I dare Alex to-

Alex- if you make me kiss skipper one more time, you'll lose a hand!

Wp- *gulps* I dare you to watch Lunacorns...

Alex- *eye twitch* oh no you DIDN'T!

skipper- *laughs*

wp- and i dare YOU to let kowalski give you a lesson in physics, and you can't complain!

Skipper- o_o

Alex- our fate is doomed...

Skipper- I think I like kissing you better...

Fey: *laughs at them, then poofs them off to their dooms*

Jessie: Aww, bye Kowalski...

Adi: Rico - Send the Eiffel Tower to the moon then blow up the Grand Canyon!

Rico: KA-BOOM! *is poofed up to France, a second later, the moon has a little shadow across it that looks like it... ^^ then Rico is poofed off to the Grand Canyon and the TV turns on*

TV: Hello peoples on America Daily! We have recently received terrible news that our allbeloved Grand Canyon is being blownup by a cyco penguin that supposedly-

Fey: *turns TV off* Is the news always this bad in the states?

Everyone: YES! (no that I would know... but... ^^ news is boring.. so, why not?)

Rico: *comes back with his tongue sticking out*

Skipper and Alex and Kowalski: *come back*

Skipper: My head is spinning.

Kowalski: But Skipper we only covered the first 38 elements of the unique bi-polar cycle that supposedly-

Alex: Lunacorns... nothing but pretty pink lunacorns... *gags*

Adi: *grins* Julien, come here for a sec.

Julien: Yes? Da King is here, yes?

Adi: I also despise you. Get beaten up by Skipper and Clemson. Oh yeah, my Lars and I will join in! So does the Monster Raptor.

Skipper and Clemson: *rubbing hands together gleefully* *start beating him up, Adi, Lars, and MR join*

Julien: *comes out after 5 min. and faints*

Adi: Mort - Julien's feet are yours. And if he tries to kick you off, here's a tazer to shock him and make him sit still.

Mort: OK! *shocks him with tazer and hugs DA FEET*

Erik: Kowalski, I dare you to make a science thing.

Kowalski: Erm, explain thing.

Erik: I don't know, these are Co's dares and she's off reading Ed and Eddy...

Kowalski: *whips up some science gadget in 5 minutes* How's that`?

Erik: Good, I guess... :)

Kowalski: *thing explodes* Ooopps..

Skipper: Figures.. -.-

CC: So, Kowalski. Next dare for you. It won't be as enjoyable as the last one. Kowalski-get pelted with tacos every time you say a word with a "e", "s", "t", or "a"

Kowalski: I'll just keep quiet... *gets pelted with tacos*

Fangirls: xD

CC: Private-feed a Lunacorn peanut butter winkies until it EXPLODES!

Private: You don't have a heart.

CC: What's that? A heart?

Private: o.O

CC: I was kidding, now do it.

Private: *starts feeding Lunacorn, but it won't explode, it just gets fatter and fatter until*

Lunacorn: *farts* Neigh... *flies away*

Everyone: EEEEWWWW! *hold noses and beaks... erm, and snouts... this is weird... let's just say noses*

Skipper: EVACUATE! I repeat, EVACUATE! *everyone leaves the stinky room...*

In a little cold room...

Fey: *shivering* Isn't this wonderful?

Kowalski: No.

Fey: Exactly. That's my point. -.- Next dare!

ml99.8: RICO BURP THE ALPHABET!

Rico: ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ...

Skipper: Great, now this air has also been infected... thank you, ml99.8... EVACUATE!

In the rain outside...

Fey: *all wet* This sucks...

Anastasia: It would be really romantic to kiss in the rain...

Kowalski: Sure...

Anastasia: Wanna try? ^^

Kowalski: Wait, what?

Fey: *shoves him aside* Next dare, please...

Wp: xD Private, eat slime!

Private: You're an evil person... :-(

Wp: Duh...

Private: *eats gooey, green slime* I don't really want to know where that is from...

Alex: Don't worry it's not from the sewers, I promise...

Private: *relieved sigh*

Alex: It's from the Lemur's habitat...

Private: o.O

Adi: Maurice - I feel bad about you being Julien's slave. So now, Julien is your servant and he should follow your every command. If he refuses to, whip his tush!

Maurice: Julien!

Julien: Uh, what is it you will be wanting from da King?

Maurice: You are not the king anymore, due to a dare. Gimme the crown...

Julien: No! Have mercy, Maurice!

Maurice: Hand. It. Over.

Julien: *starts crying and hands it over'

Maurice: Much better... *sighs happily* My head getting all wet from the rain.

Erik: Uhm, Co also wants Marlene to kiss Skipper on the cheek...

Marlene: Uhm, ok? *gives Skipper a kiss*

Skipper: :3

Gold: Fey, sing Song Crazy by Trance...

Fey: YIPPEEE! I LIKE THAT SONG... wait, here in the rain?

Gold: Uh, sure...

Fey: -.-

Gold: ^^

Fey: Give us this day all that you showed me The power and the glory 'til thy kingdom come

*random piano playing... in the rain*

Give us this day all that you showed me, The power and the glory 'til thy kingdom come Give me all the story book told me, The faith and the glory 'til thy kingdom comes

*music starts randomly from nowhere*

Kowalski: *after a while* Wow, this music is pretty long... o.O*

Give us this day all that you showed me, The power and the glory 'til thy kingdom come Give me all the story book told me, The faith and the glory 'til thy kingdom comes

Kowalski: So many interludes!

Gold and Fey: FACE IT! -.-

And they said that in our time, All that's good will fall from grace Even saints would turn their face, In our time

And they told us that in our days, Different words said in different ways, Have other meaning from he who says, In our time.

Everyone: *claps*

Kowalski: Although the musical interludes were a bit-

Adi: *interuppting Kowalski* Marlene - Slap Skipper a hundred times. Then make out with him then help me with his torturing and tormenting with needles!

Marlene: Okay... *starts slapping* 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21...

Skipper: :\ Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...

Marlene: 97 98 99 100. My paw hurts...

Skipper: Uhm, my face does too... *cheek burning red*

Adi: Let's torture him with needles, girl! xD

Skipper: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs away*

Marlene and Adi: *chase him* Come back!

Gold: Private, waltz with Marlene! xD *gets Marlene back and Skipper sighs in relief*

Private: Marlene, can I have this dance?

Marlene: Uhm, sure... *they start waltzing in the rain*

Private: *to Marlene* This is a little akward... everyone's staring at us.

Marlene: Never mind them. ^^

Gold: Lol! You guys can stop now... before Candy throws up... *points at Candy who is about to throw up on Skipper* Next dare, Rico- let Kowalski shave your mowhawk off.

Kowalski: *evil grin, rubs flippers together*

Rico: Naw! D:

Kowalski: *takes a rasor and shaves the mohawk off, slowly and painfully ^^* Hehehehe...

Rico: Naaaaaaaawwwwww! Dx

Fey: Uhm, well, that looks a little weird...

Skipper: *tackles Rico* WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO RICO?

Fey: *rolls eyes and poofs a new mohawk for Rico*

Rico: YAY!

Kowalski: :(

Fey: Don't be sad, Kowalski... ^^ *poofs him a mohawk, too...*

Kowalski: o.O GET IT OFF! GET IT OFFF! Dx

Fey: Next dare, please...

Kowalski: GET IT OFF! *starts shaking Fey*

Fey: Kay, Kowalski, it's okay. *poofs the mohawk away* ^^ Hey, who wants to return to our room upstairs? I mean, one, I don't want to catch a cold because of the rain...

Jessie: Achoo! :3

Fey: ^^...and secondly, the next dare is supposed to be in a room or something?

*all go upstairs*

Erik-...OH ALEX! Come here.

Alex: What is it?

Erik: Alex-I dare you to make out with Skipper. :)

Alex and Skipper: o.O

Erik-Yes...that was my own.

Skipper: I will kill you after this!

Alex: Why me?

Skipper: What? Why are you complaining? I should be the one who is saying Why me!

Alex: No, you jerk, it's me who is supposed to be saying Why me, because you're such a bad kisser!

Skipper: And you think you're better?

Alex: Naturally.

Skipper: *kisses her*

Erik: Skipper isn't that bad at kissing... ^^

Co-*comes to stand next to Erik, glaring at him* Uh...you did not Erik.

Erik-What made you say that.?  
>Co- -.-...they're kissing.<p>

Erik-Oh well, *Leaves*

Co-MEANIE! *Chases after Erik* Fey: Why so much making out, peoples? Ok, anyways... for the lonely and sane ones here still in our midst...

Jessie: Like me...

Anastasia: And me, kind of...

Private: Me...

Jakie: Me...

Julien: Da King, too...

Mort: ME, TOO! xD

Fey: Uhm, I didn't really ask anyone to publicly announce that they have no second half, but, ok, if you guys want to confess...

Julien: YES! I confess! I confess everything! Dx Umm, what were we talking about?

Fey: o.O On to the next dare...

ml99.8: Fey you get a cupcake made by meee

Fey: YIPPEEE! xD

Bob: warning cupcake may be sweet and chocolatey because ml99.8 ALWAYS adds 3x the sugar, chocolate cake mix, and M&MZ

Fey: o.O Uhm... that just means that it is three times the amount, you know? If she triples the cake mix, too... xD

Bob: OH... well, anyway, it's enough to poison you and send you to the hospital because of the sugar amount...

ml99.8 and Fey: yummm! ^^

Fey: *eats part of the cupcake, then puts it away into her fridge, as usual*

Adi: OCs who like Kowalski except Fey - WALSKI IS MINE! Lock yourselves up in a room so that there will be no disturbances on our date!

Fey: Uhmmm, well, I think that would be me, Jessie, Anastasia, Co not anymore because she has Kaito, now... yeah, Jess and Anastasia... sorry, guys. *locks them into the Gray Room of Nothingness*

Jess and Anastasia: Hey! *pound on the door*

Kowalski: Fancy that, I never knew we had a Gray Room of Nothingness...

Fey: Uhmmmm... it's new... *pushes Adi and Kowalski together*

Adi: OCs who I haven't mentioned - I'll give you each your favorite foods if you can keep Kowalski's fangirls (except Fey) locked up in the Gray Room Of Nothingness.

Other OCs: Hawhawhawhaw! *go and barrier the door, then receive their favorite foods*

Adi: *grins evily*

CC: Rico, let's go on an exploding spree with me! :D

Rico: BOOYAH! *grabs CC and drags her out of the door rambling on and on about dynamite...*

TV: *turns on again* Yes, people, it seems like the physcopathic penguin has returned. This time, he blew up the Statue of Liberty with a beautiful young girl at his side. We advise everyone to remain calm, as-

Fey: *turns TV off* Geez, how boring! -.-

Gold: Um, while they are doing that, Kowalski: here's my dare. Pop the head off of Rico's doll...

Kowalski: BUT RICO WILL KILL ME!

Gold: That's the point... ^^

Kowalski: *groans and pops the head off...* There, satisfied?

Gold: Very... xD

Wp: *to Rico who had returned with CC* To Rico, my dare, BURN your dolly! XDDD

Kowalski: *starts whisteling and pops the head quickly back on*

Rico: Uhm... no! D:

Alex: But, Rico, it includes Violence!

Rico: Violins?

Alex: Yeah... I think.

Rico: OKAY! VIOLINS! *throws barbie doll into a fire and cackles*

Adi: Fey, here are all the pies and cookies you can eat. They're enough to last for a year.

Fey: o.O

Adi: And they do not make you fat...

Fey: ^^ Great! I was kinda getting concerned about that... ^^

Adi: lol... ^^

Gold: Awww... how sweet. Mine is more... catchier, let's say...

Fey and Adi: -.-

Gold: Kitka, let Kowalski experiment on you, then fall down Angel falls without flying at all...

Monster Raptor: But, wait, didn't I kill Kitka?

Bluewolf: Not you, dope, Kowalski did...

Adi: Guys, this is like a... well... I betcha she wasn't ALL dead... so now she's here...

Kitka: Why, hello everyone...

Girls and guys except for Skipper: *groan... I REALLY don't like Ms. Kitka*

Kowalski: *takes Ms. Kitka by a wing and goes with her into his lab*

Fey: Ok... 3... 2... 1...

From Lab: *scream* WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? *slapping sounds* You insolent little bird! *whimpering* I look like a freak...

Everyone: *laughs*

Julien: She IS a freak... xD

Kitka: *comes out* I HEARD THAT! :/ *shaved off all her feathers are gone*

Everyone: *errupts into hysterical laughter*

Kowalski: *behind her, smirking but looking guilty* ^^

Fey: *trying hard to keep the laughter in* Uhm... Kitka... haha... MS. Kitka.. next you have to... hehe... uhm, fall down Angels Falls without flying at all!

Rico: *whispers to Skipper* Plucked Chicken! xDDD

Fey: Ok, now, that was really mean.

Kitka: :(

Fey: *poofs her old feathers back and a necklace around her neck* There, now off to Angel Falls you go... :)

Kitka: *goes indignantly* *she doesn't return, but what happened is that she gracefully screamed all the way and at the end, swooped over the ground, before she hit...*

CC: Blowhole, wear this fairy costume, and dance Irish step dancing...

Private: Yippee, I love doing that! *does his little haha-your-jealous-because-i-have-a-lunacorn-and-you-dont-dance.*

Blowhole: I'm not going to do it.

Candy: *kisses him*

Blowhole: Awww...

Candy: *slaps him*

Blowhole: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Candy: It's the same question you can ask for the kiss... that was for ruining our kid's life!

Blowhole: WHAT?

Candy: *tears streaming down her face* You pretend to be the all-star daddy, but when you're faced with an embarassing decision, you try to get out of it! Dx

Blowhole: ? o.O ?

Candy: *on her knees* OUR KIDS WON'T HAVE A NORMAL CHILDHOOD UNTIL YOU IRISHDANCE! Dx

Blowhole: Shh, shh, Candy, it's ok. I'll do it...

Candy: *all normal again* Ok, then, have fun Blowy. *kisses him again*

Blowhole: I've been tricked! o.O

Fey: Femme fatale.

Blowhole: Huh?

Kowalski: Ah, yes. The french version for the fatal feminity that seduces men into-

Girls: *gag* WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT, YOU'RE SO STEREOTYPICAL!

Kowalski: *cowers*

Blowhole: *starts irish dancing with the fairy costume on*

Everyone: *smirking and clapping to the beat*

Blowhole: *finishes* *out of breath*

Everyone: *applauds, grinning*

Karenkook: Um, my last dare is EVERYONE- COOKING CONTEST! xDDDDDD

Rico: SUSHI!

ml99.8: CUPCAKES!

Skipper: FISHY SOMETHING SUPRISE!

Everyone: No, Skipper, not that one... it tastes like elephant sweat...

Skipper: e.e

Fey: EVERYONE HAS 30 min. TO COOK UP SOMETHING: Teams are: (basically the reviewers and Ocs with a PoM character)

Karenkook, Rose, Lea, Sal, and Marlene and Rico ml99.8, Bob, Jakie, and Julien and Mort Wp, Alex, and Skipper Bluewolf/Lars, the Monster Raptor, and Maurice Erik, Co, and Kaito and Private PB, Anastasia, and CC, Jessie and Kowalski... uhm, and Adi gets added, too... Gold, Candy, and Blowhole RemainMe and Fey

Adi: Uh, RemainMe is here, too?

Fey: RemainMe is me... I AM RemainMe..

Kowalski: *to Adi, whispering* It's also called Multiple Personality Disorder. Just watch her arguing with herself, it's hilarious...

Fey: Kowalski, RemainMe agrees with me that you should stop whispering about us.

Kowalski: ^^

Fey: Let's go, RemainMe, and start the cooking... *goes off into a corner*

Everyone: *divides up*

Karenkook: (to her team) Ok, how about fries?

Sal: No... you just ate some...

Karenkook: That was 45 minutes, ago... yet it feels like two days and a half...

Sal: Sureeee...

Lea: How about we make clams?

Marlene: I love clams, high five, girl!

Lea: *highfives Marlene*

Rose: But otters are the only ones who like clams... so... no...

Karenkook: The sliminess, the gooey black mysterious stuff that once had lungs...

Rico: Yum!

Karenkook: *shudders*

*next group*

ml99.8: Yes!

Bob: No!

ml99.8: YES!

Bob: NEVER!

Julien: Are we talking about roasting the chicken?

Bob: No. I would agree with ml99.8 on that... chicken tastes real good!

Julien: Then, what are we talking about?

Mort: Sugar!

Julien: You mean the sweet sweety sweetiness of the sugary sugar?

ml99.8: EXCACTLY!

Bob: NO! We will not go with your idea!

Julien and ml99.8: *exchange glances and grin evily*

Julien: Yeaowwwiwww! *jumps on Bob's head, blocking his sight with a war cry*

Bob: HEY! GET OFF!

ml99.8: *secretly gets a 6 liter sack of sugar and dumps it into the mix then hides the sack*

Julien: *jumps off the face of Bob* Oh, that was being your face! I was so sorry... *highfives ml99.8*

Bob: Now where are we? Did we add the sugar yet?

ml99.8: *innocent face* No...

*next group*

Wp: GUYS!

Alex: Team Awesomeness sounds way cooler than Team Amazingness.

Skipper: DOES NOT! Team Amazingness is WaaaaaaaaaAAAAYYyyyyyy better than Team Awesomeness...

Alex: LIES! All lies!

Wp: Peoplez, maybe we could... start cooking? We don't need a team name...

Alex and Skipper: We do! It makes us-

Skipper: -awesomely amazing!

Alex: -amazingly awesome!

*glare at each other*

*next group*

Lars: So, what do we need, Maurice?

Maurice: Defnitely fruit. Tropical.

Lars: And that will make a smoothie?

Maurice: Yes.

Monster Raptor: *yawning* Do we even want that?

Maurice: Uhm, yes?

Lars and Monster Raptor: *look at each other, arched eyebrows* Let us show you, Maurice...

Maurice: Okay...

Lars: *starts random list of ingredients and the Monster Raptor brings him* Electric Eels... Kowalski's 434th invention... the green thing that he calls Jiggles... the-

Maurice: That doesn't sound too good.

*next group*

Fey: What do we need?

Fey: Uhm... chocolate.

Fey: DEFNITELY!

Fey: We rock, girl!

Fey: Uhm, totally!

Fey: *grins*

Fey: Kay, is chocolate all?

Fey: Yeah.

Fey: No.

Fey: RemainME! CHOCOLATE is the BEST!

Fey: Is not! I meant... I mean...

Fey: How can you say that? *starts crying*

Fey: Oh dear, I didn't mean to hurt myself.

Fey: I hate cooking! *throws a fit and goes off to sulk*

*next group*

Erik: We will WIN this contest!

Co: Yes, now hand over some eggs, will you, dear?

Kaito: *hands her eggs*

Private: What can I do?

Co: Stand there and look cute..

Private: Okay...

Kaito: Do you also need butter?

Co: Okay.

Erik: We're almost done!

Co: Just the icing... blue, Kaito!

Kaito: *hands her blue icing*

Co: Thanks... *applies icing*

Erik, Co, Kaito, and Private: DONE! *look proudly at their cake with candles and icing and so on... it's sliding a little into a gooey mess...*

Erik: Hmmm, I don't remember the cake normally being this gooey...

Kaito: Maybe we should have baked it first before the icing?

Co: *facepalms* HOW DID I FORGET?

*next group*

Kowalski: *feels intimidated* *he's surrounded by Jessie, Anastasia, and Adi... CC and PB are standing by, talking...*

Anastasia: You're so sweet, Walski. *giggles*

Jessie: Back off, girl. He needs some private space! *scoots closer*

Adi: *smirks at him*

Kowalski: And I thought I was not good with women... -.- too good for my taste, suddenly...

CC: Aren't we supposed to cook or something?

PB: Do what?

CC: Oh well, let them have their fun... ^^

PB: Kay... xD

*last group*

Blowhole: AND I'M TELLING YOU LOBSTERS ARE THE BEST!

Gold: -.-

Candy: BUT I WILL MISS THE RED ONE!

Gold: -.-

Blowhole: BUT I HAVE A THOUSAND OTHER LOBSTERS!

Gold: -.-

Candy: BUT I WANT THE RED ONE!

Gold: -.-

Blowhole: BUT HE TASTES BEST IN BUTTER!

Gold: -.- *sighs*

*after 30 min.*

Karenkook's group: stands there with a number of fries, clams, and other random foods

ml99.8's group: Juilen and ml99.8 look at each other in a guilty way, while Bob hands out the sweet sweety sweetiness to everyone, as Julien calls it.

Bluewolf's group: ends up with a ton of mechanical science gear and other tidbits mixed with Maurice's smoothies...

Fey and RemainMe: recovered from their pouting session and ends up with a banana-chocolate-caramel milkshake... THESE ARE THE BEST! xDDDDD

Co's group: proudly presents their cake to everyone... it not quite throughouly baked yet, but steady enough... yumm! ICING!

PB, CC, and Adi's group: "Wait... what were we supposed to do again? Oh, righty, the cooking contest... totally forgot about that one... hehe." "KOWALSKI IS THE ONLY SWEET I WILL EVER NEED!" "-.-"

Gold's group: kinda embarrassed as they present a lobster delikatesse, no, not THE red one, but A red one...

Candy: *sniffles* R. I. P.

Fey: Well... who ever wants to get a snack or something later... feel free... although we think we will pass... ^^

CC: Hey, Jessie. Go to Invexpo with Kowalski! I've heard it's in Paris, France this year...

Jessie: *gasps* I always wanted to go to Paris! :D

Kowalski: Invexpo... *dreamy look*

Jessie: Paris... *dreamy look*

Fey: Lolz, well, you've got them there... but for now, we have ONE last dare from... taDAAAAAAA... Bluewolf!

Bluewolf: Hehe... so mine is: Everyone turns into a plant form Plants Vs. Zombies to defeat an incoming zombie army!

Everyone: o.O

Kowalski: Z-z-z-ombies?

Fangirls: Don't worry we'll protect you...

Fey: I also need protection! Dx *holds on to Julien... who just changed into a plant...* AAAAAAAAWWWWWW! Help! Julien has been turned into a... uhm... a palm tree?

Mort: Da Feet are gone! o.O *turns into a smaller palm tree*

*suddenly loads of flowers... girls... and bushes and trees... guys... are walking around...*

Plant 4: I think this means that the zombie's would be arriving soon.

Plant 11: According to my calculations, it would be precisely at-

Plant 2: Kowalski? You're a...

Plant 11: Yes...

Plant 1174832: I would advise you newbies to snap up an pay attention to the game so that we won't be smashed by the zombifitic zombies...

Plant 11: Skipper?

Plant 2: No, I'm Skipper.

Plant 4: THE ZOMIBES ARE COMING!

Plant 1342562: You, newbies! Guard the house!

Plant 6: Gnagnagnagna... I'm an evil mastermind, you know?

Plant 15: *kisses him and giggle*

Plant 6: Wait, you ARE Candy, aren't you?

Plant 15: -.- DUH! I wonder, what would our kids look like if they were plants? :3

Plant 542305793875: GUARD THE HOUSE!

Plant 10: Uhm, you will save da King from da Mommies, yes?

Plant 2: Zombies! Not mommies, Ringtail... *facepalms*

*Zombies come and attack... unsucessful... except they get Plant 10... but when they try to suck at his brain... they find none... so... they leave... ^^*

Everyone: *turns back into normal and into normal room... :D*

Fey: What a day!

Skipper: Tell me about it.

Fey: So, well, one, there was this HORRIBLE thing where I had to-

Skipper: I didn't mean literally, soldier...

Fey: -.- Ok, well, then... until next time, everyone! READ AND REVIEW! xDDDDDD 


	13. Loads of It

Fey: Hey everyone, we're back. :)

Everyone: *uh huh...*

Fey: Ok, well, two announcements. One, I want to apologize to Jessie and Anastasia. In the last chapter I made them seem... well, a little too attached to Kowalski. I'm sorry. I want to tell you guys you're too good for Kowalski anyway.

Kowalski: Wait, what?

Fey: *ignoring him* I mean, just look at him. How could any girl-

Kowalski: *coughs*

Fey: I was just kidding. ^^ Anyway, the second announcement is that I want you guys to vote on what the next chapter should be about. Like a special thing, for example, all humanized, everyone has to have a date, or a talent show, maybe. Don't forget to vote.

Kowalski: Please, no torture. *puppy eyes*

Fey: On to the reviewers! xD CC and Jessie ml99.8, Bob and Jakie Karenkook, Lea, Sal, and Rose Wp and Alex PB and Anastasia Gold and Candy Co, Erik and Kaito EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD... wow, really long name, there... ^^

Skipper: So? What's so interesting about them?

Fey: Loads. On to the dares! ^^

CC: Adi-

Fey: *shakes head* Sorry, girl, but she's gone. She only was here as a visitor *smiles at CC*

CC: Good. Then I will dare... erm, Kowalski.

Kowalski: I knew it! D:

CC: Hehe, Kowalski, walk around in circles for a whole day, muttering, "The butterfly flies away"...

Kowalski: o.O That could cause permanent brain injury!

CC: How?

Kowalski: Erm... I... uh... well... basically...

Jessie: Excusing much?

Kowalski: *sigh* Yes.

CC: Shame...

Kowalski: Ok, ok. *starts walking around in circles* The butterfly flies away, the butterfly flies away, the butterfley lies away, the motherfly lies a way, uh... the butterfly flies away... *goes on muttering*

Fey: While he is doing... THAT... let's go on with-

Sal: *holding jaw* It hurts! It hurts sooo bad! D:

Lea: Sorry, Sal just came back from a dentist appointment.

Kowalski: The butterfliy- THE DENTIST? *!* *starts running in circles even faster*

Sal: *dropping to his knees* The fire inferno of pain fills my jaws! Why? Why did you make me go?

Rose: Be quiet. We know you're faking it.

Sal: No! I need something cold and creamy to numb the pain...

Rose: You can't have ice cream.

Sal: Then I will have to live with this pain and continue groaning.

Karenkook: You can have ice cream. Just stop pretending.

Sal: :D *eats ice cream* ^^

Private: Unfair! D:

Karenkook: Anyway, onto the dares. Here's something my nephew said: Private - eat a bed.

Private: Say WHAT?

Karenkook: Eat a bed.

Everyone: o.O

Fey: Uhm... ok. *poofs up a bed* How is he supposed to do that?

Karenkook: I... don't know... the dare is from my nephew... :)

Fey: Okay! *being an optimist* At least, it will prove entertainment for us! ^^ Let's do it, Private!

Private: Uhm, ok. *starts nibbling at the bed*

Everyone: *watches*

Private: *gnawing at the blanket*

Everyone: *watches* ?

Private: I don't think this will work.

Karenkook: It's hilarious to watch though! xD *filming*

Private: -.-

Fey: Hehe, well, it was pretty funny... anyways, let's do the next dare. xD

Gold: Ok, well then Candy- sing "I've given Up" by linkin Park, in your Arctic fox form xDD

Candy: Fine. *gets poofed into her Arctic fox form. :)*

*music starts*

Waking in a sweat again Another day's been laid to waste In my disgrace

Stuck in my head again Feels like I'll never leave this place There's no escape I'm my own worst enemy

I've given up I'm sick of feeling Is there nothing say?

Take this all away I'm suffocating!  
>Tell me what the heck is Wrong with me?<p>

Everyone: *cheers*

Gold: Awww, that was sweet, Candy.

Candy: *glares at Gold* Linkin Park is NOT sweet!

Gold: Erm, oops, wrong choice of words. ^^ Blowhole- I need you to do something funny... lick peanut butter off of Skipper's foot xDDDD

Blowhole: You can't be serious.

Skipper: That's not funny... that's... uhm... that's mean!

Gold: Guys, guys. It might not be funny for YOU but it will be hilarious for me! And that was the purpose.

Blowhole and Skipper: *sigh*

Rico: *barfs up peanut butter and spreads it on Skipper's flat foot*

Skipper: Eeeewww...

Blowhole: That's not for you to say. *eyes Skipper's peanuty foot* I can't believe this!

Skipper: JUST DO IT ALREADY!

Blowhole: *starts licking up the peanut butter*

Skipper: HELP! *giggles* I'm ticklish! xDDDDDD

Everyone: *laughs*

Julien: *strolls in then sees the scene* AAAAHHHH! The Dolphin is eating the Penguin! He will EAT US ALL! *grabs Mort* Here, Mort, you be the diversion so that I can run away...

Mort: I LIKE being a yummy diversion! :D

Blowhole: *finishes licking Skipper's feet then goes off to wash his mouth out*

Skipper: *goes off to wash his feet*

Fey: Hehe, that was funny.

ml99.8: Uh uh! I wanna say something?

Fey: Ok, sure. What is it?

ml99.8: YES I TRIPLE AGENT 99.8 HAS A BOSS!

Everyone: *claps but not sure what she means... except the ones from Marlene's QnA show... :D*

Bob: well I do too...

Skipper: *comes back and mutters* Slave.

ml99.8: your annoyed with the bosses though.

Fey: ml99.8, who is it? Your boss, I mean.

ml99.8: *starts whisteling innocently*

Fey: Ok, I get the hint. ^^

ml99.8: Anyways cuz I'm in a good mood... Rico- DESTROY THE UNDESTROYABLE FOP!

Co: Wait, there is a reason why the Fop is called undestroyable... :P

ml99.8: At least, he should try... xD

Rico: *goes off and you hear exploding sounds* dIE fOP dIE!

Co: Gotta love that slogan... *grins at the sounds*

Rico: *comes back* Sorry, no die fop...

ml99.8 and Co: D:

CC- Skipper, you. Alex. Bake off.

Skipper- whaa?

Alex- bake off you imbecile! You're playing against me...

Skipper- oh good, a chance for me to beat you at something xD

Alex- you wish!

CC- GO!

Skipper- YIKES! *takes some ingredients*

Alex- *quickly gathers items of food and starts baking*

Fey- this should be interesting...

*30 minutes later*

Alex- *covered with flour and an oil stain on her apron*

Skipper- *has a bowl on top of his head and with a spatula and a knife in his hands, panting wildly*

Jessie- Since when did you wear that apron?

Alex- I... dont know :O how did that get there? *quickly pulls apron off* I hate aprons -.-

Fey- Skipper, tell me... how did you even MANAGE to get a bowl on top of your head? You werent even USING a bowl O_o

Skipper- I... dont know!

Fey- anyways time to announce the winners! Jessie, you're the judge xD

Jessie- oh goodie! :)

Skipper- HEY! no fair! She will obviously pick her sister!

Jessie- what makes you say that? I hate my sister...

Alex- it's true... -.-

Jessie- *looks at dishes* ok so Tuna surprise and... baked bread? *does gagging noise*

Alex- looks good huh?

Jessie- 0.0 uh huh!

Skipper- go on... taste it! :)

Jessie- *looks at Fey* Do I have to?

Fey- *nods slowly*

Jessie- *tastes Tuna Surprise* hmmmmmm... *forces smile* yummy...

Skipper- *smiles and sticks tongue out at Alex*

Alex- What about me?

Jessie- hehehe *nervous laugh* *swallows the baked bread*

Alex- how is it?

Jessie- *shutters* delicious...

Alex and Skipper- so who won?

Jessie- welll as much as I enjoyed both of them *gives Fey a stare that says SO NOT* hehehe anyways the winner is...

Skipper and Alex- YES! YES?

Fey: Jessie... c'mon... you are keeping us in SUSPENSE! *watches Julien* And Julien can't handle suspense that well... *Julien's mouth is opened and his neck is throbbing and his eyes are glasy watching Jessie lifelessly* Scary... o.O

Jessie- the winner is... Sk-

Alex- *gives Jessie a deathe glare*

Jessie- uhhhh... Al-

Skipper- *gives Jessie death glare*

Jessie- Al- Ski- I- I- DONT KNOW! *whimper*

Fey- it's ok *comforts her* you don't have to!

Alex and Skipper- you say WHAT now? WE NEED A WINNER! *glare at each other*

Jessie- cant someone ELSE pick it!

Co- I WILL! :D Actually I'll let Erik do it xD

Alex- hey Erik *flutter eyebrows* you wanna pick me right? *does her most charming smile*

Erik- uhhhhhhhh...

Skipper- hey no fair! Using you're charming looks for your advantage...

Alex- did you just call me charming? *smiles*

Skipper- O_o no...

Co- ERIK! Pick already... and don't let Alex influence you in any way!

Erik- ok! *tastes both* I pick Skipper!

Alex- YOU WHATTTTTTTTTTT!

Erik- dont kill me! *puts hands on face*

Alex- I uhhhh wont kill you...

Erik- phew!

Alex- yet...

Co- ouch xD

PB: Hellooooo! I dare Kowalski and Anastasia to do bonding activities.

Anastasia: Sounds like fun!

PB: You're not gonna go fangirl

Anastasia: I still like him but I don't need a boy to throw myself at. I'm defined by me not a boyfriend. I will keep on liking Kowlalski but I'm not going to obsess over him. I am an independent woman.

Fey: Cheers to that! *highfives Anastasia and other girls* UNITE!

Skipper: Boys, it seems like we'll be overtaken by feministic female creatures. Well, it was nice working with you boys.

Penguins: *sniff*

Fey: Sorry, the F is Fey obviously stands for Feminism... ^^

Kowalski: *stops mumbling The butterfly flies away* Really?

Fey: No... -.-

PB: Lolz. I also dare Private to hit on a teddy bear and to also compete in the olympics. I getting tired of him watching movies. That's it, I guess!

Private: *hits a teddy bear* Uh, like that?

PB: Yeah... :D

Private: What do you want me to do in the Olympics?

PB: Erm, swim.

Private: Okay! *goes off to the Olympics and comes back, dripping wet* *tries to say something* *faints* *wakes up* I got 44532543rd place. *faints again*

Anastasia: Wow...

Kowalski: Uhm... we still have to do bonding activites...

Anastasia: Right... *smiles up at him*

Kowalski: *takes Anastasia into another room.*

Everyone: *grins and waits...*

Kowalski: *comes back* Hehe...

Anastasia: That was... ^^

Everyone: Yes?

Anastasia: Quite nice... *smiles at Kowalski*

CC- private you must ride the *makes deep scary voice* the feiry fist of pain!

Private- *whimper* is it scary?

Jessie- no private, fist of pain probably means rainbows and butterflies *sarcastic*

Private- no unicorns either?

Jessie- *shakes head*

Private- *pouts* well here I go!

CC- don't break a nail xD

Private- *skips off to Glove World*

Wp: I feel sad...

Fey: Awww, why?

Wp: You didnt include my group in the winnings :-(

Fey: *facepalms* Heck! I totally forgot! o.O Sorry... :/

I mean, cmon! I'm your pm pal! You call me o humble one! Yet I'm the only one you forget... I don't feel like daring right now :P

Alex- but the show must go on!

Wp- nyah... *shrugs*

Alex- ok fine! I'll do it!

Skipper- NOOOOOO DON'T LET HER DO IT!

Everyone: *grins*

alex- :-) think on the bright side skippy...

Skipper- there is no one?

Alex- nope! I won't get dared :D

Skipper- yay -.-

Alex: Skippy, I dare you to kiss Fey xD

Skipper- you're an evil little elf! :-(

Alex- go on skipper! Kiss Fey... If you're man enough... *smirks*

Skipper- oh you don't think I can do it!

Alex- don't think... Know!

Fey- ummm guys?

Alex and skipper- WHAT!

Fey- I'm thinking you're forgetting someone.

Alex: Who?

Fey: Me. I'm not going to kiss Skipper.

Skipper: Oh, c'mon, I'm not that bad.

Fey: *shrugs* Nope. I'm not gonna waste any first kiss on you, sorry.

Alex- don't worry! You'll be a natural ^^ My first kiss was also with Skipper. Guess I got used to disappointments...

Skipper- HEY!

Fey- I refuse to let Skipper kiss me!

Alex- *roll eyes* if I could do it... So can you!

Rose- we've all been through it... (she had also kissed Skipper... ^^)

Fey: No one can force me. *crosses arms over chest and grins*

Alex: Oh, forcing is easy...

Fey: *poofs a cage for Alex and Skipper* Have fun in there. ^^

Skipper: HEY! NO FAIR!

Fey: *poofs cage away* On to the next dare...

ml99.8: Bob your not getting left out... Bob you have to do whatever Julien says then let Kowalski experiment AND torture you.

Bob: that's mean.

ml99.8: That was the point. Julien?

Julien: Yes?

Bob: You wouldn't dare...

ml99.8: (to Bob) Of course I would. *smiles sweetly* (to Julien) Bob the Chicken has just promised that he wants to be your servant truly because he adores your bountiful booty.

Julien: Ah, who is the chicken again?

ml99.8: *points at Bob*

Julien: Oh... I thought you were meaning this one here. *points at Jakie*

Jakie: Me? *gags*

Julien: Let's go, Bob the Chicken.

ml99.8: Just reminding, anything you say he will HAVE to do. *grins*

Julien: YEAH! BOB THE CHICKEN, LET'S HAVE A BOOTY SHAKING PARTY!

Bob: Umm, that just... sounds wrong.

Julien: Yes, is it the shaking booty party? Or the partying booty shaking?

Bob: *rolls eyes* Let's go shake our booties, oh King. *leaves with Julien and suddenly you hear blasts of music...*

Bob: *sneaks back without Julien* Hehe, Well I dare YOU to... erm... GIVE YOUR PHONE TO KOWALSKI FOR PARTZ!

Kowalski: YAY! I will disassemble it, analyze it, break it, maybe...

ml99.8: is my oc allowed to dare me?

Fey: Yeah. ^^ Hand it over.

Kowalski: *excitedly claps flipper together as ml99.8 hands over her phone*

Bob: dude you go to swimming...

Skipper: ?

ml99.8: OH SHIZ! sorry gtg have a swim meet today... NOW WE'RE OFF!

ml99.8 jumps on a lunacorn and flies away... without Bob

Bob: HEY! okay... looks like I'm staying here...

Everybody: That stinks...

Skipper: ...for us!

Bob: Oh, she'll be back... sometime... someday... hopefully soon...

Karenkook: Anyway, onto the dares! Skipper - play a game of cards with Lea. I warn you though, she's been banned from casinos in Las Vegas because she bankrupt them all. Rose and Sal had to force her to give the money back and lose to those who wouldn't accept it if they didn't win.

Lea: You have no chance.

Skipper: Talking to yourself, huh?

Lea: I can't even read my OWN pokerface.

Skipper: Bring it on.

Lea: Already brought.

Rico: *places two pack of cards in front of them.* Start!

After 2 hours...

Fey: SOOOOOOO bored!

Jessie: I've given up trying to read their faces anymore, anyway... ^^

Co: *yawn*

Kowalski: Not even the slightest twitch of a muscle, how fascinating!

Bob: NOT.

After 3 more hours...

Everyone: *asleep*

Skipper: Ahem...

Lea: Same here.

Skipper: So shall we?

Lea: Yes.

*stand up and shake hands*

Lea: Seriously, you are amazing!

Skipper: I know... oh, wait. You too. ;)

Lea: So... should we wake up everyone else?

Skipper: After I run, so I don't have to do embarrassing dares, yes.

Everyone: *wakes up*

Skipper: Too late.

Fey: *eyes half closed, looks like a zombie* I don't wanna go to school.

Kowalski: I WANT TO!

Fey: *zombie* Just ten more minutes... or ten more hours.

Skipper: Uhm... okay?

Fey: *falls back on to the floor, where she curls up and goes to sleep*

Gold: HAHAHA! Wait... why am I laughing?

Skipper: Cause your crazy?

Gold: No, that's not it...

Candy: Ha!

Gold: What?

Candy: Nothing...

Gold: Anyway... DARES! Kowalski- Realese all fangirls into your lab with you in it! xD Gee, I'm lucky I'm not one of themmm xD

Jessie and Anastasia: Uhm... so are we still fangirls?

Gold: Uh, sure.

Kowalski: And Fey's asleep...

Fey: *sits up* No, I'm not. Let's do it! xDDDD

Everyone: o.O

Fey: What? *drags Kowalski into his lab* You coming, girls?

Anastasia and Jessie: *shrug* Sure... why not?

Jessie: *grins evilly* It's always worth a shot... *closes door behind them.*

Gold: Lol... well, until they are back... Skipper, wear a huge diaper-

Skipper: NO!

Gold: -and when someone asks you what you do, you respond-

Skipper: I sing. I dance. I pee my pants?

Gold: Yeah, how did you know?

Skipper: Used to do that to Manfreedi and Johnson.

Penguins: *groan*

Gold: Obviously, this is an insider joke. Well, you're still not out of it, Skipper, do it! xD

Skipper: *gets a huge diaper and puts it on*

Blowhole: *snickers* What do you do?

Skipper: -.- I sing. I dance. I pee my pants. -.-

Blowhole: *guffaws* What do you do again?

Skipper: :/ I sing. I dance. I pee my pants. :/

Blowhole: *laughing hysterically* Say it again! xD

Skipper: I SING! I DANCE! I PEE MY PANTS!

Blowhole: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Skipper: -.-

Eppopinkfangirl: *makes a suprise guest appearance* Hello.

Skipper: Can I take off the diapers now?

Gold: You better... ^^

Eppopinkfangirl: Here's my dare... errr, where's the host?

Skipper: I'm taking over... while she's busy... with... uhm... my lieutant.

Eppopinkfangirl: Ok?

Skipper: Don't ask.

Eppopinkfangirl: Alright, I won't. ^^ Here's my dare. I dare someone ANYONE to say "woolanhsram etalocohoc a evah yam woc oom eht" 28 times fast.

Everyone: o.O *points at Julien*

Julien: Why are you all pointing at da King?

Eppopink: *facepalms* My dare, duh!

Julien: Oh, sorry. Woolanhsram etalocohoc a evah yam woc oom eht. Woolanhsram etalocohoc a evah yam woc oom eht. Woolanhsram etalocohoc a evah yam woc oom eht.

28 Woolanhsram etalocohoc a evah yam woc oom eht's later...

Julien: I'm exhausted. Mort! Bring me a pillow.

Mort: OKAY!

Everyone else: o.O

Skipper: How... how did he manage that? Freakin no mistake!

Eppopinkfangirl: Yeah... uhm, not really how I imagined it all. Well, see you guys... :) *leaves* PEACE.

Everyone: Bye... :)

Skipper: Wait, what? Peace?

Kowalski: *comes out with Jessie, Anastasia, and Fey.*

Fey: Not what I thought it would be. Oh well... did you guys miss me? xD

Skipper: No...

Author's note... Guys, I'm sorry for that the updating took so long and that I'm STILL not done with this chapter... I'm just posting the first half of it, so that you have SOME brainfood... -.- It's sooooooo hard to write ALL the dares for EVERYONE reviewing... when you're uninspired and bored... :/ Sorry... so, if you review, tell me what you think... maybe that might inspire me? ^^ Nah, but no reviewing with dares... I won't be able to do them... *grins and waves, then faints on her laptop* 


	14. Cake Face, Flirting, and Blackop

Fey: : The next chapter is up! Hooray!

Skipper: Yippee.

Fey: Just to let everyone know, too... the next chapter is going to be... drumroll, please...

Rico: *starts beating Kowalski's back with drumsticks*

Fey: HUMANIZED!

Penguins: ...

Fey: Which means, you, humans, I, human, we, human...

Skipper: What a great big happy family... -.-

Fey: C'mon, it's gonna be fun! xD So, erm, send in dares only humanized and be sure to describe your humanized self... :) Oh... and for Bluewolf, the next time is gonna be Torture All You Can Day... so beware... :S

Skipper: Kay, we know...

Fey: Let's get going with the dares!

PB: Hey again! Hola! Bonjour! Chow!

Anastasia: What's up with all the different hellos?

PB: I'm still having after affects of your latest invention, the translatinator.

Kowalski: A Translatinator? :DDDD

Anastasia: O, shi a! Wo wangle! Name, you she me xin de gan ma?

PB: Yes there are. I dare Skipper to imitate the guy from the old spice commercial.

Skipper: Oh no, please not.

Anastasia: Haha! Det vil vaere noget at se!

Fey: I have no idea what she said... erm, Skipper, do the dare... :)

Skipper: *shows off his muscles* My muscles and I are great buddies. But sometimes my armpits get jealous and all stinky... *grabs a bottle of OldSpice* OldSpice makes me, my muscles, and my armpits super happy. Use OldSpice. And you'll be manly. Like me.

Anastasia: *hysterical laughter*

Skipper: -.- At least I think that how it goes...

Fey: Okay, Kowalski, Karenkook wants you, or rather, doesn't want you to say anything scientific, or long and boring, or confusing for the rest of the chapter... or until I say. ^^

Kowalski: What? *glares at Karenkook*

Karenkook: Awww, I'm sorry... no, wait... nope, I'm actually not sorry at all for you! xD

Kowalski: *continues glare*

Fey: What's the glare for, smart-mouth?

Kowalski: Oh Fey, I am NOT a smart-mouth, as mouths have been proven not to be-

Everyone: BORING, LONG, CONFUSING...

Kowalski: And scientific?

Everyone: YES!

Kowalski: *sigh* How will I live?

Karenkook: You won't. ^^

Sal: It was nice knowing you, pal...

Kowalski: *starts crying*

Fangirls: o.O *run over to hug him*

Kowalksi: :) *smiles*

Alex- Jessie I dare you to slap kowalski everytime he even TRIES to flirt with ANYBODY! (including you ;-) )

Kowalski: What? I don't flirt?

Alex: Uhm... yea, but... still...

Jessie: I have to SLAP him? :/

Alex: Sure thing. ^^

Kowalski: Oh great...

Fey: How about we add a second dare to that one? Kowalski normally doesn't "flirt" in public... ^^

Kowalski: HEY!

Fey: So, my dare for Kowalski is: flirt with each of the fangirls... ^^

Kowalski: D:

Jessie and Alex: :D

Wp- was it a good idea to give her this power?

Jessie and Alex: NO! xD

Kowalski- ok...? Here I go! *walks timidly to fangirls*

Fangirl#2- *tries to bite him*

Kowalski- *jumps back a little*

Fangirl#2- *growls softly*

Kowalski- *tries to approach her* easy! Easy... Girl! Easy!

Fangirl#2- *calms down*

Kowlaksi- *pats her head awkwardly* good girl...

Fangirl#3- OMG KOWLASKI IS THAT YOU! O:

Kowalski- ummm yeah! It's me... *smiles goofily* *thinks- alright here I go...* hey there baby! *looks charmingly at Fangirls* Are you from Tenesee? Cause you're the only ten I see! *flashes smile*

Fangirls- *faint*

Fey- wow what a lame pickup -.-

Jessie- *slaps him* hehe this is fun! :D

Kowalski: *rubbing cheek* Okay, I'm done.

Fey: Awwww, I wanted to see more... it is HILAROUS!

Kowalski: You know, it wasn't that funny...

Anastasia: Yes it was... ^^

Kowalski: -.- Doomed.

Fey: WHY CAN JESSIE SLAP HIM AND NOT ME? Dx

Jessie: ^^

Gold: All Penguins (even Oc Penguins)- Be ballerinas so wear pink ballerina dresses xDD

Fey: Hahaha... nice move! xD So, who's a penguin, again?  
>Skipper Kowalski Rico Private Kaito Randomly adding Co Jessie? Just adding her, too... ^^<p>

Jessie: D:

Co: That's was only ONE time, when I was a penguin...

Fey: I'm so sorry for you... *smirks* *poofs up ballerina dresses*

Skipper: I refuse to wear this pink tutu!

Fey: Hey, how do you know the techinal term?

Skipper: *blushes*

Alex: Skipper? Is there something you want to tell us?

Skipper: NO! Classified... *glare at Kowalski, Rico, and Private, who are giggling in the background...*

Fey: Kowalski... *scoots closer to Kowalski and looks up at him* Would you like to tell me how Skipper knows? I am sooooooo curious...

Jessie: -.- Do I get to slap her, too?

Kowalski: *coughs* Well...

Fey: *scoots closer* Please? *puppy eyes with a innocent smile*

Kowalski: I might tell you, if you-

Skipper: *tackles Kowalski* Mutiny, soldier!

Fey: Awww... :( SKIPPER, you RUINED everything! :(

Everyone: *laughs*

Fey: *grins*

Gold: Today, we have a very special guest here, right Fey?

Fey: Yeah... let's come in, special guest...

Hans: Hello there, everyone!

Skipper: You!

Hans: Hello, my old frenemy... what's the dress for? Are you transgender?

Skipper: ARRGGGHHH! *draws out a swordfish*

Hans: Funny, that's excactly how you reacted when we danced the Nutcracker in Denmark together, remember?

*Silence...*

Everyone: o.O

Hans: Did I say something wrong?

Skipper: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH! *attacks Hans with swordfish*

Gold: *gets them apart* Wait, first the dare for Hans...

Hans: Yes?

Candy: Oh, no, you won't, Gold!

Hans: Oh, hello candylicious Candy...

Gold: Hans- try to impress Candy xDDD

Candy: *facepalms*

Hans: I havn't decided yet what is sweeter, your name or you yourself...

Candy: Please, Hans, stop the freaking stuff already1

Hans: Why? Do you not like it?

Candy: NO!

Hans: Which means, yes, in girl language. I will know impress you by showing you my talent and skills in holding a spoon on my beak...

Candy: I'M MARRIED! And your stupid spoon doesn't impress me...

Hans: Ok, ok, at least I've tried.

Fey: That... was disturbing. You may go now, Hans.

Hans: I will ALWAYS remember you, Candy!

Fey: GO! *shudders*

Candy: VERY DISTURBING!

Fey: You know what? We have to do two things, one, unleash your kids on to Hans... that would be an amazing dare... and two, we girls should start taking self-defence courses...

Skipper: I WILL NOT PERMIT THAT!

Alex: Ok, so it's on! xD

Co-It's call the night of the WERE-ED. It's not that BAD! It could be a LOT worse. I could have been...*Whispers something worse.* Skipper-I want to SEE YOU act like hippy in Denmark. That means, EVERYONE WILL COME! Including Kaito. :3 *note... I couldn't find the song, you didn't give me an artist... :) there were about 4 different songs... sorry*

Skipper: Again? Dx

*in the airplane to Denmark*

Skipper and Alex: *arguing*

Stewardess: If you two don't stop shouting at each other, I will personally kick you both out!

Kowalski: You couldn't really do that, because the air pressure would approximately crush us all to aproximate-

Stewardess: But I can push your head down the toilet if you don't shut up.

Kowalski: *shuts up*

Fey: *is talking to random people on the airplane*

Co: Why are you talking to everyone? Do you even know them?

Fey: No... *grins then goes on to tell her life-story to an eldery man who can barely hear anything*

Anastasia: *dreaming and sketching fashiondesigns*

Bob: *whistles at Stewardess*

Stewardess: What's up?

Bob: Do you like chicken? *flirtiatious manner*

Lea: *to Jessie* You sure, you don't want to play poker or cards or anything?

Jessie: Duh, NOT! -.- *goes back to listen to her music*

Candy: *asleep*

*after 21 hours and a very annoyed stewardess*

Skipper: I'm back. *shudders*

Fey: *opens her arms wide* GRASS! xD

Everyone: o.O

Fey: What? I like grass... xDDDDDDDDD

Skipper: So, it will just a few seconds before they find me...

Fey: Should I poof us into Denmark?

Co: Wait, you had the poofy powers all the time and made us ride the airplane fo 21 hours?

Fey: Yeah... *smirks*

Co: -.- Anyways, Skipper, I dare you to tell us the semi-shortend version of why you got...banded from Denmark...though you are...WAIT...YOU WHERE NEVER KICKED OUT WHERE YOU? If they...*relization* YOU'RE REALLY THE PRINCE OF DENMARK THOUGH YOU WERE BORN IN THE U.S?

Skipper:...You didn't see anything.

Co-YES I DID! YOU ARE...

*trumpet sounds*

Denmark King: ... Ja, ja ... hallo ... Prince Skipper ... min lange fortabte s n.

Fey: Wow, I understand that, because I also know german! Mein lang vergessener Sohn... (no, I didn't do google translate... ^^)

Kowalski: Will you translate?

Fey: Prince Skipper...

Kowalski: No, duh.

Fey: My long forgotten son.

Co-...0_0...son?

Denmark King: Ja, s n. Skipper er min s n. Er det ikke rigtigt Skipper?

Fey: Yes, son. Skipper, he is my son. He is the (king, I think...), right, Skipper?

Skipper: I...Don't know you...

Denmark King:* Suk * Anmisha, s easly at f , n r du tabet din egen s n, f r han selv blev udkl kket.

Fey: No idea... I give up.

Co- ENGLISH!

Denmark King: Jeg kender ingen engelsk ung, men jeg forst r det. :)

Co-...I am going to...

Denmark King: Jeg er kommet til at tage min s n som min arving til throwen ... selvom det er stille m rkeligt, at min s n var den offentlige fjende nummer et. * Smirks *

Skipper: Holly...

Co-...good luck, Skipper.

Fey: WAIT! He's not going anywhere! Especially since you are a FAKE! Duh, because Denmark is a democracy? -.- *poofs everyone away?*

Denmark King: Min s n! D:

Gold: Candy- Fake death at the Hoboken, No one except Fey or me, knows it... I will record everything that anyone does to help you xDDDD

Fey: *poofs everyone to Hoeboken*

Skipper: Hoeboken...

Fey: Yes... hey, Candy, I- um... CANDY?

Candy: *lying on the ground in a pool of blood*

Fey: *screams*

Everyone: *screams*

Julien: No, no, that is Ketchup, see? *licks up the blood* Oh, wait. De King is wrong. It IS real blood.

Skipper: A moment of silence for the deceased one. *silent*

Fey: *dramatic, into the silence* Oh, Skipper, what can we possibly do to help her? She can't be dead, she CAN'T! *starts crying into Rico's shoulder*

Skipper: Kowalski, options.

Julien: I say we should give her a death-spirit, the good ole buddies of de Skyspirit, funeral!

Kowalski: We could send electric shocks through her body...

Gold: NO!

Kowalski: *confused* Why not?

Gold: What are other options, Kowalski?

Kowalski: Ask the Skyspirits to send her back into life?

Blowhole: Wait! She's breathing, look!

Candy: *motionless*

Kowalski: Let me check up on that. *takes out a doctor's thing*

Fey: *poofs everyone back to TaD*

Candy: Awww, you guys were so sweet.

Skipper: You're alive?

Julien: Yes, silly penguin, the sky spirits have done that.

Candy: NO, stupid, it was a dare... only Gold and Fey knew...

Skipper: Fey knew? That's why she was so dramatic, etc... -.-

Fey: ^^ Of course... do you think I'd do that in real life if someone died? :P

CC: Blowhole: compete in an elementary schools cake walk. Do not stop until you win a cake, and give the cake to skipper!

Blowhole- *raises head* cake?

Jessie- *smirks* with extra frosting!

Blowhole- I SHALL BEAT THOSE PUNY LITTLE HUMANS! *takes out super ray gun*

Candy- *lowers his gun* I dont think that would be necessary...

Blowhole- awww :( *walks away sadly to school*

Fey- wait you forgot to mention he has to give it to Skipper afterwards!

Jessie- whoopsie :)

Alex- *secretly high fives Jessie*

Blowhole- *walks into school cake walk*

Kid- look mommy! A dolphin! :D

Mom- no sweetie... That's just a guy in a costume.

Blowhole- *rides in on his Segway*

Kid- no mommy I think it's a real dolphin!

Mom- that's enough nonsense Tommy...

Kid- but mommy-

Blowhole- *takes out ray gun* GIVE ME ALL YOUR CAKES!

Moms- *scream*

Kid2- cool is that a REAL ray gun? :D

Blowhole- you bet it is *smirks*

Principal- *scared* take all the money we have! Just dont hurt the kids!

Blowhole- what money? I want a cake!

Principal- O.O GIVE HIM A CAKE!

Cake holder- *timidly gives him cake*

Blowhole- *laughs maniacally and disappears*

*silence*

Kid- THAT WAS SO FRICKEN AWESOME! xD

Meanwhile, at the TaD room... ^^

Marlene- *putting nail polish on Jessie's fingers*

Jessie- *rolling her eyes* how did I get sucked into this?

Alex- *tanning*

Skipper- *laying on a folded chair, resting with sunglasses covering his face*

Candy- lazy bums...

Gold- SHAME! *whispers to Alex* did you save me a seat*

Alex- *gives Gold thumbs up*

Candy- *raising her eyebrow at Gold*

Gold- what?

Fey- ok im back from- *looks at everybody* gosh I went two seconds to drink some water and you guys turned this place into an all day salon!

Alex- *stil tanning* pretty much...

Co- is that A HOT TUB!

Kowalski- O: can we go in? Pretty please!

Fey- uhhh no! Blowhole will be here any second!

Blowhole- *appears*

Fey- this second to be exact -.-

Blowhole- I have the ca- *looks forward* wait is that a hot tub!

Fey- no! *looks around* how did the hot tub get here anyways? O.o

Skipper- uhhh... That information is classified!

Fey- O.o

Blowhole- well at least I got my cake :-)

Jessie- *laughs nervously* did I forget to mention you have to give it to skipper?

Blowhole- you say WHAT NOW! *growls*

Jessie- *puts hands protectively on face* just not the face!

Blowhole- ?

Candy- just give him the cake Blowy...

Blowhole- ok...

Alex- seriously? It's that easy?

Candy- ^_^

Blowhole- *give skipper the cake*

Skipper- *looks at it mischievously*

Alex- *looks at skipper dangerously* don't. Even. THINK about it!

Skipper- *moves forward*

Alex- *eyes widen* you wouldn't dare!

Skipper- oh I think I would *smiles evilly*

*slow motion*

Alex- NOOOOOOOOO!

Skipper- *throwing the cake dramatically in slow motion*

Fey- *looks at watch* hurry up, we don't have all day!

Skipprer- *aims perfectly at Alex*

Alex- *cakes hits her and falls onto floor slowly* NOOOOOO! the horror! THE PG13 RATED- wait is this strawberry?

Jessie- you may not lick it off :-)

Alex- :-( dont worry... Illl be sure to kill both you AND skipper later!

Author's note: Copyright goes to Wp for all her awesome help... plus some more dares that she did... did I mention that she is amazingly awesome? ^^

Karenkook: Marlene - Play a song on your Spanish Guitar

Marlene: Okay... *strums guitar* *starts playing*

I've got it all, but I feel so deprived I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing?  
>And why can't I let it go<p>

There's gotta be more to life...  
>Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me Cause the more that I'm...<br>Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more (Than wanting more)

Fey: Yay! I love that song... ^^

Marlene: *high-fives Fey*

Alex- private- make everybody awwww with your cuteness! :D

Private: How should I do that?

Everyone: Awwww... :3

Private: Wait, why is everyone awwwing?

Everyone: Awwww... ^^

Private: I don't get it.

Everyone: Awww... :D

Private: -.-

PB: Sumang-ayon! Anyway, I also dare Marlene to eat this pill that can give you any super power you want. She is my fav character. Selamat tinggal!

Marlene: REALLY? *jumps up and down excited* Then I wish for, I wish for...

Skipper: Lasereyes?

Kowalski: Superintelligence?

Fey: The guy of your dreams?

Marlene: No, no, and maybe... ^^ I want the superpower of eating everything I want, without getting fat! xD

Skipper, Kowalski, and Fey: o.O

Kowalski: I would wish for something different.

Skipper: Yeah, but okay?

PB: Granted. Have fun, Marlene..

Marlene: YES! xDDD

Gold: Rico- Eat/Drink radioactive fuels...

Rico: *drinks radioactive fuel*

Gold: And?

Rico: *starts opera singing, then flying around the room in a superman pose, and finally landing on the edge of a couch, saying in a deep voice* I have come to rescue you from the evil. Especially the girls.

Girls: -.- Selfdefence course, it is.

Karenkook: Everyone - Zumba time! :D

Everyone: How do you do Zumba?

Karenkook: *dances Zumba*

Everyone: *giggle* We're supposed to do THAT?

Karenkook: *smirks* It's a dare.

Everyone: :( *start zumba dancing*

Julien: Yeah, yeah, ShAkE it, oh oh, sHaKe it, hey hey...

Karenkook: o.O You guys suck...

Fey: NEXT DARE PLEASE! xD Alex: Jessie- Payback time :) kiss mort!

Jessie: WHAT? Dx

Alex: KISS. MORT. xD

Mort: *puckers lips*

Jessie: :/ *kisses him really really fast*

Mort: I LIKE your lips... ^^

Everyone: o.O

Jessie: Errr... right, I'll go throw up now... *leaves to throwup and comes back*

Gold: Marlene- Ride Julien like a horse!

Marlene: Let's go, Julien.

Candy: Julien- Let Marlene ride you like a horse!

Julien: Neigh?

Marlene: *mounts Julien and gallops around on him* Giddy up, boy! ^^

Everyone: xDDD

Gold: Maurice- Carry Mort around

Maurice: -.- Come here, Mort!

Mort: Yes?

Maurice: *carries Mort on his back* You're quite heavy...

Mort: Are you my daddy?

Maurice: No... -.-

Karenkook: Rico - Play Black Ops *hands him a laptop*

Rico: *starts playing*

After 1 hour...

Rico: *still playing*

Skipper: *goes over with fish-coffee in his flipper and pokes Rico*

Rico: *doesn't respond*

Kowalski: *shuts down Laptop*

Rico: Awww... :(

Fey: On we go... ^^

Alex: Kowalski- dance to a weird and funky song

Fey: And what could be weirder and funkier than Funky Town?

Kowalski: Oh, please, not that one!

Alex: Oh YES! xD

Skipper: You like torturing people, don't you?

Alex: Uhmmm... lemme think... YES!

Kowalski and Skipper: -.-

Fey: Julien! Turn up the MUSIC!

Julien: *presses play*

*music starts*

Kowalski: *starts shuffling, 1 2 3 4 steps* *and back again*

Gotta make the move to a town *arms up in a circle*  
>that's right for me<p>

Kowalski: *shuffling*

A town to keep me moving *spin*  
>keep me groving with some energy<p>

Kowalski: *shuffling*

Well I talked about it *going down with each talk about it*  
>talked about it talked about it<p>

*shuffling*

talk about talk about *going down with each talk about it*  
>talk about moving<p>

*MACARENA!*  
>Gotta move on gotta move on gotta move on<p>

Anastasia: C'mon, Kowalski, you should make it more... funkier!

Kowalski: *grabs Anastasia* *dances with her until done with violin part* xD

Anastasia: o.O Hey...

Won't you take me to funky town won't you take me to funky town won't you take me to funky town won't you take me to funky town

Jessie: Great, I get to slap him after this! xD

Kowalski: *spins Anastasia off and grabs Jessie at the saxophone part*

Jessie: NO, I DON'T DANCE! D:

Kowalski: *dances with her*

Won't you take me to funky town won't you take me to funky town won't you take me to funky town won't you take me to funky town

Kowalski: *attempts to grab Fey*

Fey: Nu-uh! You can't dance!

Kowalski: *grabs Fey and dances with her, too...*

Fey: *whispers* help...

Gotta make the move to a town that's right for me a town to keep me moving keep me grooving with some energy

Well I talked about it talked about it talked about it talk about talk about talk about moving

Julien: *pushes Fey away and grabs Kowalski ^^*

Kowalski: O.O

Gotta move on gotta move on gotta move on

*music ends*

Everyone: *errupts into hysterical laughter, except the ones who danced...*

Jessie: *goes up to Kowalski* *slaps* Anastasia...

Kowalski: Ouch...

Jessie: *slaps him* Me...

Kowalski: Ouch!

Jessie: *slaps him again* Fey.

Kowalski: Owwie... :(

Alex: *high-fives Jessie* ^^ Now, Julien- try to flirt with one of the girls there xD

Julien: Ok, beautiful.

Alex: Um...

Julien: I saw you looking at da royal booty, yes?

Alex: *turns to Fey* What is he doing?

Fey: Flirting with you! xD

Julien: If you ever are cold, baby, da King is hot...

Alex: o.O

Skipper: Hey, lay off, Ringtail.

Julien: Your boyfriend is jealous... ^^

Skipper and Alex and Marlene: WHAT?

Alex: He is soooo not my boyfriend!

Skipper: No way!

Marlene: Uhm, no?

Julien: Alex, my love, your eyes sparkle like the-

Alex: Why are you flirting with me? D: You could have picked any other girl...

Julien: You are a girl, yes?

Alex: *gives up* Yea... -.-

Fey: Next dare... xD

Gold: Hans- Sing "Ashley baby" by: Escape the Fate to Candy, Instead of saying Ashley baby, say Candy baby... I think you get what I'm saying...

Candy: You are SO getting a payback, Gold.

Gold: xD

Hans: Hello there, again.

*music starts*

Hans:  
>Shadows fall on yesterday,<br>it's like time just slips away.  
>I'm nothing, when darkness follows me.<br>The dawn, it never shows it's head.  
>I'm left dying here instead with nothing,<br>A lock without a key.

Like the brightest star you shine through.  
>Candy, baby, you make me feel so alive.<br>I've got purpose once again.  
>Yeah, yeah.<br>Candy, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
>I've got purpose once again.<br>Yeah, yeah.  
>(I've got purpose once again.)<p>

Candy: *goes away to barf*

Everyone else: *either boos or doesn't do anything if they are nice*

Candy: *comes back* That was terrifying! o.O

Kowalski: Erm, Fey? This just arrived in the mail...

Fey: What mail?

Kowalski: Don't ask me... *hands her an envelope*

Fey: Yay, I got mail! ^^ It's from... let's see... Bluewolf? *opens it and reads it outloud*

Dear Fey,

The previous chapters were just darn epic! My gf and I totally loved it. In fact, she couldn't stop talking about it! She sends in her many thanks for letting her join your TaD.

Those were the good news. And now for the bad news.

I have to go to this super busy family reunion celebration. And since it's about family, my parent are banning me to use the Internet for not exceeding ten minutes! So yeah, I won't be sending in my dares in a few days, maybe for even a week. But I have enough time to post up chapters for a new story in mind.

Anyway, hope you have a nice time while I'm gone!

Your friend,

TheBlueWolf888

PS - When I come back, expect loads of dares for it shall be Torture All You Can Day! XD

Another PS - While I'm away, please take care of my Monster Raptor. He's under your custody since slightly sadistic OCs aren't allowed in family reunions. Don't forget to feed him fresh meat every once in a while! ;D

Kowalski: Wow! You get to take care of the MONSTER RAPTOR?

Fey: Am I the only one who is thinking that THAT is a bad idea?

Kowalski: Pretty much.

Monster Raptor: *comes in* Hello, Fey! I'm back.

Fey: -.- Help!

Monster Raptor: We're going to have great times together, right?

Fey: Oh, we will, just as soon as I have a little chat with Kowalski here...

Monster Raptor: Fine...

Fey: *turns to Kowalski, whispers* There is no way that he is coming with me in THAT size, I need a shrinkinator or something...

Kowalski: You meant, shrinkinizer...

Fey: Whatever. Can you do that?

Kowalski: Oh, Fey, a shrinkinizer is a baby's deal for me... *makes a shrinking gun out of a paperclip, then aims at the Monster Raptor and fires*

Monster Raptor: *shrinks*

Girls: Awwww, he's so cute!

Monster Raptor: *tiny* What did you do to me?

Fey: Have I mentioned that red pandas tend to eat small birds?

Monster Raptor: o.O

Fey: I'm just kidding... ^^ here, look, you can sit on my shoulder... *picks him up* But this is only until Bluewolf is back...

Gold: Next dare! xD Candy, you'll like this one. Candy- For the love of Peet, Spend a fricken day with Hans. You guys used to be fricken Bf and Gf! You guys were forced to break up! Go on a date! Something!

Candy: I HATE YOU!

Hans: Awww, come on, am I that bad?

Everyone: -.-

Candy: YES?

Hans: Don't say that, my sweetheart. *drags her off to a date*

Blowhole: Hey-

Gold: And Blowhole, let Candy do that. They loved each other, and if Candy was never transferred, she wouldn't have met you. Every minute you stay calm, you get fish! ^^ every minute you resist and throw a tantrum, you get tazed!

Blowhole: TANTARUM!

Gold: *tazes him*

Blowhole: TANTARUM!

Gold: *tazes him*

Blowhole: TANTARUM!

Gold: *tazes him*

Blowhole: Tantarum... *falls over, uncouncious*

Gold: Now, you, Fey.

Fey: Me? :DDD

Gold: Yup! ^^

Fey: Okay, bring it on!

Gold: Fey- You get a dounut! ^^

Fey: Dounut...

Gold: Yeah! xD

Fey: Dounut... *goes over to closet to stuff in the donut with the rest of the overflowing baked goods you sent me*

Candy: Everyone who says Peace out, gets Huggles! Whoever doesn't, get tazed by me personally! xD

Everyone: PEACE OUT!

Candy: Wait, I can't taze anyone now?

Gold: Nope, but you get to hug a lot of people... ^^

Candy: *annoyed and gives everyone a hug*


	15. Fingers instead of Flippers

Fey: *grins* I am SO excited to do this... ^^

Kowalski: And aren't we all...

Skipper: *rolling eyes and crossing his arms in front of his chest*

Private: Will it hurt?

Rico: KA-BOOM!

Fey: Yes, whatever, maybe, and no... ^^ to answer your questions... so, here's the plan. We all are going to be humanized through my amazing super author powers... and then we will do the dares humanized.

Skipper: What fun.

Fey: Shut up, or I will make you dance the Nutcracker... we all know you can.

Skipper: *shuts up*

Fey: Okay, everyone ready? *looks around* Guess not...

*everyone is talking to their OCs, etc, and totally excited*

Fey: *grabs megaphone and shouts through it* EVERYONE LISTEN!

Everyone: *quiet*

Fey: Ok, first up, we'll have Alex. Any last words, Wp?

Wp: Ok... Alex, prepare to be humanized.

Alex: Humanized? COOL! :D

Wp: Ummm, it will hurt!

Alex: COOL! :D

Wp: It involves lasers!

Alex: COOL! :D

Wp: ...and science...

Alex: GGAHHHHHHH!

Wp: *smirks* Kowalski-made! xD

Alex: *faints*

Skipper: I saw that coming... -.-

Wp: Actually I was just kidding... Fey is just gonna mysteriously turn everyone human xD

Skipper: Omg! You're evil too?

Wp: Yep...

Fey: *grins excitedly, then poofs a cloud arond Alex, like in the Disney movies*

Skipper: CHEESEY!

Fey: What? I LOVE Disney movies and this was always the best part...

Skipper: You mean, when the beast turns into a beautiful human being?

Fey: *grins evily* You could say it like that...

*the cloud settles and Alex is revealed...*

Alex: *comes out as a 15 1/2 year old girl (Jessie's twin sister DUH! but they look different) with long wavy brown hair that reached till her thighs (yep, its that long), sapphire eyes and was wearing short jeans, a white tank top, and a black mini jacket with knee high black boots*

Everyone: Wow...

Wp: You look-

Alex: Say adorable and I'll kill you! *uncounsciously flicking back her long hair*

Skipper: She was probably gonna say you looked beautiful...

Alex:... *staring at him with her sapphire eyes*

Skipper: SHE probably meant to say that.. *nervous laugh* not me...

Alex: Ok? *sitting down crosslegged*

Fey: Well, I feel tiny... *looks down at herself* CC? Your turn.

CC: Okay! Jessie, prepare to be humanized!

Jessie: Wait, what?

CC: This won't hurt a bit...it will hurt a lot!

*mysterious Disney cloud with glitter... it settles*

Jessie: *comes out as a 15 1/2 year old girl with waist-length black hair and ocean blue eyes, with pale skin. She's wearing a black and white striped shirt, with a black jacket and a white mini skirt and orange boots*

CC: Wow you look great! Especially since I designed you!

Jessie: Thanks... *smiles at CC, then puts her black hair to one side and sits down on her knees next to Alex*

Fey: Jessie, I love your shirt. Ok, next! :D Candy?

Candy: *grins and waits for the cloud*

*poofy Disney cloud with blueish glitter comes and goes*

Candy: *a little bit over shoulder length teased snowy white hair with Sapphire blue tips on her bangs. Her bangs cover her left eye fully. Her skin is the palest white and her eyes are ice blue and could freeze you cold. She wears a deep purple off the shoulders shirt and pure black disstressed skinny jeans. She also wears black and white converse, mascara and eyeliner, and a dash of smokey black eye shadow.*

Blowhole: Can I join her?

Fey: Sure...

*cloud comes and goes*

Blowhole: *colored grey hair, but young face, iceblue eyes, thin lips, a white v-neck shirt that shows off his muscles and black skinny neck and black converse. He has a robot's thing on his eye...*

Candy: Niceeee...

Blowhole: *takes her and kisses her gently*

Fey: So much kissing! *rolls her eyes* Next!

Karenkook: Can we be next?

*cloud envelops Sal, Lea, and Rose*

Sal: *steps out, he has tan skin, short white, messy hair, and mischievous blue eyes. He wears a tropical t-shirt, white cargo pants, black and white converse, and a green backpack.*

Lea: *steps out behind him... she has tan skin, light blue eyes, her star birthmark, and jet black, shoulder length hair styled into a high ponytail. She wearrs a sky blue blouse, a white belt just under her chest, a white skirt, and sky blue high heels.*

Rose: *steps out behind both of them... she has fair skin, dark brown eyes, her magenta flower, her heart birthmark, and brown hair that flows down until it reaches her waist. She would be wearing a red collared, long-sleeved shirt, red skinny jeans, a belt that holds a gun by her side, and red knee length boots.*

Fey: You guys look so amazing! *frowns* Everyone's so special and so... amazing... I'm getting scared...

Private: Well, I'll probably be chubby and so forth, so... *sighs*

*Lea smooths down her skirt and sits next to the girls, Rose talks quietly with Sal, who has slung his backpack over one shoulder with a mischevious grin on his face*

Fey: *to Private* But you won't have that everyday look without a special birthmark, a unique color of your hair, or something... oh well, next up is Anastasia...

*cloud spins up around her...*

Kowalski: And?

*cloud finally settles... and reveals..*

Anastasia: *a beautiful, tall, thin 19 year old girl. She has long, light brown hair with natural blonde highlights. She has olive skin and for causual clothes she has skinny jeans and a light weight white forever 21 shirt with a cool black sewn-in design*

Fey: Beautiful...

Kowalski: Yes, she is... *looks around himself* Umm, well... I mean, the...

Anastasia: *grins and sits down crosslegged next to PB*

Gir: ME, TOO!

Co: Yes, you too... *grabs Erik and Gir*

*cloud comes and goes*

Gir: *a small 12 year old boy with white hair and sparkling blue eyes, he is wearing a green sweater where the hood has a gir head on it... and black skinny jeans... his skin is white*

Erik: *as black hair, yellow eyes, wears a Victorian outfit that is like a black suit, but with white ruffles, black mask and cape. Oh, and i will do the dares as soon as I can.*

Co: *has wavy golden blonde hair in a pony tail, blue eyes, lightly tanned, a t-shirt that say OMOG TEAM GIR! Blue Jeans and black tennis shoes.* Yippee! We're all supercute!

Gir: Yay!

Erik: *facepalms and rushes off to find an organ...*

Fey: Okay... let's do the penguins next... :)

Skipper: But not the cloud... *cloud envelops him with pink glitter* NO! *cloud settles down*

Alex: Nice...

Skipper: *looks down at himself* *stocky, but muscular body, same height as Alex, maybe a tiny bit taller... he is wearing green army pants, black army shoes, and a tight white v-neck shirt that shows off his muscles with a black jacket on top. His hair is cut pretty short in army style, but has grown a little, his eyes sapphire blue, his face hardset but with a hint of a smile* So... how do I look?

Alex: Like a jerk...

Skipper: And YOU look like a-

Fey: Please no fighting yet... save it for later... *poofs up clouds for Private and Rico*

Private: *small, not really chubby, perhaps a little... blond long justin bieber air, but more airy... blue shirt to match his eyes, black jeans... his smile is SO cute.. too..* What do you think?

Fey: *hugs him... erm, as she is still the Red Panda... at the leg...* Perfect.

Rico: *longish emo mohawk hair, blue eyes, muscular, scar running through his face, black jeans, dark green shirt, and a black jacket... his eyes are like the cute surfer guy's eyes... the slanted ones... but bigger.. ^^*

Karenkook: You look... wow...

Fey: *grins at Kowalski* So, penguin, how about you're next?

Julien: WHAT ABOUT DA KING?

Fey: *sigh* Fine. *after cloud*

Julien: *dark-brownish hair with blond streaks, a colorful green shirt and tight neon-pink skinny jeans, tanned and with a necklace... he grins happily* Where is da mirror?

Maurice: *older man, 40 yrs, ca... blackish brown hair, short, green eyes and a 3-day beard... (3-tage-bart) like Indiana Jones... he is wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt and a pair of jeans... and grey shoes*

Mort: *13-year-old kid... sorry for all the 13 year old's out there... ^^ justin bieber hair (mousebrown), a yellow mouselemur colored shirt, normal jeans, dimples and brown eyes...*

Girls: Awww... he's so cute...

Fey: Marlene...

Marlene: Okay... I'm excited! ^^

*cloud comes and goes*

Marlene: *a tall, 17 year old girl, has long, otter brown hair which she braided into a sidebraid, green sparkly eyes, and a jeans mini-skirt with black leggings, a green tanktop and a light green cardigan... she is also wearing flowers in her hair*

Fey: So beautiful!

Marlene: Aww, thanks... ^^

Lea: You ARE pretty, Marlene... *goes over to hug her and they sit down, talking*

Fey: Okay... Kowalski... it's your turn... ^^

Kowalski: *gulps nervously*

Fey: *starts cloud*

Bluewolf: *storms in* AM I TOO LATE?

Fey: *sigh* No...

Bluewolf: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I is to be finally back! And it is to be Torture All You Can Day! Everybody shall have a taste of my wrath! Blood, sweat and tears shall be shed! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kowalski: *hides behind Fey*

Fey: PUh-LEASE, Walski...

Monster Raptor: Boss, you're finally here!

Me: What happened to you, dude? Being tiny was never meant for you so here. (Zaps Raptor with De-Shrinkinizer)

Monster Raptor (back to original size): Whew, much better. :)

Fey: *rolls eyes and the cloud finally appears around Kowalski*

*cloud settles*

Kowalski: *emerges out of the cloud, his hair is short in the back but he has long bangs... that fall across his face in ravenblack streaks, his eyes are piercing blue... and he is a tidbit taller than Anastasia.. he is wearing a white labcoat, a dark blue shirt and black skinny jeans... hey, skinny jeans are cool... ^^ yeah, and Kowalski has high cheekbones and, like, a masculine jawbone :D*

Fangirls: *gasp*

Kowalski: *stands next to Skipper, waiting for commands..*

Monster Raptor: Hey, what about us, boss?

Bluewolf: Don't worry, dude, it's our turn now...

Fey: *poofs up cloud and when it goes*

Monster Raptor: *looks like Kowalski except that he's taller and a bit more muscular. He's got ruby red eyes, pale skin and thick, messy, raven black hair with a few tufts sticking out on top of his head (his crest as the Monster Raptor). He wears a black leather jacket over a plain white shirt, brown denim pants and black combat boots. Oh yeah, his canine teeth are a bit sharper than everyone else's and they can be seen a little when he closes his mouth and he's also got sleek, black shades. His human name is Rex.*

Bluewolf: *A little shorter than Kowalski. Brown eyes and dark brown hair that's kinda untidy. My attire is blue jacket over light blue shirt, light grey pants and brown boots. And I wear a blue and white cap on my head that's turned backwards. (Yes, blue's my [Bluewolf's] favorite color live with it)*

Skipper: Join the men here, boys.

Alex: Yes, Skipper, we are more in number that you can ever imagine... muhawhawhaw...

Skipper: You're such a-

Fey: *sighs* Yipee, it's my turn! xD *pink poofy cloud*

Alex: Ok, and?

Fey: *comes out of the cloud, her dark brown hair sticking out of a messy ponytail and she is wearing a pink, too big shirt that hangs over her shoulder and striped, pink mini-shorts...*

Kowalski: Nice... xD

Fey: *looks down at herself* WHAT AM I DOING IN MY PJs? o.O *pink cloud really fast*

*cloud goes away*

Fey: *olive skin, dark-brown eyes, dark-brown hair that is in a messy updo, she's wearing a white, cotton tanktop, a long dark-blueish gypsy skirt that reaches her ankles, a simple belt on her hips and a flower henna pattern on her left hand, plus the usual hairbands on the right hand... she's also shorter than Skipper, so... :D* I love Henna!

Alex: Oh, I was thinking that was a tattoo...

Fey: Umm, no? Okay, I think we are all anticipating the... *drumroll* DARES! xD

Everyone: *groan*

Fey: Wp, you're up first! :DDD

Wp: Hehe, Skipper, my first dare is for you.

Alex: Duh... ^^

Skipper: This can't be good!

Wp: Ummm, who do you think looks prettier human, Marlene or Alex? xD

Skipper- is that supposed to be a trick question?

Marlene and Alex- *both glaring at Skipper*

Wp- now it is xD

Skipper-uh...uh...

WP-*watching with interest, slurping a soda*

Marlene and Alex-*still glaring*

Skipper-CURSE YOU WP!

WP-*hands on ears* I hear you! I'm right here, you don't have to yell! *slurps soda*

Alex- wellll?

Marlene- we're waiting...

Alex- there's no need since he OBVIOUSLY is gonna pick me... *flips hair*

Marlene- Are you kidding me? That nose is obviously fake!

Alex- what does that even mean?

Marlene- I don't know... I heard it in a girl fight somewhere...

Skipper- *tiptoeing quietly away*

Fey- where do you think YOU'RE going?

Skipper- *mutters* darn it!

Marlene-well uh your hair is...poofy?

Alex-how can you even call that an insult?

WP-this is going way too long...JUST PICK, SKIPPER, GEEZ!

Skipper- *packing suitcase* huh?

Wp- who are you going to pick?

Skipper- Mexico! BYYYE!

Fey- oh no! You're not going anywhere...

Blowhole- * clutches knuckles* want me to take care of him?

Skipper- I'm not scared of you!

Blowhole- yet apparently you're scared of two teenage girls -.-

Skipper- uhhhh...

Fey- give me the suitcase...

Kowalski- believe me Skipper... escape is impossible! I'm the smartest guy here and even I couldn't escape...says something doesnt it?

Skipper- ok... well I guess Marlene would be the less embarrassing pick...

Marlene- YES! :D

Skipper- but Alex is the SAFEST choice... since she knows how to throw a punch really well...

Alex- IN YO FACEEE!

Marlene-ugh...:(

Alex-YEAH! *fist pump*

Bluewolf: *shakes head at girls then turns to Kowalski* Kowalski, you are to be evil scientist!

Skipper: Isn't he that already?

Bluewolf: Conquer the world! And the Monster Raptor will destroy every invention and experiments you have in your lab. Including Jiggles! Spare nothing unbroken, my Monster Raptor! xD

MR/Rex: *evil grin*

Kowalski: *gulp* Please, spare Jiggles.

Bluewolf: Sorry, dude, you have to go conquer the world, so you'll miss his funeral...

Kowalski: But... how shall I do that?

Bluewolf: Use your brain, duh!

Kowalski: *evil grin starts playing on his lips and a gleam comes into his eyes* I shall be OFF!

Rex: I told you that there lives an evil genius inside of him...

Bluewolf: Now, my evil Monster Raptor, go off to destroy Kowalski's most prized possesions... *rubs hands together*

Rex: *malicious laugh and grabs hammer and leaves*

Anastasia: Poor Kowalski...

Rex: *comes back* Done...

Anastasia: I'm getting kinda concerned about Kowalski.

Fey: Yeah, me too. *poofs him back*

Kowalski: *with reddend eyes and his hair all tousled and his fingers clutching two laserguns* What am I doing here, you wretched earthlings?

Jessie: EARTHLINGS? *goes to knock on his forehead* You ok, in here?

Kowalski: *stares at her aghast* How dare you touch the soon to be ruler of the world? *cackles*

Jessie: Ummm, maybe not so ok...

Bluewolf: *calmly* Monster Raptor?

Rex: Yes, boss. *hits Kowalski with a hammer*

Kowalski: *as if wakened from a bad dream* Where-where am I?

Bluewolf: Just a little out of line, nothing else... ^^

Kowalski: *stares at remains of his lab* WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LAB?

Rex: *whistles*

Karenkook: Anyways, I dare Julien to try to bake a pie.

Rose: Ummm, that's not such a good dare...

Skipper: Believe me, Ringtail has never ever been next to a cooking stove or dirty dishwater...

Julien: Yes, silly penguin, you are right about dat. But I was standing next to Juliette, next to Geharmo, next to Foosa, next to Maurica, next to Mort, who was next to the dirty dishwater...

Karenkook: Anyways, try to magically bake a pie. Here you are... *hands him ingredients*

Julien: *stares at the stuff then throws it all into a big pot, then into fire...*

Fire: KA-BOOM!

Rico: KA-bOoM! xDDDD

Julien: Ka-boom... :( my pie... :(

CC: Private, go to a baloney convention and shout "I HATE BALONEY!" to anyone who sneezes.

Jessie: Random?

CC: Epic randomness! xD

Private: Oh dear, I think this shall not turn out good.

Fey: *poofs him off*

~Private goes to sit in the last row of the baloney convention... as they are talking and preaching about baloney, one old lady can't resist the urge of a ticklish feeling crawling up her rather over-sized nose... she sneezes. Oh dear, you hear out of one of the last rows, and then a hearty I HATE BALONEY! Everyone politely ignores the rudeness, but when the old lady has to sneeze again, the loud young voice cries out a tearful I HATE BALONEY! again... everyone looks back at the intruder, but all they see is a fading pink poofy cloud~

Private: THAT was embarassing!

Fey: Good thing I got you out before more harm was done! xD

Jessie: *mock-sneezes* ^^

CC and Private: I HATE BALONEY! xD

Gold: Skipper- Slap, and punch Marlene as hard as you can, then give her a tight hug! xDDD

Marlene: That's... mean...

Skipper: I don't think I want to do that... :/

Alex: Just do it! ^^

Everyone: o.O

Skipper: Of COURSE, she would say that...

Fey: I don't like it either, but it's a dare... so, let's do it, Skipper.

Skipper: *slaps Marlene on the cheek*

Marlene: *crumbles... she's human now, remember?*

Skipper: *gulps and punches her in the stomach*

Marlene: *faints*

Fey: o.O Oh dear! *makes Marlene okay again*

Skipper: *helps her up and envelops her in a tight hug*

Everyone: Awww... :D

PB: Heeeey, I'm back with great news

Anastasia: What is it?

PB: I am currently working on my first fanfiction! It includes the story of how Anastasia came to the zoo.

Anastasia: Woohoo! I will finally be more than an oc in a truth or dare!

PB: Anyway, I dare Anastasia and Kowalski to have an EPIC BATTLE OF INVENTIONS!

Anastasia: MUHAWHAWHAW! *pulls out a super atom bomb ray* I've been DYING to test this! If it works properly, it will be 5 billion time the power of an atom bomb concentrated in one beam!

Kowalski: *whistles*

PB: Come on Skipper let Anastasia on the team. She knows grav maga, and you can blast all your enemies with the atom bomb ray.

Skipper: No.

Anastasia: It's called the Super Atomic death ray!

PB: I thought you were against killing people.

Anastasia: Yeah... But it could come in handy. Like when Julien try's to hit on me.

Julien: Hey pretty lady... Do you like my booty?;)

Anastasia: *blasts Julien with the power of a thousand suns* Only you are stupid enough to ask that.

Skipper: I'll consider letting you on the team... ^^

PB: That will teach him.

Kowaslki: *takes out UnatomizerLaserGun* Okay, I'm ready...

Anastasia: *warily* What does that do?

Kowalski: The excact opposite of what yours does. *chuckles* Can we start?

Anastasia: And on!

*EPIC BATTLE OF INVENTIONS!*

Everyone: *watching*

*In the end...*

Anastasia: HAHAHA! I WON!

Kowalski: :(

Anastasia: Awww, don't be sad. It's a tie, okay?

Kowalski: No, I can't be at peace with a tie, I have to better and smarter than you! *rushes off into his lab and screams at the ruins of his inventions*

Rex: *smirks*

ml99.8: I'M BACK, too! my race was... TERRIBLE! my swim cap broke and my arm was scratched by this crazy chick and it looks like cat scratches... my arm hurts soo-

Bob: torture?

ml99.8: a little bit... Kowalski- FIND A WAY TO ELIMINATE PAIN

Bob: I hope you didn't destroy her phone...

ml99.8: oh yes thanks Bob I will need to torture Kowalski... so Kowalski you have to be chased by 56899865437008659 rabid fangirls, theen you have to make me a new phone ONE WITH HIDDEN WEAPONS! and kool stuff! if I'm not impressed MORE TORTURE FOR YOU!

Kowalski: *comes out of his lab* Say what?

56899865437008659 rabid fangirls: KOWALSKI! *mouths foaming*

Kowalski: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Jessie, Anastasia, and Fey: *cheer on the rabid fangirls* xD

56899865437008658 rabid fangirls: *see Jessie, Anastasia, and Fey* YOU! *come slowly toward them in zombie-like motioin*

Fey: Girls, I think we should run...

Jessie: Great idea...

Anastasia: *runs*

Fey: Hey, wait, don't you want Kowalski?

56899865437008659 rabid fangirls: *start foaming again and shriek and run after Kowalski*

Fey: *poofs them off* Jeesh, they are SO annoying!

Kowalski: *hands ml99.8 her phone with amazing fight off the lobsters while playing basketball functions... ^^*

ml99.8: Ok, fine... -.-

Co-Girl, all HUMANIZED, then I go with Kaito on a date, you go with Kowalski, Rico goes with Alex, Skipper goes with WP, (Girl, again, you like him. I know. :D)Ect.\

Wp: Rico- pick yourself a girl (out of the group) and go on a date with her :D

Alex: *whispers something to Rico*

Rico: Karenkook.

Karenkook: ALEX! What did you say!

Alex: *grins mischeviously*

Rico: *takes Karenkook by her arm and leads her off*

Fey: Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match.

Alex: Find me a find, catch me a catch... ^^

Both: Matchmaker, matchmaker, look through your book-

Kowalski: -and make me a match of my own...

Girls: o.O Akward... ^^

Bluewolf: Private - Here's a dictionary of the worst bad words ever said. I dare you to say them to the person you hate the most! (To be safe, the bad words will be replaced by a bleeping sound) And watch this video of high school students doing some dissection on a frog!

Private: Erm... okay... *sets up a laptop with Skype... clicks on an icon* *an image of a snail pops up*

Snail: YOU!

Private: Erm, yes. It is me... (who the snail is, we will find out tomorrow when the new episodes air! xDDDD) *starts cursing* ******BLEEP*******BLEEP********BEEEEEEEEEEP*******...

Everyone: o.O

Private: *blushes and closes the laptop down, then goes off to watch the HS students dissect a frog...*

Fey: Hmmm, I wonder what will happen... :)

Private: *stumbles back, wide-eyed* BARRY! He's dead.

Bluewolf: *high-fives Rex* Yes!

Private: o.O

Bluewolf: Oh, ummm, I meant... how tragic.

Private: Blasted high school students. I swear from now on to-

Fey: Don't do it!

Private: -repay every and each and every highschool student by -

Fey: *facepalms* I'm sure we have some highschoolers here, including me?

Private: -by... say what? Oh, then... *chuckles nervously* never mind...

Alex: Julien?

Julien: Yes, pretty lady?

Alex: Ok, I learned my lesson about letting you flirt with girls... this time you have to insult one of them! :D

Julien: Let da King think... *thinks* Mort! Do da thinking for da King!

Mort: OKAY! *tries to think*

Julien: Ah, I have da idea!

Alex: Ok? Say it!

Julien: Your hair is all poofy and.. um... your nose is fake!

Marlene: Hey, that was my line!

Alex: *facepalms* I should have guessed...

Julien: Or was it your nose is poofy and your hair is fake?

Mort: *still doing da thinking* I... have... to... think..

Alex: *rolls her eyes* Never mind.

Fey-next dare...*looks at paper and groans*

Jessie-what is it?

Fey-I have to *dramatic music* go on a double date...

Alex-that can't be too bad...with who?

*more dramatic music*

Fey-will someone shut that off?

Rico-sowwy *turns off music*

Fey- ok short story short... I gotta go on a date with Mort...

Mort- yay! Me date pretty girl :)

Fey- *mutters* kill me... kill me now!

Jessie- that aint that bad...

Fey- and I'm doubling with you and Kowalski... *groans*

Jessie and Kowalski- *look at each other and take one step apart*

Jessie- ummmm ok...

Mort-where will I date pretty girl?

WP-uh...At McDonalds!

Jessie-McDonalds? Why McDonalds?

WP-cuz I felt like it. Now go!

The two couples go to McDonalds...

Everyone else-*watch dates on TV*

Fey- so... hamburgers?

Kowalski- YUCK!

Jessie- he's a penguin...

Fey- oh right... fish burgers?

Mort- me want happy meal :)

Clown- *appears* I'm lovin it! *disappears*

Mort- that clown was funny :)

Fey- *slaps forehead* ok Mort... now since you're my *shudders* date... you can pay...

Mort- what is paaay?

Kowalski- GAAHHH! *bangs head on wall* PAY! You don't know what pay is?

Fey- I feel like I'm going on a date with a bag of potatoes...

Jessie- puh-lease, that's an insult to potatoes everywhere!

Mort-I'm a bag of potatoes! :D

Jessie-guys, we're next in line! Pick something quick!

Mort-I wanna Happy Meal and a BIG milkshake!

Jessie-I will probably be taking the fish filet thingy...

McDonalds Cashier Guy-NEXT!

Fey- yeah I would like a double cheese hamburger with extra fries...

Kowalski- and for me the fish burger with extra fish...

McDonalds cashier- would you like a fish flavored smoothie with that?

Kowalski- oooooo yes please!

Jessie- mind sharing that with me? :)

Kowalski- sure!

Fey- *whispers to Jessie* you're so lucky...

Jessie- ?

Fey- you don't get Mort! *laughs nervously*

Jessie- oh

Mort- I will have a King Julien drink! :D

Fey- *sighs*

Cashier-excuse me?

Mort-KING JULIAN DRIIIIINK!

Cashier-I'm sorry, you must be confused, we don't have a King Julian drink.

Fey-*pushes mort behind her* yeah, he's confused.

Cashier-anything else?

Jessie-yeah, I'd like a fish fillet...did anyone not order?

Mort-I didn't! I want a King! *stinks on floor* Julian! *stomp* DRINK!

Fey-just give him a smoothie and he'll be fine...

Cashier-ok...is that for here or to go?

Fey-here.

Cashier-that would be $10.95!

*30 minutes later*

Fey, Mort, Jessie, and Kowlaski- *return*

Alex- soooo how went the date? *smirks*

Fey- I dont wanna speak about it *shudders*

Alex- how about you? *asks Jessie and Kowalski*

Jessie and Kowlaski- *shrug uncomfortably*

CC: Blowhole, sing a random Justin Bieber song to Candy. Candy: You cannot cover your ears, or run away. You have to listen to Blowy!

Candy: Uh-oh...

Blowhole: *cougs* Ok, um...

*music starts*

It s the most beautiful time of the year Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer I should be playing in the winter snow But I'mma be under the mistletoe

I don t want to miss out on the holiday But I can t stop staring at your face I should be playing in the winter snow But I mma be under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you With you, shawty with you With you under the mistletoe

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh Oh, oh ,ohhh Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh Oh, oh, ohhh<p>

Fey: *poofs up a mistletoe over Blowhole and Candy*

Candy: That song was terrible, Blowy, but... *kisses him* this is quite nice.

Blowhole: *smiles and kisses her back*

Everyone: Awwww...

Skipper: Now we just have to take care that no one stands under the mistletoe with someone else and I'm good.

Fey: True.

Gold: *to Blowhole* Blowhole, I feel bad about tazing you, At random times, flirt with Candy then kiss her after each flirt xDDDD

Blowhole: *grins* Hey there pretty girl...

Gold: Me?

Blowhole: No, I was talking to Candy... -.-

Candy: :P Yeas?

Blowhole: So... umm... what are some catchy flirts to say?

Candy: -.-

Blowhole: Oh well, who needs to flirt anyway? *kisses her*

Gold: But the dare was to flirt, then kiss her!

Blowhole: *keeps kissing Candy*

Candy: ^^

PB: I now dare Private to flirt with...

Private: Please don't let it be Lea, please don't let it be Lea, please don't let it be-

Everyone: ?

Private: *stops and blushes* Well, you know if you wish for something, the opposite normally happens?

Everyone: Awwww...

Lea: *blushes, too*

PB: Well, I was going to say, Private, flirt with a teddy bear, so here you go. *hands him a teddy bear*

Private: *looks at the teddy bear* Uh, it's a she, right?

PB: I hope so... ^^

Private: *gulps* Hey, pretty bear.. so, how's your day been? Pretty lonely without me, right? You look cuddly, let me give you a tight hug...

Fey: *holds hands over ears* That's freakin horrible, Privy!

Private: Privy?

Fey: Yeah, my new nickname for you! ^^ *throws the teddy bear out of a random window*

Kowalski: UH, what's mine?

Fey: *stares at him with an incredulous look* Erm, Walski?

Kowalski: Oh yeah...

Fey: So, who's up next?

Bluewolf: I'll go. Okay, Rico, el comerade.

Rico: Si?

Bluewolf: Watch Dora the Explorer's Enchanted Forest Adventures, all three episodes! After that, dress up like a girl and do ze Can-Can!

Rico: What?

Bluewolf: You heard me... xD

Rico: *grumbles and goes off to watch Dora the Explorer*

Fey: *shakes head sadly* Poor guy...

Karenkook: Meanwhile, I dare Rose to show off her perfect aim with her gun. (A gun is her main weapon)

Fey: Fine... can you hit Kowalski with it?

Rose: *aims gun at Kowalski*

Kowalski: NO, DON'T! *hides behind Skipper*

Skipper: It's just ONE bullet and it's a GIRL who's holding the gun... nothing is gonna happen...

Rose: *fires a bullet at a speck of dust floating in the air...* Bull's eye.

Skipper: *mouth hangs open*

CC: *grins* Skippy! How about dating Marlene? Since you are now human and the same species as Marlene, you can finally date her without it being weird!

Alex: You did NOT just dare him to do that!

Skipper: Are we jealous?

Alex: *glares at him* Why should I be?

Skipper: *gently takes Marlene off to a date*

Alex: *sigh*

Fey: Jealous?

Alex: SO NOT! Next dare!

Rico: *comes back*

Fey: *poofs make-up on him... HELP, he's human, that will look horrible!* Can you do the Can-can?

Rico: *sighs* An, an, u do the an an, an u do the an an, an u do the an an an?

Everyone: *rofling... rolling on the floor laughing... xD*

Skipper and Marlene: *come back*

Alex: *shouting* AND? *sees everyone else staring at her* Uhm, I mean... so... how was it?

Skipper: *smirks at Alex, then kisses Marlene on the lips*

Marlene: *sigh*

Alex: Grrrr...

Fey: *pats Alex on the back* Just wait, things are not so bleak for you in the future...

Alex and Skipper: ?

Fey: Oh, sorry, that wasn't supposed to be... *hides dares sheet* NEXT!

Gold: Fey, do everyone a huge favor and taze Kowalski and Skipper! xDDDD

Fey: Taze? :)

Gold: Yes, taze... ^^

Fey: *gets out Tazermachingunthing* Muhawhawhawhaw...

Kowalski: Umm, Skipper, sir, I would suggest a strategic advance into the opposite direction...

Skipper: Right with you, soldier...

Kowalski and Skipper: *run off* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Fey: *waves to others* Well, okay, I'm off, Alex, take over!

Alex: Ok...

Fey: *runs after Kowalski and Skipper with the Tazermachinegunthing*

Alex: Okay? Well, I guess meanwhile, we can go on with the dares... *grin*

Bob: The big question!

Alex: Huh?

Bob. And now the big question?

Alex: Okay, sure...

ml99.8: WHO THINKS I'M AWESOME!

Bob: MEEE TOOOO!

Jakie: what about me?

Everyone: *silent*

ml99.8: *looks around cheerfully at the non-respondant faces* alright then here's the real question... if there was an alien attack what would you do?

Bob: THROW THE CHEEEEEEEEEESE!

Marlene: *shudders* Aliens as in slug space squids?

Julien: They will worship da King.

Alex: Or eat his brain.

Co: He has one? o.O

Julien: Who, de spacy squid?

Co: As in you... the King... -.-

Alex: On to the next dare...

Bluewolf: *looks at calendar* I also still need to dare the reviewers and their OCs...

CC: Erm, you can do that?

Bluewolf: Muhawhawhaw, you will always remember the pain... XD

Alex: Oh, I like pain! :D

Bluewolf: o.O Anyways, ml99.8: Epic battle against Bob.

ml99.8: Yes!

Bluewolf: Bob, here's a plasma cannon for your battle against musicluver99.8. Evil chickens are next to commando penguins in my List Of Coolness.

ml99.8: Uh oh...

Bob: Muhawhawhaw, finally I get my revenge for the KFCs...

ml99.8: *runs*

Bob: COME BACK! D: *runs after her*

Alex: Oh GREAT! -.- Now Skipper, Kowalski, Fey AND Bob and ml99.8 are playing tag...

Mort: Oh, I like tag! *runs away*

Alex: Let me add Mort to the list, too...

~Blasts are heard from Bob's direction and a frantic ml99.8 defending herself with a chair. She grabs another one to find Skipper hiding behind it. "That's my chair," he says and tries to wrestle it back from her. ml99.8 won't let go and Fey finds Skipper and tazes him mischeviously. As ml99.8 is distracted, Bob wins the fight... without the laser gun, but just tackles her to the ground... and Fey is bored and poofs Kowalski next to her, who appears with a houseplant on his head and she tazes him and meanwhile Mort is running around in circles...~

Fey: Okay! We're back! How was it, Alex?

Alex: You can take over ANYTIME! ^^

Fey- Ok, then... glad you missed me... ^^ Alex, the next dare is for you. Spend some quality time with your sister... it's been a while :)

Alex: So...I have to spend time with Jessie? I guess this dare won't be so bad...

Jessie-*reading a science magazine* say what now?

Alex- oh brother...

Jessie- technically it's sister cause-

Alex- *sighs* Forget about it! Let's just go...

Jessie- where to?

Alex- bowling...

Jessie- awww but I wanted to go to go-

Alex- BOWLING!

Jessie- *mutter* self observed know-it-all...

Alex- *walking towards door* just go already!

Jessie- but I wanted to go to the science conven-

Alex- we'll be back in 30 minutes... *grabs her and leaves outta door*

Fey- we're feeling the love xD

Skipper- hey, I've seen worse -.-

Fey- in the meantime while the two will spend "quality time" together... JULIAN!

Julien- you called the king?

Fey- yeah... You'll need to be here...

Julian- of course you would be needing the king ^^

Fey- *rolls eyes* Anyways, Skipper you go to slap the Danish princess and kiss Julian's butt!

Skipper- GASP! Not Katherine! She's my 35th worst enemy!

Blowole- HA! I'm your #1 enemy! :D

Skipper- nahh more like 6th...

Blowhole- WHAT?

Fey- *poofs up Danish princess*

Danish Princess-*appears* Hvor er jeg?

Translation: Where am I?

Skipper-*walks up to her and slaps her*

Danish Princess-*gasps* du vil betale, Skipper! *walks away*

Translation: You will pay, Skipper!

Kowlaski- what did she just say...?

Skipper- I don't know... she's probably still mad from LAST time we met... *Shutters*

Fey- I don't even wanna know...

Julian-well now you must be worshipping my booty!

Skipper-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fey- you have to do it!

Skipper- Kowalski, analysis!

Kowalski- I suggest you get it over with as soon as possible...

Skipper- *looks at Julian's booty with sad eyes* oh well... *on his knees* *mutters* god please forgive me!

Julian- we don't have all day!

Skipper- ok ok... fine fine!

Alex and Jessie- WE'RE BACK! :D

Alex- *sees Skipper about to kiss Julien's butt* what did we miss! O.O

Jessie-it seems that we missed Skipper doing a dare...

Alex-Awwwwwwwwwww man!

Skipper-*kisses Julian's butt quickly, then goes away to wash his mouth*

Karenkook: Hey Skipper! *sing song voice*

Skipper: Uh uh.

Karenkook: Compete in a fierce hockey game.

Skipper: Does it involve kissing, hugging, or any other lovey-dovey stuff?

Karenkook: Ummm, last time I checked, no... but I hear people acutally lose their teeth in there! I thought that was just in movies and TV shows.

Skipper: Kowalski, analysis.

Kowalski: Since we, the penguin species, don't have any teeth, I wager it is safe, more or less, that-

Skipper: Enough of the blabber. I'm off. *grabs a hockey stick and runs out of the door*

Rose: Wow, he went out pretty fast!

Lea: Almost too fast.

Sal: Almost too fast... oh, wait, you just said that.

Lea: I did.

Skipper: *comes back in, bruises and scars, and he starts singing confused* Oh, when the saints... are coming in... oh when the saints are- *falls on his head, faints...*

Alex: He must have been hit pretty hard.

Fey: *sigh* What don't you do for a well-thought through dare? But, hey, what fun is a PG dare, anyways?

Lea: None! *watches as Mort pokes Skipper and giggles*

CC: You know what? I agree! What fun is a dare with no radical extremeness, anyway? xD Oh, KOWLASKI!

Kowalski: *hides behind Jessie*

Jessie: You do realize that I'm her OC?

Kowalski: *whimpers*

CC: My dare is pretty simple. Get stupid again, like in the episode Brain Drain and spend an hour in a room alone with Jessie.

Jessie: What?

CC: You heard me!

Jessie: How will I survive? :'(

Kowalski: Oh please... when the brain is back, the brain stays back. NOTHING, I repeat, NOTHING-

CC: *shoots him with the chemical collected from his lab to dumbinize him*

Kowalski: The cow says moooo... *goofy smile*

Jessie: CC, you can NOT do this to me.

Kowalski: Peanut and butter equals... *thinks* BUTTERPEANUT!

Jessie: It's peanutbutter, and-

CC: Off you go. *shoves both of them into a room*

Kowalski: I'm being shoved! :D

Gold: Oh dear. *shakes head mockingly* What lack of violence... I will show you a good dare now... xD Candy?

Candy: What? -.-

Gold: Allow your 3 kids, Aiden, Lucy, and Leslie, to attack Hans! xDDD Then cause a dramatic romance scene!

Candy: Ok... *whistles*

Aiden, Lucy, and Leslie: *come as dolphins*

Fey: Oh sorry, kids. Gimme a sec! *cloud covers and uncovers Candy's kids*

Aiden: *4 years, he has short sleek black hair, tan skin and emerald green eyes. He wears a black hoodie, and dark blue jeans.*

Leslie: *4 years, she has medium length light brown hair and a black headband with a black bow on it. Her eyes are dark brown, her skin is fairly pale and she wears a short sleeve light purple shirt and light blue jeans. *

Lucy: *4 years, she has dark brown hair placed neatly in a ponytail, olive skin tone and hazel eyes. She wears a matching shirt with Leslie, except it's toned more to pink, and matching light blue jeans.*

Blowhole: Wow, they look just like me. And look, hon, they have your nose...

Candy: *glares at him* Not here, Blowy...

Blowhole: *blushes* Er, sorry...

Hans: *comes in*

Fey: Damn, even more humanizing to do... -.- *cloud comes and goes around Hans.

Hans: Wow, I look hot. *has sleek, oily black hair, big black eyes with long eyelashes, his shirt is red/green and his skinny jeans are yellow. He has a small belly, but really, just a bit...*

Aiden: Sisters, we have a job to do.

Lucy: Ready, bro? Ready, Leslie?

Leslie: As ready as can be, silbings. *flicks back her hair with a grin*

Aiden, Lucy, and Leslie: CHAAAARRRGE! *attack Hans*

Hans: AAAHHHHH!

Candy: Oh, PLEASE! They are kids... *evil smirk*

Ten seconds later...

Hans: *gasping for air on the floor*

Kids: Mommy, can we go watch TV now?

Candy: Eh, sure...

Blowhole: That's my children... *proud*

Gold: *rolls her eyes* Anyway, Candy, here come the second part of the dare...

Candy: Oh no! I was hoping you wouldn't remember!

Gold: You were hoping wrong. Okay, so the second part is... dramatic love scene...

Candy: Oh, my heart flutters at the sight of Hans... oh no! What is this? BLOOD? *faints*

Hans: Don't worry, my love, it's just ketchup.

Candy: *recovers from her faint* Wait, what?

Hans: It's ketchup, my sweetheart. I put it on, so that your brats wouldn't hurt me any more.

Candy: *slaps him* Did you just call my kids BRATS?

Hans: I, uh, did? I... I... it's Danish for... uh... pretty children?

Candy: I don't think so. *glares*

Hans: *runs away*

Candy: *chases after him* COME BACK, you COWARD, and you'll never have to put FAKE KETCHUP on yourself AGAIN!

Gold: Now THIS is what I call a good violent scene... ^^

Fey: Oh, well, Hans is annoying me... I will poof him away and you catch Candy...

Gold: I'll be off! *goes off to save the day, or at least, Hans... who dissapears in a poofed up cloud*

CC: Rico, watch all the Barbie movies ever made! (I'm so evil)

Rico: *nods* Evil... :( *leaves*

Fey: Wait, a sec, you might wanna take this along! *hands him paperbag to throw up in*

Rico: Thx... :( *leaves*

Jessie: *come back* Gosh, Kowalski, I'M NOT your girlfriend!

Fey: o.O What is THAT about?

Kowalski: *still stupid* But I know... it was a girl.

Jessie: *whimpers* Help me! He's been rambling on and on about how I am his girlfriend and how I'm not Jessie, but Bessie, which reminds him of a cow, which makes him moo for hours and giggle, then. And of course, THAT reminds him of Shakesmilk... not milkshakes, but no, it has to be shakesmilk. Then, THAT reminds him of Shakespeare, which reminds him of Romeo and Juliet, which reminds him of our "relationship."

Kowalski: Moooooo...

Fey: Wow, I feel sorry for you, Jessie.

Jessie: If you want to poof me a huge chocolate bar, I would appreciate it.

Fey: *poofs up chocolate for Jessie* Ok, and now to Kowalski.

Kowalski: What did you do to my friendgirl?

Fey: *confused* Friendgir- oh you mean, Jessie, your girlfriend.

Kowalski: NO! My friendgirl, Bessie.

Fey: Wow, one hour, Jessie! Poor thing! o.O

Kowalski: *spins around in a circle until he gets so dizzy and drops to the floor* That was... funny!

Fey: *poofs him back to genius*

Kowalski: *blinks* What...?

CC: *sarcastic* The brain is back...

Kowalski: Uh, are you saying-

ml99.8: Okay well YOU SHALL ALL FEAR MY BOSS!

Bob: Yup I fear her...

ml99.8: Thats because when you don't listen you make a trip to kfc...

Bob: That was close!

ml99.8: You're lucky you got a second chance

Bob: KOWALSKI I DARE YOU TO TORTURE ML99.8 UNTIL SHE REVEALS HER BOSS

Kowalski: *grins and drags ml99.8 off*

ml99.8: *being dragged off* BOB! Jakie I dare you to take Bob on a mushy date like one of those cheezy ones from the movies then after go to kfc!

Bob: I hate you!

Jakie: Ditto... -.-

Fey: *waves to ml99.8, then pushes Bob and Jakie off...* Well, have fun. *poofes up a bow and nice shirt for Bob*

Bob: I have to WEAR THIS?

Fey: *poofs red tight dress for Jakie with her hair in a updo*

Julien: Wow, Jakie, you look hot.

Jakie: FEY! ARRRGHHHH!

Bob: You do look hot... *grins* Let's go.

Jakie: *goes out of the door, while Fey poofs her red stillettos...*

Fey: And don't forget the KFC after the movie! xD

Kowalski: *comes back with ml99.8*

Skipper: And?

Kowalski: I'm scared to tell you...

ml99.8: I can speak for myself and he knows that.

Fey: Or he's just a coward... xD

ml99.8: Heck, it's both!

Kowalski: *scared look and goes off to hide*

Anastasia: *mocking* Seriously, that boy, always off to hiding... *shakes head in mock-annoyance.*  
>Fey: *looks at paper* Ok, sure, you go and tell Skipper what he has to do... *poofs fake surroundings around Alex*<p>

Skipper: So, what's the deal?

Wp: Sorry I just have to do this... ask Alex on a romantic date without her knowing it was a dare... lets see her reaction xD

Skipper: I.. but... but... She and I- and *gulps*

Fey: *takes away fake surroundings from Alex*

Alex: Oh, hey guys... and Skipper... -.-

Skipper: Errr, hi. *stares at her*

Alex: *starts to talk to Co, when she sees Skipper staring at her* What? Do I have something on my face?

Skipper: *resists real hard not to make an insult* Would you... would you like to go on a...

Alex: *impatient* YES?

Skipper: *gulps* ...date with me? A really romantic one?

Alex: *stares and freezes*

Fey: Is she okay?

Wp: Oh, she does that, when she's excited...

Alex: *unfreezes* You... Are kidding right? *looks at him suspiciously*

Skipper- would I lie to you?

Everybody- YES!

Skipper- well I... Uhhhh liked you for a long time now... So will you go on a date?

Alex- *smiles*uhhh sure...

Skipper- *smiles too* oh wait the date is with me, just if it wasn't clear...

Alex- *giggles* yeah I know...

Everyone: *giggles*

Alex: What?

Fey- wow Skipper, you are a real good actor...

Skipper- *looks guilty*

Wp: It was a dare... we dared Skipper to say that to see your reaction...

Alex: *glares at Skipper and Wp and then runs off with tears in her eyes*

Skipper: Alex, WAIT! *runs after her*

Fey: That... was wrong.

Wp: Wow, I didn't know she would react like that.

*yelling were heard from the distance*

Wp- we better go after them...

Everyone: *goes after Alex and Skipper*

Fey- why is it quiet all of a sudden...

Everybody- *shocked*

Alex and Skipper: *kissing passionately, remember, they're human...*

Fey: Awww... :')

Co: *grins happily and throws random rice*

Wp- were did you get the rice?

Co- outta thin air :D

Gir: *picks up the rice from the floor and eats it*

Bluewolf: *weakly* I think I'm going to barf, Rex...

Rex: Me, too, boss... this kissing is just too much... *holds hand in front of mouth*

Marlene: I'm not even jealous... I want to be, but I can't... You guys make such a cute couple...

Skipper: *stops the kiss*

Alex: So, was that real or not?

Skipper: Uhm, yes. And would you like to go on a date with me?

Alex: As in boyfriend/girlfriend type?

Skipper: If you're good enough for me...

Alex: AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Skipper: Well, you're always like-

Fey: *rolls eyes* Guys, celebrate this moment, not ruin it...

Skipper: You're right.

Alex: *hugs Skipper* wow... I will need to be getting used to that...

Everyone: :3 *returns to main room*

Xeroxas: *sits there, already humanized...* I'm back! Miss me?

Fey: As a matter of fact, yes! :D Where were you?

Xeroxas: Ermmm, that's classified. Do I still get to do dares?

Skipper: Don't let her!

Xeroxas: It's HE! -.- I'm a guy, remember?

Skipper: *sigh*

Xeroxas: And as revenge for that, SKIPPER, you, Julien. Dance contest. Now.

Skipper: Awww... :(

Julien: I will have the winning over you, silly fat penguin...

Skipper: YOU JUST CALLED ME FAT?

Julien: Yes, of course...

Skipper: *eyes narrowing* The contest is on!

Ge-ge-e-jo-jo uhh la-la hmm

Skipper: THAT SONG? PLEASE!

Fey: *mock-sings* Let's go, Geronimo. ^^

Skipper: *akward cupid shuffle* I'll get you out of here,  
>there's too much talking in this atmosphere,<br>Cause I just wanna get you out of here,  
>my baby gonna get a lot of me, oouh.<p>

Julien: *arms cross, uncross* she goes *hip-hop* ge-ge-e jo-jo uhh-la-la hmm *saluts in army style* let's go geronimo *hip-hop* sa-say-e so-so uh-la-la hmm *saluts* let's go geronimo *sommersaults and lands in fullsplit on the floor* ge-ge-e jo-jo uhh-la-la hm let's go! *jumps up again*

Skipper: *breakdancing* And I'm breaking I'm breaking away,  
>Julien: *twists and spins* I'm having bowa bowa - just,<br>and I'm giving all I got.  
>Skipper: *breakdancing* I'm fearless I'm fearless but they,<br>Julien: *jazz* I play my face with tear d-drop and I'm guessing under dark.

Skipper and Julien: *face to face, dancing* Girls: *singing and half-dancing... only these who would actually do it... like me! ^^*  
>Ge-ge-e-jo-jo uhh la-la hmm let's go geronimo Ge-ge-e-jo-jo uhh la-la hmm let's go geronimo<p>

Everyone: *applauds and cheers*

Skipper: Who won?

Fey: Oh please, that was obvious.

Julien: Da King! xD

Fey: Yup! xD *highfives him* We should do some dancing thing soon again!

Julien: After this darey thing?

Fey: I'm in! :D Humanized!

PB: I also dare Kowalski to fight Taylor Latner.

Everyone: o.O

PB: What? Battle of cuteness! xD

Kowalski: I'll lose... :(

PB: Before I forget, oh, and tennessee, really Kowalski? A guy tried that on me before, it was pathetic.

Kowalski: *embarrassed*

Alex: Yeah, well, and everything Kowalski does is pathetic... just kidding...

Fey: But that guy must be mental, seriously, who would say something like THAT? o.O *poofs up Taylor Lautner while talking*

PB: *shrugs*

Lautner: So... where am I?

PB: *smiles at him*

Lautner: Hey... :)

Kowalski: *bursts out laughing* So, I'm supposed to fight YOU? xDDDD

Lautner: Is something wrong with him?

Kowalski: Not really, I mean... not wrong in the sense of wrong, as I like to also say, not black in the sense of black, but in the sense-

Fey: Short, yes, there IS something wrong with him... *smiles sweetly at Kowalski* So, anyway, what's your name again?

Lautner: YOU FORGOT MY NAME? DDDDD:

Fey: Um... yeah?

Lautner: It's Taylor Lautner. THE Taylor Lautner?

Fey: *teasing* OH, THAT ONE... isn't that some old, bald-headed guy on TV?

Lautner: *runs off crying into his dressing room*

Kowalski: I still have to fight him? He's a wimp...

PB: Uh, yeah... he is... no, just forget it... let's send him back into the TV, where he belongs to... ^^

Fey: *poofs him off*

Bluewolf: Mort... become Da Feet Shaman! Gather your followers and worship Da Feet and preach its gloriness to everyone! XD

Mort: What is Da Feet Shaman?

Rex: This might take a while... -.-

Bluewolf: *starts explaining*

Rex: Yup, so... how about we move on for the moment?

Fey: Sure...

Karenkook: Private, get a view of Rico's head using Kowalski's help. Kowalski already has an idea what's in there, don't you Kowalski? (remember the episode with the stinging hornets and they became "Morts.")

Kowalski: But, technically, it was Mort without the brain... Rico DOES have a brain, but-

Private: Do we have to go get Rico?

Kowalski: Right, he's still watching the Barbara movies...

Fey: O.o Barbara movies? You mean, Barbie...

Kowalski: As Barbie is the colloquial nickname for the full version Barbara, I hardly doubt that it would make any-

Fey: It's Barbie, bro. If you have any problems with that, tttyl!

Kowalski: Talk To You Later? Uh, sure... if you're such a BARBARA fan...

Fey: Not really, but at least, I had a CHILDHOOD...

Karenkook: Erm, Kowalski. Go fetch.

Kowalski: Fetch what?

Karenkook: Rico...

Kowalski: oh... ALRIGHT! *runs off with Private to experiment*

Fey: Ok, commercial break. I betcha you people want me to publish the first half of the chapter, so I'm on it. :D I hope that the second part of the chapter will be up sometime soon... hint: if anyone wants to help me, as Wp and CC have done... by writing some of the dares... you know, if you're bored or something... you are welcome anytime! :D 


	16. Sweet Sixteen

Fey: *wearing black skinny jeans, a khaki-green cotton tanktop with a white tanktop layered underneath, a big security-type black jacket which says Fey on the back and is rolled up at the sleeves to her elbows, and several bracelets plus the hairbands.* Welcome back, peoples! :D Anyways, we have some very sad news, especially for Skipper...

Skipper: What is it? You're ending the TaD?

Fey: Yes.

Skipper: *envelops Kowalski in a hug* YES! FINALLY!

Fey: xD Just kidding.

Skipper: *eye twitches*

Fey: The news, a.k.a. announcement, is that we have a new co-host!

Julien: OH! Is it me?

Fey: You wish.

Julien: Yes I wish.

Fey: Er, no, like you wish as in keep dreaming.

Julien: So, I should take a nap?

Fey: And the new co-host is... ALEX! xD

Alex: *enters, wearing similar stuff as Fey, black skinny jeans, a red tanktop with a white layered underneath, the black securitey jacket which says Alex on it, and several bracelets...*

Skipper: *faints*

Alex: *grins* So, Fey, where are MY super-powers?

Fey: *innocently* What super-powers? *grin*

Alex: Ummm, THE poofy superpowers that I get, too?

Fey: o.O Heck, no! You're dangerous enough already...

Alex: me? Dangerouuus? *smiles innocently*

Fey- hey don't start with me!

Alex- fine -_-

Skipper- THIS IS MUTINY!

Alex- oh shut up Skippy...

Skipper- this is EXACTLY what I'm talking about!

Fey- we get it, you're unhappy... deal with it!

Skipper- D:

Fey- ok moving on to the dares :)

Kenzie: *comes in* Hey everyone! :D

Skipper: She doesn't look too...

Kenzie: Safe? *laughs* You bet!

Fey: And concluding from her next dare, SkippY, your paranoia will be affirmed.

Alex: Er, you sound like Kowalski. *gags*

Kowalski: Who does? *absentminded*

Fey: Please, that's an insult...

Skipper and Alex: It was meant to be... xD

Fey: o.O Evil!

Skipper: So what's the dare?

Kenzie: Tell us your deepest darkest secret.

Skipper: *gasp*

Alex: *impatient* And?

Skipper- but... there are so many of them!

Fey- well what is your deepest one!

Skipper- you can't make me tell!

Alex- oh we can't can we?

Skipper- *shakes head* you can't!

Alex- FEY, the truth potion *smiles evilly*

Fey- *gasps* you mean the TruthTeller3000?

Kowalski- GASP! That is too powerful!

Jessie- who knows the damages it could cause!

Anastasia- not to mention it could cause Skipper to go mentally and physically insane!

Kowalski- it doesn't do that...

Anastasia- yeah but don't you wish it could? ^^

Alex- ok enough with your geek fest!

Jessie, Kowalski and Anastasia- HEY!

Fey- Just drink the potion Skipper...

Skipper- no!

Alex- I am afraid we will need to use backup force... RICO!

Rico: *evil laugh*

Skipper: NO! *backs away* Rico, comarade, old friend...

Rico: *evil evil laugh*

Skipper: *gives up* Fine! I'll just tell.

Alex and Fey: *highfive*

Skipper: I, uhm... I used to-

Alex: Yes?

Skipper: I used to, uhm-

Alex: YES?

Fey: Jeez, let him finish, Alex...

Skipper: Thank you.

Alex- fine fine... *secretly recording*

Skipper- I used to be a... ballerina! *lowers his head down in shame*

*long silence*

Alex- *breaks out laughing hysterically* that *laugh* explains *laugh* everything!

Fey- *laughs right along* that's why you dance so good ;)

Skipper- I was in the army... and they needed more dancers for the show... they offered me a large amount of money... IT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS!

Julien: You and me will have to buddy up sometime, buddey...

Skipper: HELL! Never!

Fey: Melodramatic, much? ^^ Well, Skipper *looks at sheet* seems like things are looking bleak for you in the future...

Skipper: I have to dance?

Fey: But Alex, you'll love it.

Skipper: Uh uh...

Fey: Marlene - Go on a date with Antonio (He's Spanish, guitar-playing otter) with Skipper as your slave!

Alex: I'M LOVIN IT! xDDD

Skipper: So, I have to be Marlene's slave?

Marlene: Who's Antonio?

Everyone: *whistles*

Antonio: *walks in*

A song starts playing...

Girl my body don't lie I'm outta my mind Let it rain over me I'm rising so high Out of my mind So let it rain over me

Marlene: *eyes widening*

Antonio: Mi principessa... *gets out a spanish guitar*

Marlene: He's hot...

Skipper: Oh come on, he's not THAT bad...

Fey: Well, off you go... have fun, Marly...

Marly: *staring at Antonio* Oh, I will...

Skipper: *rolls his eyes*

Alex- ok even I can admit that he is hot... ^^

Fey- Be glad Skipper left already... ^^

Alex- anyways till they return...

Fey- next dare! *reads sheet*

Wp- Private- you're so adorable! I just wanna go into the screen and hug you :3 so you get a cookie! :D

Private- COOKIE! *takes cookie and munches on it adorably*

Everyone- awwww :3

Alex- I want a cookie too! D:

Fey- too bad! :D Next dare...

Alex- *mutters* fine!

Gold- Kowalski- Insult every fan girl except for Fey, they are allowed to attack you!

Kowalski- O.O have I ever told you I hate you?

Gold- yes!

Kowalski- good... *takes deep breath and slowly advances towards fangirls*

Fangirls: *shriek* Omagash! Did you see? KAWALSKI IS COMING! Toward us!

Kowalski: Uh... hi.

Fangirls: *SHRIEK*

Kowalski: *flinches* You girls are so...

Fangirls: YES?

Kowalski: FAT! xD

Fangirls: o.O

Silence...

Clock: Tick tock, tick tock...

Fangirls: *start mumbling angrily and leaving out of the door*

Kowalski: Phew, at least they didn't attack... o.O

Fey: *sigh* Too bad they didn't... :( Okay, next dare...

Alex- *reads paper* Alex and Skipper- act all lovey dovey...

Fey- *giggles*

Alex- where is Wp, IM GONNA KILL HER!

Wp- *smiles and disappears*

Alex- *shakes fist*

Skipper- lovey dovey?

Fey- *chuckles* you have to be romantic to each other... xD

Skipper- O.O

Alex- Is moving to Mexico out of the question?

Fey- YES! Now go on... we're waiting...

Jessie- sis, be sure to use words like "I love you" or "You look amazing" xD

Alex- *snarls at Jessie*

Kowalski- is anybody recording this?

Co- ON IT! :D

Alex: So, HON... *turns to Jessie* What the heck am I supposed to do now?

Jessie: *rolls eyes* So much inexpirence... it's hurting me...

Alex: I'm NOT inexpirenced, I'm just...

Skipper: Cute and cuddly?

Everyone: o.O

Skipper: As in... I was supposed to say that... for the dare... you know?

Fey: And it came from the heart... *wipes away imaginary tear* OKAY! Next dare.

Alex: *pouts* And I am NOT inexperienced!

Fey: Next we have-

Bluewolf: Gold, make Candy sing a girly song!

Candy: *sigh*

*music starts*

Candy: And I was like, baby, baby, baby, ohhhhhhhhh, like baby, baby-

Everyone: -.-

Candy: What? It's a girly song!

Bluewolf: Oh yeah, turn into your favorite Pokemon! Then battle with me! I shall also become my favorite Pokemon!

Candy: Me?

Gold: Dude, he was talking to me... *glare at Bluewolf* You picked the wrong person to mess with.

Bluewolf: Oh, you don't stand a chance against me...

Gold and Bluewolf: *staredown*

Fey: *cough* Errr, so what IS your favorite pokemon?

Gold: *dramatically* Giratina.

Bluewolf: GASP...

Gold: *evil smirk*

Bluewolf: Then I pick... Rayquaza.

Gold: Uh uh...

Fey: Let the fight begin...

Bluewolf: *turns into Rayquaza, a large, green, flying serpentine-like creature with red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly-patterned fins on the tip of its tail.*

Gold: *turns into Giratina and has a large, gray, centipede-like body with six short, thick legs. Its legs have gold claws and gold bands on them. It has a tail and a thick black stripe running vertically along the front of its body. On its back are two large, black wings that are decorated with red, conical objects that also could be claws. The wings also seem to be ghostly, as they can change shape as if they were made of a liquid or gas.*

Fey and Kowalski: EEEKKK! *cling to each other*

Alex: *whistles*

Gold and Bluewolf: *attack each other... I, in advance, apologize if I do this wrong... I don't know that much of Pokemon*

Bluewolf: *spits lightening out of his mouth*

Gold: *dodges and is enveloped in a whirwind*

Bluewolf: *runs into the whirlwind, hissing, and you only hear the sounds...*

Alex: Wow... o.O

Whirlwind stops, and Bluewolf and Gold, in their humanized form, step out again...

Fey: So... who won?

Bluewolf and Gold: *confused...*

Gold: I... don't know...

Everyone: o.O

Bluewolf: *also dazed* I.. think we should move on to the... next dare?

Fey: Ok, fine.

Alex- ok now for something funnnn...

Fey- and violent...

Alex- but mostly funnnn!

Fey- Jessie and Anastasia - Slap fight! The one who will win will have some special alone time with Kowalski!

Alex- yayyyyy SLAP FIGHT xD

Jessie: Uhm... okay... so I have to slap Anastasia and then I have to spend time with Kowalski?

Anastasia: Only if you win.

Both: *look at each other silently, then..* SOUNDS FUN! xDDD

Bluewolf: Erm, okay... girl thing, I suppose. Meanwhile, CC and PB - Be cheerleaders for your OCs!

CC: You know, Jessie will win.

PB: In your dreams!

CC: My OC is so much better than your's anyway.

PB: In the art of stupid, yes! xD

Alex- Oooooooooo BURN! xD

Fey: *steps between them* Girls, cheerleading, not putting down.

Alex- in what world?

Fey- *rolls eyes* C'mon, the fight is about to start.

CC and PB: *glare at each other*

Bluewolf: And... GO!

Jessie and Anastasia: *start slapping each other*

Anastasia: Wow, this is almost fun... xD

Jessie: Ow, you hit me in the face! *slaps back*

Skipper- HIT HER WHERE IT HURTS :D

Fey- *glares at him*

Skipper- what?

Kowalski- girls... girls... no need to fight over me.

Alex- it was the dare stupid!

Kowalski- oh then proceed...

CC- GO JESSIE!

PB- GO ANASTASIA!

Alex- GO BARNEY!

Everybody- *stare at her*

Alex- what? Somebody had to say it -.-

Jessie- *slaps her in the nose*

Anastasia- *slaps her in the arm*

Fey- 30 seconds left!

Jessie and Anastsia- Too. Much. Slapping! *both collapse*

Alex- who won?

Fey: I guess... no one...

Jessie: *reaches one shaky hand out and slaps Anastasia*

Fey: Jessie!

Anastasia: *slaps back*

Fey: Anastasia?

Alex: 3 seconds left!

Jessie: *slaps Anastasia*

Alex: Time's up! :D

Fey: Jessie, you'll get to spend some special time with Kowalski!

Kowalski: *smiles happily* Okay, sure... *takes Jessie off*

Fey: Hold it! Where are you going?

Alex: Jealous? xD

Fey: NO!

Kowalski: I thought I could show Jessie how my new invention, the... *starts talking geek*

Alex: I don't talk geek. -.-

Skipper: Hey, neither do I! *high-fives her*

Kowalski: *sigh and takes Jessie off*

Alex: So, anyone wanna play cards or something?

Skipper: Sure-

Alex: Ok, no... *sighs* B. O. R. E. D...

Skipper: Yeah, thanks for telling the world... -.-

Alex: *shrugs and starts humming*

Fey: -.- Someone help me! :(

Kowalski and Jessie: *come back*

CC: Kowalski... *stunned* That's not... lipstick on your cheek?

Jessie: I don't wear lipstick...

Kowalski: But you did apply some, before, remember when we-

Jessie: *blushes and violently and goes away*

PB: What's up everyone! *looks at Anastasia*O_e It's really creepy how you look just like me...

Anastasia: Well I am the Pom version of you.

PB: Good point... But before you turn back into an otter, I have a dare. *evil grin*

Anastasia: This does not look good...

PB: You got that right! I dare you to wear a super short, tight, strapless, sexy purple dress with super high heels and flirt with Taylor Latner.

Anastasia: Noooooooooo! Not that wimp! And you know how I feel about revealing dresses! Why must you torture me!

PB: Because it's fun! Plus since we're practically twins, I'll be able to see what I look like in those kind of dresses I hate.*snaps fingers and Anastasia is suddenly wearing the sexy purple dress with super high, purple heels. Her hair is straightened too.*

Guys: *jaws drop*

Kowalski: *beak literally drops to the floor* Sweet sasa fras! *drools* Humana humana humana humana humana... *drools and PB slaps him* Thanks I needed that...

PB: No prob.

Anastasia: I feel like a...

PB: LANGUAGE!

Anastasia: I feel like a girl who is with a lot of boys. And I hate it.

Kowalski: I love it! :D *Anastasia glares at him*

Anastasia: Let's get this over with. *Taylor Latner appears and Anastasia walks up to him*

Anastasia: *touches his muscles* Wow! Your so strong!

Taylor Latner: :D

Kowalski: :(

Anastasia: And so handsome!

Taylor Latner: Hehehe thanks.

Kowalski: B(

Anastasia: *tussles his hair* Your hair is so soft. *blows on his ear but secretly dies on the inside*

Kowalski: B( THAT'S IT! *punches him in the face and kisses Anastasia passionately*

Anastasia: *is surprised but kisses him back*

Everyone: *cheers*

PB: *Throws rice* Congradulations! For your...voluntary kiss? O_e

Anastasia: Wow! *flys around the room dreamily*

Kowalski: Not everything I do is pathetic! ;)

Fey: Yeah, right! *rolls eyes*

PB: Anyway, I dare Skipper to perform swan lake wearing this. *holds up a poofy, feathery, pink dress*

Skipper: That's my favorite performance!

Everyone: O_e

Skipper: Uhh... You didn't see anything? * puts on dress and performs a beautiful, graceful performance*

Everyone: *amazed* Wow!

Kowalski, Rico, Private: O_e Okay then...

Skipper: *cursies*

PB: That was so beautiful. *sniffles* I put it on YouTube so the whole world can see it.

Skipper: YOU WHAT!

Anastasia: You should run.

PB: Yep *runs as Skipper chases her*

Jakie: *goes on YouTube* Wow, over two million hits already!

Blowhole: Muuuhahaha! This is the best revenge yet!

Anastasia: But you didn't do anything!

Blowhole: Silence! Or I'll release my lobster army on you!

Anastasia: Please do! I haven't eaten shellfish that fresh in a long time! *pulls out one of those bibs with a lobster on it and shows sharp canine teeth for cracking shells*

Lobsters: AHHHHH! *run away*

PB: *Comes back with torn clothes, bruises, a broken leg, and a black eye*

Fey: Are you okay?

PB: No, but it was still worth it.

Fey: *heals her with magic author powers*

PB: Thanks! I dare Julien and Skipper to slow dance off of a really steep cliff. As revenge! MUUHAHAHA!

Blowhole: Maybe you and I can work together sometime.

Skipper: NOOOOOOO! WHHHHHYYYY!

Sal: That's gonna be painful.

Skipper: Not the cliff! Slow dancing with JULIEN!

Julien: Why must you torture me Bubblegum Princess! Wat did I du?(purposely spelled wrong)

PB: I just don't like you

*Julien and Skipper are magically poofed to the grand canyon and awkwardly slow dance until the fall into the rift and hit the ground*

Park Ranger: No throwing things into the grand canyon! *puts tickets on Skipper and Julien's heads*

Skipper and Julien: Oww! *Magically are poofed back completely healed*

Xeroxas: *annoyed* What's with all the romance, peoples?

Fey: *thinks* The thing is, there are two guys and *counting in her head* I think, 8 girls? (reviewers and me only) So... since you guys are outnumbered... ^^

Xeroxas: What this show really needs is some more violence...

Gold: Right on with you, there...

Xeroxas: So, Skipper. One last time. You and me. Fight.

Skipper: Not again! :(

Xeroxas: Yup. *gets into fighting pose*

PB: I'm filming... :D

Xeroxas and Skipper: *start fight, humanized*

Skipper: *flips over and uses the walls to bounce off*

Xeroxas: *throws a punch then kicks*

Skipper: *lands on feet, then dodges Xeroxas*

Xeroxas: *dodges at Skipper's punch, then pulls his feet under him*

Skipper: *does a sommersault so that Xeroxas is on his back and not Skipper*

Xeroxas: Ufff... *brings Skipper down and they roll kinda all over the floor, throwing punches*

Private: Eeekkk...

Skipper: *is on top*

Xeroxas: *gives up* I'll give this one to you.

Skipper: *grins and let's guard down.*

Xeroxas: *instantely turns tables and is the victor on top of Skipper* Think twice, Skippper.

Skipper: o.O How... how did you do that?

Alex: He has something up there which you don't have... next dare...

Skipper: *trying to comprehend* Wait, what?

PB: Anyway, I dare Candy and Jakie to have a random fight. And I dare Anastasia to host the rest of the chapter.

Anastasia: Woohoo!

Fey: Awww but I love using the author powers.

*Fanfiction dude appears*

Fanfiction dude: Do you, Anablaza-

Anastasia: Anastasia!

Fanfiction dude: Whatever! Do you take these author powers to be used for mischief and fun.

Anastasia: Heck yeah I do!

Fanfiction: Well here. *holds a bottle in front of Fey where a blue powdery gas is suck out and then points the bottle at Anastasia where the gas escapes and surrounds Anastasia*

Anastasia: *after the cloud disappears* AWESOME! Let's test this out! *Kowlaski is now in a bow tie in front of Anastasia, on his knee...and has a platter full of chinese food*

Fey: That's it, I thought you were gonna make him marry you.

Anastasia: Naaah, it's more fun making him my butler. *starts eating dumplings*

Kowalski: I'll kiss you if you make me stop this.

Anastasia: Silence and get me soy sauce!

Kowalski: *grumbles as he walks to the kitchen*

Anastasia: And get food for the other fangirls! Your their servent too!

Kowalski: Yes master.

Anastasia: *To fanfiction dude* Before you go I need to ask you something. Just wondering, what do you do in your spare time?

Fanfiction dude: I watch children through my window and make plays with my dead rats.

Everyone: O_e

Fey: *starts dialing a number on her cell phone*

Skipper: What are you doing?

Fey: Calling the cops on this weirdo.

Skipper: Good idea...*looks over to see fanfiction dude(Who I just named Carltion) sniffing a cat*

Fey: *puts phone down and stares quietly into space*

Alex: So the next dare is gonna be-

Private: Fey? You okay?

Fey: :( *still staring*

Julien: SHE HAS BEEN FROZEN BY THE SNoW SPiRiTS!

Alex: Yeah, she's kinda creeping me out, too...

Fey: *snaps out of it with a sigh* Sorry peoples... it's just... I watched alot of the dares that happened right now and I can't help it, but I really regret something.

Skipper: Don't we all? That you exist?

Fey: -.- Look into the mirror...

Skipper: It's not like I carry one around, lady...

Alex: Errr, who does?

All girls, except for Alex and Candy, and Julien: *take out pocket mirror and hold it out*

Alex: I stand corrected. o.O

Fey: ^^ Anyways, what I really regret about this show is how bad I like Kowalski...

Kowalski: *smirk* And you regret that?

Fey: Yeah? Because I'm running after something stupid I can't have anyway, so...

Kowalski: Hey, who's stupid?

Alex: Maybe we should move on to the next dare? This of course, is just a suggestion...

Bluewolf: Yeah, okay. Co - Here's an atomic bomb. Now go blow up ze Fop!

Co: You rock, Bluewolf.

Fey: Is that a wise idea to give CO an atomic bomb?

Co: NO! *runs off with it*

Rico: Die Fop Die! xDDDD

Co: *comes running back in*

Erik: And?

Co: *starts crying*

Fey: Did he die? o.O

Co: *sniffles* He... he...

Alex: WHAT HAPPENED?

Co: HE'S JUST NEVER DIES! DX

Alex: -.-

Fey: *hands Co a tissue* You'll survive... :)

Kenzie: Private! I want you and me to have a party with Lunacorns and a big cake that is shaped like a Lunacorn! :3

Private: You and me? A PARTY?

Alex: *sarcastic* That even rhymes... -.-

Skipper: Gee, what fun!

Kenzie: Yeah, and a big cake shaped like a Lunacorn!

Rico: CAKE! :D

Private: *runs off with Kenzie*

Fey: There they go...

Skipper: *mournfully* All that cake being wasted on them, while it should have been wasted on me...

Rico: Cake... :(

Kenzie and Private: *comes back, giggling and chatting*

Everyone: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CAKE?

Kenzie: o.O We ate it?

Private: It was very yummy, too! :D

Kenzie: With pink icing...

Private: And chocolate inside...

Kenzie: And- *sees faces* Just kidding... of course, we saved you all a piece... *sets one single piece in front of them*

Everyone: *silent*

Skipper: *pounces on it and eats it* MINE!

Alex: *rolls eyes* Ever heard of manners? Like Ladies first?

Skipper: *smirk* What ladies?

Bluewolf: Fey, torture Doris the Dolphin!

Fey: Torture? *gulps* I'm not so good at that... (as was proven, *grins at mysterious person, you know you are...*)

Bluewolf: Oh, and my gf also hates her...

Fey: xD No way... we have so much in common... ^^ Okay, well I shall be off...

Kowalski: Don't hurt her too much... D:

Fey: Oh, sorry, Kowalski... did you say something? Too bad I didn't hear you... Rico?

Rico: *spits out bat*

Fey: Thanks! xD *leaves*

Alex: Er, right. So, let's do another dare, while she's gone... :D

CC: Okay... Random Lobster from Blowhole's Lair: you must try to play the piano!

Alex: o.O How much more random can peoples get? I mean, lobsters don't even have thumbs!

Random Lobster: Hey, yo, but I don't have any thumbs...

Alex: I told ya! :DDD

Jessie: So? That's no excuse! xD

Random Lobster: *tries playing chopsticks on the piano...*

Blowhole: You're dinner after this...

Random Lobster: *gulp* *leaves in a hurry*

Fey: *comes back...* Hey everyone!

Kowalski: HOW'S DORIS?

Fey: Dead.

Kowalski: Gaaahhhh.. *faints*

Fey: Kidding... ^^ but in the hospital... *whistles innocently*

Kowalski: *relieved sigh*

Bluewolf: Ok, Fey, now give my Monster Raptor a kiss! He has a slight crush on you.

Everyone: o.O Awww...

Fey: *looks at MR with wide eyes* YOU GOT A CRUSH ON ME?

Rex: *face starts to turn red* Just a little. Ya know, slight.

Penguins: Fey and Rex...sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-

Fey: *frustrated* Could you guys stop that?

Rex: *blushes harder*

Bluewolf: Dude, you okay? Your face...it's red...

Fey: Can we just get this done? *gives Rex a peck on the cheek*

Rex: *face is as red as a tomato* I think I'm gonna... *faints*

Everyone: ?

Bluewolf: Since he's Kowalski's clone, he inherited his awkwardness with women. *tries to slap Rex into consciousness, but fails*

Kowalski: Hey, I'm not that awkward!

Bluewolf: Tennessee?

Skipper: A poem for Doris the Dolphin?

Kowalski: Okay! Just a little bit! -_-

Bluewolf: *whispers to Skipper* In denial... *sneers with Skipper* XD

Kowalski: *glares at them*

Bluewolf: *rescues the situation* Okay, Karenkook, date Skipper...

Karenkook: WHY WOULD I BE DOING THAT?

Skipper: Yeah, why would she?

Bluewolf: Yes, I'm being random... ^^

Skipper: *sigh and takes Karenkook off*

Bluewolf: And meanwhile, I dare Rose, Lea, and Sal to turn into babies...

Rose, Lea, and Sal: o.O

Bluewolf: Again, random, but what the heck...

Fey: *turns Rose, Lea, and Sal into babies, I will describe them shortly*

Rose: *big scared baby eyes...*

Lea: *naive, adorable puppy eyes*

Sal: *curious, mischevious eyes*

Kowalski: Wow, it's amazing how much you can read from their eyes... :P

Alex: *picks Rose up* Awww, she's so adorable!

Rose: *attacks Alex with a high-pitched scream*

Alex: Gaaahhh! o.O Make her stop!

Fey: *rolls eyes* You're holding her wrong! *picks up Sal*

Sal: *watches Fey with big big eyes*

Fey: See? *grins at him*

Sal: *rips out Fey's hair*

Fey: HECK! What is wrong with you!

Sal: *reaches for another handful*

Fey: *hands him quickly over to Kowalski*

Kowalski: The killer baby? o.O *holds Sal away from him*

Alex: *stumbling around with Rose* Help me, someone!

Skipper and Karenkook: *come back*

Karenkook: o.O What did you do with Rose, Lea, and Sal? *takes Rose away from Alex*

Rose: *goes to sleep, peacefully*

Karenkook: *sets her down, then takes Sal from Kowalski*

Sal: *giggles and when Karenkook sets him on the ground, he starts playing around with his tail.*

Lea: *throwing barbie dolls at Skipper*

Skipper: *annoyed* Will you make the baby STOP?

Lea: *giggles and throws more barbie dolls at Skipper*

Skipper: NO! Bad baby!

Lea: *starts crying*

Karenkook: *sigh* Now you will have to apologize to her or something...

Skipper: *crosses arms over chest* SHE's the one who attacked ME!

Lea: *wails*

Alex: Oh please, a baby attacked you, remember?

Skipper: Gna, gna, gna... .

Lea: *smiles and stops crying*

Alex: *pats him on the back, grinning*

Skipper: *twists her hand so that she's in front of him, grins*

Alex: -.-

Karenkook: Uh, maybe we should turn them back to their actual age?

Fey: Good idea... *turns them back to adults*

Sal: Oh, look, I have someone's hair in my hands...

Fey: Yeah, guess who it belongs to...

Sal: Uh, Skipper?

Alex: Ok, next dare.

Karenkook: Kowalski, try to skateboard...

Anastasia: Uhmmm, Kowalski? Skateboard?

Kowalski: Me? Skateboard? *reluctantly takes skateboard*

Rico: *shows him how to stand on it*

Kowalski: *stands on it and starts moving forward with one foot* Hey, I'm actually pretty good!

Everyone: Yeah... sure...

CC: Uh, Hans...

Hans: YES?

CC: Sing Yankee Doodle and repeat it until I say to stop.

Hans: *starts singing*  
>Yankee Doodle went to town<p>

CC: Ok, stop.

Hans: A-riding on a pony

CC: STOP!

Hans: Stuck a feather in his cap

CC: Hello? Stop!

Hans: And called it macaroni.

CC: STOP!

Hans: Yankee Doo-

CC: *ties him up and throws him out of a random window*

Skipper: Nice!

CC: Yeah, he needed that... o.O

Xeroxas: Rico, do what you do best... blow things up! xD

Rico: OKAY! xD *goes off with evil grin on his face*

You hear explosions and a maniac laugh...

Fey: Uh, what excactly IS he blowing up... :/

Xeroxas: Sounds like the... Central Park?

Skipper: *facepalms*

Co: Fey-Girl, all HUMANIZED, then I go with Kaito on a date, you go with Kowalski, Rico goes with Alex, Skipper goes with WP, (Girl, again, you like him. I know. :D)Ect.

Wp- *nervous smile* I think you got a mix up...

Co- nope!

Fey- so I'm supposed to go out with... Kowalski?

Jessie and Anastasia- *glare at Fey angrily*

Wp- hey I'm going with Skipper! O: Alex will kill me...

Alex- *angry glare at Wp* wait a second... who am I going with again?

Co- Rico...

Alex and Rico- O.O

Co- and I get Kaito... :)

Kaito- *smiles* shall we go?

Fey- wait a second... dont the other get dates?

Co- they could... but I didnt mention them so no ^^

Kaito- We'll be off *grabs Co's hand*

Co- *blush*

Kaito- where should we go?

Co- a restaurant sounds good :)

Kaito- cool!

*Co and Kaito go to restaurant*

Skipper- so where do you wanna go? *asks Wp*

Wp- ...

Alex- *Still glaring*

Rico- hel-lo? *waves hand in front of her face*

Kowalski- I don't know about you guys... but we're going to a science convention!

Fey- says who?

Kowalski- says me!

Fey- only you Kowalski can pick the most unromantic place to go on a date.. -.-

Kowalski- c'mon you're gonna enjoy it! :)

Fey- *manages a smile* fine!

Wp- have fun! ^^

Alex- *still glaring*

Fey- we will... good luck to you!

Kowalski- hurry up! We're going to miss the bacteria exhibit!

Everyone- O.o

Fey- I'm coming! I'm coming! *runs to science convention with Kowalski*

Alex- *still glaring*

Skipper- maybe we should go on a double date?

Wp- *nervous laugh* I think we should...

With Co and Kaito:

Co and Kaito- *sits down at table*

Co- *smiles* sooooo?

Kaito- *nervous laugh* soooo?

Co- do you want to order?

Kaito- uhhh sure...

Co and Kaito- *stare at each other then look away awkwardly*

Waitress: *comes, with southern accent* So, what do you want, honey?

Co: Uh, I think I want a... coke?

Kaito: Me, too.

Waitress: Ok, honey, that makes 3 cokes.

Kaito: Uh, 2...

Waitress: *looks at him evilly* I said 3, honey...

Kaito: *freakend out*

Co: Uh, no... there are two of us and we only want one coke?

Waitress: *evil ghostly look and walks away*

Kaito: This date isn't starting off good... o.O

Waitress: *brings back 3 cokes*

Co: We said two?

Waitress: That'll be 3.50, honey.

Co and Kaito: o.O

Meanwhile with Fey and Kowalski:

Fey- C'mon the bacteria exhibit... REALLY?

Kowalski- nahh I was just joking, I'm not THAT boring ;)

Fey- so where are you taking me?

Kowalski- you'll see... :)

Fey- I don't like surprises, just tell me!

Kowalski- trust me... you'll like this one!

Fey- ok... I'm trusting you...

Kowalski- wow trust? I think I'm growing on you!

Fey- you wish, fish head!

And with the double date, WpxSkipper and RicoxAlex...

Wp: *sitting next to Skipper in barbie car, front seat* Uh, so where are we gonna go?

Skipper: What do you wanna do? *at Alex*

Alex: Kill Wp...

Skipper: Apart from that...

Wp: How about we go to an amusement park or something?

Rico: Oh yeah!

Skipper: That sounds like an amazing idea, soldier...

Alex: HOW ABOUT WE GO TO THE LIBARY?

Skipper and Rico: o.O

Wp: Alex, why would we do that?

Alex: *pouts* Never mind...

Skipper: Well, anyway, we're here. *parks in front of amusement park.* So, what rides do you guys like?

Rico: KA-BOOM!

Alex: ROLLERCOASTERS!

Wp: Rollercoasters make me sick... :(

Alex: Great, then Skipper and I'll just go, and you and Rico go... do the Ka-boom?

Wp: No... -.-

Alex- fine... then what... go on the kiddy rides?

Wp- Nooooooooooo! Rollercoasters make me sick... but I didn't say I didn't like it :D

Skipper- oh yeah! *high fives her*

Alex- I like roller coasters too!

Skipper- yeah... but technically you're not my date :\

Alex- well who said I even wanted to be!

Wp- here we go again...

Back with Co and Kaito...

Co: Uhm, Kaito? Do you feel weird... as if this place has something weird... in it?

Kaito: Yeah, like the waitress with her honey... I mean, being called honey ALWAYS freaks me out! o.O

Co: No, I mean like... different weird... *watches other customers who are all eating burgers, doing everything at the same time, and the waiters are all walking in the same way, and outside it is dark...*

Kaito: Yeah, ok, I get it... maybe we should leave...

Mysterious voice: You should have... but you didn't... welcome to my trap... muhawhawhawhaw...

Co: Uh oh... o.O

With Fey and Kowalski-

Fey- *blindfolded* Kowalski where are we? *giggles*

Kowalski- just a few more steps...

Fey- ok but if it is another exhibit... you're going down!

Kowalski- *rolls eyes* ok you can take off your blindfold

Fey- *takes off the blindfold to see a romantic picnic set up overlooking the stars* wow...

Kowalski- *smirks* do you like it?

Fey- It's... beautiful.

Kowalski: Glad you like it... ^^

Fey: I didn't know you had a romantic side to yourself, too...

Kowalski: *pulls Fey down to sit next to him on the blanket* Yeah, well, I tend to not show it...

Fey: Because of Doris?

Kowalski: *nervous* Doris... she's more of a thing of the past...

Fey: What do you mean?

Kowalski: I'm not in love with her...

Fey: Errr, that's good to hear...

*akward silence*

At the Amusement park...

Alex: You've GOT to be kidding me! o.O

Dude: No, dude, there are only three seats in the roller coaster, which means one of you dudes has to go with me and my buddy, dude.

Skipper: *smirks* No, dude, that's totally fine, dude. Alex can come with you, dude.

Dude: Thanks, dude.

Alex: Hey, who said that I'M the one who has to be left behind?

Skipper: I did... :D *buckles in next to Wp and Rico* Sorry, cya later...

Dude: C'mon, dude. *buckles Alex in next to him and his friend.*

Alex: Hallejah.

Wp, Rico and Skipper- *screaming loudly in joy*

Alex- *sigh*

Meanwhile with Kaito and Ann:

Ann- Kaito *scoots closer to him* I'm scared...

Kaito- don't worry... it's ok!

Random ghosts appear- *starts singing* This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Ann- but it's December...

Ghost#5- oh... sorry we were scheduled in the other room.

Ghost#2- Don't worry... a deranged Santa Claus will be with you in a moment!

Kaito- Can you hurry this up though? We're kinda on a date...

Ghost#5- You need to go to the manager for any further problems...

Ann- *scoffs* typical...

Kaito- why does this always happen to me? D:

Ghosts- it does?

Kaito- yeah... and I keep going to this restaurant... WHY?

Skipper, Alex, Rico, and Wp...

Wp: *sitting on a bench, waiting for Alex to come*

Skipper and Rico: *eating hotdogs*

Alex: *finally comes out, stomping like a wild fury* Heck! What was wrong with that dude guy, anyway?

Skipper: *smirk* What happened?

Alex: First, he asked for my phone number, which I didn't give him. Then he held my hand all the time and wouldn't let go. THEN, he put an arm around me, and I threathened to push him out of the cart... lastly, he almost threw up on me and I had to hold him, while he bend over to the edge! *sighs* What a horrible date...

Wp: Soooooorry, Alex. *thinks, then lightens up* Hey, Rico, I've always wanted to try the Ka-Boom... wanna go? *runs off with Rico*

Alex: *thinks* Wow, thanks Wp... *to Skipper* So?

Skipper: So what?

Alex: So, how was your ride?

Skipper: Truthfully, Wp's fun... but she's not like you. I was wishing for you all the time, but of course, you were snuggling up with that dude-guy back there.

Alex: ME? Snuggling up with HIM?

Skipper: Yeah! ^^

Alex: -.- I hope you know it was involuntarily...

Skipper: As is this... *embraces Alex in a tight hug and carries her off to another rollercoaster* And this time, there are two seats...

Alex: Lemme go. -.-

Skipper: Oh... sorry. *drops her*

Last but not least, Kowalski and Fey...

Fey- *sits down* Kowalski... I can't believe you did all this for me!

Kowalski- hey this is our first date.. I wanted it to be special :)

Fey- did you do this for Jessie or Anastasia when you first went on a date with them...

Kowalski- well yeah... *shrugs uncomfortably*

Fey- oh... then I guess I'm not that special...

Kowalski- of course you are!

Fey- well I guess I had this coming when I fell for a player *hits him in the shoulder playfully*

Kowalski- fell for me huh? *smirks*

Fey- *sigh* Kowalski... we were having a moment, don't ruin it!

Kowalski- sorry... now shall we? *gestures to the first meal*

Fey- *laughs* we shall...

Back at TaD...

Jessie: Jeez, you guys were long gone... how was it?

Co, Kaito, Wp, Alex, Rico, Fey, Skipper, and Kowalski: Hehe... uhm?

Jessie: Fine, never mind then... xD

Wp: Rico- (maybe it would be better off if you and Alex just stayed friends... Lol) anywho... Recite the National Anathema of cheese! :D

Rico- ok! *takes out mic*

Alex- oh and I give you the power to talk normally for the song xD

Fey- what is the National Anathem of Cheese?

Everyone- GASP!

Gold- you don't know?

Skipper- well you're about to find out... hit it Rico!

Rico- *starts singing* oh say can you cheese, by the god's holy lighttt! How so proudly weee ateeee, by the twilight last gleaming.

Fey: o.O How come I don't know that?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Fey: Ok, well, on to the next dare... we have two dares for Rico, which are almost the same thing... Rico, blow stuff up...

Xeroxas and Kenzie: *grin*

Rico: WoHOOOO!

Rico- *takes out stick of dynamite* let's rock BD *poofs up to Denmark*

Skipper- YES RICO! BLOW UP EVERYTHING :D mwhehehehehe! :D

Alex: Wow, you guys really know how to make a penguin happy! *grin*

Gold: ANYONE WHO THROWS CHEESE AT JULIEN, GETS HIPPY FLAVORED SNOWCONES AND MUST EAT IT, WHOEVER DOENS'T, GETS TAZED!

Fey: Errr... random?

Gold: MUCH!

Julien: *cheeses are pelted at him*

Fey: *gets tazed, rolls eyes*

Skipper: *keeps on throwing cheese at Julien and more and more*

Alex: You can stop now...

Skipper: *licks hippie-flavored icecream with eyes shut in joy...*

Gold: Weird... o.O

Bluewolf: Okay, well, Candy...

Candy: YEAH?

Bluewolf: I'm a sadist so sorry about this. Go on a date with Hans and Blowhole will be his slave!

Candy: You did not!

Hans: I love you, Bluewolf! *blows him a kiss*

Bluewolf: o.O

Hans: *winks at him, then takes Candy off... Blowhole follows, muttering angrily*

Karenkook: Err, Rico... paint something random...

Rico: OKAY! *paints a chain-saw* Oh Mamma! *whistles at it*

Penguins: Of course, what else?

Co: But it IS beautiful... *reaches out to touch...*

Rico: NO! *slaps her hand away*

Co: D:

Rico: Romantic movie, romantic movie! :DDD

Fey: How about you take a special someone with you? ;)

Rico: *grabs Karenkook*

Karenkook: Hey! *happy smile*

Rico: *takes her away to watch a romantic movie*

Candy, Hans, and Blowhole: *return, each one is annoyed with the rest*

Gold: And off you go again...

Candy: What?

Gold: My next dare for you... :) Hans, nicely babysit for Candy as she goes on a romantic date with Blowhole...

Hans: WHAT?

Blowhole and Candy: *smile at each other relieved and hurry out*

Hans: Oh, nice kiddos... *Candy's kids come crawling toward him, sneering and drooling...*

Gold: ^^ And, Fey, set up a camera so you can watch Candy and Blowhole's date! xDDDD

Fey: Fine. *sets up camera*

Camera shows...

Candy: So we're watching The Beauiful Kisser? Sounds stupid.

Blowhole: Well, it's very romantic.

Candy: Sure... *movie starts*

Beautiful Kisser: Oh, Darly, let me kiss your beautiful lips.

Darly: NO! I'm married!

Beautiful Kisser: I know! So am I!

Darly: WE can not! It's so tempting!

Blowhole: *sniff*

Rico: *barf*

Candy: Rico? You're here?

Rico: *nods sadly*

Karenkook: This movie sucks!

Candy: Right? *glares at Blowhole*

Blowhole: *whispers dramatically* Don't do it, Darly... *leans forward*

Candy: *rolls eyes*

After movie...

Everyone's back! :DDD

Fey: How come dates always go wrong? xD Ok, next dare!

Kenzie- Kowalski! I know your sad because you are heart broken... So why dont you just find a girl friend out of your fan girls?

Koawlski- I am heart broken? *confused*

Kenzie- yeah, you are!

Kowalski- but why would I need to pick a girlfriend outta these crazy fangirls? I got 3 beautiful ladies right here :)

Alex- awwww thanks Walski xDDD

Kowalski- ermmmm I was talking about Jessie, Anastasia and Fey!

Alex- oh right :P

Jessie- aww you think I'm beautiful?

Anastasia- no... he thinks IM beautiful...

Fey- oh god... not another fight Dx

Alex- I guess Jessie and Anastasia are considered fangirls...

Kowalski- what about Fey?

Fey- *shrugs* I'm not your "fan"

Kowalski- fine... *looks over to see Jessie and Anastasia having a major slap fight* oi I gotta CHOSE! *nervous*

Jessie: So?

Anastasia: Who are you going to choose?

Kowalski: The problem is... I... *runs off into bathroom and locks himself in*

Fey: *sigh and poofs him out again* We're not that stupid, genius. So, who are you gonna pick, Anastasia or Jessie?

Kowalski: *on his knees* Please don't make me choose...

Everyone: *rolls eyes*

Kowalski: I... ermmm... I...

Fey: Fine, let's do this. We are almost at 100th, so the 100th reviewer gets to choose who Kowalski is going to be with... :D (for no more than 2 chapters, but we'll have enough love between the two, kay? ^^)

Kowalski: *whimpers*

Fey: So... wait, can I review on my own story? o.O Anyways, the options are: Jessie, Anastasia, or me... Fey. :)

Alex: So, you are a fangirl?

Fey: No? But I still wanna be an option! xD

Credits start rolling...

Thank you to Wp as my new co-host.

PB for writing several dares...

Bluewolf for writing the FeyxRex dare...

Uhmmm... otherwise, if you didn't see your dare here, review again for the next chapter... :D

Fey: *mournfully* And now, everyone... let's change back to our animal state... *everyone changes back...*

Alex: I'm gonna miss this...

Fey: Yeah, me too... ok, so the race for the 100th reviewer is ON! xD 


	17. The Pairing Kostasia

Fey: Well, welcome back again to our Truth and Dare show. Let's see... *glances the list she's holding* Looks like we've got some dares today... *looks over at Skipper waiting him to groan or sigh or say something, anyways*

Skipper: *stares quietly into space*

Fey: Ummm...Skipper? You ok? *shouts at him* Hello! *waves her paw in front of his face*

Fey:*glances at Kowalski worriedly and gives him the Is-he-ok?look*

Skipper:*snaps out of it, annoyed* Where's Alex?

Fey: Ummm, ok, don't snap chief! o_O

Skipper: *still annoyed* Where the heck is she?

Jessie: She's here lover-boy! -_- We just are a little late... *enters the room with Alex*

Fey: Jeez, good thing that you came. I thought he was gonna beat me up or something! :P

Alex:Yeah, like he was gonna dare do that to the host!-_-

Skipper: Are you saying that I'm a coward?

Alex: Well, let's see... *pretends to think* ...and apparently, yeah, I do! ^^

Skipper: You...

Fey: Hey, how about you guys go over there and argue? How does that sound?

Skipper and Alex: *starting moving towards kitchen while they are yelling to each other.*

Fey:*waiting Skipper and Alex to close the door behind them... finally* And now I have to make an announcement...

Kowalski: *grins excitedly*

Fey: *annoyed* Oh, please, wipe that goofy grin off your beak! It's not like you're going to date me.

Kowalski: *even wider grin* That's the REASON why I'm grinning.

Fey: Gnagnagnanga... -.-

Anastasia: *enters* Hi everyone... and Kowalski.

Co: She's making an announcement...

Kowalski: *rushes to meet Anastasia* Hey!

Anastasia: Oh, is the announcement that I won the contest? *turns to Kowalski* Hi... :D

Fey: Ok, two first one is that Anastasia won the contest about who will date Kowalski. ^^

Anastasia: *smiles up at Kowalski* So... you wanna say anything?

Kowalski: *nervously* Well, since you were the 100th reviewer-

Fey: -.- And only because of that!

Jessie: *holds Fey's mouth shut, whispers* I feel your pain, but please, just SHUT up...

Kowalski: -you and I were destined to be together-

Anastasia: *yawns but tries to hide it*

Jessie: Is anyone timing this?

Kowalski: -and so, Anastasia, will you be my girlfriend?

Anastasia: *hugs him* Yes!

Kowalski: *kisses Anastasia* This is our first boyfriend/girlfriend kiss.

Jessie- *spits out water all over Fey- YOU SAID WHAT NOW!

Fey- *dripping wet* Eeew -.-

Jessie- what do you mean girlfriend?

Kowalski- I... Well I-

Jessie- *frowns* you dont like me...

Kowalski- I do...

Anastasia- well he likes me better *sticks tongue out*

Jessie- oh you are SO going down sister!

Kowalski- girls... Girls!

Fey- whatever.. *rolls eyes* Kowalski can obviously not make up his mind...

Kowalski- I can too!

Fey- why are you doing this when you know it will make Jessie angry and-

Kowalski- you?

Fey- what? No! All the other fangirls...

Anastasia- *hugs Kowalski* we're in love! Let me enjoy this moment :3

Jessie- *sulks*

Fey- Fine let's just get on with the second announcement!

Private: What's the 2nd announcement?

Fey: So, we have one guest for this chapter.

Rico: Gest?

Fey:Yes, Rico, guest.

Private:Then where is he?

Julien: Yeah, where is he? I wanna stun him with my kingly handsome looks! *gazing his reflection in a mirror*

Fey: Ummm, yeah, it's a she...

Jessie:Then where is she?

Fey: Right...*a red fox appears on the others are just starring at her* Here... ^^

Penelope (the red fox): *she lands painfully right in her butt* Ouch!*starts rubbing her butt* What the heck kind of landing do you call that! *annoyed*

Fey: Ooooops...^^

Anastasia: Who are you? *cautiously*

Penelope: Ummm, Penelope101997 or simply just Penelope...you're Anastasia right?

Anastasia: Yeah.

Penelope: Well nice to meet you! Ummm,are you trying to squeeze him? *Anastasia is still cuddling Kowalski*

Anastasia: He's mine! :D

Penelope: Ok... :/

Fey: So how about we get on to dares now?

Penelope: Hey, wait, where are the others? :/

Fey: Oh right! *poofs everybody into the room*

Alex and Skipper: *sitting on floor, kissing*

Everybody: Awwww...

Alex and Skipper: *pull apart quickly*

Fey: I thought you two were fighting! o.O

Alex: Yeah we were... *leans in again to kiss Skipper*

Fey: Okay, first dare... *coughs*

Anastasia and Kowalski: Sorry... *take one step apart*

Fey: Okay, the first dare is a romantic dare for Skipper and-

Alex: ME?

Fey: Hans...

Skipper and Alex: o.O

Hans: *poofs up* Did you say romantic dare? For me and Candy, right? ;D

Candy: No, more like you and Skipper... xD

Hans and Skipper: D:

Fey: But, Hans, you should like this... Skipper you won't... I have to turn you into a female! :D

Skipper: WHO IS THIS MAD GENIUS! Dx

Crazen: Me.

Everyone: *screams*

Crazen: What? o.O

Fey: Oh, Crazen, it's you...

Crazen: My mind. Is full of. Dirt.

Fey: Uh, yeah! o.O

Crazen: Muhawhawhawhawhawhaw! *remembers where she is* Oh, uhm, forgive me, Fey... ;A;

Everyone: *scared*

Fey: Oh yeah, Skippy, let's make you our equal! ^^

A poofy, pink cloud envelops Skipper and he steps out. He has a hour-glass figure and his blue eyes are a bit bigger. Oh, wait, I should say she, right? Nah, Skipper will always be a he. Okay, back... his skull isn't as flat, but still pretty flat and he sports a big pink bow.

Guys: Oh la la... xD

Girls: *grin at each other and then have a squealing grouphug with Skipper*

Skipper: *screeches*

Guys: *fall on their back and die laughing*

Fey: Oh, and Crazen, do you want to say what they have to do? ;)

Skipper: NO! Don't let her! o.O

Crazen: You must MUST perform 'Cantarella' by Kaito and Miku and kiss afterwards. If they don't, Human Teng will make them kiss. Blame, Teng! She wanted it! D8 You can punch me if you want to after this...

Skipper: *tries to punch Crazen, but Alex holds him back*

Teng: You want it too.

Hans: Teng! You betrayed your brother! ;A;

Skipper: It must run in the family... -.-

Kaito: (Co's OC) Why can't I sing it? Where's Hatsune Miku? Where am I?

Co: *rolls eyes* But you have me... :(

Kaito: Where's Miku?

Co: Snap out of it! You and the real Kaito are not the same! UNDERSTOOD?

Kaito: *whimpers*

Fey: *whispers to Co* Don't worry, you guys can sing it again afterwards if you want to in a alone room. :)

Hans: So, Skipper... *whistles at him* let's do the Canterella...

Crazen: *hands Hans and Skipper a microphone*

*music starts*

Skipper: But I can't sing Japanese!

Hans: Mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou

Fey: *poof-makes that everyone understands Japanese*

Hans: Hiding my burning heart, I approach you. Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you.

I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart. I won't leave a footprint in even the smallest crevice.

Skipper: *whimpers*

Hans: Thinking that my words are pure, you've let your guard down. Even if it were a potent poison, I had a feeling that you'd still drink it all down.

Co and Crazen: *look at each other grinning*

Kaito: *stares longingly*

Hans: There's no place to escape from this rusty chain; the more you fight against the tickling of the clock's second hand, the harder it gets.

Kowalski: I kinda like the lyrics... ^^

Anastasia, Jessie, and Fey: *groan*

Hans: If I slip you into the deep bushes, you'll probably be violated by the scent of our mixing sweats.

*music ends*

Crazen: You just HAVE to love that song! :D

Everyone: o.O

Crazen: Yeah, my mind IS full of dirt, as you might know... ^^

Skipper: *tries to sneak off*

Teng: Uh no! *pushes Hans and Skipper together*

Skipper and Hans: *kiss gingerly*

Then...

Hans: *kisses passionately, again*

Skipper: *tries to pull away*

Alex: *pulls them apart* Eeeew, guys!

Hans: *smirks*

Teng: Hans! o.O

Hans: *shrugs*

Fey: *changes Skipper back into his male form*

Skipper: Finally! *relieved sigh*

Hans: *moves in next to Skipper*

Fey: *poofs him off* Good riddance! o.O

Karenkook: Rico - Get strapped into a chair infront of a huge screen and watch a video of your worst fear.

Rico: *tries to run away, but the penguins hold him tight and strap him into the chair infront of a screen*

Fey: What IS Rico's worst fear?

Karenkook: *grins, then shoves a CD into the CD player*

TV: Time for teletubbies...  
>Time for teletubbies...<br>Time for teletubbies...  
>Time for teletubbies...<p>

Fey: You GOTTA be kidding me...

Jessie: What is that?

Fey: Oh, I'm not sure if you guys know it, but google it or something... o.O

Jessie: *goes off to google it*

TV: Tinkywinky

Private: Tinkywinky

TV: Dipsy

Private: *grinning happily* Dipsy

Skipper: *slaps Private*

TV: Laalaa

Julien: Laalaa

TV: Po

Mort: Po :D

TV: Teletubbies (Teletubbies) Say, Hello

Julien and Mort: Eh-oh! :D

Fey: Okay, ummmm, have fun, Rico... *poofs everyone into TaD room*

Rico: *screams and struggles to get free*

After 15 min...

Rico: *goofy grin on his face, stumbles into room, and falls down flat on his face*

Karenkook: :( *tries to wake him up*

Fey: Hey, Penelope you promised me some dares remember? Penelope: *grins* How could I forget! *hands Fey a sheet of paper*

Everyone: *silent, in anticipation*

Penelope: Soooo, is anybody here gonna say something?

Skipper: Nope :P

Penelope: Yeah, I love you, too! -_- And I have some sweet dares for you, Skipper... *grins evilly*

Blowhole: Really? I'd like to watch! *in excitement*

Candy: Yeah, you're not gonna watch anything. It's your turn to babysit the kids.

Blowhole: Why don't we bring them here? :/ Pleeeease! *gives her the puppy dog eyes*

Candy: Gah, fine! Dx

Blowhole: Yeah! XD

Candy: I hate when you're doing this. :/

Anastasia and Kowalski: *start randomly kissing again*

Penelope: *staring at Anastasia and Kowalski* Ok, this is just weirding me out!

Jessie: *nods, also staring*

Fey: Anyway, let's just read the first dare: Skipper, you're going to Denmark for Christmas. Here are tickets... ?

Penelope: *hands Skipper 3 tickets*

Skipper: Why 3? :/

Penelope: You're taking Marlene and Alex with you.

Skipper: o_O

Alex and Marlene: *start glaring at each other*

Marlene: He's sitting next to ME in the airplane!

Alex: Yeah, keep dreaming!

Skipper: Why me? D:

Penelope: Yeah, have fun! ;D

Fey: *poofs them out of the room and reads the next dare* Kowalski, I don't think you are gonna survive from the squeezing... *looks up to see Anastasia holding really tightly to Kowalski and smiling at him.* Uh, so go and lock Julien into a closet and give me the key.

Penelope: Me as in me, not Fey.

Fey: *goes on reading* If he's yelling, give him this MP3 player? It will give him occupied.

Kowalski: *gently loosens himself out of Anastasia's embrace and goes off to lock Julien into a closet and gives him a MP3*

Closet: *loud music blaring out of it and a Eyoh! Eyoh! Yeah! The Kiiiiiiing of RocknReggae! Oh, eyoh!*

Everyone: *rolls their eyes*

Penelope: *gives Rico the key to swallow it* Okay, so while he's in there, everybody else decorates the Christmas tree... *a christmas tree appears in the room* Skipper, Alex, and Marlene will be back when you finish the decorations and somebody can get Julien out of the closet...

1 hour later...

Julien: *in closet* Betty Batterie DIED! D:

2 hours later...

The Christmas tree is decorated, complete with calculators, monstertrucks, the occasional toothbrush, a pair of feet (Mort?), unlighted dynamite sticks, oh, and chocolate! :D Plus other tidbits... :)

Fey: Who put toothbrushes on there! o.O This is the worst christmas ever... *runs off sobbing*

Alex: *enters with Skipper and Marlene* Uh, what's with her?

Fey: I'm back! :D How was it?

Skipper: -.- Don't ask.

Alex: Oh please, we weren't that bad... at least, I wasn't that bad...

Marlene: Oh, so you're saying THAT now? After you spilled soup all over the third place next to Skipper "by mistake" and then pestered the whole airplane because you insisted on singing karaoke with Skipper?

Alex: HEY! You told the Danes that Skipper was your husband and I was your KID!

Marlene: They would have done bad things, if I wouldn't have, and you behaved like a kid!

Alex: THAT'S BECAUSE I AM ONE!

Skipper: You are? Oh, yeah, right...

Alex: Well, not a kid, but not... eh...

Fey: Hey, c'mon, I'm a kid, too, right? xD *high-fives Alex*

Julien: Wow... the christmas tree. *oggles the toothbrushes*

Mort: FEET! *hugs Julien's feet*

Julien: *still staring at the Christmas tree in awe*

Candy: I'll be right back, I'll just get a refill on my coke.

Alex: Hey, we have coke?

Candy: Yeah, duh! *leaves*

Fey: Ok, uhm... *whispers something to Gold*

Gold: *smirks* Skipper- try to pull a prank on Candy! x3

Skipper: Why?

Gold: For entertainment! I like seeing violence...

Skipper: You think I'm violent?

Alex: *laughs*

Gold: No -.-...But Candy will cause the violence! xD

Skipper: *gulp* Alright... *puts a bucket of water on a door, and waits for Candy to enter*

Candy: I'm back! *touches door knob* It's stuck...Skipper, can you open the door?

Skipper: Umm...sure? *opens door and the water spills on Skipper, then the bucket falls over his head*

Candy: xDD *starts laughing*

Karenkook: I just remembered the regular diet for lemurs and otters. Hmmm... Ideas! I dare all the lemurs to eat a rat.

Sal: But I haven't ate one ever since I was in Italy with amnesia! Well, at least they're tasty.

Lemurs: *sit down at table*

Karenkook: *serves them with a silver platter* Bon appetit!

Julien: *gobbles down rat after rat*

Maurice: *nibbles at it, gingerly removing the eyes*

Sal: *eating the rat calmly as if he had been doing it all his life*

Mort: *playing with his "food"* Hi Mr. Rat! My name is Mort. How are you, Mr. Rat? Do you know King Julien, Mr. Rat?

Everyone: *feels sick to their stomach*

Karenkook: Okay, Private, insult one of the girls here.

Private: But how? And who? And- *starts fretting*

Skipper: Just do it, Private. Show your manliness and insult a girl!

Girls: -.-

Private: I, uh, I pick... uhm...

Alex- just insult someone!

Private- fine! Candy-

Candy- *death glare*

Private- *gulps* who is the LEAST deadliest here?

Fey- that would be... ummmm... nobody! We're all pretty deadly xD

Private- ok *whimpers* Co?

Co- hmm?

Private- those boots make your eyes look big!

Alex- wow... that's an insult?

Skipper- c'mon Private you didn't say it right! *sighs* oi where did I go wrong?

Private: Fine. Ok, I'll do it. *nervous*

Fey: *whispers something to him*

Private: *brightens up* Okay! Doris the Dolphin is a big, fat, ugly dolphin that is boring and-

Jessie: Annoying?

Private: Annoying and-

Fey: -clueless...

Private: -clueless andt-

Fey and Jessie: -stupid! ^^

Private: Yeah, that, too...  
>Jessie and Fey: *high-five each other*<p>

Kowalski: Ehhh, that hurt.

Anastasia: Hey, you have me now! Forgot?

Kowalski: Oh, whoops... *kisses her*

Jessie and Fey: *roll eyes*

Gold: Julien-Let Candy throw you in a bottomless pool then try to swim away from the whirlpool that's in there, too!

Rico- throw rocks at Julien while he tries to do so.

Fey: Wow! As much as I dislike Julien, that's a little harsh.

Julien: WHYYYYY DO YOU HATE ME GOLD? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? X(

Gold: Everything. :)

Anastasia: *doing equations on a sketchpad* My calculations show that there is a 0.6% chance of survival depending on whether or not he's a good swimmer.

Kowalski: *checking clipboard* My data suggests the same chance.

Julien: *gulp* Well at least I know Candy would never doom the awesomeness that is-*Candy bounces him on her nose like a beach ball and into a bottomless whirlpool*

Julien: HELP! *struggles to stay above water*

Marlene: Should we help him?

Fey: Maybe...

Rico: MUUHAHAHA! *throws rocks at Julien until he doesn't resurface*

Everyone: O.O...

Fey: I think that's reason enough...*brings him back with author powers*

Julien: *spluttering* I had my life flash before my eyes! And you know what I realized... I AM TOTALLY AWESOME!

Everyone: -.-

Karenkook: Skipper - You and Alex. A one on one duel. Choose your weapons carefully

Marlene- who was the idiot who would start this never ending war? Dx

Karenkook- *whistles innocently*

Alex- *smirks* oh it is ON!

Skipper- Prepare to be beaten...

Fey- I don't like where this is going *takes cover*

Everybody smart enough to care for his own life- *jumps for cover too*

Julien- *distracted by a butterfly* wha?

Alex- *Gets out a bazooka* DUEL TIME xDDD

Julien- uh oh...

Skipper- *picks out a very deadly rifle* YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Fey- *comes out with her hands up* DON'T SHOOT!

Alex- *about to shoot* wait whaaaa?

Skipper- *puts his weapon down* WHY NOT? :(

Fey- it's a hand to hand combat thing... *laughs nervously* NO GUNS!

Alex- killjoy :(

Fey- *takes cover once more*

Skipper- *tackles Alex into the ground*

Alex- no fair! You attacked while I wasn't looking! *throws him off her*

Skipper- *lands on his feet* gotta always keep an eye out *smirks*

*Alex throws a punch which Skipper easily dodges, making her land on the ground. He did a backflip, landing right in front of Alex. Startled, she kicked him in the chin making him fly backwards*

Alex- wow... I didn't even mean to do that xDD

Skipper- *gets up and advances towards Alex angrily*

Alex- uh oh *slides down quickly avoiding contact with his fist*

Fey: Ok, I think that's enough... *grin* Now we have a dare from...

Karenkook: ME! :DDDD Karenkook: Marlene, Anastasia, and Lea eat a small bird.

Lea: Are you talking about eating penguins or pigeons?

Karenkook: Pigeons. There is no way I'm letting you eat the guys and the penguin girls.

*afterwards*

Karenkook: And now for a special guest.

Fey: Oh, special guest! :D

Penelope: No fair... D:

Rose: Who's the special guest?

Karenkook: Oh you'll love this. Annabelle!

Rose: WHAT?

*a penguin about Kowalski's height walks in. She has deep blue eyes, gray feathers, and feathers styled into a high ponytail. She has a mischievous smile on her beak*

Annabelle: *sweetly* Hi Lea! Little brother. *coldly* Rose.

Sal and Lea: Hi!

Rose: *grumbles. Flippers crossed* Hey.

Annabelle: What's wrong, feo ping ino? Still jealous?

Rose: Okay, ONE I was NEVER EVER, and I do mean IbuEVER/I/b/u jealous of YOU! Secondly, I'm still mad that you taught little Jasmine to act like you!

Annabelle: *smirking. Sing song voice* Jealous.

Rose: *Silent*

Lea: *whispering* Why'd you bring her in?

Karenkook: *shrugs* I wanted violence.

Annabelle: Awwww, what's wrong? *baby voice* Does little baby want her blankie?

Rose: I never even had a blanket!

Annabelle: That explains your attitude. Someone missed out.

Rose: What attitude? You'd understand my childhood if you saw what I saw, felt what I felt, and preformed my solo missions!

Annabelle: Guess what? I don't care about your little missions, Rosie.

Rose: Okay, THAT'S IT! No one, I mean no one CALLS ME ROSIE GETS AWAY FROM IT! *tackles Annabelle*

Sal: *puts noise blocking earmuffs on Lea and Private*

Rose: *Starts cussing in English, Spanish, and French while fighting Annabelle*

Annabelle: *Cussing in English, Spanish, and Italian while fighting Rose*

Karenkook: Okay... Maybe that was a bad idea...

Kowalski: They seem to be more like enemies than frenemys.

Sal: This is just like Thanksgiving.

Fey: Really?

Sal: Nope. In Thanksgiving they nearly killed each other. We had to sedate the both of them. We put Annabelle in a cage and sent Rose to work on the turkey FAR away from my older sis.

Jessie: Why didn't you just cage the both of them?

Sal: When Rose gets claustrophobic, trust me, it is very dangerous.

Rose and Annabelle: *still fighting and cussing*

Karenkook: Okay, that's enough. Annabelle, leave.

*Annabelle poofs away*

Sal: *takes earmuffs away from Lea and Private*

Rose: *bleeding, bruised, and cut* I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! *plops face-down and falls asleep*

Anastasia: Why do they fight?

Karenkook: Don't... really know. Something about the other just gets them really ticked off.

Fey: Wow... I don't think I like Annabelle... ^^ I'll have to remember some of these Spanish cuss words for... *smirk* my beloved Spanish teacher... ok, how about we move on? :)

PB: Uhm, I kinda feel bad about finding the loophole in the contest so that when the two chapters are up, Fey and Jessie get to go on a romantic date with Kowalski.

Fey: Hey, no, it wasn't your fault. Not really, at least... cuz we didn't say anything against that... *grin*

Anastasia: *cuddling Kowalski while purring* Huh? Oh yeah I guess I can give him up later for two dares. But for now he's mine. ;)

PB: Hmm, I thought only cat's purred. Well it's good to see you've improved on sharing.

Fey: *coughs* One... we changed it... (Sorry, cuz we decided to give Jessie a chance with Walski, too... but you can have him back after that... xD)

PB: *coughs, too* Don't tell Anastasia... *cough, cough*

Anastasia: You guys sick or something? ^^

PB: Anyway, I dare Skipper to be a coffee table for everyone with his flat head at the top.

Anastasia: *places a lemonade glass on Skipper* Wow! Not even the slightest bit off balance.

Skipper: *groans*

Alex- PB! You're a genius! xD *grins and puts her coffee cup on Skipper*

Skipper- It's not funny!

Anastasia- It IS! xD

Kowalski- Wait, is that... Julien! Is that your gum?

Julien- Ummm... no. That's Mort's gum.

Mort- I chewed it after Julien was ALL done with it! :DDDD

Everyone- -.-

PB: PB: I also dare Julien to eat a living squid. I saw something like it on 1,000 ways to die. X)

Julien: Wait! On what?

PB: I think you heard me. ^.^

Pizza guy: Hello, did anyone order a pizza?

Julien: Yeah I did. *gives him cash*

Pizza guy: Yeah, thanks, dude. Enjoy!

PB: What is that for? o.O

Julien: It is TUTTI FRUTTI DE MARE... (I think that's how you say it)

Skipper: What?

Kowalski: The fruit of the ocean, it has crabs and shrimps and... squids on it.

Julien: *starts eating it*

PB: I said a live squid...

Julien: But, silly PB, it IS living... see? *holds up pizza to her face*

PB: EEEW! *the pizza is crawling with bugs* TAKE IT AWAY!

Julien: Okay... *eats it on*

PB: *shudders

Anastasia: When DID you turn evil?

PB: As soon as I found out that POM is not having a fourth season!

POM cast: WHAT!

Jessie and Fey: Don't worry, we have plans... *high-five each other*

PB: Marlene, you probably won't be in any of the Madagascar movies.

Marlene: I'm too young to die!

Fey: Don't worry, Marly, my friend and I will be victorious or die fighting!

Jessie: *takes out a stick of dynamite* OH yeah! Nickelodeon, here we come! xD

Fey: *takes out sword* Hehe...

Skipper: Where did you get the sword?

Fey: I LOVE SWORDS! THEY ARE THE BEST!

PB: Eh, right, sorry to bum everyone out but I thought you deserved to know. Let's move on to a happy dare. Everyone has to come to a huge party I'm throwing at my house. After that Anastasia and Kowalski have to have a cheesey romantic montage.

Anastasia: With extra cheese, please... -.-

Kowalski: C'mon, it'll be fun, right? *grins*

Anastasia: If you say so...

Penelope: Mort, c'mere... :)

Mort: OKAY! :D

Penelope: You are Anastasia's, Fey's and Jessie's assitant (annoy them to death! :P) The lady who manages to keep her temper longer gets a chocolate cake! xD

Fey: Ch-ch-chocolate?

Jessie: Cake... *wide eyed*

Fey: *sigh* Chocolate...

Anastasia: o.O *waves hands in front of their faces*

Mort: I AM YOUR ASSITANT SO I CAN HELP YOU, ANABASIA!

Anastasia: It's Anastasia, not Anabasia, but yeah, sure...

Mort: *frantically waves hand in front of Fey's and Jessie's face* HELLO? *holds up a sign of chocolate and cake*

Jessie: *wakes up* Oh, wait, what?

Fey: *wakes up, too* So, okay, what does he have to assist us with?

Penelope: Uh, how about Penelope- uh how about homework?

Fey- O.o him? Help US with homework?

Jessie- it's a world gone mad!

Anastasia- I don't work with anyone if it's not Kowalski D:

Jessie- yeah yeah yeah...

Penelope- JUST DO IT!

Fey- *frightned a bit* ok!

Mort- how I help you may?

Jessie- *slaps forehead*

Fey- *kneels down* hey Mort...

Mort- yeesssss?

Fey- do you know what's 1+2 is?

Mort- *thinks* hmmmm APPLE! :3

Anastasia- gahhhh! ITS THREE YOU IMBOCILE THREEE!

Alex- HA! Anastasia you're out...

Anastasia- whatever, let them handle that little nitwit! *runs and hugs Kowalski*

Jessie- *takes a deep breath* I can do this...

Fey- *forces a smile* ok since your theory that 1+2= ummm apple... Then what will be 2+4?

Mort- ok so if one apple+2= cheese-4+6= *thinks bit more* FEEEEET!

Jessie- *her hands trembling, trying in all her might not to strangle him*

Fey- how did you even?- you know what... Neverind.

Mort- FEEEEET! :D

Jessie- next question!

Jessie- ok *reads homework* what is the root of 64?

Mort- uhhhhh KING JULIEN IS THE ROOT OF ALL :D

Fey- I- uhhh I GAH! *takes more deep breaths* interesting theory you got there...

Jessie- *forces smile* It's just that...

Mort- Whhheee *spins in circles*

Fey- ok I can't take it you win! *about to say something*

Jessie- *isn't listening* MATH DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH FEET OR JULIEN YOU- *BEEEP*

Fey- wow...

Alex- I taught her that word *proud*

Fey- does that mean I get chocolate?

Jessie- wait no! I didn't mean to! It was just a slip of the tongue...

Alex- sorry Jessie... Fey gets cake :D

Jessie- fish nuggets! :(

Fey- YAYYYY! *eats cake in one bite*

Kowalski- wow...

Crazen: Well, I want for Candy to go and play and twister with Blowhole. Humanized,

Blowhole: *smirks at Candy*

Candy: Hey, this... is going to be akward...

Blowhole: And fun...

Candy: And akward... okay, I'm in! xD

Fey: *humanizes Candy and Blowhole*

Candy and Blowhole: *play twister, but are kinda over and under each other, so they fall together into a big heap in the end*

Blowhole: Eh, can someone help us untangle ourselves?

Candy: Please... -.-

Everyone: *helps them get into normal positions again...* xD

Penelope: Okay, Fey...sing the song All i want for Christmas is you from Mariah Carey... Jessie and Anastasia you're doing the vocals...

Fey: Yeah! xD *fistpumps, then looks around* Uh, but you know, we're not actually singing for any specific guy... *coughs*

Anastasia: *gets faraway look in her eyes*

Jessie: *glances at Kowalski*

Alex: How about a name?

Kowalski: The K-smarty-pants!

Fey, Jessie, and Anastasia: *break out into hysterical laughter*

Jessie: *rolling on floor* YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

Anastasia: Lemme guess what the K stands for... xD

Fey: No. -.- Defnitely one... *giggles* How about the Elves?

Jessie: Uh, sure... why not...

Anastasia: Okay, I guess... oh, how about the Elvines?

Jessie: Or the Elvettes?

Fey: Elvinettes?

All three: Yeah! *high-five each other*

Alex: -.- Why are they so girly all of a sudden?

Penelope: I think it might have to do something with the fact that they are in a band now together?

Skipper and Rico: *about to barf*

Fey: *ignores the rest* Okay, girls, time for a makeover... xD *poofs up dresses for all three of them, humanized*

Skipper: Why humanized?

Fey: Cuz I like it... :D

~All of the three girls were wearing A-line dresses (collar is higher, but the dress ends above the knees.)  
>Anastasia has a red dress with a red bow in her hair, Jessie has a purple dress with a purple bow in her hair, and Fey... yeah, blue dress with a blue bow in her hair. ^^ I apologize to all guys, who have to read this boring descriptions... but it's REALLY important... xD to me... xD ~<p>

Skipper: And describing yourself was really that necessary? -.-

Fey: Yeah! :D Why not go all the way? Ready, girls?

Anastasia, Jessie, and Fey: *take microphones.*

*music starts*

Fey: I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree *smiles* I just want you for my own More than you could ever know *goes down a bit* Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is... You

*sleigh bells start ringing and lights go crazy* :D

Fey: I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need Jessie: And I...  
>Fey: I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Jessie: I...<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own Anastasia: Ooo... More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All three: All I want for Christmas is you!  
>Jessie and Anastasia: You baby...<p>

Fey: All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere Jessie: So brightly, baby!  
>Fey: And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air Anastasia: Air, whoawhoa...<br>Fey: And everyone is singing Jessie: Heyah!  
>Fey: I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Anastasia: Yeah oh yeah!<br>Fey and Jessie: Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Fey: Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for Jessie: I...  
>Fey: I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Jessie: I...<br>Fey: Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Anastasia: OOOOO Make my wish come true All 3: Baby all I want for Christmas is... Fey: You!  
>Jessie and Anastasia: Oooo babe... :)<p>

Everyone: *applauds*

Jessie, Anastasia, and Fey: *take bows and hug, changing back into animal form*

Kowalski: And I take it this song was dedicated to me? *stupid grin*

Fey: No... -.-

Jessie: Maybe... ^^

Anastasia: *kisses him*

Fey: The next dare is to put the following characters, who all start- Oh, COME ON! -.-

Alex: What, who, what?

Alexander: *enters* Hey everyone... *smirking*

Fey: Was that dare absolutely necessary?

Alex: WHAT IS IT? -.-

Alexander: *to Fey* Not necessary but amusing for myself.

Fey: *sigh* Figures...

Alex: What is it, Fey? Will you tell me, please?

Fey: Uhm, Alexander dares for several characters to start crushing on *gulp* Kowalski.

Anastasia: *hugs Kowalski tighter* I won't let him go...

Kowalski: Errr, who are they?

Fey: *looks at sheet* Doris the Dolpin...

Kowalski: *grin*

Fey: ... Officer X's van...

Alexander: Every vehicle is a she... just saying...

Kowalski: *squeal*

Fey: ...the space squid...

Alexander: Who loves him for his intellect and is revealed to be female...

Kowalski: *gulp*

Fey: -.- ...and Stacy and Becky.

Kowalski: Hehe, okay...

Alexander: *examines talons* Enjoy the "Apple of Discord." *sadistic grin*

Fey: *exchanges glances with Alex, then opens a door*

Doris: Uh, where am I?

Squid: Gabba gabba gabba... *sees Kowalski* BBAGGAAGAB!

Stacy and Becky: *squeal* It'S KOWALKSI, it's KOWALSKI, it's KOWALSKI!

Fey, Anastasia, and Jessie: -.-

Xvan: *comes in, tires squealing, shining coat*

Guys: Ooooohhh...

Xvan: *sees Kowalski*

Kowalski: Wow... *mouth falls open*

Xvan: *makes tire-squealing noises*

Kowalski: Gaaahhh, beautiful... :D

Anastasia: Wait, forgetting me?

Kowalski: Yup!

Doris: Oh, Kowalski... Kowalski? Why... I think I'm in love... *faints into Skipper's arm*

Skipper: -.-

SpaceSquid: Gabba gabba gab! *snatches Kowalski away from Xvan and cuddles him*

Kowalski: Eeekk, this is slimy...

Jessie: *annoyed glare at Alexander*

Stacy and Becky: HE'S MINE, HE'S MINE, HE'S MINE! :D

Doris: Uhm, no? Sorry, girls, HE'S MINE! *attacks space squid*

Stacy and Becky: MINE! KOWALSKI! *attack Doris and space squid*

Kowalski: GIRLS, GIRLS! D:

XVan: *joins the fight*

Fey: Okay, we do NOT behave like that! *stares*

Anastasia: Nu uh!

Jessie: I pity Kowalski...

Alex: Err, no. *eats popcorn*

Penelope: It is a bit amusing.

Kowalski: *screams*

Fey: Okay, that is so enough! *poofs Doris, Xvan, Spacesquid, Becky and Stacy off*

Kowalski: *relieved sigh, and goes hide in a corner*

Anastasia: *runs after him to comfort him*

Alexander: That was disturbing... o.O I'll go now...

Fey: Oh, wait. Alexander, you still have another da-

Alexander: *left* (Sorry, trying to finish this thing... :( if you still want me to do it, then just say)

Fey: So, on... okay, next dare?

Penelope: Fey, you are awesome...

Fey: Awww, thanks! ^^ I know. :P

Penelope: So you get ANOTHER cake...

Fey: :DDDD

Penelope: And my cakes are low fat so you don't have to be afraid of anything. ^^

Fey: *squeals and hugs Penelope*

Penelope: TOO TIGHT! o.O *throws cake away from her*

Fey: *runs after cake*

Penelope: O.o... :) While we're at it, Alex, you're cool, too, so you get cookies with chocolate! xDDD

Alex: *claps hands excitedly*

Kowalski: What do I get? *staring Alex's cookies and Fey's cake with hungry eyes*

Penelope: Nothing.. ;)

Gold: Fey, get a mani-pedi done by Marlene! xDD

Fey: Random?

Gold: OH YEAH!

Fey: *to Marlene* Ok, let's do this then! :D

Marlene: *walks off with Fey into another room*

Gold: Meanwhile, Candy can sing Death to Your Heart by Blood on the Dance Floor...

Skipper: I am thinking, that's most likely NOT a hippie song...

Gold: Duh! *high-fives Skipper*

*music starts*

Candy: Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh

Skipper: *smirks* Nice lyrics... xD

Candy: *takes out gun and starts singing, sweetly to Skipper*  
>I've got this gun, to your head I've got blood, on these hands I'll be your eternal, never ending I'll be the end of your beginning I'm the battle to your every war I'm the first rip, for everything torn I've got no room in this heart Gonna tear you apart<p>

Skipper: *gulp*

Candy: Death to your heart And I'll rip it apart You've come undone You're the weakest one Death to your heart and I'll rip it apart (Rip it apart)  
>You've come undone You're the weakest The weakest one<p>

*music ends and Candy kills a light with her gun, then grins and puts it away*

Everyone: *speechless*

Candy: ^^

Marlene and Fey: *come back in, both with newly manicured/pedicured nails and chatting*

Fey: *looks at paper* Okay, now we have two insulting things... the first, for Skipper to insult Alex...

Skipper: *evil smirk*

Fey: ...and the second for Marlene to insult Julien "with all her anger." :)

Skipper: So, Alex.

Alex: Bring it on... -.-

Skipper: Your cheese stinks. :D

Alex: *gasps* You did not!

Everyone: ?

Skipper: Oh and there are worms in the pink bed, remember?

Alex: *tries to keep temper*

Fey: Ehhh, I guess they have either gone insane... or these are insider stuff..

Skipper: And your behind looks FAT! xDDDDD

Everyone: o.O

Alex: *tackles Skipper and punches him repeatedly*

Marlene: *watches with interest* Okay, well Julien... *turns to him, smiling sweetly*

Julien: Yeas?

Marlene: You're a stupid, little snob, that is akward, unsocial, and weird. Plus you and Mort are the only organisms who love you. Oh wait, and the fleas on your back, too!

Fey: Ouch... o.O

Julien: *picks his nose, not paying attention* Why? Did Marlene say anything?

Marlene: *sigh*

Penelope: Oh, and Private, slap Skipper, for a free peanut butter winkie! ;D

Private: *slaps Skipper and runs over to Penelope*

Penelope: *hands him a Peanut Butter Winkie* Here you go...

Karenkook: Kowalski, go on and try to have a decentish conversation. That place is very random and a bit weird. Good luck.

Kowalski: *logs in* So, I'm here to have a decent conversation with you?

CB: What is Directive 3?

Kowalski: Well, Homeland Security Presidential Directive 3 creates a Homeland Security Advisory System to inform all levels of government and local authority, as well as the public, to the current risk of terrorist acts. The System involves a five-level, color-coded Threat Condition indicator to correspond to the current situation. Agency-specific Protective Measures associated with each Threat Condition will allow a flexible, graduated and appropriate response to a change in the nation's level of risk.

CB: I don't think we're talking about the same thing anymore.

Kowalski: Yes we are. You asked me that, and I answered.

CB: No, I answered your question and you responded by asking me something on an unrelated subject.

Kowalski: What? Gaah! Who are you?

CB: Well, who am I?

Kowalski: I don't know. Who am I?

CB: I am Adele.

Kowalski: Oh, I'm Kowalski. Nice to meet you!

CB: Nice to meet you too Kowalski: :D

CB: Where are you going?

Kowalski: What do you mean, where are you going?

CB: Where do you live?

Kowalski: Ohhhhhh, in the Central Park Zoo in the Penguin's habitat.

CB: Where is the United States of America.

Kowalski: Inbetween Canada and South America. Glad to be of assitance. :).

CB: I thought you were human?

Kowalski: Haha, no! I am a penguin!

CB: What kind of penguin are you?

Kowalski: I don't know...

CB: Then how can I marry you?

Kowalski: Oh, Fey will already marry me! Sorry! (Sorry, just HAD to put that in... xD)

CB: I wasn't hoping you would propose to did you not pick me or the ipod.

Kowalski: IPOD? WHERE?

CB: Your nearest library.

Kowalski: Oh... thanks.

CB: Well? Can you pull me up?

Kowalski: Where to? Express yourself more distinctively, please.

CB: I know what you mean, but I disagree completely.

Kowalski: That was a question, human! Are you human?

CB: Ask me some new ones.

Kowalski: That was a question, human! Are you human?

CB: Ask me some new ones.

Kowalski: Who should I marry? Anastasia, Fey, or Jessie?

CB: Is your wife a bot?

Kowalski: I don't know, as you didn't tell me who I should marry yet! :D.

CB: And I'm not going to.

Kowalski: Your loss!

CB: Only if my opponent is armed with a gun.

Kowalski: Of course I am! Who isn't?

CB: Haha! Hey.. What do you do when you're lonely..?

Kowalski: Invent and think about a special girl... but more science. What do you do?

CB: The same like you.

Kowalski: NO WAY! THERE HAS BEEN A QUESTION I HAVE WONDERED ABOUT FOR A LONG TIME! HOW DO YOU CONTROL TIME TRAVEL OR SPLIT YOURSELF UP INTO MORE THAN ONE ALTERNATE UNIVERSUM?

CB: You've been responding.

Kowalski: SO? ANSWER MY QUESTION, FRIEND!

CB: Don't want to.

Kowalski. Oh, I have to go now, Fey's being giving me the dirty look.

CB: Ok. Well have a good night. Or day, depending on where you are.

Kowalski: *shuts down computer* :DDDD

Penelope: *hands Maurice tickets to Hawaii* Here you go! Have fun!

Maurice: *tears in his eyes* THANK YOU THANK YOU! *leaves!*

Penelope: That was touching... :D

**Sorry, everyone, here is where the rest of the dares are... :) Fanfiction seems to not have posted them for some odd reason... good thing I decided to read my own chapter... ;) I rarely do that...**

Goldenwheel: Hans, be Blowhole's slave...

Blowhole: *rubs flippers gleefully*

Hans: Oh, please! *goes on knees before Gold*

Gold: XD NO!

Hans: *kisses her feet with big eyes*

Gold: o.O No...

Hans: *about to-*

Gold: Just do it, man! *quickly*

Hans: *sigh*

Blowhole: I want you to make me some peanutbutter cookies!

Hans: *goes off to bake*

Candy: *to Blowhole* Why peanutbutter cookies?

Blowhole: *shrugs* I'm hungry?

Candy: -.-

Penelope: Rico, Kowalski, and Blowhole: prank Skipper... :D

Skipper: Huh? *talking with Alex*

Penelope: Uh, nothing... ^^

Rico, Kowalski, and Blowhole: *sneak off*

Hans: *returns with burned batch of peanut butter cookies* Anyone wants?

Skipper: *examines them carefully*

Kowalski: *runs in* SKIPPER! BLOWHOLE HAS KIDNAPPED A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG PENGUIN GIRL!

Skipper: Repeat that?

Kowalski: BLOWHOLE HAS KIDNAPPED-

Skipper: No, I meant the beautiful young penuin girl part...

Alex: *rolls eyes*

Skipper: I'm off, men. There is a DAMSEL in DISTRESS! *runs out*

Kowalski: *girlish giggle*

Penelope: *looks at watch*

Skipper: *walks in, blushing, covered in cheese*

Rico: *walks in after him, covered in lipstick and pearls, madly giggling*

Blowhole: *laughing out loud, carrying a bucketful of melted cheese, a camera, and a lollipop.*

Fey: Ehhh, how about you go wash, Skipper?

Skipper: *leaves* -.- CURSE YOU, BLOWHOLE!

Blowhole: Yeah, you're welcome... xD

Kowalski: *grinning*

Fey: Okay, next dare?

Gold: Blowhole, taze Skipper until he gets knocked out! xD

Blowhole: No problem!

Alex: Why are you so mean to Skipper... D:

Skipper: Who? *all cleaned*

Blowhole: *tazes him until Skipper is knocked out*

Fey: *turns away from the violence* D:

Alex: *eating popcorn* Next dare?

Fey: Skipper-

Skipper: NO! D:)

Penelope: Make part of your team... wait for it... hIpPy! xDDDD

Skipper: Have I told you that I liked you?

Penelope: No...

Skipper: Good, cuz I don't!

Alex: -.- FEY!

Fey: *innocent smile* What?

Alex: It seems too familiar...

Fey: Oh, does it?

Penelope: Eh, I have no idea what you are talking about, but what about the HippieSkippyTeam?

Skipper: Uhm...

Kowalski: *on knees* Do not make me a hippy, sir! I'd rather die!

Rico: *mumbles* That can be arranged.

Skipper: Fine, Rico and Private, hippie, now!

Rico: *sighs and takes out drum*

Private: PEACE... oh oh, to everyone here, you are my brother!

Rico: *beats drum*

Skipper: *faints*

Kowalski: *kisses Anastasia... okay, I know, random*

Fey: Okay, you guys... that's good now.

Penelope: So these were my dares...Great aren't they?

Fey: *still thinking the free cake* Yeaaah!XDDDD

Kowalski: Why I didn't get a cookie? *pouts*

Penelope: Why should I give you a cookie? :/

Kowalski: Because...

Penelope: It was a rhetorical question and ok here get a cookie... *hands him a cookie*

Jessie: Why did he get a cookie?:/ I want a cookie, too D:

Penelope: I didn't gave you? Oh sorry! Here *gives her a tasty chocolate flavored cookie*

Jessie:Awwww-thanks :D

Penelope:Hey no problem :P

Anastasia: *crying*

Penelope: Wait, you can get a cookie, too!

Anastasia: That's not it... *still crying*

Fey: Then what is it? *realizes* Oh, I get it...

Kowalski: *wipes away tear* I don't want to break up with... *sniff*

Anastasia: *holds on to him*

Kowalski: *hugs her tightly* I will never forget you...

Fey: Wait! No need to be so melodramatic! :D

PB: Everyone has to come to a huge party I'm throwing at my house. Before that Anastasia and Kowalski have to have a cheesey romantic montage. :DDDD

Anastasia and Kowalski: *grin at each other with teary eyes*

Fey: Ende gut, alles gut! Okay, so-

Julien: PARTEY?

Fey: Yeah! :D

Julien: *twirls her around* Then let's go dancing, pink panda! :D

Fey: Not yet, but-

Alex- Ok so the next dare is for Kowalski and Anastasia :P

Kowalski- For the LAST time... You are NOT calling me Walskipoo!

Fey and Jessie- *snicker*

Anastasia- *whine* Why nottttt?

Kowalski- cause it's embarrassing!

Alex- um, guys?

Anastasia and Kowalski- WHAT!

Alex- uh- you have to go on a cheesy date together.

Julien- cheesy date? Can I come? :D

Fey- you do know that the date ain't actually made out of cheese...

Julien- oh :(

Kowalski- a date? That shouldn't be a problem...

Anastasia- cool! I can call you Walskipoo! :D

Jessie- yeah, Walskipoo xDD

Kowalski- ok that nickname HAS to go...

Anastasia- fine *pouts*

Fey- don't worry, Walskipoo, we won't let you leave this down ;D

Kowalski- *rolls eyes and carries Anastasia bridal style* There, there my love! We shall dine under the moonlight!

Anastasia- wow... That IS cheesy :D

Mort: I LIKE CHEESE!

Kowalski- *smiles*

Anastasia- but I decided we're going to a fancy resteraunt :)

Kowalski- b-but that's expensive!

Anastasia- too bad!

Kowalski- *looks at wallet longingly* it was nice knowing you.

Alex- have fun xDD

Kowalski and Anastasia- *go to restaurant*

Waiter- hello *thick Italian accent* I shall be your waiter this fine evening, now what would you like to order?

Anastasia- OMG our waiter has a mustache! This place is clas-sy!

Kowalski- we will have the... Two bird lover special. *shudders*

Waiter- what is wrong sir?

Kowalski- oh no... It's just... So cheesy Dx

Anastasia- that sounds lovely. The only thig that's missing is-

Violinist- *plays a romantic song in the background*

Anastasia- yep...That!

Kowalski- *puts candlelight around them*

Anastasia- awww Kowlaski, you sure know how to treat a lady :)

Kowalski- yeah.. I'm not into cheesiness, but if it makes you happy, then I'm willing to do it.

Anastasia- *gives him a quick kiss*

*ruffling sounds are heard*

Kowlaski- did you hear that?

Anastasia- what?

*more ruffling*

Kowalski- that!

*loud noises and whispering*

Kowalski- *squints at nearby tree* I thunk that tree is talking O.o

Anastasia- that's impossible!

Fey- *sneezes*

Kowalski- ok is that me or did that tree JUST sneeze?

Jessie- FEY! be quiet! You're attracting attention to us! *accidendly falls of tree and lands right in the middle of Kowalski and Anastasia's table*

Kowalski- Jessie!

Fey- *falls on top of her*

Kowalski- FEY!

Fey and Jessie- *laughs nervously* hi...

Anastasia: *tries not to laugh*

Kowalski: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? *angry*

Violinist: *stops*

Fey: Uhmmm... *looks around her, glaring at the violinist*

Violinist: Oh, sorry... *plays on*

Fey: We were just...

Jessie: Here to tell you that the party is starting at PB's house...

Kowalski: *sighs and turns to Anastasia* Are you ready to go?

Anastasia: *kinda sad* Yeah...

Kowalski and Anastasia: *kiss*

Jessie: *looks at watch*

Kowalski and Anastasia: *still kissing*

Jessie: Guys, that was 2 minutes, already!

Kowalski and Anastasia: *break off and kiss*

Kowalski: *to all 3* Now, shall we?

Fey: Don't you have something to pay? *grins and leaves*

Kowalski: *looks at bill* GASP!

Anastasia: Ehhh, sorry... ^^ *leaves with Jessie*

Kowalski: *pays the bill* Girls... -.-

Thank you, everyone who posted dares...

Thank you, everyone who wrote scripts...

Thank you, Santa Claus, that Christmas is here soon...

Okay, **next chapter, Jessie gets Kowalski**... Some wanted Jessie to also have a chance, np, right? =) Anyways, post murderous dares NOW! REVIEW! xD Fey


	18. The Rest of the Torture

**Sorry, everyone, here is where the rest of the dares are... :) Fanfiction seems to not have posted them for some odd reason... good thing I decided to read my own chapter... ;) I rarely do that...**

Goldenwheel: Hans, be Blowhole's slave...

Blowhole: *rubs flippers gleefully*

Hans: Oh, please! *goes on knees before Gold*

Gold: XD NO!

Hans: *kisses her feet with big eyes*

Gold: o.O No...

Hans: *about to-*

Gold: Just do it, man! *quickly*

Hans: *sigh*

Blowhole: I want you to make me some peanutbutter cookies!

Hans: *goes off to bake*

Candy: *to Blowhole* Why peanutbutter cookies?

Blowhole: *shrugs* I'm hungry?

Candy: -.-

Penelope: Rico, Kowalski, and Blowhole: prank Skipper... :D

Skipper: Huh? *talking with Alex*

Penelope: Uh, nothing... ^^

Rico, Kowalski, and Blowhole: *sneak off*

Hans: *returns with burned batch of peanut butter cookies* Anyone wants?

Skipper: *examines them carefully*

Kowalski: *runs in* SKIPPER! BLOWHOLE HAS KIDNAPPED A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG PENGUIN GIRL!

Skipper: Repeat that?

Kowalski: BLOWHOLE HAS KIDNAPPED-

Skipper: No, I meant the beautiful young penuin girl part...

Alex: *rolls eyes*

Skipper: I'm off, men. There is a DAMSEL in DISTRESS! *runs out*

Kowalski: *girlish giggle*

Penelope: *looks at watch*

Skipper: *walks in, blushing, covered in cheese*

Rico: *walks in after him, covered in lipstick and pearls, madly giggling*

Blowhole: *laughing out loud, carrying a bucketful of melted cheese, a camera, and a lollipop.*

Fey: Ehhh, how about you go wash, Skipper?

Skipper: *leaves* -.- CURSE YOU, BLOWHOLE!

Blowhole: Yeah, you're welcome... xD

Kowalski: *grinning*

Fey: Okay, next dare?

Gold: Blowhole, taze Skipper until he gets knocked out! xD

Blowhole: No problem!

Alex: Why are you so mean to Skipper... D:

Skipper: Who? *all cleaned*

Blowhole: *tazes him until Skipper is knocked out*

Fey: *turns away from the violence* D:

Alex: *eating popcorn* Next dare?

Fey: Skipper-

Skipper: NO! D:)

Penelope: Make part of your team... wait for it... hIpPy! xDDDD

Skipper: Have I told you that I liked you?

Penelope: No...

Skipper: Good, cuz I don't!

Alex: -.- FEY!

Fey: *innocent smile* What?

Alex: It seems too familiar...

Fey: Oh, does it?

Penelope: Eh, I have no idea what you are talking about, but what about the HippieSkippyTeam?

Skipper: Uhm...

Kowalski: *on knees* Do not make me a hippy, sir! I'd rather die!

Rico: *mumbles* That can be arranged.

Skipper: Fine, Rico and Private, hippie, now!

Rico: *sighs and takes out drum*

Private: PEACE... oh oh, to everyone here, you are my brother!

Rico: *beats drum*

Skipper: *faints*

Kowalski: *kisses Anastasia... okay, I know, random*

Fey: Okay, you guys... that's good now.

Penelope: So these were my dares...Great aren't they?

Fey: *still thinking the free cake* Yeaaah!XDDDD

Kowalski: Why I didn't get a cookie? *pouts*

Penelope: Why should I give you a cookie? :/

Kowalski: Because...

Penelope: It was a rhetorical question and ok here get a cookie... *hands him a cookie*

Jessie: Why did he get a cookie?:/ I want a cookie, too D:

Penelope: I didn't gave you? Oh sorry! Here *gives her a tasty chocolate flavored cookie*

Jessie:Awwww-thanks :D

Penelope:Hey no problem :P

Anastasia: *crying*

Penelope: Wait, you can get a cookie, too!

Anastasia: That's not it... *still crying*

Fey: Then what is it? *realizes* Oh, I get it...

Kowalski: *wipes away tear* I don't want to break up with... *sniff*

Anastasia: *holds on to him*

Kowalski: *hugs her tightly* I will never forget you...

Fey: Wait! No need to be so melodramatic! :D

PB: Everyone has to come to a huge party I'm throwing at my house. Before that Anastasia and Kowalski have to have a cheesey romantic montage. :DDDD

Anastasia and Kowalski: *grin at each other with teary eyes*

Fey: Ende gut, alles gut! Okay, so-

Julien: PARTEY?

Fey: Yeah! :D

Julien: *twirls her around* Then let's go dancing, pink panda! :D

Fey: Not yet, but-

Alex- Ok so the next dare is for Kowalski and Anastasia :P

Kowalski- For the LAST time... You are NOT calling me Walskipoo!

Fey and Jessie- *snicker*

Anastasia- *whine* Why nottttt?

Kowalski- cause it's embarrassing!

Alex- um, guys?

Anastasia and Kowalski- WHAT!

Alex- uh- you have to go on a cheesy date together.

Julien- cheesy date? Can I come? :D

Fey- you do know that the date ain't actually made out of cheese...

Julien- oh :(

Kowalski- a date? That shouldn't be a problem...

Anastasia- cool! I can call you Walskipoo! :D

Jessie- yeah, Walskipoo xDD

Kowalski- ok that nickname HAS to go...

Anastasia- fine *pouts*

Fey- don't worry, Walskipoo, we won't let you leave this down ;D

Kowalski- *rolls eyes and carries Anastasia bridal style* There, there my love! We shall dine under the moonlight!

Anastasia- wow... That IS cheesy :D

Mort: I LIKE CHEESE!

Kowalski- *smiles*

Anastasia- but I decided we're going to a fancy resteraunt :)

Kowalski- b-but that's expensive!

Anastasia- too bad!

Kowalski- *looks at wallet longingly* it was nice knowing you.

Alex- have fun xDD

Kowalski and Anastasia- *go to restaurant*

Waiter- hello *thick Italian accent* I shall be your waiter this fine evening, now what would you like to order?

Anastasia- OMG our waiter has a mustache! This place is clas-sy!

Kowalski- we will have the... Two bird lover special. *shudders*

Waiter- what is wrong sir?

Kowalski- oh no... It's just... So cheesy Dx

Anastasia- that sounds lovely. The only thig that's missing is-

Violinist- *plays a romantic song in the background*

Anastasia- yep...That!

Kowalski- *puts candlelight around them*

Anastasia- awww Kowlaski, you sure know how to treat a lady :)

Kowalski- yeah.. I'm not into cheesiness, but if it makes you happy, then I'm willing to do it.

Anastasia- *gives him a quick kiss*

*ruffling sounds are heard*

Kowlaski- did you hear that?

Anastasia- what?

*more ruffling*

Kowalski- that!

*loud noises and whispering*

Kowalski- *squints at nearby tree* I thunk that tree is talking O.o

Anastasia- that's impossible!

Fey- *sneezes*

Kowalski- ok is that me or did that tree JUST sneeze?

Jessie- FEY! be quiet! You're attracting attention to us! *accidendly falls of tree and lands right in the middle of Kowalski and Anastasia's table*

Kowalski- Jessie!

Fey- *falls on top of her*

Kowalski- FEY!

Fey and Jessie- *laughs nervously* hi...

Anastasia: *tries not to laugh*

Kowalski: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? *angry*

Violinist: *stops*

Fey: Uhmmm... *looks around her, glaring at the violinist*

Violinist: Oh, sorry... *plays on*

Fey: We were just...

Jessie: Here to tell you that the party is starting at PB's house...

Kowalski: *sighs and turns to Anastasia* Are you ready to go?

Anastasia: *kinda sad* Yeah...

Kowalski and Anastasia: *kiss*

Jessie: *looks at watch*

Kowalski and Anastasia: *still kissing*

Jessie: Guys, that was 2 minutes, already!

Kowalski and Anastasia: *break off and kiss*

Kowalski: *to all 3* Now, shall we?

Fey: Don't you have something to pay? *grins and leaves*

Kowalski: *looks at bill* GASP!

Anastasia: Ehhh, sorry... ^^ *leaves with Jessie*

Kowalski: *pays the bill* Girls... -.-

Thank you, everyone who posted dares...

Thank you, everyone who wrote scripts...

Thank you, Santa Claus, that Christmas is here soon...

Okay, **next chapter, Jessie gets Kowalski**... Some wanted Jessie to also have a chance, np, right? =) Anyways, post murderous dares NOW! REVIEW! xD Fey


	19. The Pairing Kossie :D

Fey: Welcome back to our TaD... :) This time it's Jessie's turn to date Kowalski... :)

Jessie: YES! xD

Kowalski: So I get to date all of my three fangirls now?

Fey: Ehmmmmm, no. You get to date Jessie.

Anastasia: *waves goodbye sadly*

Alex and Skipper: *turn up music and throw rice at Kowalski and Jessie*

Kowalski and Jessie: *having rice shot at them* -.-

Fey: Okay, now that we're done with the rice...

Alex: *still throwing rice* Huh? *sees Fey's glare* Oh, sorry... ^^

Fey: ...you two may kiss and then we can go on with the dares. :)

Kowalski: Uhmmm... *blushes*

Jessie: *smiles nervously*

Kowalski: *kisses her on the lips*

Fey: *pats Anastasia's back* I know it hurts... ^^

Kowalski and Jessie: *break apart*

Fey: *looks at list and frowns*

Alex: What is it?

Fey: Ok, on to the first dare.

PB: I have a torturous dare! Muhahaha! *lightning flashes*

Kowalski: The forecast didn't suggest rain.

Anastasia: Oh no! Are you going to bomb us? Electricute us? *Gasp* Make me marry Julien!

Julien: Hey! Don't knock it till you try it!

PB: Worse! Anastasia has to eat a pixiestick. Then after an hour she has to eat 100!

Everyone but Anastasia: -.-

Fey: That's it?

Anastasia: NO! I WON'T HAVE A REPEAT OF 2006!

PB: Eat up. If you need me I'll be in a solid steel booth.

Anastasia: *dumps sugar into her mouth*

Skipper: And?

Anastasia: *eye diolates until her pupils are big*

Skipper: She doesn't look too good...

Anastasia: GRRROWL! *spin around like a Tasmanian devil*

*1 hour later*

Anastasia: Uhhg...my head hurts. *looks around to see the wall have crumpled with everyone buried in the debris*

Fey: Never again!

Blowhole: Has anyone seen my segway?

Anastasia: Sorry! I don't do well with sugar...

Kowalski: It's okay. *hugs her*

Skipper: No! Not okay! She's worse than Rico!

Kowalski: Hey!

PB: It's true! She destroyed my booth!

Fey: Hate to say it...but she has to eat 100 now.

Everyone: NOOOOO!

Anastasia: *Pours lots of sugar in her mouth*

Anastasia: I'M EL LOCO! HAHAHA!

Everyone: AHHHH!

*The next day*

Chuck Charles: This is Chuck Charles and the entire state of New York is in ruins. It seems as though a tiny beast like the Tasmanian devil went on a rampage leaving everyone baffled, homeless, and hurt.

Camera man: Chuck, you know our satellite was destroyed.

Chuck: I know but I'm now homeless with nothing better to do

*elsewhere*

Skipper: SWEET MOTHER MACARTHER! THAT GIRL IS PHYCOTIC!

Anastasia: Only when I get sugar!

Rico: I ought I us bad!

Kowalski: Go easy on her, it not-

Skipper: SHUT UP KOWALSKI!

Fey: Well... It seems as though we need a new studio. -.-

Alex: Where are we gonna get one from?

Fey: Hmmm, options...

Kowalski: Option one-

Fey: Wasn't talking to you, thank you. Option one, go shopping for a new studio! :D

Skipper: Denied.

Fey: Okay, well, option 2 sounds the same and option three is similar... except that we stop at Starbucks... :)

Skipper: STARBUCKS? :DDDD

Kowalski: I would suggest Fey just poofs up a new studio...

Jessie: Walski, that makes no sense at all, that- duh, of course. *facepalms herself*

Kowalski: I know, I'm intelligent! ^^ *teases Jessie with a hug*

Fey: *rolls eyes and poofs up studio*

Everyone: Wow, looks just like the old one... :D (read Chapter 3 for the description... ;)

Karenkook: Kowalski - Stay inside a small bathroom for 4 hours by yourself.

Kowalski: Well that doesn't sound bad.

Karenkook: Hmmm... That's what you think. Rose, Sal drag him into the "special" bathroom I had set up.

Rose and Sal: Uh... Okay. *they drag him away and shove him inside the bathroom*

Karenkook: *starts laughing evilly and eye twitches. Her body temperature seems to be rising*

Jessie: Is she okay?

Lea: Well... her more evil side is released and when you add that to her imagination...

Karenkook: SILENCE! Kowalski's dare is in progress. *a moniter appears and shows Kowalski in the bathroom* Now the fun begins.

*in bathroom*

Kowalski: What's so special about this place anyways?

*outside*

Karenkook: Oh so many things.

Sal: He can't hear you.

Karenkook: I know.

*inside*

Kowalski: *trying to entertain himself. He suddenly hears an animal like sound* Hello? Is someone there? *noise stops* That's strange. It must be my imaginition. *creaking noise is heard* That's odd. *a cold gust of wind blows by* Now that's REALLY strange.

Voice: My momma bought me a doll, who's head was as bloody as thee. My momma bought me a ring, who's crystal killed many.

Kowalski: Where is that coming from? *wind picks up*

Voice: My momma bought me a gun and I shot daddy with glee. My momma gave me a knife and I went on a killing spree. I killed momma, and grandma, and Stacy and Becky, and grandpa and my whole town before I fell asleep. And now... I'm coming for YOU!

Kowalski: *voice squeaking* Me?

Voice: Yes! With feathers so black and blood so thick, Kowalski the penguin wil be put to sleep. *Menacing and creepy* The next time you awake, you will have feathers so pale and life as you know it will be deplete.

Kowalski: *shaking. The wind becomes stronger and the noises become louder. Gurgling is heard and the sink and toilet start to bubble*

Voice: Heed my words, Kowalski the bird, try to escape on your own and your life shall vanish before your eyes. Anyhow, say good-bye to all of your loved ones and friends you know. Excuse me, I mean used to know.

Kowalski: *Cowering. Toilet and sink erupt and start to fill up the room. Kowalski takes a deep breath before he becomes completely engulfed by the water.*

Voice: *appears in front of Kowalski as a ten-yeat-old with bloodshot blue eyes and chest length, raven hair. She is wearing a tattered, blood stained white dress and has ghostly pale skin. In her right hand, she holds dagger. In her left, she holds a handgun.* Say good-night.

Kowalski: *yells and swallows a gulpful of water*

*outside*

Rose: Okay, that's enough.

Karenkook: NO! Leave him.

Everyone minus Julien, Mort, and the villians: ARE YOU NUTS?

Anastatia: He's going to die in there!

Karenkook: So let him.

Rose: *walks up to Karenkook and slaps her* SNAP OUT OF IT! You're letting the other side control you! *slaps her again*

Karenkook: *dazed* Oh, hey guys. What's happening?

Lea: *opens the bathroom door and Kowalski, plus the water inside, slides out. He is laying motionless. His chest, which raises and lowers steadiy, is the only clue that he is alive*

Karenkook: What happened to him?

Jessie: *rushes over to him and tries to talk him back into life.*

Fey: *trembles in anger* I think I'm going to do something I regret! *marches into bathroom*

Ghostgirl: *sitting on the brim of the bathtub, playing with a Voodoo doll.*

Fey: Hi, what's your name?

Ghostgirl: *stares at her with big eyes* My momma-

Fey: Uhm, yeah, you... should go.

Ghostgirl: But my momma-

Fey: *takes a deep breath*

Alex: *rushes in* Hey, Fey, we called the Fanfiction guy, remember? And he's here, and-

Fanfiction Man: *comes in, stares at the little ghostly girl*

Ghostgirl: *stares back at him*

Fanfiction Man: Hello, little girl. Who do you belong to?

Ghostgirl: I shot my daddy and I stabbed my momma.

Fanfiction Man: *smiles* Would you like to become my adopted daughter?

Alex: *mouth falls open* There couldn't be a better pair!

Ghostgirl: Yes! ^^

Fanfiction Man: *takes hands of Ghostgirl, as they walk off* And I have these dead rats, and you can play with them! And then I...

Fey and Alex: *return to TaD room*

Jessie: *sitting next to Kowalski* He's not waking up!

Fey: *sarcastically* Try kissing him. It's the True Love's Kiss...

Anastasia: Oh, can I try, too?

Fey: *shrugs*

Jessie: *glares at Anastasia and then kisses Kowalski*

Kowalski: *still uncouncious*

Anastasia: *grins and kisses Kowalski*

Kowalski: *still uncouncious*

Fey: *kicks Kowalski in the side*

Kowalski: *sits up abruptly* Wha-what?

Jessie: So, did my kiss, Anastasia's kiss, or Fey's kicking wake him up? xD

Gold: Skipper... this is a little violent, but... nail Rico's tongue into a wall...

Fey: o.O What is it with torture, peoples?

Skipper: Sorry, pal. *grimaces as he nails Rico's tongue to a wall*

Rico: *silent*

Fey: *sighs and poofs Rico's tongue free*

Rico: *smiles relieved*

Skipper: Sorry, Rico. :(

Rico: No problem... :/

Fey: Hey, last time I made a mistake... this is Craze... *shows picture of girl who was there last time... weird girl who wanted Skipper and Hans to kiss, remember?*

Craze: CrazeN is the mute over thar~

Crazen: *types* Hi mom!

Craze: Anyway, I want Hans and Skipper to sing Worlds End Dancehall by Luka(Skipper) and Miku(Hans)

Skipper and Hans: *groan*

Craze: Aww, I know you two love me... ^^

Crazen: *gives the thumb-up*

*music starts*

Hans: jodan majiri no kyokaisen jo kaidan no sono mata muko zenzen i koto mo nai shi ne sono te o hite miyo ka?

Fey: *poof-makes that everyone understands Japanese*  
>Skipper: A terrible stumbling dance Yes, dancing atop the altar?<br>Our dumfounded eyes are dazzled What would it be like, here with you!

Hans: A shrill voice fills the room Swirling with the worst possible meaning Skipper: Of course, there are no good things at all So come, lets spit it our with all our strength

Hans and Skipper: The meanings tied together by short words Your un-matching face, the reason for prejudice Skipper: Still searching for Hans: Still searching for Both: But I haven't found

Everyone: *silent*

Craze: *clapping gleefully*

Skipper and Hans: -.-

Gold: Okay, since we're at singing, Fey, sing the Dora the Explorer theme song, except use Skipper's name xDD

Skipper: *facepalms*

Fey: *smirks* Okay, sure!

*music starts*

Fey: Skipper! Boots! Come on, Skipper!

Ski-ski-ski-ski-ski-skipper! Ski-ski-ski-ski-ski-skipper! Ski-ski-ski-ski-ski-skipper! Ski-ski-ski-ski-ski-skipper!

Skipper Skipper Skipper the explorer! Boots, that super cool exploraSkipora!

Need your help! Grab your backpacks! Lets go! Jump in! V manos!

You can lead the way!

Hey! hey!

Ski-ski-ski-ski-ski-skipper! Ski-ski-ski-ski-ski-skipper! Ski-ski-ski-ski-ski-skipper! Ski-ski-ski-ski-ski-skipper!

Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! (oh man)

Skipper the explorer!

Fey: *takes a bow and smiles sweetly at Skipper the Explorer*

Skipper: -.-

Penelope: *smirking viciously* So...

Kowalski: *whispering to Skipper* I don't like her smile...

Penelope: Well hello there Kowalski and Skipper *wider vicious grin*

Skipper: *whispering to Kowalski* Me neither...

Penelope: *walks were Alex is* Here you go Alex... :) *hands her a list*

Fey: Hey, why does Alex has to read the dares?

Penelope: You read the dares the previous time!

Fey: *shrugs*

Penelope: Anyway, Alex will you the honors?

Alex: Sure :) Well lets see... The first dare is for Skipper...

Skipper: Oh no...D:

Alex: Oh yes... :D ...well lets see...here it says that you must...waltz with Tulien in a wallet and if you don't you'll be lame?...:/

Everybody: *stares Penelope with confusion*

Penelope: That's not my dare!

Alex: Then what have you written in here? :/

Penelope: Oh, give me that! *takes the list and looks at it* Oooops sorry wrong list...^^

Everybody: Just get on with the dares already!

Penelope: Alright... *gives Alex the right list*

Alex: Again the first dare is for Skipper... and it says... what have you written here?

Jessie: *grabs the list and reads the dare... eventually* Skipper- You have to lock yourself with Julien in a room/closet. If you loose your temper you'll be Blowhole's slave. If you don't you'll be my slave.

Penelope: Finally! And I was in a rush while I was writing the dares so... my handwriting might be a little messy...^^

Skipper: Whyyyy? Whyyyy? What have I ever done to you?

Penelope: Just try to keep your temper...

Jessie: Now you're asking him to do the impossible...

Penelope: Yep, I know! But that's why it's gonna be fun right? ^^

Skipper: *drags Julien off by one foot*

Julien: THIS WILL BE FUN! :DDDD Oh, ehm, not the feet, please?

After 10 min...

Penelope: Maybe we should go check on them?

Fey: Good idea.

Everyone: *moves to closet and opens it...*

Alex: Awww... ^^

~Skipper and Julien, for some weird reason, are fast asleep. Skipper is leaning against the closet wall in a standing position and Julien is laying on him, softly snoring.~

Fey: How cute! ^^

Penelope: Yeah, so adorable... :3 *throws ice-cold water on them* Wakey, wakey...

Skipper and Julien: *tumble out of closet and scream*

Alex: *drags Skipper back into main room* C'mon, sleepyhead.

Fey: *looks at dare list* Okay, now we have the same dare for two different pairs... (Sorry, Co, for not doing this earlier, I never found the song, but now I know where it's from... ;) Ehm, wow, Co and Craze, you two should get together and talk sometime, since you're both Vocaloid-fanatics... okay. The dare is for Hans/Skipper and Co/Kaito to sing Magnet. *poofsmakes that everyone understands Japanese, again...*

Skipper: *moving away from Hans*  
>A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion. My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, leaving behind some powder on your hand.<p>

Hans: *moving toward Skipper* Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, moving from our lips to our tongues, what we're doing do might be unforgivable, and that's precisely why we're so fired up.

Co: *looking up at Kaito*  
>I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. Please make me believe that this is not a sin. I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.<p>

Kaito: *holding her face in two hands* It might be necessary for you to tied me up; if you love me, then show me some fidelity. I can't help but like "weird" things, so let's just go as far as we can go.

Hans and Skipper: *holding hands, one uncomfortable, the other happy* With a heart that has gone astray, we will melt so easily, that there's no free time for us even to feel each other's tenderness.

Co and Kaito: *holding on to each other* What has been repeating is not our dream, but the unmistakably realistic "we." I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back, but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.  
>*kiss*<p>

Skipper: As dawn breaks, I become uneasy, and end up crying in tears. Co: You whispered "It's okay" to me, but were you also crying?

All 4: I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. Please make me believe that this is not a sin. I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

Skipper: Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets, Hans: that even if we separate, we will reunite again. Kaito: Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back. Co: That's fine, for you're my one and only love.

Everyone: *applauds*

Hans, Skipper, Kaito, Co: *bow and grin*

Karenkook: Okay, now, Skipper-

Skipper: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME? D:

Karenkook: I don't know, maybe because you're fun to torture?

Skipper: -.-

Karenkook: Anyway, have someone pour hot, boiling tar all over yourself and then have them shove hot coffee down your throat. No mercy.

Fey: *annoyed at the violence* This should become illegal. Now we just need someone that is cruel enough to torture Skipper...

Alexander: *coughs*

Fey: Uhm, anyone willing?

Alexander: I'm here...

Fey: Okay, how about you, Mort?

Mort: Yeas? *looks up from picture book*

Alexander: *facepalms*

Fey: Mort, can you pour hot, boiling tar-

Mort: What is TART? Do you mean POP-TART?

Fey: Uhmmm, no, but okay. Pour hot, melted, boiling pop-tarts over Skipper and then shove hot coffee down his throat. Can you do that?

Mort: OKAY! *holds Skipper tight, then pours hot, boiling tar over Skipper, while he screams, and then as his beak is open, shoves the hot coffee down his throat.*

Skipper: *chokes*

Fey: *quickly poofs Skipper okay, then hands Mort his picture book* Why don't you go look at that? :/

Jessie:Ok...so...

Penelope: Marlene-I dare you to date Julien...

Julien: *flirt look* Hey there my beautificious otter...

Marlene: Why me?

Jessie: Yeah...

Julien: *carries Marlene off, bridal style*

Penelope: Meanwhile, Kowalski-slap fight with Dr. B..:D

Kowalski:Who's Dr. B?:/

Penelope:Blowhole...

Kowalski:Why are you calling him Dr. B?

Penelope:I like to give people nicknames!

Blowhole:I thought my nickname was Blowy...

Penelope:Yeah you know I'm not your girlfriend so I can't call you like that...

Blowhole:But...

Penelope:No buts.

Kowalski and Blowhole: *sigh and look at each other*

Blowhole: *slaps Kowalski gingerly*

Kowalski: *slaps back*

*slap*

*slap*

*slap*

*slap-slap*

*slap-slap-slap*

*slap-slap-slap-slap*

*whirlwinds of slapping, biting, and scratching*

Everyone: Wow...

Kowalski and Blowhole: *finally end their slapping and link arms*

Fey: Uhm, what are you doing?

Kowalski: Gosh, Fey, isn't it so clear? We're, like, BFFs now! :DDD

Jessie: Yeah... o.O

Blowhole: Like, Blowhole's Fanatastic Friend! :D

Kowalski: Gosh, no, it's more, like, Best Friends Forever?

*slapping starts again*

Girls: -.- We do NOT act like that!

Fey: While they are at... THAT... let's get on with the dares, shall we? ;)

Penelope: Jessie, would you please read the next dare.

Jessie: Ok...

Penelope: And can you pleeease tell CC to put some info about you in her profile...? You are already in my fav OCs list!:D

Jessie: Awww thank you!And I dunno about CC.I'm still trying to convince her...

Penelope: Give her the puppy dog face:P

Jessie: I've already tried it...:(

Fey: Am I in this list,too?

Penelope:Uhmmm,sure why not...*glances on her watch*OMG look at the time!Please Jessie read the remaining you people*glares the PoM characters*better not interrupt ..?

*Everybody nods*

...*notices that Jessie is chatting with Fey* Gah,I feel very welcome here! Anyway, Kowalski... I booked you an appointment to the you dare not to go I'll book you an appointment with pain(he's the dentist's bff)

Kowalski: No, please! *whimpers*

Penelope: Rico...

Rico: ON IT! *drags Kowalski off*

Kowalski: PLEASE! Have MERCY! *being dragged off*

Jessie: I'll be here, when you come back! :D

Alexander: Since I don't need Kowalski for my dare, I'll just do it now. My *cough* victims are Skipper, Alex and Marlene.

Alex: ME in the PHYSCO's dare? Never!

Fey: Sorry, Alex, rules are rules...

Skipper: What do we have to do?

Alexander: Well, I would like you three to recreate the "Public Execution Trap" from the 7th movie (Saw) with Skipper on the ceiling.

Marlene: Haha, Skipper, you're on the ceiling... xD

Alex: What the heck is he doing on the ceiling? xD

Skipper: xDDD The ceiling? xDDD

Alexander: *rolls eyes*

Karenkook: *aghast* Are you CRAZY? Skipper, on the ceiling means... *swallows* It means, your body is next to two saws and your life is in the hands of Alex and Marlene!

Skipper: *laughter nervously fading* My life in the hands of... Alex?

Alex: And Marlene...

Skipper: ALEX?

Alex: And Marlene... -.- what do we actually have to do?

Alexander: Skipper is on the ceiling and Marlene and Alex are on either side of some sort of table. There are three saws on either side, in front of the girls and... no, this explanation is just too long. Fey?

Fey: *whispers* Sorry, Skipper... *poofs him off*

Author's note: I have decided to write this in paragraph form. :) So, tell me what you thought, later... for the sake of my patience, I'll just refer to flippers/paws as arms/hands and so on... :)

The next moment, Skipper felt something straining on his upper arms (flippers) and feet.

"What the heck?" Alex asked below him.

She stood opposite Marlene at a large table. Her hands were tied to a saw, as was Marlene's.

Skipper was hanging over them, tied to the ceiling by a sort of rope, underneath him a large saw. The three saws were all connected.

"So, what does this thing do?" CC asked nervously, watching behind a bullet-proof, unbreakable glass. Jessie stuck her nose to the glass.

Alexander didn't turn around as he explained, "It will only be a matter of time, then Skipper will be lowered from the ceiling."

"But, there's a saw in the middle!" Co said, wide-eyed.

"Exactly," Alexander answered with a mysterious smile.

"It's so, if Alex moves the saw she's tied to away from her, she will save Skipper, but the saw will come closer to Marlene, eventually killing her. And vice versa." Karenkook explained.

"No!" Jessieshouted, absolutely horrified for her sister.

Back in the room, Marlene glared at Alex.

"Why do you always have to act as if you OWN Skipper?"

"I'm not!" Alex replied. "You're the snotty diva here! I'm just the better match for him!"

Marlene pushed her saw away from her body and Alex squealed as the blade almost reached her skin.

"What the, are you trying to kill me?" Alex screamed.

"No," Marlene answered with a hint of a smile. "I'M trying to save Skipper, before he gets lowered to his death."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, bracing herself.

"Well," Marlene said, pushing the saw a little to Alex's direction. "When I pull the saw away from me and toward you, Skipper's saw will also move away and he'll be in safety. Sadly, someone will have to lose here."

"Not me, and not Skipper!" Alex said, pushing her saw away from her. Marlene's eyes widened as the blade almost cut into her flesh.

A shout and a creak from above the two girls startled them.

Skipper was slowly, in snail's pace, let down, his body getting ever closer and closer to the saw underneath him.

"He's going to die!" Marlene said, shaking. Suddenly, she started pulling her saw toward herself in a self-sacrifical way.

Alex did the same at the same time. The two girls looked into each other's eyes in a scared way, the saw under Skipper ended up staying in the middle.

"Girls, do something!" Skipper shrieked.

"Wait, you want one of US to get killed so that YOU survive?" Alex asked dubiously.

"Fey won't ACTUALLY let someone die, right?" Skipper stammered nervously. "But get the blade away from me!"

"Skipper?" Marlene asked, equally shocked as Alex.

Even the crowd behind the indestructible glass was uneasy. Kowalski (who had returned from the dentist) and Rico stood straight, yet sad, Private averted his eyes. Many of the reviewers and their OCs turned away or stood there nervously, biting their lips. Karenkook stood to the side, watching in a trance, and Alexander was at the front, studying the scene intently with the type of smile, that little boys have when they trample on ants for the sheer fun of it.

The blades underneath Skipper came closer and closer with every second ticking off. The penguin sucked in his stomach.

Yet, Alex and Marlene just stood there, arms hanging limply down with no energy, as if in a trance. Neither one of them made any effort to move their saws toward each other to save Skipper. They just stood there... and watched.

In the next moment, screams erupted the silence as the metal intruded into Skipper's flesh. Blood and gore started flowing freely, spreading over the table to the saws of Alex and Marlene.

Alex suddenly tried pulling the saw toward her, but that only had the effect that Skipper's saw cut even more into his body. Then his skull cracked as the blade cut straight through and the screams stopped as suddenly as they had begun. The saw ended its horrible work and rested inbetween the two bloody, organ-spilled halves of Skipper.

"Hmmm," Alexander said sarcastically, "now they both have Skipper, even if only one half of him."

Author's note: Okay, guess that's it with the blood and gore... ;) Until we get to Karenkook's dare... ^^ okay, back to script form...

Fey: *relieves Skipper into normal form with author's powers* :) Welcome back from life.

Alex and Marlene: *quiet*

Skipper: Why, what happened? *confused*

Fey: How about we go on to the next dare? ^^

Jessie: *snickers*

Fey- Alex... You go into that room!

Alex- why?

Fey- cause, somebody is there doing something stupid!

Alex- cool! *runs to door happily*

Fey- *locks the door* ok CC tell Skipper what he has to do!

CC- ok you have slap Alex 5000 times! And you can't let her know it was a dare! ^^

Skipper- O.o are you setting me up for a suicidal mission!

CC- yep! :)

Skipper-*goes into the room*

Fey-I wonder how it's going...

CC-In 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1...

*girlish screaming is heard*

Skipper-*gets kicked out of room, still screaming*

CC-*trying not to laugh*

Alex-*comes out of room, looking very angry*

Skipper-I only got to 4998...:(

Alex-Wait what?

Kowalski- *snickers*

Alex- what are you snickering about?

Skipper- ummm nothing.

Fey- Moving onnnnn!

Alex- eh?

CC- Alex-Look, a butterfly! Go chase it to your heart's content.

Alex- I hate butterflies -.-

CC- GO CHASE IT!

Alex- *confused* ok...

Alex-Weee...-_- *chases butterfly*

Fey- hey Jessie! Good news!

Jessie- *cuddling to Kowaslki* huh?

Alex- don't mind her! She just never had a boyfriend.. ^^

Jessie- ALEX!

Alex- what?

Jessie- that was... Private.

Private- *heads pop up* somebody said my name?

Skipper- no Private...

Private- ok! *goes back to watching Lunacorns*

Skipper- wait we had a TV here!

Fey- anyways, Jessie, you get a romantic date with Kowalski... Go enjoy yourselves, you rascals xD

Alex- rascals? Those two consider 'dangerous' reading a book near a fireplace -_-

Jessie- cool! Should we go on our date? *smiles at Kowalski*

Kowalski- *smiles back* sure.

Fey- oh... Did I forget to mention this will be at Hoboken?

Jessie and Kowalski- WHAT!

Fey- whoops xD

Jessie and Kowalski- *go off grumbling to Hoboken*

Fey- ok meanwhile...next dare!

CC- Candy-Do the can-can with Blowhole! xDD

Candy- *snoring* wait what?

Blowhole- what is this double can you are speaking of?

CC-It's a french dance...*shows video on TV*

Blowhole-*looks at French girls dancing* That seems easy...wait we don't have legs!

CC-Who cares? :D

Blowhole- *does the can can with Candy... Somehow*

Alex- how... Did you do that?

Candy- do what?

Alex- that!

Candy- oh... I'm not really sure :)

Fey- yeahhhhhh anyways-

Jessie- *barges in grumbling loudly*

Kowalski- *follows after her*

Jessie- Kowalski, when ants come over and ask for our food you say NO!

Kowalski- but they said please!

Jessie- well then what were we suppose to eat then? HUH!

Kowalski- ok so I didn't think it all the way through...

Fey- Walski, you idiot -.-

Kowalski- gah, not you too!

CC-Blowhole, you were supposed to wear a tutu while dancing with Candy! :( Do it over, this time WITH the tutu!

Blowhole-*runs into a rock on his segwey and falls over, segwey on top of him* OW!

CC-*laughing*

Blowhole-A little help would be nice...-_-

CC-Not until you wear the tutu!

Blowhole- but I am an evil scientist! Evil scientists can't wear tutus! It's in the "evil geniuses handbook" !

Alex- is not!

Blowhole- is too!

Fey- is not!

Blowhole- IS TOO!

Jessie-Actually, it is. *shows page*

Alex-Wow...it actually is! Wait why do you have an evil genius handbook anyway?

Jessie-Uh...*laughs nervously* You...didn't see anything?

Skipper-Thats my line! D:

CC- Rico-Watch 10 hours of teletubbies, then 20 hours of dora, then finally 30 hours of Barney! I'm so evil...

Rico- *faints*

Fey- ok that was harsh!

CC- DON'T RUIN MY EVIL MOMENT D:

Skipper- *stabs him with a stick* Rico? You ok buddy?

Rico-*wakes up, remembers, and faints again*

CC-*brings out a flamethrower and Ms. Perky* Do the dare, or she DIES!

Rico-NO! *wakes up and goes into movie watching room*

CC-Hehehehe...*puts Ms. Perky down*

Alex- isn't she like my sister?

CC- *high fives Alex*

Jessie- hey I'm your sister!

Alex- not anymore -.-

Jessie- oh well, who needs you.. I got Kowalski! *sticks out tongue*

Alex- you can keep him -.-

Jessie- *hugs him tightly*

Fey- I feel like I'm gonna puke.

Jessie- oh sorry Fey...

CC-Well, Kowalski, you now need to take the poor guy's car for a joyride...

Kowalski-Okay...can I take Jessica with me?

Fey and Anastasia-:(

Kowalski-I guess not...oh well...*goes to steal the guy's car*

A few moments later...

My Car Guy-MY CAR! D:

Fey- ummm ok so Private?

Private- *walks cheerily over*

Fey- Private-You shall now be a girl. *brings out gender-switching device* Go prance in a meadow or something...

Private- YAY! :D

Everybody- *looks at him weirdly*

Skipper- where did I go wrong? *sighs*

Private- I mean... Boo. *rushes to the gender changing machine* pull the switch! :D

Skipper- *slaps his forehead*

Kowalski- *presses a button*

Private- *is now a girl* YIPPPIIIEE! *goes prancing in a meadow*

Alex- that was... Disturbing.

Fey-Well, Hans, now you must...go on a date with Girl Skipper! *brings out same gender switching device as before*

Skipper-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *gets pulled into gender switching machine by force*

Kowalski-*presses button*

Skipper-*is now a girl* I hate you...:(

Alex- *blurts out laughing*

Skipper- this not funny!

Fey- *chuckling* it kinda is...

Skipper- how is this funny? I am wearing a DRESS!

Alex- that's the exact reason WHY its funny *laughing uncontrollably*

Skipper- ha ha... Real funny *rolls eyes*

Fey- ok now you have to go on a date with... Hans!

Skipper- *sighs* don't remind me...

Hans- *wolf whistles* hey there Skippilina ;)

Skipper- O.o

Hans-*grabs Skipperlina and runs off*

Fey-Okay, as amusing as that was, we have to move onto the next dare...

Jessie- ooo can I read this dare! Pretty pretty please *smiles evilly*

Fey- ummm sure?

Jessie- Doris.. Has to go jump in a lake :D

Fey and Anastasia- *high five*

Jessie- *smiles smugly*

Kowalski- *whimpers*

Alex- *rolls eyes*

Doris-*appears* Huh? Who? Where? Why? *looks around* Why am I here again...*sees Fey, Anastasia, and Jessie smiling evilly* Not those girls! *whimpers*

Jessie-oh yeah, it is us...btw you have to jump in a lake...*says casually*

Doris-Really? Nothing else?

Jessie-Well, yeah...wait a second...Aw man! *whispers something to Fey and Anastasia*

Fey-Darn...:(

Anastasia-Why didnt the darer think of that?

CC-Sorry guys...I totally forgot that Doris is an aquatic animal and can swim...:(

Doris- *smiles* whippppieee! *goes and jumps of a lake* that was refreshing!

Kowalski- you go girl! :D

Jessie- *slaps him on the shoulder*

Kowalski- ow :(

Alex-*looks at paper carefully* Well, there's a dare addressed to "Random Hippy Guy"...

Skipper-*comes back* I don't like where this is going...

Fey-Well...the "Random Hippy Dude" must carry Skipper in his arms to Canada...

Skipper-First, a date with my enemy, and RIGHT AFTER I come back, a hippy will carry me to Canada? Someone, shield the Private's ears.

Rico-*covers Private's ears*

Skipper-*shouts out horrible cuss words that are too bad to be written*

Everyone- O.o

Alex- cool! :D

Skipper- you may proceed...

Random Hippy- *takes him in his arms*

Skipper- -.-

Random Hippy-Peace, brother, to all mankind...

Skipper-Just get on with it...

Random Hippy-*walks away to Canada with Skipper in his arms*

Alex-Okaaaaay...

Skipper- *the minute he steps in Canada* SO LONG SUCKA! *takes the first plane back*

Kowalski- IDIOT! he could of escaped!

Skipper-*arrives* I'm back! :)

Alex-Yippee...

Skipper-Why are you all staring at me?

Alex-Never mind...you were an idiot like always...

Skipper- What? HEY!

PB: Hey! Sorry, I took too long to reveiw so I'm not going to write all of my dares out. First dare, all of the OCs on the POM archChive have to come here right now. *rumbling noise is heard*

Fey: That does NOT sound good!

*room is suddenly filled to the ceiling with lemurs, penguins, otters, pandas, bats, ducks, cats, lions, tigers, and bears, oh my!*

Anastasia: Help! I'm drowning in the OCs who like Kowalski!

OCs who like Kowalski: HE'S MINE! *attack Fey, Jessie and Anastasia*

OCs who are Skipper's daughters: DADDY! * tackle Skipper in a bear hug of death*

Skipper: I haven't even had this many girlfriends!

OCs who are lemurs named Juliet: I'M Julien's wife!

Fey: Wife! Julien can't even get a date!

Julien: Hey! Many girls love the beatitusnous of da king.

Most Girls: No we don't!

OCs who like Kowalski: *Scratching, and pulling at each other's fur/hair/feathers. Some are even fighting gladiator style*

Kowalski loving OC 1: I'M KOWALSKI'S TRUE LOVE! *pulls out red light sabor*

Kowalski loving OC 59: IN YOUR DREAMS! *pulls out blue light sabor*

Marlene fanboy OC 24: *ties Marlene to a pole* I'll have you all to myself, my queen.

Marlene fanboy OC 43: She's mine! * grabs Marlene and gets into a tug of war with fanboy 24*

Marlene: Someone, HELP ME!

OCs who likes Private 11: Come on Private choose me.

OC who likes Private 34: Choose me instead, and you get a lunacorn.

Private: I-I-I CAN'T CHOOSE! *cowards in the corner*

OCs who date Blowhole: Date me or else!

Candy: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND! *Attacks OCs*

Anastasia: THAT'S ENOUGH! *pulls out super-atomic death ray* EVERYONE GET THE *BLEEP* OUT OF HERE AND RETURN TO YOUR STORIES!

Jessie: What's up with HER?

Fey: I think one of the OCs who like Kowalski hit her too hard on the head.

OCs: *All disappear*

Marlene: Can someone untie me? * Fey goes and unites her*

Fey: Let's never do THAT again!

Everyone: Agreed.

Anastasia: *ranting in the corner in some foreign language and panting*

PB: *slaps her*

Anastasia: Thanks. What happened?

PB: You temporally lost your mind and held a death ray to the OCs.

Anastasia: Oh.

PB: Moving on! I dare Julien to eat a living squid that is NOT on a pizza. I also dare Dr. Blowhole to perform the I'm a little teapot song.

Blowhole: I will get my revenge on you Princess-

PB: Yea, yea, yea! Just do the song.

Skipper: Thank PB! *pulls out camera*

PB: Oh and you have to wear this. *pulls out a huge pink, purple, and gold dress that poofs out way too much*

Skipper: This just got better! :D

Blowhole: You are really evil. *glares as he puts on the dress*

PB: I know! Now sing!

Blowhole: I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout. Tip me over and pour me out.

Everyone: *laughing*

Crazey: Hey, so now I dare-

Skipper: What, she's here, too?

Crazen: *types* Yeah, duh.

Crazey: No one loves me! D: Anyways, Kowalski and Rico... hmmm, Kowalski, turn yourself into a girl...

Anastasia, Jessie, and Fey: *squeal*

Kowalski: *sigh and turns himself into a girl*

Crazey: Perfect! Now, Rico, kiss her.

Rico: Oh yeah...

Kowalski: Ummm, someone help me?

Rico: *kisses Kowalski*

Kowalski: I think I'm in love! :3

Fey: That took long... -.- makes the rest of us feel REALLY special. -.-

Co-I know that ml99.8 has a new boss...but I'm not telling. :D

Skipper: MEAN! D:

Co: Yeah, well! ^^ Skipper, I dare you to sing The World is mine by Mike.

Skipper: Sure... -.-

*music starts*

Skipper: Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne

Fey: Why do I always forget? *rolls eyes and translates into English*

Skipper: First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear? Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something! *groans at lyrics*  
>I'm not really saying anything selfish I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute<p>

Kowalski, Rico, and Private: *smirking*

Skipper:  
>The number one princess in the world Realize that, hey, hey Keeping me waiting is out of the question Who do you think I am? Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet! Go get it immediately<p>

Co: *ROFLing*

Skipper: WHAT AM I SINGING?

Fey: *forces him to sing on*

Skipper: My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake Complaints are not permitted Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say? Come and take me away If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"

*music ends*

Everyone: *applauds and snickers*

Co: Okay, that was fun! xD Now, I want Private to sing-

Private: *whimper*

Co: The Servant of Evil... ;D *Skipper is about to say something* No, Skipper, he is not really evil. :P

Private: Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai unmei wakatsu aware na futago I'm willing to become evil for you, if only so that I could protect you.

Skipper: o.O HOW HIGH CAN THIS SONG GET! *holds flippers over earholes as do the other penguins*  
>Private: We were born into the world carrying others' expectations, and blessed by the sound of the church's bells. By the adults' own convenient arrangement, our future was split into two.<br>Even if the entire world should become your enemy, I will always protect you, so you just be yourself and smile.  
>*music ends*<p>

Co: AND NOW-

Erik: You are working on those songs, are you?

Co: Oh yea! ^^ Kowalski and... uhm, Anastasia, I dare you to sing the Black Cats of Eva by Rin and Len Kagamine! :D

Anastasia: PLEASURE! ^^

Jessie: *grumbles*

Kowalski: Okay, sure...

*music starts*

Kowalski: I'm proud of my eye color, it's sky blue Unfortunately, I've never seen the sky tho But it doesn't make me frustrated Because The black night is our garden On Halloween night

Both: Meow We're black cats We'll jump across the mirror door

Penguins: *rolling on floor, laughing*

Both: Meow As we go beyond the night,  
>We might wanna snatch you away On Halloween night we'll leave our shadows only<p>

Anastasia: The night we've been waiting is drawing near The deep night of Halloween From now on it's our time Let's play

Both: Meow C'mon, let's get it fired up Demon is always on our side

Meow That's right,  
>We can become even Will o' the wisp At the dark night Let's set fire to guide you<p>

*music ends*

Fey: Nice singing, guys... xD Okay, so the next dare is for Blowhole to brag to Hans about Candy, then start a huge fight with everyone...

Blowhole: Hmmm, what's there to brag about? *cowers under Candy's glare* JUST KIDDING!

Hans: Yes?

Blowhole: Okay, so Candy is extremely...

Hans: Beautiful, stunning as the sun?

Blowhole: Uh, yeah, that.

Hans: Smarter than Kowalski?

Kowalski: HEY!

Blowhole: Defnitely... who's not?

Hans: Smarter than you? ^^

Blowhole: Ummm...

Candy: *evil glare*

Blowhole: *high voice* Yeah...

Hans: And undeserving of you?

Fey: *nudges Blowhole* This is the part where you may start a huge fight with everyone...*

Blowhole: PLEASURE! *tackles Hans*

Hans: MERCY!

Fey: Hmmm, one day we'll have to have a princess/knight chapter... :P

Alex: THERE IS NO WAY!

Blowhole: *rolling all over the floor with Hans*

Candy: Okay, that just looks sick!

Hans: *trying to escape*

Blowhole: *throwing punches*

Sara: *walks in*

Everyone: *quiet*

Sara: OMG! I LOVE ALL THIS THING!

Fey: Uhmmm, thanks! :D

Sara: AND ANASTASIA AND KOWLASKI ARE SO CUTE!

Jessie: D: You bettah say that about me in this chapter! D:

Kowalski: What? I'm always cute, regardless of which girl I'm with... ^^

Everyone: -.-

Sara: *goes hyper*

Fey: Okay, so this is Sara... :)

Kowalski: Didn't she review as JustcallmeSaraOK?

Fey: Yeah, but that's not her real name, duh!

Kowalski: Oh, it isn't?

Jessie: *facepalms*

Sara: Ummm, okay. In the cartoon, you always seem so super-smart, I guess that is a misconception.

Skipper, Alex, Anastasia, Jessie, and Fey: IT IS!

Kowalski: *pouts*

Sara: Anyways, here's my dare! You should have Aledx and Skipper go on a date and have Skipper confess his feelings toward Alex. It will be SO cute! :3

Skipper: I have to go on a date with.. *gulp* ALEX?

Alex: And Marlene... oh, wait, what? HE'S going on a date with ME? ALONE? XDDDDDDDDD

Skipper: *gulp*

Fey: Yeah, and confess your true feelings for Alex, too...

Skipper: *whimper*

Sara: *shoves them off* OFF YOU GO! :DDDD

Fey: And about hyperness! :D Don't worry I have friends who are the queens of hyperland... and I feel sorry for you, because you read all the chapters at once and liked them, because now you'll have to wait waaaaay longer and acutally be patient for me to post the next chapter. And that takes ages! ^^

Everyone: *agrees sternly*

Fey: *puts hands up* I am guilty... okay, but what's happening to Alex and Skipper at the moment?

*TV pops up*

Skipper- we are not going to Doughnut land!

Alex- but-

Skipper- how about a restaurant?

Alex- pfft. That's so unoriginal.

Skipper- *rubs temples* fine! Where do you wanna go?

Alex- *opens mouth*

Skipper- except Doughnutland!

Alex- *pouts* fine! How about... skydiving? xDD

Skipper- *eyes widen* OH GOD NO!

Alex- *drags him* we're going!

Fey: Hmm, *eating popcorn* it's like an inner voice is telling me to comment on that. How about, Skipper, sky-diving? THIS IS GOLD! xDDD

*TV scene switches to Alex and Skipper by open door, looking out of airplane, somewhere in the athmosphere or something*

Skipper- A-Alex... I don't think we should do this!

Alex- c'mon don't be such a scardy cat!

Skipper- excuse me that I don't wanna DIE!

Alex- you're not gonna die...

Skipper- look at our instructor!

Instructor- *passed out drunk*

Alex- soooooo?  
>27mins agoSkipper- I just think maybe we should do something... safer!<p>

Alex- *straps him onto a parachute and pushes him off* too late! xDD

Skipper- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alex- *jumps off too*

Skipper- ALEEEEEXXXXXXXXXX YOU IDIOOTTTTTTTTT!

Alex- whaaaaaaaaaat? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! *screaming happily* Whoooo!

Skipper- *spinning around* how do I open this thing? *panicking*

Alex- I have no clue xDD

Skipper- *tries to slap her* ALEX!

Alex- oh relax, I'm just kidding! *pulls string*

*nothing happens*

Alex- *a bit worried, pulls again*

Skipper- *still falling* You mean like this? *pulls string*

*parachute pops out*

Alex- GAHHH MY BAG DOESN'T HAVE A PARACHUTE! *freefalling*

Skipper- Told ya this wasn't safe!

Alex- *clings onto his leg as her bag falls outta sight* Skipper!

Skipper- hold on!

Alex- I'm... slipping! *tries to hold onto his leg tighter*

Skipper- OW! Just grab my... hand!

Alex- *tries to take of one hand, but slips down farther*

Back at ToD place-

Jessie- ALEX!

Fey- oh god... why did I take her author powers now? *biting her fingernails*

Jessie- you can help her right?

Fey- well... she's out of my range of author powers...

Jessie- WHAT? *worrying for her sister*

Alex: *holding on to Skipper's leg* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Skipper: *with Alex slipping off his leg* Alex, I must confess to you my true feelings now.

Everyone: *at HQ* NOW!

Alex: NOW? *holding on to Skipper*

Skipper: Yes. It's part of the dare... :D But I can't decide! Between you and Marlene... D:

Alex: -.-

Skipper: It'S SO HARD!

Alex: -.-

Skipper: But maybe, I'll choose Alex... yeah, so, Alex?

Alex: Yeah? -.-

Skipper: Well, I must confess my true feelings to you now... I love you and always have!

Alex: Skipper, I'M SLIPPING! o.O

Skipper: And I would give up my life for you!

Everyone: *at HQ* Ha...

Skipper: So, will you marry me?

Alex: WHAT?

Skipper: Ehm, actually, I just said that, because it sounds right. So never mind. *reaches out a hand to help her up and Alex holds on to his torso. They land safetly... ;)*

When everyone is back at TaD HQ...

Crazey: Now, Candy and Blowhole-

Blowhole: AGAIN? D:

Crazey: Yeah, well, you'll get a special visit from a very special guest.

Candy: That doesn't sound too good.

Crazen: *types* It's not.

Crazey: Special guest: AO ONI!

Alex: Ao Oni? xD

Skipper: What is that? xD

Ao Oni: *falls from above on Alex and Skipper, it is blue, fat, and stupid, it also has 6 fingers on either hand, three horns, and two eyes. It's nose is hooked and several teeth are missing. The Ao Oni also has fat pudgy lips.*

Alex and Skipper: OUGH!

Ao Oni: CoM-FoR-TaBlE! :D

Crazey: HUZZAH FOR JAPANESE CULTURE! xD

Candy: *looks at Blowhole* Ummm, hi Ao Oni! :)

Ao Oni: HEL-LO! *waves with fat hand*

Blowhole: What does Ao Oni wanna do? *talking as if to a child*

Crazen, Crazey, Teng, Hans, and Fey: *facepalm*

Ao Oni: Uh, PLAY TAG! *starts running after Candy and Blowhole*

Candy: *running* YEAH, THANKS, BLOWHOLE! :/

Blowhole: *screeching*

Crazey: You have to hide!

Hans: No, they don't.

Crazey: Whatever, but Ao Onis like that... ^^

Blowhole: HELP US! *still running around*

Teng: Well, what you COULD do... is throw soja beans... :3

Candy and Blowhole: BEANS?

Fey: Yeah, or get a monkey...

Skipper: *sets Julien in front of Ao Oni*

Rico: *is fired by Kowalski, spitting out beans*

Private: *looking concerned*

Ao Oni: *poofs away* BYE-BYE!

Candy and Blowhole: *collapse relieved on each other*

Alexander: So much for Japanese culture. -.-

Karenkook: Now, for Private, compete in one of Jigsaw's puzzles. Be careful, smart, and strong, if you want to survive.

Private: So, I have to solve a puzzle?

Skipper: *watching evil grin of Karenkook* I don't think so... o.O

Private: *is poofed up*

Fey: *hands 'smoking from poof'* Why is there SUCH a love for torture?

Author's note: Yep, I'm switching back to paragraph form, and yep, these Author's notes are pretty uncalled for, right? ;) 13thsense's help, here... not like I watch Saw... -.-

Private woke up in a white-washed room.

"Oh, dear, where am I?" the little penguin tried saying outloud. But couldn't? Something was holding his beak together, in fact, his whole head felt heavy. What is this? Private wondered and touched his head. He felt warm metal under his flippers.

His eyes wandered over to a tape-recorder.

Hmm, I wonder what this is? He pressed Play.

"Welcome, Private, to my trap. In your past, you have often thought of yourself as the better man. You've often described yourself as nice with a heart of gold but have disdainfully judged other people. I have to wonder, are you too good to save yourself, if it means hurting someone else? We shall see. Did you notice the mechanism on your head? I think you did. Well, you have one minute to get the key to that device, before it rips your jaws apart."

Private did feel it starten to open. Key? Where is that blasted key?

"The key is located inside the stomach of-"

Yes? Yes?

The radio didn't answer. Private hurridely looked around and then saw it. Sweat drops started forming on his forehead.

Please, no. No. Anything but my-

My Lunacorn!

But Private felt the strain on his jaws and blindly, he stumbled to the Lunacorn. It stared at him through glassy eyes and an innocent smile.

Forgive me, Private mentally said, then looked for a sharp object to cut the Lunacorn open. Beside it, actually lay a knife, and Private quickly took it into his flippers.

The "bloody" procedure started. As Private slowly cut the Lunacorn open, fluff came out, falling on the table, some falling on the floor. The Lunacorn just kept smiling throughout the process... finally, he found the key.

He searched for a keyhole on the device on his head. His jaws were starting hurting, skin started ripping at the sides. Quickly, the little penguin located the keyhole and put the key into it. The device snapped and let go of his beak.

Private breathed a sigh of relief, then looked over at the opened Lunacorn, lying on the table in midst of it's fluff, still smiling.

The next moment, he was back in the TaD room.

Fey: So I'm getting sick of all the Author's note, in case you haven't noticed, we've switched back to paragraph form. *pats Private on back*

Private: *goes off to put some cream or whatever on his beak*

Penelope: Okay, well, Fey.

Fey: Yeah?

Penelope: I think I have spoiled you with the cakes so the guys have to tie you and in front of you have to put a freshly baked chocolate ckae. (YUM! ^^) So you will be able to smell and see it but you will not be able to taste it! :P

Fey: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECUASE I KNEW ALL THE GREEK GODS AND MYTHS YOU TOLD ME! JEALOUS!

Penelope: xD

Fey: DIE PENELOPE DIE! *gets dragged off by penguins and tied to chair*

Penelope: Oh, did I forget to mention that Jessie gets to eat Fey's delicious cake? ;) In case, Fey does something not normal you get a spare one... :D

Jessie: *hugs her*

Fey: NO! NEVER ALIVE! *tied to chair*

Kowalski: *sets cake before her*

Fey: *groans*

Penelope: *smiles and watches the scene*

Fey: Cake... the tarantalizing aroma... the perfect smoothness of the chocolate icing... the light illuminating it... the birds flying around it...

Kowalski: Umm, what cakes flying around it?

Fey: ...the beautiful roundness... wait, one of the birds just pooped on it! o.O

Skipper: She's hallucinating! xD

Kowalski: *writes that down* Interesting...

Jessie: Well, I guess it's my turn to "save the day."

Fey: I wouldn't do that, Jessie, this cake has been "pooped on!" *crazy stare*

Jessie: *cuts out a slice and takes a bit* Yummmm... EEEWWW! This tastes as if it HAS been pooped on! Dx

Fey: Told ya! ^^ *poofs ropes off and stands up*

Kowalski: Wait a minute, did we not take her magic author powers away?

Jessie: O.O ARE YOU SAYING THAT SHE MIGHT HAVE REALLY POOFED REAL POOP ON TO THE CAKE AND I ATE IT?

Fey: *rolls on floor laughing*

Penelope: Now that's not very nice... xD *gives Jessie the spare cake*

Fey: *wipes away tears* That... was amazing! xD Okay, so next dare?

PB: Okay, now I dare Skipper to eat a thorny rose?

Skipper: RANDOM? O.o

PB: You bet!

Skipper: *is annoyed as he eat thorny rose* Oww, that pricks!

PB: Sorry, not! ^^

Skipper: *grumbles*

Penelope:Ok...well...my next dare is for Fey and Jessie...

Fey:*still furious about the cake incident*What now!

Jessie:Be nice!

Fey: Sorry...

Penelope:Anyway Kowalski has to insult Jessie and Fey...:)

Jessie:What?

Fey:Why?What have I ever done to you?

Penelope:I never thought you being upset by the thought of Kowalski insulting you...That's weird...o _O

Fey:Huh,what?*glances at Kowalski*No who cares about him...I was talking about my cake torture-how could you...I thought we were friends...

Penelope:Our friendship doesn't count here...and everyone must be dared and tortured...o god I just love torturing people on this TaD :)

Jessie:Since when did you become all sadistic and vicious?

Penelope:I dunno...:)

Fey:Anyway can we get over with this thing?

Penelope:Alight,no need to be so cranky!

Fey:Have you ever been tied in front of a chocolate cake?

Penelope:No...

Fey:Then don't tell me what to do!

Penelope:Whatever...

Kowalski:Um girls...

Penelope and Fey:What!

Kowalski:*Backs off cautiously*The dare...

Fey:Ok alright!Jessie come here...

Jessie:Well who's first?

Kowalski:*glances Penelope questionably*

Penelope:You pick:)

Kowalski:Well ok...um...Fey.

Fey:Why me?

Jessie:Yeah why her?

Kowalski:So the worst will be over first...Ok well Fey...

Fey:*glares*

Penelope:I'm sensing this is gonna be quit interesting...Hey do you have popcorn?

Skipper:Yeah they're in the kitchen...

Penelope:Ok Mort go to bring us some...

Mort:I like bringing:)*returns with three big bags of popcorn*

Penelope:Thanks!*shares the popcorn with the others*

Kowalski:Ok,so Fey...you are*gulps*ugly and stupid...

Fey:What?What did you just say?*angry*

Kowalski:And you Jessie are clumsy and fat...*rans away*

Alex:Oh he's always such a whinie!-.-

Jessie:Why are you doing this to us?

Penelope:What the heck do you mean by that?

Fey:He just called me ugly and stupid and I can't beat him up!

Penelope:Who said you can't beat him up?*grins and gives to Fey and Jessie two bats*Have fun girls...XD*eats popcorn*

Fey and Jessie: *chase Kowalski and you hear girlish shrieks (not from the girls) and thumping voices and Jessie singing a type of soundtrack to it and Fey screaming DIE DIE DIE!*

Penelope: Wow... good quality! :D

Gold: Candy- fight Doris in a battle, only use flippers for your weapon xDDDD

Doris: *is poofed into existence* Oh, C'MON! Why do I ALWAYS end up here in this freaking ToD!

Fey: Uh, TaD. :)

Everyone: IT'S TOD!

Fey: Hmmm, ToD means death in german...

Skipper: Suits!

Doris: Yeah yeah, so why am I here? When can I go?

Fey: After you fight Candy in a battle, using only flippers for your weapons.

Doris: Bring it on!

Candy: *starts attacking Doris*

Candy's kids: MOMMY MOMMY!

Doris: SHUT UP! I can't concentrate! o.O

Candy's kids: 2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate? GO MOMMY... GO MOMMY!

Everyone except for Doris: Awww...

Doris: *defending herself with her flippers* Such brats...

Candy: D: *knocks Doris out flat in one second* THOSE ARE MY KIDS!

Candy's kids: Yay mommy! :D

Fey: *poofs Doris away* So now, Kowalski gets to shrink Rico down to half his normal height! :D

Kowalski: Muhawhawhawhawhawhaw!

Rico: *whimper*

Kowalski: NOW, you shall witness my awesome, brilliant Shrinkizer. *takes out huge gun*

Rico: Uh uh. *gets shrunk to half his side*

Girls: Awwww... ^^

Julien: Oh me? Thanks! :D

Girls: -.-

Fey: No, him! *points at Rico*

Rico: Ka-boom? *chipmunk voice*

Girls: AWWWWW... :DDDD

Julien: Who HIM? *glances at Rico, then looks again* AWWW HE IS THE CUTEST THING MY EYES HAVE EVER SEEN!

Rico: -.-

Julien: Can I have him, please please please?

Mort: Am I not the cutest thing your eyes have ever seen?

Julien: Umm, no, Mort.

Mort: Yay.

Julien: But I shall keep this little penguin for myself. He can be my pet, he can sleep next to me in my bed.

Rico: Eeew. *chipmunk voice!*

Julien: I will feed him and clothe him and make him learn the BOOGIE!

Rico: *goes in knees in front of Kowalski*

Kowalski: *grin and makes him bigger again*

Julien: WhAT HAVE YOU DONE! D: OH, what have you done! :'(

Everyone: -.-

Fey: Okay, next dare.

Penelope: Rico, B L O W my brother's room! But only his room, not my whole house! :D

Rico: WHoPPeE! xD *goes off*

Penelope: *hears explosion in distance, then a scream*

Rico: *runs back in, trembling*

Penelope: Did he try to smash you with his tuba?

Rico: Umm, no.

Penelope: Oh, wait, that makes no sense! He doesn't even have one... hmm, my bad. Uh, Jessie and Fey sing the song Outlaw by Selena Gomez! :D

Jessie and Fey: *take mics*

*music starts*

Fey: You've been riding this horse a long time Why can't you find what you been looking for?

Jessie: Always greener on the other side Always believe there must be something more

Fey: Never stay very long anywhere

Jessie: As the next girl you leave gets smaller In you rear-view mirror

Both: You're in outlaw You're in outlaw You're in outlaw running from love

You're in outlaw You're in outlaw You're in outlaw running from love

If you tear her world apart You have no regrets If there s a key to your heart No one has found it yet

You're in outlaw You're in outlaw You're in outlaw running from love

Jessie: Your reputaton's gettin out of control I can believe, she believe's one word you say Before I let you take my girlfriend home I've got to warn her about the price on your head

Fey: It must feel so alone out there Jessie: Always running away from someone Both: But you get nowhere

Both: You're in outlaw You're in outlaw You're in outlaw running from love

You're in outlaw You're in outlaw You're in outlaw running from love

If you tear her world apart You have no regrets If there s a key to your heart No one has found it yet

You're in outlaw You're in outlaw You're in outlaw running from love

Fey: I'm from the Lone Star State I'm ready to bring you in Jessie: Oh...  
>I'm gonna see your face make you pay for all of your sins<p>

Fey: Oh...Oh, oh You've been riding this horse a long time I ve had my eye on you all night

Jessie: I m gonna find a way to make you min I know, even though

Both: You're in outlaw You're in outlaw You're in outlaw running from love

You're in outlaw You're in outlaw You're in outlaw running from love

If you tear her world apart You have no regrets If there s a key to your heart No one has found it yet

You're in outlaw You're in outlaw You're in outlaw running from love

Jessie: Stop running!

*music ends*

Everyone: *claps* :)

Fey: Great, next dare?

Gold: How about Kowalski, get locked in a room with all your fangirls? xDD

Fey: Why does everyone HATE me?

Kowalski: I was gonna say the same thing!

Jessie: Everyone's so stereotypical here... ^^

Anastasia: *grins* I'M happy!

Gold: Wait, not you guys, I meant, the ACTUAL fangirls.

Fey, Jessie, and Anastasia: But-but...

Fangirls: SQUEEE! xD KOWALSKI!

Kowalski: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Anastasia: SQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE! KOWALSKI-POO!

Everyone: o.O

Anastasia: What! I'm also a fangirl!

Jessie: Okay, then me, too! KOWALSKI! SQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!

Gold: Fine, I'll accept you as fangirls.

Jessie and Anastasia: *high-five* Fey?

Fey: Uh, yeah, have fun.

Jessie and Anastasia: *glare*

Fey: No way, I'm going to embaress myself like that! xD

Jessie and Anastasia: *evil glare*

Fey: *shudders* okay, okay. I hate peer pressure. *puts hands up* Squueee. Kowalski. Yay! Yippee.

Gold: Okay, then, you're a fangirl, too!

Kowalski: How enthuastic was THAT! -.- *goes off into room with fangirls*

Fangirls: *tie Kowalski to a random pole and start dancing around him*

Anastasia and Fey: *sit to the side*

Fey: Wait, is that JESSIE?

Jessie: *dancing with fangirls around Kowalski*

Anastasia: -.- I'LL go get her!

Kowalski: Umm, girls, a little help here?

Fey: *evil grin* Why would you want ugly and stupid and fat and clumsy people to help YOU?

Kowalski: *gulp* That was a... dare!

Jessie: *being dragged back by Anastasia* Well, you sounded like you meant it! Am I fat?

Kowalski: Yes.

Jessie: D: It's so settled! You're dead!

Kowalski: WHAT! I couldn't resist! It was too much of a temptation!

Anastasia: Still... she IS your girlfriend after all.

Kowalski: *sigh* Okay, then, I'm sorry.

Fangirls: WE FORGIVE YOU!

Fey: Kiss and make-up!

Fangirls: *start kissing and making-up with Kowalski*

Kowalski: *girlish scream*

Fey: Too bad no one can help him... ;) The room is locked and I'M the only one with author powers! Muhawhawhawhaw!

Jessie: *to Anastasia* She's still stupid from the chocolate cake...

Anastasia: *whispers back* What are we gonna do?

Jessie: *eyes set straight ahead* The only right thing. Save Kowalski.

Kowalski: *smothered by fangirls*

~Dramatic music starts playing and Jessie and Anastasia run through the fangirls in slooow-motion, hair swaying in motion, faces determined, fangirls flying away to the side. Kowalski's face brightens up, also in slow motion.~

Fey: *sleeping*

Anastasia: Okay, maybe we COULD speed things up?

~Jessie and Anastasia walk normally up to Kowalski and untie him.~

Fangirls. Awww.. :(

Fey: *wakes up* Did you finish rescuing him? Can we go now?

Jessie, Anastasia, and Kowalski: Sure...

Fey: Okay! :D *poofs them (except fangirls) out of room* WE'RE BACK!

Alex: Bummer. Why do you have to ruin our day?

Fey: -.-

Gold: Hey, we watched on TV, that was AMAZING! :DDD

Jessie and Anastasia: Thanks... ^^

Gold: Okay, ummm, Candy, sing the "City of Sin by Escape the Fate"... and your echoing backround singers are Alex and Hans!

Alex: Yippe-yay.

Hans: I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, my love! :D

*music starts*

Candy: Come on Come on! Shake your money maker!  
>Take take your time do it right tonight Double down another round Everybody wears a crown Place his face on my face Send it into outer space<p>

Penguins: o.O

Candy: City of sin yeah we just can't deny it City of sin yeah we just cannot fight it City of sin raise a glass and lets toast to it We're singing Welcome to the City of Sin Alex and Hans: Sin [x3]  
>City of Sin Alex and Hans: Sin [x4]<br>City of Sin

Candy: Come on Come on meet me on the top floor You know you wanna Alex and Hans: You know you wanna Candy: So dangerous but I thirst for more You know I want it Alex and Hans: You know I want it Double down jump around Everybody wears a crown Place his face on my face Send it into outer space

All 3: City of sin yeah we just can't deny it City of sin yeah we just cannot fight it City of sin raise a glass and lets toast to it We're singing Welcome to the City of Sin

Alex and Hans: Sin [x3]  
>Candy: City of Sin Alex and Hans: Sin [x4]<br>City of Sin

Everyone: *cheers*

Co: Okay, Fey, I dare you to sing The Girl in the Stray Lenses with Skipper as background. :D

Fey: Mhhmm... if anyone wants to make me happy, why couldn't anyone have dared me to sing Nothing Suits Me Like A Suit from Neil Patrick Harris! :DDDD

Skipper: -.-

Fey: He's so FREAKIN AWESOME!

Skipper: Yeah, whatever... *turns music on*

Fey: Soko no, tabi no ojousan nanika, o-komari desu ka? *poofs Japanese and starts again* You there, young lady on a journey Is something the matter? What, the prescription on the glasses is wrong? I am terribly sorry But still, please take care of them Those glasses were given only to you, The glasses of a legendary hero

Fey: Since I came to this world I've had them equipped, these glasses They're a vision correction device Distorting the path of the light

Skipper: Yes, glasses.

Fey:They don't show me The true form of this world, these glasses 'Cause my vision is 20/20 in both eyes

Skipper: Oh, is that so?

Fey: The command to take them off is rejected Do something!

Skipper: You can't take them off.

Fey: But the priest goes out at night And it looks like you had fun last night, yay yay!

Fey: Ah, the round satellite blurs It's a puzzling error The horizon wavers The houses look like a painting by Escher I'm getting dizzy Alone, I turn the screw, my feet throb I'm fated to aim closely I try to focus, but I can't see the treasure chest through these lenses

Skipper: Oh, the young lady from before How is the condition of your glasses? What? "Who are you to ask such a self-important question?" Well then, who am I, hmm May your glasses have a good refraction index

*music ends*

Everyone: *giggling*

Fey: Okay, that song isn't half bad! :DDD

Skipper: Ehh, sure! I like my lyrics! ^^

Alex:So what's the next dare?

Gold:You,Jessie and Anastasia have to shout out random things at random times...xD

Alex:Ok...um *shouts*WAFFLES!^^

Candy:Ok,well that was random...

Fey:Do we have any?

Kowalski:We would if you had't eaten the rest of them before theTaD starts!

Fey:Oh,shut up...^^

Kowalski :Ladies first...

Fey:Did you just tell me to shut up?

Kowalski:Maybe...

Fey:Oh,you are...*being interrupted*

Jessie:*shouts like she wants to tell them to KNOCK IT OFF *CHOCOLATE!

Kowalski:Ok...

Fey:*Sighs dreamily*Chocolate...^^

Candy:Yep,random yet delicious...

Gold:Anyway,now is your turn Anastasia...

Anastasia:Ok,um well...*randomly looks at the ceiling*

Gold:Well?

Anastasia*screams*SPIDER!

Gold:Ok well I guess that's pretty random...So...*a spider lands on her hair*Um guys why am I feeling that something is on my head...*stares her reflection in a mirror and notices the spider moving*Ahh,get it off...*everybody rushes to Gold to see what's going on*

Alex:We're trying...

Jessie:Just hold still...

Candy:Oh you are such a coward...

Fey:*they finally get the spider off Gold*Here...

Gold:Oh thanks!

Alex:No prob...^^

Gold:And I'm not a coward...

Candy:Are too..:)

Gold:Am not!I was just startled!

Candy:Are

Gold:I'm not!Case closed!

Candy:Alright...*mutters*Are too...

Gold:I heard that!

Candy:You were supposed to!

Gold: Grrrr!

Penelope: Okay, Alex, Skipper is your, ummm, servant! :D You get to annoy him like Julien does till I'll tell you to stop! ;)

Crazey: Okay, Skipper and Hans... (again xD), oh, and Blowehole.

Skipper, Hans, and Blowhole: Okay?

Crazey: You play the funny part of Portal 2. Hans is Glados, feminized. Blowhole is Wheatly, and Skipper is feminized AND Chell! :D

Skipper: *facepalms and gets poofed into girl as is Hans*

S: *looking shocked*  
>B: Oh no no no don't panic! DON'T PANIC!<br>H: *she starts rebuilding herself* *wire connects to back of head* Oh hello.. How are you?  
>S: F-fine... (I let her talk!) How 'bout you?<br>H: I've been pretty busy being dead. You know. Ever since you MURDERED me.  
>B: Wait, what?<br>H: Well maybe we can put our differences aside. For science. You MONSTER.

Skipper is falling through a tube.  
>H: *falling from the opening of tube* Hey how you doing?<br>S: Fine I guess.  
>H: Oh good. Cause I'm a potato. (Not really) *falls some more*<p>

H: Okay. Paradox time. This. Sentence. Is. False! Okay don't think about it. Don't think. Don't think...  
>B: Uhhh. I gotta say true. Yup. *nods* That sentence was true.<br>H: IT WAS A PARADOX YOU IDIOT! THERE IS NO ANSWER!

Johnson: Say goodbye Hanselle.  
>Hanselle: GOODBYE HANSELLE!<br>J:... Johnson Merl we are done here.

H: That time when I was Hanselle, I thought you were my bitter enemy when all along you were my bestest friend.(More like daughter... Or sister in HaNS' case) S: Yay! 8D Announcer: Hanselle deleted.  
>H: Well, that's over...<br>S: Aw come on!

B: Ahhh wonderful...  
>H: Thanks. All we had to do was pull that lever.<br>B: No you don't. You have to- *electrocuted* AWGGHH!  
>H: Hehe I know we might get in a whole lot of trouble or getting killed but that was worth it. S: AGREED!<p>

S: *looks at turret*  
>Turret: Hey! Put me down! S: Awwww it's so- *drops it and it shoots everywhere and shuts down* ... Deadly.<p>

S: *jumping* *sees Blowhole* BLOwHolE?  
>B: *talking gibberish*<br>S: *lands on face* Ow.

B: You might be experiencing some... Minor case of severe brain damage..  
>S: ... Brain? Damage?<p>

Fey: Oh, and now Hans has to sing.

*music starts*

Hans: Well here we are again,  
>It s always such a pleasure,<br>Remember when you tried to kill me twice?  
>Oh, how we laughed and laughed,<br>Except I wasn t laughing,  
>Under the circumstances I ve been shockingly nice.<p>

You want your freedom take it,  
>That s what I m counting on,<br>I used to want you dead but,  
>Now I only want you gone.<p>

She was a lot like you,  
>(Maybe not quite as heavy),<br>Now little Caroline is in here too.  
>One day they woke me up,<br>So I could live forever,  
>It s such a shame the same will never happen to you.<p>

You ve got your short, sad life left,  
>That s what I m counting on,<br>I ll let you get right to it,  
>Now I only want you gone.<p>

Goodbye, my only friend,  
>Oh, did you think I meant you?<br>That would be funny if it weren t so sad,  
>Well you have been replaced,<br>I don t need anyone now,  
>When I delete you maybe I ll stop feeling so bad.<p>

Go make some new disaster,  
>That s what I m counting on,<br>You re someone else s problem,  
>Now I only want you gone,<br>Now I only want you gone,  
>Now I only want you gone.<p>

Fey: *poofs everyone back to normal* Awesomeness! :DDD

Crazey:: F is for friends who do stuff together!

Teng: U is for you and me!

Crazen: *types* N is for anywhere and anytime at all!

Hobokeners & Centralers: RIGHT HERE IN NEW YORK CITY!

Crazey:... F is fire that burns down the whole town!

Teng: Uh..

Crazey: U is for uranium-!

Kowalski: Ew.

Crazey: Bombs.

Skipper: o.O

Crazey: N is for NO SURVI~VORS! WHEN YOU-

Teng: Crazey.

Crazey: Hm..?

Teng: You. Are sick and twisted.

Julien: And I luv yu.

Crazey: YEZ! ^^

Fey: Lol, okay Rico blow up the annoying people from pb's school

Rico: aww yeah!

*rico blows up school*

pb: HAH! bye-bye annoying people!

Fey: Okay, Penelope?

Penelope: On it. Julien, have Dr. Blowhole's lobsters's massage you! :D

Penelope:So,what are you guys think?

Julien:I think your dares are horrible.

Penelope:*whines*But...why?

Julien:Because it's not about the most awesomest person in this room...

Penelope:But I dared Alex,Jessie and Fey...

Julien:What?No!Thit awesome person it happens to be the king of the jungle:)

Penelope:Who Tarzan?:/

Julien:Nooo,me!How do you dare not to make dares for the king!Which in this case it would be is a mutiny!Where have the rights of the people gone?Where?:(

Everybody else:-.-

Skipper:*yawns*Calm down ringtail...

Julien:No,I will not calm down.I will*jumps at Penelope's back(remember Penelope's a fox- she looks like the picture that I have put into my profile)*never...whoa your fur is so soft*starts petting her fur*What's your secret?

Penelope:Uhm,a good shampoo and conditioner..:/

Mort:*starts hugging her feet*Yay:)

Julien:Mort get off of my queen you silly*kicks him away*

Penelope:Annoying lemur say what?o_O

Julien:What.

Penelope:-.-What do you mean when say"my queen"?o.O

Julien:Oh, awesome kingly brain just had a very awesome I'm a very handsome king I shall have a very pretty I choose you orange foxy girl with very soft fur to be my royal queen:)

Mort:Yay for the queen!

Penelope:No,thank you.*shivers*

Julien:Uhm yes thank ,start the preparations for our royal marriage...*starts hugging Penelope*...and we my queen shall live our love:)

Penelope:-.-Ok this is guys can anybody take off the lemur?

Skipper:*groans*On it..*kicks Julien away*

Penelope:Jeez, thanks... *relieved*

Fey: *innocent smile* My Queen...

Penelope: *throws shoe at her*

Co: Okay, now! Rico, I dare you to sing Dancing Samurai! :D SA-MU-RAI Sukamu jibun jishin o korosu iku uki kasu! *Does fan dance*

Fey: -.- No seriously, are you and Crazen somehow related? You should really start pming each other! I swear! o.O

*music starts with Co dancing*

Erik: I don't know her... -.-

Rico: Dancing in the night.  
>In this boring world,<br>men lacking rhythms are to be killed.  
>Dancing all the night.<br>In this rotten age,  
>Let's make the wave of chaos.<br>Viva * Samurai (hya~)

There are few rulers far above,  
>while many workers are crawling near beneath.<br>Without belonging to either of them,  
>I just keep on dancing.<p>

Once you are born in Japan,  
>the islands of Bushi(warrior),<br>never stop until you get to the top,  
>crossing every barrier forward.<p>

Dancing in the night.  
>If any Mixs couldn't fit,<br>I'd rather Harakiri myself.  
>Dancing all the night.<br>in this broken age,  
>let's make the storm of chaos,<br>Dancing Samurai (hya~)

Everyone: *applauds for Rico and Co*

Alexander: Hmm, seems like that works with my dare. Rico, gain a perfect singing voice and sing "My Friends" from the movie "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street"

Rico: Okay!

*music starts and lights go dim*

Rico: These are my friends.  
>See how they glisten.<br>See this one shine...  
>How he smiles in the light.<br>My friend.  
>My faithful friend...<br>Speak to me friend.  
>Whisper...<br>I'll listen.  
>I know, I know you've been locked out of sight all these years, like me My friend...<br>well I've come home to find you waiting.  
>Home, and we're together!<br>And we'll do wonders.  
>Won't we?<br>You there, my friend?

Red Rhoedasian Slasher: *randomly appears*  
>I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd If you only knew, Mr. Todd Ooh, Mr. Todd You're warm in my hand.<br>You've come home!  
>Always had a fondness for you, I did.<p>

Rico: Come let me hold you.  
>Now, with a sigh, you grow warm in my hand.<br>My friend!  
>My clever friend...<p>

Red Rhoedasian Slasher:  
>Never you fear, Mr. Todd You can move in here, Mr. Todd Mr. Todd, splendors.<br>You never have dreamed all your days will be yours!  
>I'm your friend and you're mine!<br>Don't they shine beautiful?  
>Silver's good enough for me, Mr. T.<p>

Rico: Rest now, my friends.  
>Soon, I'll unfold you.<br>Soon you'll know splendors You never have dreamed all you days,  
>my lucky friends 'Til now your shine was merely silver.<br>Friends, you shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious rubies...  
>(spoken)<br>At last! My arm is complete again!

Everyone: *applauds politely*

Fey: Okay! Next dare!

Penelope: Alex:Skipper is your ummm...servant.:)You get to annoy him like Julien does till I'll tell you to stop;)

Alex- YAYYYY! :D

Skipper- *eyes widen* WHAT?

Penelope- you heard me xDD

Skipper- what is up with all the Alex dares! Doesn't anybody get she is dangerous! D:

Everyone- YES! WE DO!

Skipper- of course you do... you just want me to suffer.. *sighs deeply*

Alex- *smirks* c'mere Skippy *evil smile*

Skipper- *Sighs again* what do you want me to do?

Alex- get me...Gasoline fire extinguisher

Battery-powered battery charger

Fake rhinestones

Fireproof matches

Glow-in-the-dark sunglasses

Mesh umbrella

Solar-powered flashlight

Skipper- are you kidding me? That is all useless!

Alex- so what? GO GET IT MONKEY :D

Skipper- I... hate... you!

Alex- no, you love me remember? ;)

Fey: Okay... now for the moment I've been waiting for.

Kowalski: Me and Jessie break up?

Jessie: What? You've been waiting for that? How cruel!

Kowalski: Well, she does get me in the next chapter.

Fey: Hmmm, that depends on how I feel about it. Okay, but that is not what I was waiting for! Alexander!

Alexander: The moment HAS arrived.

Fey: Of so terrible torture! xD Okay, you, go date... ummm... hmmm, Rhonda.

Rhonda: *gets dropped from giant crate on Alex and Skipper*

Alex and Skipper: AGAIN?

Alexander: Hmmm, okay, so let's go on that date, shall we?

Rhonda: Me, go on a date with you?

Alexander: Uh, yes?

Rhonda: *starts crying* I never thought this day would come! I need a tissue!

Marlene: *terrified scream and hides behind Fey*

Fey: *equally terrified scream and hides behind Skipper*

Skipper: Girls! *is used as Tissue* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Alex: Well, have fun with THAT, Alexander! xD

Alexander: Sure, sure. *goes with Rhonda into Restaurant*

Everyone: *watches on TV*

Alexander: So, to do this the traditonal way, I will invite you to dinner. So, what would you like to eat?

Rhonda: YOU! You're so sweet, I could gobble you all up! :3

Alexander: -.- I'm afraid, they don't actually serve that here. How about something from the menu?

Rhonda: Fine, then the Super-Deluxe-Menu with two Cokes, for me, and maybe that side-fried-thingie... you know? Anyways, also I want a salad, I mean, I gotta watch my weight...

Alexander: Okay. Waiter?

Waiter: *comes to table* Yes, sir?

Alexander: A Super-Deluxe Menu, a double Coke, a Side-fried-thingie, and a Salad. Oh, and for me, chicken or something.

Waiter: Yes, sir. We'll have your dinner ready in 15 minutes.

Rhonda and Alexander: (wow, these names rhyme! ^^) *settle back*

Alexander: *uncomfortable when Rhonda is staring at him* Um, you want to say anything?

Rhonda: I was wondering when you would ask that! Yes! So do you like more bigger women or more, not so bigger, women?

Alexander: I, uh-

Rhonda: *screams at him* OH, SO YOU LIKE THE REALLY SMALL WOMEN?

Alexander: No, I mean-

Rhonda: Then you like the biggest woman. And that's me. Obviously.

Alexander: Uh, yeah.

Rhonda: Although I DO try to watch my figure. But it's so hard, you know? *stuffs chocolate into her mouth*

Alexander: *ignores her and watches other guests*

Rhonda: *mouth full of chocolate* Sow, ven dochu wama get narred?

Alexander: Please swallow before you speak.

Rhonda: *swallows* I said, so, when do you wanna get married?

Alexander: Isn't that a little early? We haven't eaten dinner, yet.

Rhonda: AND HOW MANY KIDS DO YOU WANNA HAVE?

Alexander: I do not think that it's the time or the place to discuss that here!

Rhonda: *stuffs herself with choclate* HOW MANY KIDS?

Alexander: I... I...

Rhonda: YES?

Waiter: Your dinner is served. *sets meals in front of them*

Alexander: *innerly sighs in relief*

Rhonda: *starts talking while eating*

Alexander: -.-

Rhonda: *washes food down with coke* Aaaahhh, that was refreshing! :D

Alexander: -.-

Rhonda: So, what are we gonna talk about now, sweetie?

Alexander: What would you do if I would commit suicide?

Rhonda: *laughing* OH, HONEY, YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT!

Alexander: *under breath* I might if I would have to really marry you... *smiles at her*

Rhonda: *still laughing*

Alexander: *smiles nicely, with one talon, starts cutting across his neck*

Rhonda: *laugter stops*

Alexander: *continues to cut across neck, blood staining the white tablecloth and such, then his head starts hanging off, still, with that eerie smile*

Rhonda: *screams* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Alexander: *stops cutting and lets his head grow back together... uhm, I forgot what the process is called. But with lizards/watermonitors, some body parts can grow back again.*

Waiter: Are you ready to go, yet, sir?

Alexander: Uh, sure... *pays and comes back into TaD room*

Everyone: *grinning*

Alexander: Just wait. My dares aren't done, yet, too.

Fey: Yeah, but that WAS funny...

Alex: I wonder how their babies would look! xDDDD

Alexander: *shudders*

Fey: Alexander and Rhonda, sitting in a tree-

Alex: Okay, it wasn't THAT funny.

Fey: Yeah, but that's the only thing I CAN tease him about... xD *stops giggling* Okay, sorry. Next dare.

Karenkook: Rico - Babysit Klause, the little kid Rocky and Cece babysat for in Shake It Up and the kid from The Twilight Zone.

Rico- Klause?

Alex and Skipper- O_O NOT KLAUSE!

Rico- who Klas?

Alex- you don't know? *voice hard*

Rico- n-no.

Karenhook- he is your worst enemy...

Alex- and the most demon a child could ever be *shutters*

Skipper- just DON'T let him near scissors!

Alex- *makes Gunther and Tinka appear with Klause*

Gunther- I am Gunther!

Tinka- And I am Tinka!

Gunther and Tinka- and we are the Hess-

Fey- yeah yeah... we know! Just give us the kid, and leave!

Gunther- looks like someone got the boo hoos!

Alex- *makes him disappear*

Jessie- good riddance!

Klause- *standing there with an innocent smile on his face*

Rico- awww he cute!

Alex- yeah good luck with him! *pushes him into a room to let him babysit him*

*5 minutes later*

*agonizing screams are heard from the next room*

Skipper- how do you think he's doing? o_o

Mort- I think it's going well! :D

Penelope:*starts smiling viciously*So anybody wants to hear the next dare?

Kowalski:Considering your look I don't think I do...

Penelope:Oh come on it doesn't involve you...

Kowalski:Ok then...

Skipper:Does it involve me?

Penelope:No...

Skipper:Then tell...

Penelope:Blowhole's lobsters have to massage Julien...

Skipper:Yes!xD*everybody stares at him*I mean that's a pity...

Penelope:Anyway...Dr. B?

Everybody:*stares each other curiously*

Penelope:*sighs* Blowhole?

Blowhole:Yes?

Penelope:Can I borrow four of your lobsters?

Blowhole:Why?

Penelope:What did you put into his food stupidity potion?I want them for the dare,genius!

Blowhole:Alright take some of them..*calls his lobsters in the room*Ok..pick..

Penelope:Ok I pick you,you,you and you*points at 4 random lobsters*

Lobster 1:Ok so what do we have to do?

Penelope: Hold on a sec...Julien?Oh Julien?Where are you?

Julien:*occupied with gazing his reflection in a mirror*

Penelope:*shouts*JULIEN!

Julien:*startled*What?

Penelope:I'm talking to you!

Julien:Ok alright what is that you want?

Penelope:*to the lobsters*You guys have to massage the lemur...

Julien:Yes you shall massage the king...*sees the lobsters's claws and backs off*I'm not so sure this is a good idea...

Penelope:You'll be fine...^^..*shoves him and the lobsters to an empty room *

Julien:No,noooo,Maurice,you silly penguins do something to save the king!Please I'm begging you!Please!*Penelope closes the door behind him*

Private:Should we do something about that?

Skipper:Nah..:)

Julien:Nooooo!

Penelope:Will you shut up?I have a headache!*angry*

Julien:*escapes from the room screaming*

Skipper:Wanna go grab him?

Penelope: No leave him...:)

PB: I dare Maurice to tell Julien how he really feels and don't forget to use your angry words.

Alex- This should be good! xD

Fey- *takes out popcorn and watched eagerly*

Maurice- fine. I shall tell him. Your Highness?

Julien- *staring in the mirror* what do you want Maurice? I am a little busy!

Maurice- I wanted to tell you that you are a lazy *BEEP* who sits around and does nothing all day expecting me to do all your *beeping* work for you!

Julien- eh?

Maurice- oh and ANOTHER thing...

Skipper- oh boy...

Maurice- I don't believe in the freaking sky spirits and I think you are a complete and UTTER idiot and I SHOULD BE RULING THE THRONE SINCE I ACTUALLY HAVE THIS THING CALLED A BRAIN!

Julien- GASP! You don't believe in the sky spirits?

Maurice- NO! *sits down angrily*

Julien- wow...

Gold: Kowalski, Candy commands you to learn the ways of Dahvie Vanity! xDD (Dahvie is from Blood on the Dancefloor)

Kowalski: Uhm, that doesn't sound to good.

Candy: Oh, it isn't... xD

Kowalski: *does Dahvie Vanity thing and sings several bloody, weird songs... oh, and has his awesome hair style... (sorry, I couldn't find too much about the Vanity guy...)*

Candy and Gold: -.- That was... bad.

Alexander: Private.

Private: Oh dear!

Alexander: As a Brit, being a football hooligan is in your blood; go pick a fight with some French football fans or something.

Private: But I orginated from Anatartica!

Skipper: Plus his accent is fake. Everyone knows that!

Private: Is not!

Skipper: Is too!

Private: Is not!

Skipper: Is too! Are you implying mutiny, soldier?

Private: No. *goes off to hug Lunacorn.*

Alexander: Private, you still need to go pick a fight.

Private: *tearfully goes off*

Skipper: Make me proud!

After 10 min...

Private: *is poofed back into TaD HQs, screaming with no british accent* What problems do you have, apart from being french, a moron, and a dork? You fat ****!

Everyone: o.O

Skipper: Guess his accent really IS fake. Hmm, I was only joking before.

Private: What? Oh dear! :/

PB: I dare Marlene to do a hula dance in costume!

Marlene- you say what now?

Skipper- *smirks* don't worry you will be a natural!

Marlene-you just want to see me in a grass skirt and coconut bra don't you?

Skipper- *opens mouth*

Alex- *glares fiercely at him*

Skipper- no, of course not...

Marlene- yeah sure... *rolls eyes*

Fey- anyways here's the costume! *hands her the stuff*

Marlene- *puts it on*

Julien- *wolf whistles*

Marlene- *glares at Julien*

Skipper- you look good Marlene *chuckles*

Marlene- this is totally degrading...

Fey- who cares! :D Dance the hula xD

Marlene- *dances the hula unenthusiastically* can I take it off now?

Fey- oooo Kowalski has another dare xDD

PB: Kowalski has to make-out with his microscope. :D

Kowalski- YAY! :DD

Everybody- *stare at him weirdly*

Kowalski- I mean gross...

Jessie- you better believe it's gross!

Kowalski- what are you jealous? *teases*

Jessie- no. I am not jealous of a microscope!

Kowalski- sure you aren't... *winks*

Jessie- Kowalski... you are insane!

Anastasia and Fey- We know!

Kowalski- *takes out his microscope*

Alex- I have got to get this! *takes out camera*

Kowalski- *starts making out with his microscope passionately*

Anastasia- *frowns* why has he never kissed me that way?:\

Jessie- I feel ya sister...

Anastasia and Jessie- *sigh*

Fey- I don't know how you feel...cause I never kissed Kowalski... but hey, I feel sorry for you.

Alex- *takes picture* this is going straight to the internet :D

Kowalski- *stop kissing his microscope*

Fey- Kowalski... did anybody ever tell you you're weird?

Kowalski- ummm no.

Fey- well they should. -_-

Alexander: My last dare is for Kowalski.

Kowalski: Do I get to cut people open? :D

Alexander: Not really. *pretending to be excited* You get to stay in a haunted house with the girl of your choice. Won't that be fun?

Kowalski: No...

Alexander: So, who are you going to choose?

Anastasia: I'm available! :D *fluffs her hair*

Jessie: I'm your girlfriend, remember? :D

Rhonda: I'm here, too! :D *gets poofed off by Fey*

Fey: *cough cough* So... who are you gonna pick? *smiles*

Kowalski- *opens mouth*

Fey- no your microscope does not count as a girl... -.-

Kowalski- *disappointed* oh. Oh well... Let's go Jessie! :)

Jessie- h-haunted house?

Alex- yep! ;D

Anastasia: D:

Jessie- *gulps* ok...

Kowlaksi- don't worry... I'll take care of you.

Jessie- Awwww *hugs him*

Alex- gah. Too much. Affection Dx

Jessie- anyways.. Bye.

*in haunted house*

Jessie- erm... This is scary

*Doors creaking, ghostly sounds echoing through the hallways*

Jessie- gah! *jumps into Kowalski's arms.

Kowlaski- shhh... You'll wake up the ghosts!

Jessie- *pales a bit* o-ok *whispers*

Kowalski- just stay here. If we don't move we'll be fine...

Jessie- wha- *turns around and steps on some kind of button*

*A life size Dora doll covered in bloody pops up from behind*

Jessie and Kowalski- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jessie- *shields eyes* the HORROR! D:

Kowalski- *beats up Dora doll with a stick repeatedly*

Jessie- *deathly pale* that... Was close. *takes deep breath*

Kowalski- ok just don't move!

Jessie- Kowlaski... There's... A SPIDER OVER THERE! KILL IT! *grabs to his sleeve and pulls him back and forth again and again*

Kowalski- gah! Where?

Jessie: On your head!

Kowalski. GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!

Jessie: Geesh, calm down! *brushes spider off his head*

Kowalski: I'm SO out of here! *takes Jessie by hand and leaves haunted house*

Back at the HQ's...

Jessie: -.- We should have stayed longer.

Fey: Mhhmmm, you just don't want to break up with Kowalski. ^^

Kowalski: That's a natural, duh!

Fey: Yeah, well, you have to. It's the rule. Anastasia got you last chapter, Jessie got you this one.

Kowalski: And next chapter?

Fey: It's either the microscope or me... ^^

Kowalski: Yay! I hope it's the microscope! ^^

Fey: ^^ *starts packing suitcase*

Alex: *waves sadly*

Fey: Haha, I'm off to camp! Goodbye, everyone! xD Wish me luck or whatever! :D Review as much as you want to, but I won't start writing for the next few days, because I'm GONE! xD So long! xD

Thank you to Penelope, WazzupPeople, Evulness36.2, TheWaffleCat (Wow, this list totally went longer as I asked for more help! ^^)  
>for helping me finish! I couldn't have done this without you! :D Oh, and CC, who wrote her own dares with Wp... I think that's it... :) What a great democracy we're all getting... ;)<p>

Kowalski: I hate democracies... -.-

Fey: Who doesn't? But have you ever tried writing a TaD? I don't think so.

Kowalski: I could always try! ^^

Fey and Kowalski: *stare into space, each picturing people being tested on by Kowalski's invention, people bowing down to Kowalski, and Kowalski stuffing himself with chocolate...*

Fey: There is NO way.

Kowalski: Awww... :( 


	20. Graduation Party, Peoples!

Okay.

Yeah, people, I'm ending the TaD. :)

It's just too much right now on me, but as social and useless as I am, I'll probably start another similar thing sometime again.. xD Like Marlene's Q&A show, to those who were part of the group from the very very beginning. Wow, the first ever to join me was Co... o.O (Crazyone-somethingnumbers) (And yeah, it took me a second to get what you meant in your dare... ^^ DIE FOP DIE! xD)

Anyways, enough of the sentimental stuff! xD

It's PARTY TIME, peoples! So, not counting the dares you sent me in (I STILL WANNA SING THE SUIT SONG, THOUGH!)... send in the most humilating, most funnest, most muchest you have for everyone! Including OCs and their... people... ;) I probably won't do all the dares that you send me in for last chapter, but I will do some of them, maybe... ;) okay, maybe not. let's see.

So, if anyone has any ideas for the "Party", pm me! :D We are DEFNITELY having scenes for Kowastasia... Kossie... and... um... FeyxKowalski? xD Feski! xD

Okay, sorry, probably that only interests about 3 of the people reading this. ;) (Plus Skippex, Ummm, Blowdy? Or Canhole? ;) and do we have other lover stuff here?)

Pm me for stuff you wanna do... ;) We could also have a type of contest thing where the "loser" has to write a story with the "winner's" OC, or something... since some people like that... hey, whatever... pm me finally... ;)

Ummm, of course, now I forget what I was going to say... surprise... -.- so, never mind...

The next one will be the last chapter...

I'm also looking for help from people who want to help writing up some dares... ;)

Thanks!

Fey 


	21. The End

_It was a cold and starry night._

_Fey could make out a few constellations in the dark heavens. She sucked her breath in, enjoying the crisp cold wind rushing through her fur._

„_Alright," she muttered, her breath visible in the air around her._

_She adjusted the camera in front of her and clicked on the red button._

„_Hello everyone... who's going to watch this," she began, half-smiling in the moonlit night. „It's been a long journey to this point. I remember how it all started, after Marlene's Q§A show. How I received my author's powers. How the first dares began flowing in. The Kowalski fangirls... and how Skipper moved from Skilene to Skippex. When everyone was humanized. The torture... yeah, that was probably the best part. And... this is it. The final night before we all go our seperate ways. But ending this Truth and Dare... is probably not an all-bad thing, either. Bittersweet, I guess, you could call it."_

_Fey glanced offscreen and then looked back into the lenses._

„_Maybe I shouldn't be talking so much. It IS the final night, after all. So... till later! "_

_Fey turned the camera off and took a deep breath. _

„_In we go."_

Julien: *DJ voice* Welcome, my people. This is the beginning of the end and the end of the beginning. Enjoy! *Kesha's We R Who We R starts...* Give it up for Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private! Marlene!

~Hot and dangerous.

If you're one of us, then roll with us.~

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private: *walk in, penguin/kung fu pose, but smiling, then distribute themselves among the crowd*

Marlene: *walks in confidently*

Julien: Next we have Princess Bubblegum and Anastasia!

*PB and Anastasia enter*

~'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love

And we've got hotpants on enough~

Anastasia: Let's get this party going! xD

Julien: Here comes Karenkook, Sal, Rose, and Lea!

*They walk in*

Sal: Wow, this is quite a party...

Lea: I think I'll stay by Rose... oh, wait, there's-

Karen: Private? :P

Lea: *blushes and goes into crowd*

~And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club.~

Rose: Well, here does come Rico...

Karen: WHERE?

Rose and Sal: *glance at each other knowingly*

Julien: Captain Cynthia and Jessie!

~And no, you don't wanna mess with us.

Got Him on my necklace.~

CC: Wow... *goes into crowd*

Jessie: Wait, don't leave me! *looks around frantically for help* Oh well, I guess I'll just read my book... ^^ *takes out dictionary*

~I've got that glitter on my eyes.

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexi-fied. ~

Julien: Make way for Crazey, Crazen, and Teng! :D

Crazen: *waves*

Crazey: This will be a blast!

Teng: Huh, sure, yeah...

Crazey: No, I have great games already... *rubs hands*

Teng and Crazen: *take a step away from Crazey in fear*

Julien: Crazyone, Erik, and Kaito!

~So let's go-o-o-o (Let's go!)~

Erik: *enters in Phantom of Opera outift*

Co: WOW! :D *starts dancing wildly* SA-MU-RAI!

Erik: I really wish I did not know you... -.-

Kaito: Mhmm...

~Tonight we're going hard

Just like the world is ours

We're tearin' it apart

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!~

Julien: GOLD and CANDY! Uhm, and that fish, too...

Blowhole: THE NAME IS BLOWHOLE!

Candy: Calm down, fish! -.-

Gold: xDDD

Blowhole: o.O

Julien: And now we have someone back! Give it up for ML9.88 and BOB the CHICKEN! *stares at Jakie* And Jakie... too... *waves at her*

~We're dancing like we're dumb

Our bodies go numb

We'll be forever young

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!~

ml99.8: I triple agent 99.8 BE BACK!

Bob: hey me too!

Jakie: don't forget meeee!

ml99.8: who missed us?

Everyone, also random crowd: *cheers*

ml99.8: Uhm, do I actually know everyone here? o.O *goes off in Kung Fu pose*

Julien: Here comes... uhm... a Dark?

~DJ turn it up

It's about damn time to live it up~

Dark: *comes into TaD room, grinning from ear to ear* Okay, let's get this party started... xD

Julien: Here comes Alexander from 13thsense!

~I'm so sick of being so serious

It's making my brain delirious!~

I'm just talkin' truth~

Alexander: *looks around at girls dancing and grins*

Julien: The lizard, move on, please!

Alexander: *mutters something under his breath and moves on.*

Julien: Now we have Penelope!

~I'm telling you 'bout the s*** we do

We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars~

Penelope: Here I come! People watch out! xD

Julien: And now Alex, the co-host, and Fey, the Host of this TaD!

~Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)~

Alex: This is gonna be SO much fun! :DDDD *hopping up and down*

Fey: *handling camera and waving at a few people* If everything goes according to plan, sure... ;)

Alex: *shoves her playfully* Oh come on, this a PARTY not a planning thing... xD

Fey: You'll never learn, will you? xD These stuff need organaz-

~I've got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexy-fied~

Julien: And now for our most specialest, most awesomest guest: ME! xD *runs off from podium and waves hands happily*

Fey: -.- This is obviously the reason why I'M the host... *steps up on podium* Guys?

Everyone: *cheers for the dares to start*

Fey: Alrighty... let's get on to the dares... First up, we have... Alex and Julien!

Alex: Okay! *does a little dance* I'm ready! :D

Fey: This is Gold's dare. She wants Alex to mock everything Julien says until he decides to stop talking.

Alex: xDDD Gotta love that dare! :D

Julien: Did I hear my name? *grins*

Alex: You're a stupid lemur!

Julien: I am NOT stupid! D: *glares at her* You are the stupid one.

Alex: No, you are the stupid one, and you are also very bad-looking!

Julien: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO THE KING! *sniff* I am NOT bad-looking...

Alex: You're such a baby...

Julien: NO, I AM NOT!

Alex: Everything you say just sounds stupid! xD

Julien: It does not!

Alex: Does too!

Julien: DOES NOT! DX

Alex: Does SO too!

Julien: Fine! I will not talk then to you stupid little girl anymore!

Alex: YES! xD

Julien: Never will you hear the lovely voice of your kingly king ever again!

Alex: Great... :D

Julien: You shall weep and not be comforted, you shall-

Skipper: Julien... -.- You can stop talking now... -.- anytime.

Julien: Oh, uhm, yes, you are right, silly penguin. *stops talking*

Fey: Next is PB's dare. Skipper, you're up!

Skipper: I wouldn't have guessed. -.-

PB: My dare is for Skipper to go fishing for lamas! :D

Skipper: Newsflash. Lamas don't live in water.

PB: Newsflash back. Fey has superpowers! :D

Fey: Uhm, are you sure that's smart? You know, messing with Mother Nature and all that?

Skipper: I agree… -.-

PB: But… it's a dare and so…

Skipper: I have to do it? -.-

PB: Yes! xD

Fey: Well, here goes nothing! *poofs lake into TaD room*

Skipper: *grumpily gets out his fishing gear and throws the fishing rod into the lake*

Everyone: *watching eagerly*

Skipper: COULD YOU PLEASE STOP STARING LIKE THAT? Dx

Everyone: *still watching*

Skipper: -.- *hauls out lama* Cheerio, my friends. Who's up for fresh grilled lama?

Lama: Meeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh….

Skipper: *rolls eyes and throws it back into the lake* Lead a happy free life!

Fey: *poofs lake away* That was weird… o.O

Alex: Right. Next up is Gold and her dare for Julien, Mort, and Maurice.

Gold: Julien- Shout out random things to Mort and Maurice

Julien: I thought I wasn't supposed to talk?

Gold: Obviously, now you can.

Julien: Okay, Maurice!

Maurice: Yes, your Highness.

Julien: Mort.

Mort: Yes, your feetastic feet-owner. ^^

Julien: Okay, I'm done.

Gold: That's as random as you can get? xD

Julien: *sigh* Okay, banana.

Mort: Yay!

Julien: Piano!

Mort: Yay!

Julien: Silly penguin!

Mort: Yay!

Julien: Boogie!

Mort: Yay!

Julien: Me!

Mort: Uh... yay?

Julien: -.- Feet?

Mort: YAY!

Julien: Mort, you are fired.

Mort: Yay!

Gold: Okay... xD Enough with the randomness... xD

Fey: Lol, CC has the next epic dare! :D

CC: Candy-Put on makeup, a pink dress, and a curly blonde wig with a pink bow in it, and act like a girly-girl.

Candy: Ugh, I h-a-t-e you, Gold! Dx

Gold: Yeah, I know… so, here's your dress, *hands her dress*, the mak-up *hands her kit*, and here's your wig! :D *gives her wig*

Candy: Ugh, do I HAVE to put these on? Dx

Blowhole: Duh… and anyway, you'll look good… in a tight pink dress… ^^

Candy: Jerk.

Blowhole: Well? Are you going to put it on?

Candy: *puts it on, groaning*

Blowhole: *sees her* Wow… you look hot…

Candy: Well, I don't want to look hot! Dx

Blowhole: *sighs dreamily and looks at her*

Gold: Now act all girly, Candy… :D

Skipper: Eh, please don't.

Blowhole: *wolf-whistles at Candy*

Candy: *giggles* Hey, big strong handsome guy… *sighs dreamily*

Blowhole: You're talking to me? O.O

Candy: *puts her hands on his chest* Who else?

Kowalski: Wow, she's good… :D *turns to look at Jessie*

Jessie: Humph! I can do better… *plants kiss on Kowalski's cheek* How's that?

Kowalski: Perfect. :D

CC: Yeah, anyway, now Blowhole, do the same thing as Candy!

Blowhole: Say WHAT? O.O

Gold: *hands him wig, make-up, and dress and highfives CC* ^^

Blowhole: *grumbles and puts stuff on* How about that?

Candy: *goes arm in arm with him* Omg, you look so cute, girl!

Blowhole: Awww, thanks. *kisses her on both cheeks*

Candy: Let's get out of here, Blowina. We could go shopping or something! :D

Blowhole: Yeah, or even watch Never Say Never by Justin Bieber! :D

Candy: HE'S SO CUTE! :D I COULD EAT HIM UP! :DDD

Gold: o.O I'm getting kinda concerned… o.O You guys can stop now.

Candy and Blowhole: FINALLY! O.o *strip* ;)

Alex: The next dare is from Karenkook...

Everyone: *looks at Karenkook*

Karenkook: *sulking in a corner*

Rose: Don't mind her, she's just in one of her depressed states.

Sal: This happens to her at least once a month. But, uh, she should've snapped out of it by now.

Rose: Just go on with the dares. If she still hasn't snapped out of it, you know what to do.

Lea: *hands Fey a piece of paper* Here. That is the only dares she came up with, before she, you know.

Fey: : Skipper & Fey - sing "Song 2 U" by Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice? O.O

Skipper: Why me? Dx

Fey: Or rather, why me? I mean, Alex is here, too... Alex?

Alex: *hiding behind Kowalski* Don't move, Kowalski. They'll find me.

Fey: -.- We see you, Alex!

Rose: Yeah, but we chose you and Skipper, uhm, because we wanted you two, not because Alex was hiding... ^^

Skipper: That makes no sense.

Karenkook: *still sulking*

Alex: I know, right? I mean, I should be the one that should be alongside him dancing ballet... uhm, actually, when I think about it, I'll rather pass the oppurtunity along. Have fun, Fey!

Fey: Yeah, thanks... -.-

Rose: *turns music on*

Skipper: I don't wear designer clothes

I don't go to the finest schools

But, I know….

Skipper and Fey: I ain't no fool baby

Skipper: I may not be a star

I'm not driving the sickest car

But, I know….

Skipper and Fey: I can make you happy baby

Both: I don't know what you been used to

Skipper: Never been with a girl like you

Both: But, I can give you a love that's true to…

your heart, not material things.

Both: I'll give you my song

These words to you

Sing you what I feel

My soul is true.

Both: I don't have the world

Can't give it to you girl

Fey: But, all that I can do

Skipper: All that I can do

Is give the song to you.

Skipper: Yeah I know that you are blessed

But, there's something that you're missing yeah

Skipper and Fey: Your own melody,

Skipper: Oh baby

Both: I don't know what you been used to

Skipper: Never been with a girl like you

Both: But, I can give you a love that's true to…

your heart, not material things.

Both: I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby

What I can say, I'll sing it.

Oh, oooh, oooooh

I'll give my song and the rest to you baby baby

Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.

Both: I don't have the world

Can't give it to you girl

Fey: But, all that I can do

Skipper: All that I can do

Is give the song to you.

Everyone: *clapping*

Alex: *sulking*

Fey: Okay, the next dare is from Co and she wants Skipper to-

Co: Skipper-*Laughs evilly* I DARE YOU TO BE FEMALE FOR A WHOLE CHAPTER! *Que lighting and thunder with crazy laugh*

Erik-(0)_0 ARE YOU CRAZY?

Co-CRAZYone256.

Erik-...Oh yea. (-)3-

Skipper: UGH! *tries to tackle Co*

Erik: *restrains her* DON'T HURT HER!

Co: Awww, thanks, Erik… ;)

Fey: *grumbles and turns Skipper female*

Skipper: I HATE you GENDER-SWITCHING, ABNORMAL WACKOS! Dx

Co and Crazey: Aww, his voice went REALLY high on that... xD

Skipper: UGH!

Alex: *looks at him critcally* I don't really like all the gender-switching thing either... one, after all, you're my BOYfriend... and two, you look horrible as a girl.. xD

Skipper: Gee, thanks. -.-

Co: Anyway, next dare... ^^ Hans-I dare to TRY to kiss Skippy(fem.)

Fey: *opens mouth*

Co-Yes Fey, I am so evil.

Fey: *closes mouth, rolling eyes*

Skipper: I won't do it!

Hans: *scared of Skipper*

Co: ^^ Skippy-I COULD tell you who ml99.8 works for if you kiss Hans. :3

Skipper: NO But can you sill tell me.

Co-NO!IF YOU DON'T I SHALL NOT TELL YOU!

Fey: Oooh, I know... ^^ ml99.8 told me a while ago! HA! xD

Alex: Rub it in... -.-

Erik-Do it do it do it do it...

Skipper: NEVER!

Co-Damn...his pride is STRONG...DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU FEMALE FOR TWO CHAPTERS?

Kowalski: *mumbling to Jessie* Which, theoretically, is impossible, since this is the last chapter, which means there won't be a next chapter...

Skipper: NO! *to Co*

Co-Then do it.

Skipper: Damn you... *grabs Hans and kisses him*

Everyone: *cheers*

Skipper: *still kissing Hans*

Co and Crazey: Awww...

Skipper: *still kissing Hans with a pained expression*

Erik: Wait a minute... *retrives empty glue container from trashcan*

Co: *innocently* So that's the reason they didn't stop kissing... ^^

Crazey: *also innocently* How in the world did THAT get there? ^^

Fey: Oh guys... *shakes head and poofs Skipper and Hans apart*

Skipper: Grr... that was the WORST kiss in my LIFE! *charges at Co and Crazey*

Fey: The next dare is for Private from PB.

Private: Will I like it? *scared*

Fey: That... kinda depends...

PB: Private, slap Skipper HARD!

Skipper: *laughing* As if Private actually had the nerve to do that… xD

Privat: *slaps Skipper… HARD*

Skipper: THAT ACTUALLY HURT SOLDIER! O.o

Alex: -.- It was supposed to hurt, you know?

Fey: And the next dare is so sweet! ^^

Anastasia: Okay, Privvy, go on a date with a Grenade.

Private: Isn't that more Rico's thing?

Anastasia: Perhaps… ^^ but I'm daring you, so good luck.

Private: I hope the grenade is at least female…

Fey: *pats him on back* Have fun, soldier!

Skipper: HEY, that's my line! D:

Fey: *shrugs*

~Private's date~

Spanish guitar music.

The scent of blooming lilacs.

A soft breeze ruffling Private's feathers.

Silky fish on a wooden plate in front of them.

"Do you like it, dear?" Private asked.

The Grenade remained silent.

Private cut his fish in two and smiled uncertainely at the Grenade.

The Grenade remained silent.

So did Private, eating his lonesome, romantic dinner.

~End of Private's date~

Fey: Okay, Penelope. Your dare is next. For this dare, Skipper will actually have to go take a drink or dance or whatever for a moment... ;)

Skipper- why-

Fey- JUST GO ALREADY WILL YOU!

Skipper- *kinda scared* fine... *goes into different room*

Penelope- ok so Alex-give Skipper a sardine smoothie which I have put a sleeping pill in it...When he falls asleep you'll write on his forehead"I'm a hippy"with barbecue sauce...xD

Alex- *grins evilly and takes out a blender* gimmie the pills.

Penelope- *happily ends it over*

Jessie- this isn't gonna be good O.o

Alex- *starts throwing random ingredients into the blender*

Fey- I'm pretty sure a shoe doesn't go in a sardine smoothies... :/

Alex- well this is payback!

Jessie- what did he do to you?

Alex- everything! *throws in some broccoli*

Kowalski- I highly doubt Skipper would drink anything you give to him...

Fey- yeah, I don't think he trusts you.

Alex- he doesn't trust ME? *throws in some tomato juice* the nerve of some people! *finally puts in the sardines with the sleeping pills*

Skipper: *walks back in and Alex hands him the drink* What's this? You seriously think I'll drink THIS?

Alex: *innocent smile*

Fey: You have to, it's a dare...

Skipper: *grumpily drinks it down* Why, hello, this isn't half... baaddd... eeeeeeehhhh... *falls on face, sleeping*

Alex: Now for the revenge! :D *takes out barbecue sauce*

Kowalski: I'm not sure, if that's the best idea...

Alex: MUHAWHAWHAHWAHW!

Fey: Uhm, Alex?

Alex: *starts squirting Barbecue sauce all over the floor* DIE, DIE, DIE! *maniac laugh*

Fey: *tackles Alex* Someone help me!

Jessie: *comes back in* Hi, everyone... *sees disorder* OMG, you didn't give ALEX BARBECUE SAUCE? o.O

Fey- *nervous* YES! it was a dare! *stuggles to keep her down*

Jessie- IDIOTS! That's the one thing you NEVER give Alex!

Alex- Fey... We're good friends... But if you don't get off me, YOU'RE GOING DOWN! *flips her over*

Fey- *slams into the ground*

Alex- *stands up and walks over to Skipper, still holding the BBQ sauce, laughing once again*

Fey and Kowlaski- NO! *both tackle Alex down*

Skipper: *rolls over and puts his flipper in his mouth*

Everyone: *stops* Awww...

Fey: Okay, Kowalski, you keep her down, I'll get the Barbecue sauce, and... Alex, stop!

Kowalski: *pins Alex down*

Fey: *quickly snatches the barbecue sauce up* Yes, VICTORY! *trips over Jessie, both fall, and barbecue splatters over Kowalski, Alex, and Skipper*

Jessie: Uh uh, not good...

Alex: *goes to sleep next to Skipper*

Everyone: o.O

Fey: Why is she now going to go to sleep?

Rico: Oh oh! *reenacts that episode where he went all crazy and then went to sleep in the end*

Kowalski: Hmm, you could be right, Rico... :) *stands up and goes to wash himself off*

Fey: Okay, next dare?

PB: Anastasia- Go to a random bar (but only drink soda or water)humanized in the sexy purple dress and wait for a guy to hit on you. When he does, kick his butt with no mercy.

Anastasia: One question. Tell me why you hate me so much! Dx

PB: I don't! One day, you'll be able to thank me for this... or not. xD

Anastasia: *evil glare, then is poofed into humanized sexy purple dressed self.*

Fey: *waves, smirking, then Anastasia is poofed off to a random bar*

~At bar...

Anastasia: *orders a coke and sits by bar*

~After 5 min...

Anastasia: *sighs and stares into her drink*

~After 30 min...

Anastasia: *looking at nails, drink emptied*

~After 2 hours...

Anastasia: *sleeping on bar top*

Guy: Uhm, hello?

Anastasia: *jerks awake* Yes?

Guy: Hi, I am Sam and I was wondering-

Anastasia: Do you think I'm hot?

Guy: Uh, what?

Anastasia: -.- Just answer the question with yes...

Guy: Uhm, okay... sure.

Anastasia: Thank you! *kicks his butt and leaves the bar*

Guy: What the h**l? o.O I was only going to ask where the bathroom is!

(Sorry, Anastasia, I just couldn't resist the temptation, but really, did you expect that to happen? xD I don't think anyone did, so I HAD to bring that in... ;) You may fish-slap me now... xD -Always)

~Back at HQ...

Fey: And?

Anastasia: I don't wanna talk about it.

PB: Lol, I knew something funny would happen.

Lea: Rose? Karenkook still hasn't stopped sulking.

Rose: Sal, give her some gummy worms. That should take her out of her depressed state.

Sal: Right. Sour or regular?

Rose: What do you think?

Sal: Right, regular. *gives a bag of gummy worms to Karenkook*

Karenkook: *starts eating them* Yum! ^^

Rose: She's back.

CC: Jessie and Alex-Be all friendly and sisterly to each other, then start a really ridiculous fight over a tiny cupcake.

Jessie and Alex: *glare at each other*

Alex: Do we HAVE to?

CC: Duh, it's a dare… ^^

Skipper: This ought to be good… ^^ *gets popcorn and starts eating*

Jessie: Uh… hi, sissy.

Alex: Hi… -.-

CC: *cough* …friendlyandsiserly, Alex… *cough*

Alex: Uh, so… you're, like, my best sister.

Jessie: Remember the good old times we've had…

Alex: Like when? -.-

Jessie: Geesh, Alex! O.o You could at least TRY!

Alex: BUT why are we doing this?

Jessie: OH YOU! *tackles her*

Everyone: *watches silently their fight*

CC: Uh, I still have that cupcake…

Fey: I don't think they need it… ^^ I'll eat it! xD

Karenkook: *points to the list in Fey's hand*

Fey: *frowns* Karenkook... are you sure you want to do this dare?

Karenkook: Absolutely! :D

Karenhooki- The video is about how they contribute to medical sciences. Leeches help people get their fingers back, Maggots can eat away the wasted flesh and leave the fresh one behind, and bees... I don't know what they do. I watched this in science and I only got up to maggots. I almost threw up watching it! They showed a LOT of BLOOD, FLESH, and people willingly letting the leeches and maggots on! They even show some scientists ripping apart a finger. *shudders* If I saw it all, I definitly would have thrown up or felt my lunch going back up north.

Everyone- O_O

Alexander: *into the silence* Science is bloody amazing.

Alex- *to Karenkook* Soooo you're basically asking us to watch a really disgusting/disturbing film?

Karenhook- putting it gently...

Skipper- oh boy...

Fey- s-should I put the movie on?

Alex- I guess you-

Private- NOOOOOOOO! *hides behind blanket* that sounds scary :(

Skipper- man up soldier!

Private- but... it has bugs... and science! The two worst combination... :(

Kowalski- HEY! D:

Jessie- I, on the other hand, would love to learn about these fascinating creatures!

Alex- blah blah blah... LETS SEE SOME BLOOD :D

Rico- *coughs up popcorn* YEA! xD

Karenhook- ok... don't say you weren't warned... *puts in tape*

Fey- I've got a bad feeling about this...

*10 minute into the movie*

Alexander: *licking lips at insects and blood*

Private- *cowering underneath the blanket*

Fey- *watching in horror and disgust*

Jessie and Kowalski- *take notes, but both feel like they're about to puke*

Alex- *watches with a gleam in her eye* GET THEM LEECHES! GET THEM GOOOD!

Mort- *watching with big eyes* what does the red thing mean?

Julien- have I never seen something so vile... it's unfitting for the king! *throws up on Mort*

Mort- YAY! :D

Fey- I- I think that's enough... *turns on tape*

Everybody- *sighs in relief*

Alex- WHAT? C'mon! It was just getting good!

Skipper- yeah! They were just about to chew off that guy's hand... :(

Fey: Ugh. -.- Next dare...

PB: Marlene, you can have any super power you want! Choose wisely and pick a cool one this time.

Marlene: Hmmm, tempting. How about-

Fey: Pick a make-guys-invisble-when-they-are-annoying one… that'd be most handy.

Marlene: I don't know, what should I take? ^^ One that looks like a lipstick. *gets out lipstick* Like this one.

Skipper: Take cover!

Anastasia: Ooooh, what color?

Marlene: Neon-pink! :D

PB: *hands her neon-pink, make-guys-invisible-when-they-are-annoying lipstick*

Marlene: Oooh, this feels like my birthday. Except I don't get cool gifts like that on my birthday.

Skipper: This definitely does NOT feel like my birthday. -.-

Fey: The next dare will be VERY random from CC... for Rico.

CC: Rico-Go to Fairytale Land and destroy their taco stand. Eat some rocks, then go and dance the can can on City Hall. Once the police come, burp in their faces. Teleport to the magical place called Disneyland. Pop a little girls Mickey balloon, then ride the Winnie the Pooh ride. Go back to the TaD room whenever you want after all that.

Rico: YAY! :D

Fey: How about we have Karenkook accompany him?

Karenkook: Kay, what would I do?

Fey: Just take care that Rico does everything correct... xD

Rico: *grabs Karenkook's arm and races out of the door with her*

Teng: Humph...

In Fairytale Land...

Fairy: Welcome to Fairyland, what can I do to help you? Would you like to partcipate in our pixiedust spa or eat out at the Moondaisies'?

Karenkook: Is this heaven? :D

Fairy: Oh, you'd like to go eat out at our Heavenly Tacos?

Rico: *gags* 'eavenly Ta'os? o.O

Fairy: Yes... *sweet sparkly smile* So a seat for two?

Karenkook: *looks at Rico* Yes please...

After 10 minutes...

Rico: *dragging Karenkook off as fast as he can* WohOO!

Karenkook: o.O I can't believe I got banned from ever entering FairyLand again... *sigh* Goodbye, Pixiedust spa...

Rico: *randomly eat rocks*

Karenkook: Ah. yes. That takes care of the second part. Now for the Can Can on City Hall...

Rico: *goes to City Hall, takes a bow, and starts singing Can Can opera-style... and dancing!*

Everyone: *smirking and applauding*

Rico: *turns to Karenkook* And now?

Karenkook: Wait for it...

Police: We have a warrant for your arrest!

Rico: *burps into their faces*

Police: Did you just burp into my face? o.O

Rico: *burp*

Police: *face goes red*

Karenkook: *chuckles nervously* RIGHT... *teleport off with Rico to Disneyland*

Rico: *beak hangs open*

Karenkook: Wow... :)

Rico: Oooh... *pops a mickey balloon*

Big, muscular guy: HEY, WHO POPPED MY BALLOON?

Rico and Karenkook: *tiptoeing away quietly*

Karenkook: So what now?

Rico: *points at Winnie Pooh ride* Last yon! :D

Karenkook: Right! :D *goes on with Rico*

5 min later...

Rico and Karenkook: *gagging, stumbling out, ashen in face, giggling small kids all around them* Ugh...

Karenkook: And now? *ashen-faced*

Rico: Home?

Karenkook: Same here! Dx

Are poofed back... :)

CC: Welcome back... xD

Fey: ml? Your turn. :D

ml99.8: so because I am back I have some torture, some not torture, aaaaannnnddd SOME CHEESE! so lets start with the darez

Bob: not good...

ml99.8: first I dare everyone to listen to these two songs... I heart hello kitty by blood on the dancefloor aaand ima monster by blood on the dancefloor

Bob: chop chop chop you up, I'm a monster ahahaha

Jakie: he's been listening to that too much

Fey: Uhm, guys... sorry, but the lyrics from Hello Kitty are too dirty to publish here. Whoever's interested is welcome to google it themselves, but this is just... every second word about sex?

ml99.8: Uhm, okay, what about the second song? ^^

Fey: *glares* Fine!

*music starts*

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

LET'S GOOOOOO.

OH NOOOO.

Can't stop the tickles.

They call me Dr. Giggles.

It's o-o-o-off the chizzle

Fo' shizzle dizzle

I'm bangin' with the b-o-t-o-dizzle

with wiffles

'cause I dribble like I'm rubbing on.

Gotta get out the pickle

Make it rain with the ripples.

Let my candy rum trickle

Get you buzzed with double triples.

Getting head in, rentals

Avoiding the parentals.

This is ghetto, plain and simple

with the down beat tempo.

Oh, no.

They be hatin' us.

'Cause we're glamorous.

They be hatin' us.

'Cause I'm fabulous.

Can't stop me once I've started,

Baby, got me retarded.

Don't phunk-phunk-phunk-phunk

with my heart.

LET'S GOOOOO.

Chop, chop, chop you up.

Ima monster (hah hah hah)

Eat you like a cannibal,

Spit you out like an animal. (x2)

Slice, slice, slice you up.

Ima monster (hah hah hah)

Cut you up, I'll slice and dice

Serve you up as cold as ice. (x2)

Everyone: *dancing*

ml99.8: ISN'T IT A GREAT SONG? xD

Everyone: *still dancing*

Julien: *shaking his booty*

Fey: Lol, okay, you guys are weird... xD Skipper, the next dare is from you from PB.

PB-Skipper- Rebuild the twin towers then walk across a tightrope between it.

Skipper- *scoffs* that's all?

PB- ermmm yeah...

Skipper- I can do it with my eyes closed!

Fey- you are so bluffing...,

Skipper- hey, I've done worse things!

Julien- like kiss Alex? *says innocently*

Alex- *growls at Julien*

Skipper- yeah... *smirks* that could be one example...

Fey- oh yeah what's another one?

Skipper- well I participated in this truth or dare...

Fey- ha ha... Very funny...

Alex- actually it's not that bad *sipping ice cold lemonade*

Kowalski- that's because you're the co host! You're the torturer, not the tortured!

Alex- and I'm loving it ^^

Fey- anyways Skipper... If it's so easy... Go do it! *smirks and whispers to Alex* he'll never make it...

Alex- *smiles also*

45 minutes later

*two duplicate gigantic towers are built exactly where the Twin Towers used to be*

Skipper- *sweat on his forehead and panting*

Fey and Alex- O.O

Kowalski- h-how?

Jessie- this breaks all rules of science!

Skipper- still *pant* better *takes deep breath* then the ToD! *faints from exhaustion*

Alex- hey... Wake up sleepy head *pours bucket of freezing water on him*

Skipper- *jumps up in surprise* AHHHH! you GOT to stop doing that *glares at Alex*

Alex- and you gotta stop being stupid... But I don't see that happening!

Fey- breathe Alex... You don't want to get into another argument...

Alex- oh right... Forgot about that...

Skipper- ?

Alex- it's sorta a promise I made to myself, I guess *shrugs*

Skipper- oh *looking kind of upset*

Fey- anyways, now you gotta walk across a tight rope that is in between the twin towers :D

Skipper- ok sure...

Fey- *glares at him* YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SCARED :(

Skipper- *yawns bored* well I'm not.

Alex- see how annoying he is?

Kowalski- we all know how annoying he is...

Fey: Haha, that's the right person to say that! xDDD

Kowalski: *looks insulted*

Skipper: Can we come back to my dare?

Alex: Defnitely! *hands him rope*

Skipper: *goes away and returns after 15 min.*

Everyone: AND?

Skipper: Yeah, I walked it.

Alex: That's it?

Skipper: It got on TV.

Fey: And?

Skipper: And then I ended up on the other side and came back here.

Alex: Wow, what a great sucess that was... okay, next dare?

Fey: -.- Sure. Skipper, now you have to become best friends with Perry the Platipus.

Skipper: Who's Perry the Platipus?

Perry the Platipus: Who's Skipper?

Kowalski: *sees Perry the Platipus* GAH! *looks at him from all sides* Is he a mammal or a bird?

Anastasia: Oh, you mean, because of the beak?

Kowalski: YES! *frustrated, looking for answers in his notes*

Skipper: So I have to become BFFs with THIS guy?

Perry the Platipus: *sees Alex* Wow...

Alex: Wow, what?

Perry the Platipus: *sees Anastasia* Wow...

Anastasia: Umm, okay?

Perry the Platipus: *sees Fey* Wow...

Fey: Seriously, now have you never seen girls or what? -.-

Perry the Platipus: No... not yet. Wow...

Alex- since when... Can you talk? Don't you growl?

Perry the Platipus- erm... I don't know. All animals here talk right?

Alex- ohhhhhhh right xD

Fey- it's the magic of the studio room :D

Skipper- dark magic *frowns*

Perry the Platipus- *pokes Fey* what do you do?

Fey- -.- I breathe... I eat... I sleep... Just like you!

Perry the Platipus- ohhh so females work the same way us males do?

Everybody- NO!

Boys and girls- *glare at each other*

Alex- girls are smarter!

Skipper- boys are stronger! *smirks*

Fey- girls are more polite! *yells at Kowlaski*

Anastasia- and better looking...

Jessie- and smell better!

Kowalski- well boys are- I mean c'mon are all you girls against ME now?

Jessie, Fey and Anastasia- YES!

Perry the Platipus- what have I started?

Kowalski- well boys are better soldiers!

Alex- oh you did not just say that! *thumps him on the forehead*

Kowalski- ow!

Candy- I am better!

Blowhole- no I am better! *challenging Candy to a duel*

Ann and Kaito- *sword fighting with chickens*

Alex- *tackles Skipper*

Anastasia and Jessie- *advance towards Kowlski*

Jessie- now take back what you said...

Kowalski- *cowers in corner*

Fey- ok ENOUGHHHHHH! *yells really loudly through megaphone*

Everybody- *silent*

Fey- good... Now Skipper, you may resume your dare!

Perry the Platupus- *get up* good! Something involving me :)

Fey: So, Skipper and Perry, become best friends!

Skipper: What do best friends do?

Alex: Uhmmm, talk hours on the phone, have sleepovers, get mani-pedicures, giggle, watch chick-flicks... *innocently*

Skipper: *groan* Okay, let's go, Perry... *they go out*

Kowalski: *to Alex* Wait, I thought that was what GIRL best friends do...

Alex: Yeah, well, he should have been more detailed... xD

Skipper and Perry: *come back in with mani-pedicured, a phone in their hand, magazines under arms, etc.*

Everyone: *dies laughing*

After death of laughing...

Fey: Okay, lol! That was funny, next dare?

Perry the Platipus: Does it involve me?

Fey: No.. *poofs him away*

Perry the Platipus: *walks back through the door*

Fey: O.o

Alex: Anyway, the next dare is for Private. Loose your innocence somehow.

Everyone: *shocked*

Fey: Whoa, you don't mean... lose your innocence... as in... you know, go to bed with someone?

Alex- no... Don't rush to conclusions! It's written... "somehow"... She probably meant like... Rob a bank? See a murder film? Right? Right?

Private- *confused* I don't mind sharing my bed with somebody :) what's the big deal anyways?

Alex- *opens mouth*

Skipper- *puts flipper over her beak* if you tell him... I will kill you *hisses*

Fey- so... Murder film it is!

Private- *frightened* you mean... A movie where someone kills someone? *pales*

Fey: Hey, we're all right there beside you, right?

Private: *relieved* Really?

Fey: Umm, in our hearts, we'll be thinking of you. Now, what movie, what movie to watch?

Alex: So?

Fey: I know! :D The Shining!

Alexander: Wow, really up to date... aren't you? -.-

Fey: *takes Private into other room* Try to laugh at the scary scenes, I think the movie is really bad, especially where the twins appear and then there are bloody bodies, but never mind that, and the dad is a little weird, so you could laugh at that. HAVE FUN! *quickly shuts door behind her.*

Alex: Uh, so how did you come up with that?

Fey: Watched a part in my class... -.- Okay, next dare?

PB: Julien- I want you to take a good look at your personality. It sucks. Change your ways.

Julien- *smiling at himself in the mirror* say what now?

Alex- *slaps forehead* this will be harder than we thought.

Fey- c'mon Alex don't give up! I'm sure Julien can change... ^^

Julien- are you talking about my royal kingliness?

Fey- *rolls eyes* ok Julien... You need you change your personality!

Julien- but my personality is great :D

Alex- NO IT'S NOT!

Julien- sheesh... What's the problem with her?

Fey- she gets mad easily...

Alex- because he irritates me :(

Fey- whatever... so what are we gonna do to "help" Julien?

Julien: Help with what?

Fey: I got an idea! Skipper, remember, in that episode, when Julien asked if you were copying him and you said that you were still in stage 2 or something?

Skipper: Yes?

Fey: So, how's it coming along?

Kowalski: WE'RE DONE! :D

Fey: *exchanges looks with Alex*

Skipper: Are you thinking that what I am thinking what you are thinking?

Alex: I don't know, what are you thinking?

Skipper: That it is time to enforce Mission Copycat!

Fey: Yes that IS what I am thinking...

Penguins: *look at Julien*

Julien: *is petting his booty*

Penguins: *gulp*

Skipper- *whispers to Alex* do I really have to act like THAT guy?

Alex- *smirks* yep... Have fun! *pushes him to Julien*

Julien- what are you doing next to the awesomeness that is me?

Skipper- what are you doing next to the awesomeness that is me?

Julien- No... You're not awesome... I AM!

Skipper- *mimicks* you're not awesome... I AM!

Kowalski- MORT! Get me some juice!

Mort- *confuse but gets him some juice*

Kowalski- *looks at it* THAT'S NOT FISH FLAVORED JUICE YOU IDIOT!

Fey- *whispers to Alex* wow... He's a really good actor!

Mort- *tears up*

Kowalski- *trying to say sorry with his eyes*

Julien- HEY! No one bosses my lemurs around BUT ME!

Kowalski- you'r just an ugly lemur. You're nothing against the royal me! *smirks*

Skipper- Everyone must bow down to my awesome powers!

Private- the sky spirtis rule all!

Rico- hdskskwbdjdo MAURICE!

Mort and Maurice- *cowering in corner*

Julien- *really confused* STOP IT! STOP IT!

Fey: Now for me to persuade him... Julien?

Julien: Yes?

Skipper: Julien is such an ugly name!

Julien: IS NOT!

Skipper: IS TOO!

Fey: Okay, so, Julien? Do you like how the penguins are acting?

Julien: NO! They are acting like selfish, annoying, stupid people!

Fey: Well, the thing is, they were doing what you always do... so what does that make you?

Julien: Selfish, annoying, stupid person?

Fey: Yeah...

Julien: Oh, haha! Can I tell a joke now? Knock-knock!

Mort: WHO'S THERE?

Fey: -.-

Alex: Okay, seriously, I JUST give UP!

Skipper and Penguins: *go back to being normal*

Fey: Uhm, sure, next dare.

Fey- Skipper-Juggle your team! Wearing a clown suit! On a unicycle! Be careful not to drop them, there's hot, melted CHEESE below you! xD

Skipper- what kind of sick twisted mind thinks of these dares?

Jessie- ME! :D

Kowalski- why am I not surprised?

Alex- just do the dare already!

Skipper- easy for you to say... You never juggled 3 penguins before! wearing a tutu! On a unicycle!

Alex- *looks uneasily*

Fey- uhhh... Yeah. Let's just leave it at that.

Skipper- O.o

Fey- anywho... Here is the clown suit and the unicycle! *hands it to him* go wild xD

Skipper- *puts the clown suit on unenthusiastically* I feel stupid -.-

Alex- *opens mouth*

Skipper- DON'T... *growls*

Alex- *closes mouth annoyed*

Skipper- *get on unicycle and grabs Kowalski and tries to juggle him*

Kowalski- AHHHH!

Skipper- *somehow suceeding* I'm doing it! *smiles*

Fey- we'll see about that! *throws Private on him*

Skipper- *loses balance and quickly regains it* HA!

Alex- *smirks and throws Private*

Skipper- *collapses*

Penguins- *all get covered in hot cheese*

Fey: Okay, that's just gross! o.O Next dare?

Anastasia: Oooh, PB and I came up with one for Private! :D

Fey: Let's hear it...

PB: Private, loose weight, no offence... It will just be healthy for you...

Private: *looks down at his tummy*

PB: Can you even see your feet? ^^

Private: No, of course not, can you?

Anastasia: *shocked* Okay, you, me, Private. Fitness studio at once! O.O *drags Private out of TaD room*

After 10 minutes… okay, I KNOW the time is a LITTLE unrealistic… ;)

Anastasia: We're back! :D

Private: *slimmer, good-looking, shiny black feathers* Hi everyone! :D

Girls: o.O Wow…

Fey: Don't take this personally, but… ^^ *hugs him*

Private: *blushes*

Guys: *grumble*

Fey: And... we also have a new person who joined for the last chapter... lol, kinda like Eva, you know? (Evufulness joined my Marlene Q§A show in the very last chapter... ;) Okay, everyone welcome, DarknessAndMagic...

Dark: Hi... *smiles and kinda waves*

Private: Yippee, another reviewer! :D

Rico: *punches Private*

Kowalski: Uh... *scared of her*

Skipper: Man up, soldiers, she doesn't look as if she has any good reviews, anyways... xD

Dark: *rolls eyes* Really? Listen to this: Skipper I dare you to put on a tu tu anddddddd EAT CHICKEN (not bob he rocks)

Skipper: *beak hangs open*

Rico, Kowalski, and Private: *scream in fright and run around in circles*

Skipper: I hate this girl! O.o *puts on ballet attire* But I don't have to dance, do I?

Dark: Hmmm, that might be interesting... ^^ but no, I'll keep it out since I'm nice...

Skipper: *chuckles* Nice... humph.

Dark: And now you get to eat chicken! :D

Skipper: Okay... -.-

Bob: Hey, I have a really great receipe for chicken, Skippy... give me a minute... *runs into kitchen and comes back out with a silver platter, on which lies a cooked chicken* Bon Appetit! :D

Skipper: Uhm... is that like...your great-aunt, or something? O.o

Bob: *shocked* PLEASE... can you not see that it's MALE? Dx

Skipper: Uhm, no?

Bob: *starts showing Skipper*

Dark: NO! *blushes* I mean... it's okay, I don't really want to see.

Skipper: *looks sick* Me neither... *takes chicken and bites off*

Bob: *grossed out* Ugh, now I can't show you anyway... couldn't you have started with the head? O.o

Skipper: o.O *spits chicken all over Bob*

Bob: -.- That's what you get for being helpful... Dx

Fey: Ugh. Gross... *grossed out*

Penelope:Yeah...now read the next dare...

Fey:Fine...

Skipper-Choose:Marlene or Alex...if you choose Alex I'll give you 50 bucks...^^

Marlene:Hey that's not fair!You can't buy Skipper's love...*to Skipper*here are 100 bucks...

Penelope:Ah,is there anything money can't do?^^

Skipper: I CHOSE MARLENA! :DDD

Alex: -.- I don't think I want a guy who's THAT obsessed about money!

Skipper: ...

Fey: PB? Julien, come up here...

Julien: YOU CALLED THE KING? :D *overeager for his dare*

PB: Julien, create a sculpture.

Skipper: Julien and WORK? xD You have GOT to be kidding me!

Julien: Silly penguin, I will make a most awesomest, kingly pulpture that you can only dream of! *laughs evily*

Skipper: o.O Yeah, have fun with that. If you actually finish a sculpture, I'll give you 5 bucks!

Julien: Deal! *sets off to work*

Everyone: *crowding around him to see what he will do*

Julien: *hammering and nailing stuff in a whirlwind, finally... he steps back, and reveals...*

Skipper: Wow... *hands him 5 bucks, dazed* It's so so so beautiful, Ringtail.

Julien: *grins*

~It's a sculpture of a snowcone, laid horizontally on the ground, melting under a hot sun, the drops running off it as realistically as can be...~

Everyone else: *amazed*

Julien: Yeah, how do you like it?

PB: Julien, it's just... amazing...

Kowalski: How did you DO that?

Anastasia: Wow...

Julien: I'm glad you like da kingly pulpture! :D *pokes a needle into statue and it deflates...*

Skipper: Say WHAT?

Julien: What.

Skipper: *touches sculpture* It's plastic! It's inflatable! It's fake!

Julien: *bored* Duh...

Skipper: I WANT MY 5 BUCKS BACK! *chases after Julien*

Crazey: Now for MY dares... xD

Teng: She mad. *cat trollface*

Crazey: Anyway, VOCALOID SONGS FOR EVERYONE!

Fey: Whoa, three songs... only. (Sorry, couldn't find Hans' song...)

Crazey: Ugh, fine. Then, I'll have Skipper sing Fear Garden by Rin Kagamine.

Skipper: Okay, I'm ready as ready can be... -.- get this over me!

*music starts*

Skipper: Here's one, here's two, here's three, here's four, here's five

Here's six, here's seven, ten!

Skipper: *dancing, doin the actions* Grabbing on a right arm, pulling, pulling

Stabbing the soil on the top of my pots

Putting together the pointers and middles

A wonderful arrangement of my flowers

Skipper: In the boundries of my garden

Hands sprout out so beautifully *puts hands up*

But they are not the same types, I'm right, for sure

Skipper:

Fear Garden

Fear Garden

Fear Garden

Fear Garden

Fear Garden

Fear Garden

Fear Garden

Skipper: So don't run away

I cannot say anything about my secret garden

I cannot tell anyone about my secret garden

Hans: Aaaaa... ^^

Skipper: Hands with five fingers are the best

Though sometimes I get only four fingers

You have eyes, so you can see what I'm telling you, it's true

Skipper:

Only lies, there are only lies here

Only lies, there are only lies here

Only lies, there are only lies here

Only lies, there are only lies

..Maybe

*music ends*

Everyone: *applauds*

Fey: Okay, we've got a RANDOM random RANDOM dare from CC... xD

Jessie: *claps hands excitedly* Is it the one for Skipper? The one for Private? The one for-

Fey: It's Kowalski... ;)

Kowalski: *disarming smile* You called?

Fey: Oh, you're going to wipe that grin off your face in no time...

Kowalski: *still grinning*

CC: Kowalski-Jump up and down on Doris's head, while singing Mary Had a Little Lamb, while eating nachos, while wearing a sombrero, while juggling Burt, Joey, and Zookeeper Alice! Your microscope gets demolished if you don't do all this.

Kowalski: *gulp*

Doris: C'mon, do it, fishbreath... -.-

Kowalski: *sings Mary Had a Little Lamb and jumps on Doris' head*

CC: While eating nachos... xD *tosses him bag of nachos*

Kowalski: *sings while chewing*

Jessie: And SOMBRERO! *pust Sombrero on his head* Looks kinda cute... :3

Kowalski: *smiles down at her*

CC: WHILE juggling Burt, Joey, and Zookeeper Alice! xD

Kowalski: *gasp, while singing with full mouth* Toss em... its fleece was white as snow... here to... Mary had a little lamb... me...

CC: *tosses them to Kowalski*

Kowalski: *juggles Burt, Joey, and Alice* Is this okay?

Jessie: *sceptical* Hmmm... not sure...

Kowalski: *glares at her*

Jessie: Lol, okay... xDDDD you may stop... xD

Kowalski: *drops everything* What DON'T you do for your microscope?

Alex: Tell me... -.- next dare?

PB: Anastasia, go skydiving…

Anastasia: D: Are you trying to kill me somehow? D:

PB: Not really, it's not legal in the TaD… ^^

Anastasia: *groans and goes sky diving*

~In the air…

Anastasia straps parachute on, sends a short prayer up to heaven, and jumps out of plane… as she falls, her hair comes loose and is all wavy in the wind… ;) a minute later, the parachute opens and she lands gracefully on the ground…~

Anastasia: *back* THAT WAS EPIC! :DDD

PB: ^^ *pats her head* I knew you'd like it… ^^

Fey: Okay, the next dare is from CC for Hans and Rico... ;)

CC: Hans-Kiss Rico's doll! Let Rico do whatever he wants for revenge.

Hans:*nervously* okay..*kisses Mrs. Perky*

Rico: Grrrrrr!

Skipper: That it Rico. Let all of your anger out on Hans!

Hans: SKIPPER!

Rico: *begins chasing Hans*

Jessie: This is fun.

Alex: Yeah, hand over the popcorn please.

Rico: *caught up with Hans and begins beating him up*

Hans: Ow! IT -ugh- WAS A DARE! DID YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO KISS A STUPID PLASTIC TOY?

Everyone: Oooooooo!

Skipper: Oh, now you´ve done it! Some popcorn, please?

Rico: *tearing him up*

Hans: *screaming*

Rico: *still tearing him up*

Jessie: I think we should help him.

Alex: Really? But things are getting interesting. Just a few more minutes.

Hans: HELP! HELP!

Fey: Fine. :( *uses powers to drag Rico away*

Hans: Phew! That was close.

Fey: Okay... who's up for another dare? 

Karenkook: Now for the rest of my dares now that I'm feeling better. Rico - Get drunk and drag 5 people inside a room with you. (I am clueless at the moment. Also, techinically, I checked what were the rules and this wasn't in it. Sooo...)

Fey: Yeah, it's not... so, Rico? Here's your eggnog... :) *hands him eggnong*

Rico: Yay, ENGNONG! :D

Fey: *to Karenkook* If anything goes wrong... I hold YOU responsible.

Karenkook: I'll live... ^^

Rico: *goes crazy* YIPPEYAYA! *hick*

Fey: Okay, Rico, drag 5 people into some room... :D

Rico: *smirks drunkenly at Karenkook*

Karenkook: Uh...

Rico: *hauls her over his shoulder and carries her off*

Karenkook: Hey, c'mon, lemme go! o.O

Rico: No! :D *enjoying this and still carrying Karenkook around triumphantly*

Karenkook: Help?

Sal, Lea, and Rose: We know you don't really want any help! xD

Karenkook: MUTINY! THIS IS MUTINY! *is carried off by Rico and dumped in another room*

Rico: *returns* So... *sees Teng*

Teng: Oh no, you don't! o.O

Crazy and Crazen: *giggle*

Rico: *picks Teng up bridal style*

Teng: LEMME GO! o.O

Rico: *smirks and dumps her on top of Karenkook*

Fey: *looks at sheet* Okay, you need three more...

Rico: Nu-uh! *slams door shut behind him and is alone with Karenkook and Teng*

Karenkook: -.- Why did I ever put out that dare!

Teng: Good question... -.-

Rico: *laughs manaically*

After 10 min...

Karenkook: *walks out blushing and silent*

After her...

Teng: *walks out annoyed and silent*

After her...

Rico: *walks out with a half-smirk, not drunk anymore*

Fey: xDDDD Epicness! xDDDD

Teng and Karenkook: *glare*

Co-*Continues doing the fan dance* SA-MU-RAI!

Erik-I really wish I did not know you.

Co-Whatever, DARES! Fey-I dare you to sing Nothing Suits me Like A suit by Neil Patrick Harris. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!

Fey: OF COURSE I'M HAPPY! :DDDD *puts suit on*

*music starts*

Fey: I know what you're thinking

What's Barney been drinking?

That girl was smoking hot

Fey: Yes I coulda nailed her

But no it's not a failure

'Cuz there's one thing she is not

Fey: To score a ten would be just fine

But I'd rather be dressed to the nines

It's a truth you can't refute

Nothing suits me like a suit

Fey: Picture a world

where all the boys and girls

Are impeccably well dressed

That delivery guy

in the jacket and tie *Kowalski gets suit*

That puppy in the double-breast *Jessie next to him gets also a suit*

Fey: That '80s dude in mutton chops *Rico gets suit*

That baby with a lollipop *Anastasia gets suit*

That lady cop who's kinda cute *Penelope gets suit*

Nothing suits 'em like a suit

Fey: Wingman I can wear

They're oh so debonair

The perfect way to snare

a girl with daddy issues

Fey: In navy blue or black

Check out this perfect rack

I want to give them a squeeze

Erik: Oh really? Then answer these questions

If you please

Co: What would you do if you had to choose

Between your suits and a pot of gold?

Fey: Suits.

Erik: What would you say

If you gave your suits away

In return you'd never grow old?

Fey: Suits.

Co: What would you pick

One million chicks

Or a single three-piece suit?

Fey: It's mute.

Skipper: What if world peace

Were within your reach... why did I just say that? o.O

Fey: Abbadabada I'm gonna stop you right there. It's suits. Come on, Skipper. Get your head outta your a*s.

Everyone wearing suits: Two! Three! Four!

Fey: Girls will go and girls will come

But there's only one absolute

Every bro on the go needs to know

That there's no accepted substitute

Fey: I'm sorry suits, let's make amends

My Sunday best are my best friends

Send casual Friday down the laundry chute

Suited people: 'Cuz nothing suits the undisputed oft-saluted suitor of repute

Like a ….

Fey: wait for it … Suit!

Everyone: *cheers*

Crazey: Rico marry a girl.

Teng: BUT RICO IS MY WAIFU!

Crazey: Shuddup Teng. Everyone make fun of Teng.

Hans: *starts laughing at Teng*

Teng: -.- Okay, but who is Rico gonna marry?

Rico: *grabs his doll and smiles enchantingly*

Crazey: Doesn't count...

Fey: *looks between Karenkook and Teng* Uh oh... seems like we have another fangirl-issue... o.O

Jessie and Anastasia: *nod with an expert smile* It's so hard...

Fey: Hmmm, so, Rico, who are you gonna pick?

Rico: *smiles at Karenkook* SHE! :D

Teng: COME ON... DX

Fey: Sorry, better than having an indecisive penguin again... ;) (Sorry, Crazey, but having another fangirl vs fangirl thing would really get on my nerves... ;)

Rico: *takes Karenkook and kisses her*

Teng: Yes, you may kiss the bride... -.-

Fey: Okay, shall we have the next dare?

Gold:

Time for a whole bunch of random epicness! xD

Candy, Skipper, Marlene, Fey, and Blowhole- sing Alice of Human Sacrifice! It's a very violent song. Candy is the first Alice, Blowhole is the second, Fey is the third and Marlene and Skipper are the siblings as the fourth Alice.

Candy: There was once a little dream.

Blowhole: No one knows who had dreamt it. It was really such a small dream.

Fey: This made the little dream think... "I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream me?"

Marlene: The little dream thought... and at last had an idea.

Skipper: "I will make people come to me, and they will make my world."

*music starts*

Candy: The first Alice was a gallant red one. Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland, slicing down everything in her way. She was followed by a bloody red path. This new Alice deep in the woods, was trapped as a wanted fugitive. If it weren't for the red path that she made, no one would think that she even existed.

Blowhole: The second Alice was a fragile blue one, he sang to the world in the wonderland. Filling regions with so many false created notes that were of a crazy blue world. This new Alice was that of a rose, he was shot and killed by a mad man. It left a flower blooming sadly red. The one who was loved was now forgotten.

Fey: The third Alice was a little green one. Very cute and dear in the wonderland. She charmed people to her every beck and call, She had made a strange green country. This new Alice was the country's queen, taken over by a distorted dream. She was afraid of losing to death, She would forever rule her country.

Marlene: During this, two children went into the woods.

Skipper: They had a tea party under the rose trees.

Marlene: An invitation form the castle for them was...

Skipper: The trump card

Both: of hearts!

Both: The fourth Alice was two siblings. Their curiosity in the wonderland. Going through many different doors. Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat.

Marlene: The stubborn big sister.

Skipper: And smart little brother.

Marlene: Though they were the closest

Both: to Alice's Wonderland... They were never woken from their deep dreaming. Forever they wandered in the wonderland.

*music ends*

Fey: Okay... ml99.8?

ml99.8: Kowalski do my math homework!

Bob: she's only done 2 and a half assignments this term...

*ml99.8 gives Kowalski a truck full of math homework*

Kowalski: *tears up* This.. is all for ME? *teary smile* This feels like my birthday... :D

ml99.8: Uh... okay? Sure... Happy Birthday... xD

Kowalski: *nerdy chuckle and starts working on math*

ml99.8: Anyways... HAH I STILL HAS A BOSS... but more people are finding out like evulnessluver36.2...

Bob: I'm also somehow keeping the same boss...

Jakie: whats with you guys and being employed!

Fey: AND I KNOW! xD

Kowalski: *still scribbeling*

ml99.8: Rico I dare you to blow up my math teacher Mr.K

Bob: NO MERCY FOR MATH!

Rico: *grabs dynamite and jumps out of window* Muhawhawhawhawhawhaw! xDDDDDDDD

After 2 minutes...

Rico: *returns with the burnt version of the teacher's mathbook and a pair of glasses*

ml99.8: RICO! I LOVE YOU! :DDDDDDDD xDDDDDDd

Rico: *whistles happily* I kno... ^^

ml99.8: *looks at Kowalski*

Kowalski: *mumbling still over math*

ml99.8: Do I still need him, acutally? o.O

Kowalski: EUREKA! :D I'm done... :DDDD *proudly presents her the math homework*

ml99.8: Thanks, Kowalski! :D

Fey: Dark? You want to give us one of your dares?

Dark: Yeah...

Fey: Okay, so tell us one.

Dark: Fey you must act all creepy and sing the song darkness and magic by trance ^.^

Fey: *puts in earplugs and listen to song* Hmmm... *takes earplugs out* I LOVE THAT SONG! :D *highfives ml99.8*

Dark: So... the dare? :D

Fey: Okay...

~Sudden powerfailure... a window clatters open... a breeze rushes through the room... Kowalski takes out a candle and lights it... everyone stares into the pale face of Fey~

Fey: *reaches hand out in a trance* Come to me children and follow my way

Into the world of darkness and magic

With all my power I'll show you the way

To all your dreams, hopes and illusions.

*music*

Fey: Come to me children and follow my way

Into the world of darkness and magic

With all my power I'll show you the way

To all your dreams, hopes and illusions.

*music*

Fey: *shudders in a trance* ...Darkness...Magic...Power...Dreams...Hopes...Illisions...

*music*

Fey: Come to me children and follow my way

Into the world of darkness and magic

With all my power I'll show you the way

To all your dreams, hopes and illusïons

~darkness... then lights again... and Fey is sitting on sofa, reading a book... humming the melody~

Everyone: *freaked out*

Fey: *looks up* What?

Achat: *walks in*

Fey: Damn, it's you.

Achat: Yeah, I love you, too... -.-

Penelope: Who is she? O.o

Fey: Bad news... ^^

Achat: Sure... xD

Fey: So, why are you here?

Achat: It's a Truth and Dare, remember?

Fey: So you want to put in one of your dares, correct?

Achat: Correct. Now my dare...:D

Skipper: Will we like it?

Achat: Ummm, depends... ^^

Skipper: *uneasy*

Achat: Okay... *poofs penguins and herself out of room*

Fey: Hey! Where did SHE get the poofy powers? D: That's so unfair!

Achat: *returns... with four snowwhite, cute kittens in her arms*

Girls: Awwww...

Fey: I wanna hold one! :3 *takes one* Oh, look at its big head! :3

Alex: *takes other one* Lol, this one has a flat head... *plays with the Kitten's feet*

Lea: Karen, can I hold one, too?

Karen: *takes third one* Sure... *pets her kitten* Wow, look its hair! It stands upright!

Lea: *takes fourth one* Hehe, it's kinda plumb.

Julien: Can I hold one, too?

Jessie: I wanna hold one, too! :D

Fey: Mine! *kisses the kitten*

Jessie: D: *pets Fey's kitten*

Fey: Fine, you can hold it, but just for a short while!

Jessie: Yay! ^^ *Kitten-xoxo*

Bob: HEY! *kitten with upright hair has sunk it's teeth into his butt* BAD KITTY!

ml99.8: Oh, c'mon, it's so cute... *takes it and cuddles it*

Fey: I want it back! *fights with Jessie over the snowwhite ball of fur*

Kitten: Meow?

Fey and Jessie: IT MEOWED! :DDDD

Kitten: *grins* Meow!

Fey and Jessie: Awww...

Kitten: Mooooo...

Everyone: o.O

Kitten: Wuff-wuff (dog)...

Alex: What the heck... is it doing? *holds flat-head kitten away from her* Wait a minute!

Achat: *innocent grin*

Fey: WHAT WAS THAT DARE, ACHAT? *holding big-head kitten tightly to her*

Achat: Uhmmm, just that the penguins should turn into snow-white kittens so that you girls can cuddle them... ^^

Girls: o.O

Alex: So, this is Skipper? *inspects flat-head kitten*

Kitten: *chipmunk voice* At your service, ma'am...

Alex: Eeek!

Lea: And Private? *plumb kitten*

Kitten: *chipmunk voice* Oh dear...

Fey: Wait, then THIS is Kowalski? *inspects Kitten*

Kitten: *chipmunk voice* I am 99 percent sure of that! ^^

Fey: Argh! *hurls Kitten away from her*

Kitten: *chipmunk voice* Aaaaaahhhh...

Jessie: *runs after it and retrieves it.. xoxo! xD*

ml99.8: I guess this is Rico, then!

Kitten: *chipmunk voice* KABLEMO! :D

Karenkook: AWWW! *takes Rico-kitten*

Fey: *poofs smirking penguins back into original form* -.- Next dare?

Anastasia: Private! My dare! :D Fight a gork and daminos.

Private: You meant Geeks and Dominoes? *advances toward Kowalski*

Anastasia: -.- No, GORK and DAMINOS!

Private: Oh… what's that? O.o

Fey: Obviously a hallunication of their own twisted minds… *sigh*

Kowalski: I like the word choice! :D We're so much alike! :D

Fey: Yeah, sure…

Private: But what IS a Gork and a Daminos?

Anastasia: I, uh… uhm…

Fey: NEXT DARE! :D

PB: Hey, but Private has to fight SOMETHING! O.o

Private: *shrugs, punches Kowalski and a few dominoes* Happy?

Anastasia: Not really, but-

Fey: Next dare. :)

Karenkook: Sal and Alex - Sing "Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)"

Alex: HaHA! I'm a natural at being better...

Skipper: That's not true...

Sal: Well, let's see.

Alex: Anything you can do,

I can do better.

I can do anything

Better than you.

Sal: No, you can't.

Alex: Yes, I can.

Sal: No, you can't.

Alex: Yes, I can.

Sal: No, you can't.

Sal: Yes, I can,

Yes, I can!

Sal: Anything you can be

I can be greater.

Sooner or later,

I'm greater than you.

Alex: No, you're not.

Sal: Yes, I am.

Alex: No, you're not.

Sal: Yes, I am.

Alex: No, you're NOT!

Sal: Yes, I am.

Yes, I am!

Sal: I can shoot a partridge

With a single cartridge.

Alex: I can get a sparrow

With a bow and arrow.

Sal: I can live on bread and cheese.

Alex: And only on that?

Sal: Yes.

Alex: So can a rat!

Sal: Any note you can reach

I can go higher.

Alex: I can sing anything

Higher than you.

Sal: No, you can't. (High)

Alex: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Sal: No, you can't. (Higher)

Alex: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Sal: No, you can't. (Higher)

Alex: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Sal: No, you can't. (Higher)

Alex: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Sal: No, you can't. (Higher)

Alex: Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

Alex: Anything you can buy

I can buy cheaper.

I can buy anything

Cheaper than you.

Sal: Fifty cents?

Alex: Forty cents!

Sal: Thirty cents?

Alex: Twenty cents!

Sal: No, you can't!

Alex: Yes, I can,

Yes, I can!

Alex: Anything you can say

I can say softer.

I can say anything

Softer than you.

Sal: No, you can't. (Softly)

Alex: Yes, I can. (Softer)

Sal: No, you can't. (Softer)

Alex: Yes, I can. (Softer)

Sal: No, you can't. (Softer)

Alex: Yes, I can. (Softer)

YES, I CAN! (Full volume)

Sal: I can drink my liquor

Faster than a flicker.

Alex: I can drink it quicker

And get even sicker!

Sal: I can open any safe.

Alex: Without bein' caught?

Sal: Sure.

Alex: That's what I thought-

you crook!

Alex: Any note you can hold

I can hold longer.

I can hold any note

Longer than you.

Sal: No, you can't.

Alex: Yes, I can

Sal: No, you can't.

Alex: Yes, I can

Sal: No, you can't.

Alex: Yes, I can

Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Sal: No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-

Alex: CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)

Sal: Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

Alex: Anything you can wear

I can wear better.

In what you wear

I'd look better than you.

Sal: In my coat?

Alex: In your vest!

Sal: In my shoes?

Alex: In your hat!

Sal: No, you can't!

Alex: Yes, I can

Yes, I CAN!

Sal: Anything you say

I can say faster.

I can say anything

Faster than you.

Alex: No, you can't. (Fast)

Sal: Yes, I can. (Faster)

Alex: No, you can't. (Faster)

Sal: Yes, I can. (Faster)

Alex: Noyoucan't. (Faster)

Sal: YesIcan! (Fastest)

I can jump a hurdle.

Alex: I can wear a girdle.

Sal: I can knit a sweater.

Alex: I can fill it better!

Sal: I can do most anything!

Alex: Can you bake a pie?

Sal: No.

Alex: Neither can I.

Alex: : Anything you can sing

I can sing sweeter.

I can sing anything

Sweeter than you.

Sal: No, you can't. (Sweetly)

Alex: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

Sal: No, you can't. (Sweeter)

Alex: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

Sal: No, you can't. (Sweeter)

Alex: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

Sal: No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)

Alex: Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)

Alex: *at same time with Sal* Yes, I can!

Sal: *at same time with Alex* No, you can't!

Everyone: *cheers*

Fey: -.- Imagine the HORRORS of typing THAT up... Dx

Alex: What?

Fey: Never mind, good performance... ;)

Alex: Fine, next dare...

Co: Kowalski-I dare you, Anastasia, and Jessie to sing Rate Rebirth that was sung by Len, Kaito, and Gakupo...Kowalski can be the one wearing the dress. That's up to you three. :3

Jessie and Anastasia: *grin*

Kowalski: *nervous* Girls, girls... I was good to you.

Jessie and Anastasia: *simultaneously* DRESS!

Kowalski: *groans, fluffy dress with ribbons is poofed up on him, a bow is on the top of his head*

*music starts*

Jessie: The red world has been torn up,

and turned into scattered pieces.

Anastasia: By picking through the fragments, I collect

nothing but void, that I'm now in tears.

Kowalski: You are no longer here.

There's no longer a meaning for my existence.

That voice inside my head

has been calling out to me again and again.

All 3: Please also take me

to your place.

If our encounter is an unforgivable sin,

then let's fall together without a trace.

Jessie: No wish will be granted forever;

my wish is cruelly disappearing.

Anastasia: Please pass onto me my punishment;

not knowing anything, I simple obeyed.

Kowalski: Recalling the sensation of touch in my two hands,

imprisoned in the consciousness of my sin,

I can no longer break out.

Jessie: When the door was opened,

my fate also began.

Unable to escape from it,

I can simply follow my destiny.

Kowalski and Anastasia: Having been constrained for many years,

Anastasia: I'm now released, and led towards a blue world.

All 3: Please also take me

to that faraway place.

I don't need anything else,

so please just give me the blue freedom.

Jessie:

Only my heart truly knows

what is it capable of opening that door.

Anastasia: Severing fate, I open the door,

as I'm about to obtain my future freedom.

Everyone: *claps*

Fey: The next dare is from Gold.

Gold: Skipper- Let a hippie slap you instead! xD Then you can be Blowhole's slave ^-^

Skipper: Hold your horses, lady, I won't let any hip-

Hippie: *slaps him*

Skipper: YOU STUPID MEAN LITTLE OLD-

Blowhole: I believe, we have an appointment, Skipper?

Skipper: No, we don't... I WILL NEVER BE YOUR- *handcuffs are poofed on him*

Blowhole: Come along, now, slave.

Skipper: Grrrrr... you could at least have let me finish what I was say-

Fey: Okay, next dare! :D

Gold: Marlene- Take Private outside the Zoo and go feral on him

Marlene: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Gold: Actually... ^^ I'm sure that's a really bad idea!

Marlene: *sigh* Okay, let's go, Privy.

Private: Uh oh... please, don't be too hard on me...

After 10 minutes...

Private: *stumbles back in, bruises, blue eyes, bleeding beak* Oww... *falls on back*

Marlene: *comes after him* Privy, I'm so sorry... can I help? Oh dear... o.O

Fey: Great, another random dare from CC... :D

CC: Skipper-Dance German folk dancing, in a pink tutu, on Julien's head, eating peanut butter with your fingers, balancing ten bottles of soda on your head! Alex gets turned into a boy if you do not do all this correctly.

Skipper: Okay, so first... I get up on Julien's head... *gets on to Julien* Eat peanut butter with flippers... *scoops peanut butter with flippers*

Jessie: And balance ten bottles of soda on your head...

Skipper: Kay! *balances 9 bottles easily on his head, about to put the tenth on*

Jessie: If you don't succeed, Alex will be turned into a boy... xD

Skipper: Wait, what? Then, why am I doing this correctly? *falls on purpose from Julien, smears peanut butter in his fur, and spills the water*

Alex: GRRRRR!

Skipper- For a second I thought if I didn't succeed, something bad will happen to me... *laughs* sucker! xD

Alex- Did I forget to mention that I hate you?

Skipper- Nope ^^

Fey- Well Alex, looks like I have no other choice but to turn you into a guy...

Alex- *Looks Fey straight in the eye* I am NOT gonna be a dude.

Private- Why? What's so wrong about being a guy? :D

All girls- Everything! -.-

Skipper- *rolls eyes* Girls...

Fey- I'm sorry Alex... *takes out a wand*

Alex- Well the wand is new

Fey- Yeah, I thought the author's power needed a little... pizzaz. *looks at wand admiringly* Now for the transformation! *laughs evilly*

Alex- Fey... you don't want to do this. *says nervously*

Fey- Oh I think I do. *Turns her into a guy within a blink of an eye*

Alex- *shuts eyes* is it bad? Oh god, I'm probably hideous.

Jessie- No sis... oddly enough... you look ummmm how could I put it?

Skipper- *smirks* handsome xDD

Fey- Yeah... you look pretty good for a guy.

Alex- really? *slowly opens eyes* Someone give me a mirror!

Jessie- *hands her a mirror*

Alex- *focuses on picture* That is... me? *asks confusedly*

Skipper- yep xD

Alex- wow... not bad.

Fey: -.- Okay, let's go on with a few other dares while Alex is busy staring in the mirror... xD

Alex: HEY!

Fey: Don't make me go all girly on you, I can SO do that, because you're my BPMBF... xD

Alex: Yeah, but now I'm a man.

Fey: Never... and uhm, while we're at it, the effect will soon wear off... xD

Alex: I've never noticed... that there are so many girls in this TaD... :D

Fey: *sigh* Next dare?

Alex: *looking around, whisteling*

Fey: I'm warning you... -.-

Alex: Lol, I'd like to see you try doing something... xD *winks*

Fey: *poofes him back to her* Now, can we have the next dare?

Alex: *girl again* What... just happened? *dazed*

Skipper: *rolling on floor laughing*

Alex: Grrr...

Fey: Next dare. Seriously.

PB: You get a lunacorn because I feel as though I've been mean to you. *gives him Lunacorn*

Private: Aww, really? :D *hugs Lunacorn*

CC: *whispers* It wants to eat you...

Private: o.O The Lu-lu-lunacorn?

PB: CC, what are you telling Private?

CC: Nothing really. *smiles wickedly*

Private: Um, PB? Is it unpolite if I give you the Lunacorn back? :/

PB: Sure, if you want to...

Private: *pushes it into her arms*

Lunacorn: *deep voice* Eat, eat, eat! *is poofed off by Fey*

Fey: Next on is... Maurica! :D

PB: Maurice, sing a song.

Maurice: *steps to mic* Ready?

*music starts*

Maurice: I need another story

Something to get off my chest.

My life is kinda boring.

Need something that I can confess.

Till all my sleeves were stained red.

From all the truth that I said.

Come by it honestly, I swear.

Thought you saw me wink, too.

I've been on the brink, so.

Tell me what you want from me.

Something that'll light those ears.

I'm sick of all the insincere.

I'm going to give all my secrets away.

This time,

Don't need another perfect lie.

Don't care if critics ever jump in line.

I'm gonna give all my secrets away.

CC-DAAAAAAAAAAAARE TIIIIIIIME! I will give EPIC DARES now! :D Now...where do I begin...hmmmm...AHA!

Everyone: *scared*

CC: Kowalski-Write a ten thousand page book about how great dentists are...then let everyone read the first chapter.

Kowalski: You haven't considered that I actually can't read and write?

CC: Fey? *grin*

Fey: Hmm, ya, whatever… *poofs him ability to read and write*

Kowalski: WOW! THE WORLD IS OPEN! :D *sees shirt of random person* Wow, what does that say… *squints to see better*

Jessie: Walski, dear, do you need glasses? O.O

Kowalski: Me? *chuckles* ME? Glasses?

Jessie: Fey? *grins*

Fey: *sigh, poofs glasses for Kowalski*

Kowalski: *puts glasses on* Okay… wow… It IS a new world! (O).(o) Everything is so… sharp and clear… (:)D

Jessie: Awww, he looks so sweet! :D

Fey: More like a geek… -.- but if you call that sweet… kay.

Kowalski: NO NEED TO SNAP AT ME, FEY, OKAY?

Fey: *rolls eyes* Go ahead. Write your book.

Kowalski: Grrrr… D: *sits down at desk, starts writing*

Jessie: *goes over to him and comforts him* :3

CC: Meanwhile, Rico could do his dare! :D

Rico: YIPPEE! :D

CC: Rico-Watch all the episodes of the mushiest soap opera ever made!

Rico: Awwwww… *disappointed puppy eyes* No KA-BOOM? :(

CC: No, sorry, buddy.

Rico: Awww… *goes off to movie room*

After 30 minutes…

Kowalski: *stands up* I'M DONE! (:)D

Jessie: Let's hear it! :D

Kowalski: *clears throat*

Chapter One.

Dentists.

These brave and courageous men in white are the greatest gifts Mother Nature has bestowed on us. They look inside our mouth, put their hand next to our teeth, and have to listen to our pain-filled screams day after day.

They ignore our mortality and reach for higher things, such as clean, shining bright teeth.

White, healthy chompers are good for your body to digest the food properly, as they make the food in your mouth smaller and…

Half of the room: *asleep*

Other half of the room (Fey included): *whimpering and holding their head*

Kowalski: Shall I read on? *confused* Do you like it?

Rico: *runs into room, screaming* SOAPSOAPSOAPSOAP!

Penelope: -.- SOPA? (Btw, sign petition for Avaatz!)

Rico: NO! Dx SOAP! HELP ME! *hides behind Skipper*

CC: I'm guessing… next dare? ;)

Co-Oh I have a AWFUL IDEA for Anastasia. *Laugh evilly*

Anastasia-I dare you, to eat...100 things of Pixy sticks then after that...500. *Smiles evilly*

Erik-Co...where did you get that...?

Co-*Turns all crazy with Anastasia*

Erik-RUN FOR YOU'RE LIFE!

*A day later*

Co-...what happen?

Fey: *explains with enough distance between her and CO*

Co-Really? Oh wow...that's amazing Fey...I turn into a Tasmanian devil! *Smiles evilly.* Bring in the one from bugs bunny AND bugs bunny. Oh and Daffy Duck. :) *Starts eating sugar with Anastasia*

Fey: Uh huh... -.-

Erik and Co: *grin at each other then at Fey*

Fey: Yes, I DO know what will be next... ;)

Erik and Co: DIE FOP DIE! xDDD

Fey: Okay, Crazen and Teng, you're up next.

Crazey: xDDD Tengaki and Crazen sing Nekomimi Switch with everyone having cat ears and if they dun sing they will turn into ze catz. 83 They must also act out the music video.

Teng: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Skipper: *shifty eyes* I've seen the music video, we have to dance like THAT?

Alex: Hell, no, have mercy, please!

Fey: *groans and poofs everyone cat ears*

Crazen: *signs to Crazey* I Hate You...

Crazey: *gulps and turns music on, everyone with cat ears start dancing*

Teng: You and me together

Crazen: hyuu? hyuu?

Teng: Our hearts start throbbing

Wearing cute cat ears

Let us lounge around together

It's a hot summer

Crazen: fu? fu?

Teng: Basking in the cool breeze of the fan

The ice creams are melting

pota pota

Uh-oh, it makes us feel a bit sad

Teng: Awakened sleepily from a short nap

On an early holiday afternoon

Hanging out in pajamas

We smell the fresh sweet aroma of

Teng: Iron X Mineral, although we do not need it

The morning coffee has become a habit

"Good Morning", greetings to each other

I saw pair of cat ears on your head

Am I still dazed from dreaming?

Teng: You and me together

Crazen: meow meow

Teng: Cat ears are quantum mechanics

"Calm down and continue drinking cafe au lait"

Teng: Memory is running out and we're in a panic

Our brains are going to overflow

The cosmic mystery of

The eleven dimensional scale increases

Teng: Is this illusion a dream or reality

The summer sun tires us out

With a child-like smile

We stare at the sunflower before us

Teng: Cat ears go well with your profile

Ah ah, we're getting dizzy

For example, an unscientific person would also

Believe when it's twilight

Teng: It's a hot summer

Crazen: fu? fu?

Teng: Basking in the cool breeze of the fan

The ice creams are melting

Crazen:pota pota

Teng: Uh-oh, it makes us feel a bit sad

*everyone stops dancing and glares at Crazey*

Crazey: *giggles* You guys look so cute with the cat ears... ^^ *looks around* No? Uhmm, okay...

Fey: *poofs catears off* Gold, how about your gift to Mort.

Gold: Mort- Let it rain pie on you! Today's pie flavor...the feet!

Mort: FEET? *big eyes*

Gold: Pie à la da Feet...

Mort: *big smile and puts his face into it, starts eating*

Alex: That's... really preverse... o.O

Penelope: *re-enters after she had gotten a coke* Hey guys...:)

Fey:Hi..xD

Penelope:Why every time that I'm coming here you are the only one who greets me?

Julien:Oh hello there my beloved queen...;)

Penelope:Oh boy...

Fey:*trying to hide a smirk*See?I'm not the only one that greet you...:D

Julien:How are you today my beautificious queen?

Everyone:*trying not to burst out laughing seeing Julien's flirty look and Penelope's awkward look*

Penelope:*sighs*Julien I'm not your queen...

Julien:Oh my queen,you and your jokes...xD

Penelope:*gives desperate look to the others*

Everybody else:*burst out laughing*

Penelope:Grrrr!

Alex:Oh c'mon it was amusing!xD

Penelope:I don't tease you about your relationship with Skipper!

Jessie:See?*smirks*

Alex:See what?

Jessie:You are in a relationship with Skipper...:)

Alex:I never said that...

Penelope:What's up with her?:/

Jessie:She still refuses that she has a relationship with Skipper...

Penelope:Oh,I see...

Alex:It is true!

Penelope:Yeah,and I heard once my mute dead grandmother to yell at the cat because he had ripped her curtains...she used to live in a spaceship on the moon...oh good old days...

Kowalski:Your grandmother is mute?Can we go meet her?*excited*

Penelope:Ok,firstly I never had a mute grandmother and second well you will meet her...someday...How many years do penguins live?

Kowalski:Huh?What?*the PoM penguins look at Penelope shocked*

Fey:And...moving on...Penelope dares please...:)

Penelope:Here...*hands her a sheet of paper*

Fey:Ok,well let's see...and the first dare is for Blowhole...

Blowhole:Gah!Dang it!

Candy:Hey!Not in front of the kids...

Blowhole:Ok...

Fey:Anyway...the dare says..

Penelope: Blowhole-Tango with Hans...you have to wear this dress*Penelope gives Blowhole a strapless mini purple dress with some black stripes*

Blowhole:What?What?*angry*

Penelope:Yeah and Hans has to wear a tuxedo...xD

Hans:I don't have one...

Penelope:Gah why do I have to do everything?*tosses him a tux*

Hans:Thanks... *puts it on* Don't I look handsome?

Girls: Uhmmm...

Blowhole: *puts on strapless mini striped purple dress*

Everyone: xD

Hans: You, me, Blowhole. Let's tango. *puts rose between his beak*

Blowhole: *dances the Tango with Hans* This is akward... why is he such a good dancer?

Skipper: Don't ask. -.-

Blowhole: How would YOU know? O.o

Fey: Moving on, once again... xD

Anastasia: Congratulations, Maurice! You have now been released from your job so you can do what you want. :D

Maurice: Uh, thanks?

Anastasia: AREN'T YOU HAPPY? xD

Maurice: I guess…

Anastasia: I'm such a good person to think of others! :D

Maurice: But… what should I do?

Skipper: Go fishing for lamas… -.-

Kowalski: Become a scientist! :D

Rico: KA-BOOM! xD

Private: Oh dear… drink a cup of tea?

Maurice: Sorry, people, but… really… as much as Julien can be annoying… he's one of my best friends… and I like spending time with him.

Fey: Good boy… :) Next dare is for Anastasia!

PB: Become president and turn this country around! You can't make it any worse plus you're smart!

Fey: Now which country do you mean? ;) We have several international people here! *high-fives Wp and Penelope*

PB: Uhm, the States… ;)

Anastasia: Wow, this will go into history as the first ever woman to become president of the U.S.! :D How do I look?

Everyone: Perfect, now go… -.-

Anastasia: ON IT! :D *leaves*

~After 5 minutes…

Anastasia: UGH! They wouldn't even consider me! Dx

Fey: Now, now, I'm sure it wasn't that bad…

Jessie: Well, it doesn't really surprise me… ^^

Anastasia: *glares at Jessie*

Kowalski: Let's not fight girls! ^^

Fey: Shut up, walnut-head! :/

Kowalski: I AM NOT A WALNUT-HEAD!

Fey: Are too!

Kowalski: AM NOT!

Fey: Are- never mind, I kinda wanna finish this TaD, so… let's continue later... ^^ Next dare?

Gold: Hans- Walk in and annoy everyone, if they're annoyed too much, they are allowed to attack you!

Skipper: He just has to be present... -.- that's annoying enough!

Hans: Why?

Skipper: Okay, I'm already annoyed too much! *attacks Hans*

Fey: Yeah, I'm annoyed too... -.- I'll join. *attacks Hans*

Mort: ANNOYED! :D *attacks*

Teng: Annoyed, duh, he's my brother... ^^ *attacks*

Everyone: *slowly starts attacking him*

Hans: *blue and black, half-uncounsious*

Fey: *drags him out of the mob and lays him on sofa and gives him some ice cubes*

Gold: While he's out... Candy and Blowhole- get Revenge on Doris for calling your kids brats!

Candy: Oh YEAH!

Blowhole: But... I can't hurt my own mother! D:

Kowalski: Gah! *faints*

Blowhole: Or was it Aunt? Or sister... I forgot.

Candy: Ugh! *drags him to where Doris is standing*

Doris: ME AGAIN? Dx F***ing ToD! Dx

Fey: -.- Seriously, how could you ever have loved a bitch like HER?

Kowalski: *shrugs nervously*

Candy: *walks up to Doris* You. Me. Dolphin Girl fight!

Doris: What makes you think you have any chance against me?

Candy: YOU CALLED MY KIDS BRATS! *tackles her and throws punch after punch*

Everyone: Wow...

Skipper: I'm betting on Candy...

Blowhole: Me, too...

After 5 min...

Doris: *uncouncious*

Fey: *drags her next to Hans* -.- Next dare? ;)

PB: Marlene, become a pop-star

Marlene: I´m already am. ^_~

Skipper: Since when?

Marlene: Since… that´s classified.

PB: So… you wanna sing a song?

Marlene: SURE! :D *gets out her guitar*

Everyone: ACTUALLY, DON'T!

Marlene: ^^ Okay…

Karenkook: I dare Rose, Lea, and Sal to compete in a snowball war with Alex, Jessie, and Fey in a giant mansion with two snowball guns on the upper level. (This has to do with a dream I has last night with BTR. We has a snowball fight in salmon colored mansion. I won! XD)

Fey: OOOOh! :D A snowball fight! :DDDD We'll win, that's so obvious.

Rose: Oh, that's what YOU think... xD

Alex: *sings into Sal's face* Anything you can do, I can do better!

Sal: Enough with the singing already... -.-

Alex: Humph.

Lea: Shall we start?

Jessie: You bet! :D

Outside...

Team 1: *Sal, Lea, and Rose start making snowballs*

Tem 2: *Alex, Fey, and Jesssie look at each other*

Fey: Okay, Alex, you're going to be our thrower, Jessie, you're going to be our spy, and I'll make the snowballs. Meanwhile, start building a fort! Let's go!

Alex: Oh, COME ON! *makes random snowballs and throws them to the other side* It's about the fun!

Fey: But we can still be organized! Dx

Jessie: Lol, maybe we could call for peace? ^^

Fey: PEACE? *faints*

Alex: Nice work, Jess, now that she fainted, we can start throwing! *high-fives Jessie*

Team 1: *starts throwing snowballs*

Jessie: Uhm, we don't actually have... a fort...

Alex: WHO CARES? :D *throwing snowballs*

Jessie: *shrugs happily and also throws snowballs*

Sal: I CAN DO THIS SO MUCH BETTER, SISTER! *throws snowball smack into Alex's face*

Alex: GRRRR! *to Jessie* Okay... maybe we do... need a fort!

Jessie: *throwing snowballs at Rose* Lol, maybe if we calculated the exact direction from which a- DUCK! *ducks*

Alex: Huh, what? *snowball lands in her face* UGH! *someone taps her on shoulder* Huh?

Fey: *smiles sweetly, smashing a snowball into Alex's face* There you go, Humblebums... ^^

Jessie: *giggles at Alex's face*

Alex: GRRR! *smashes snowball into Fey's face*

Fey: YOU DID NOT! *pushes snowball down Alex's back* xD

Alex: *catapults snowballs at Fey*

Jessie: o.O You know... we're supposed to... fight the other team? O.o *sighs and joins in rubbing snow into faces*

Lea: Uhmmm... what are THEY doing?

Sal: It's called mutiny, just sit and watch here, dear, until they have self-destroyed themselves.

Rose: xD Maybe we could help out a little? xD

After 10 minutes...

Skipper: *smirks* And?

Rose, Lea, and Sal: *helping Alex, Fey, and Jessie inside, all three are blue with cold*

Karenkook: YAY FOR LEA, ROSE, AND SAL! :DDDDDD

Fey: *shiver* Next dare... please.

PB: Marlene, marry someone. Anyone you want.

Marlene: Julian.

Everyone: What?

Julian: YES! YES! YES!

Marlene: Just kidding. I pick…

Alex: Choose wisely, sister. *glaring at Marlene*

Marlene: I choose… would it be weird if I chose Fey, because she is the coolest? And we both are radical feminists…

Fey: You are? :D

Marlene: Yeah, since you moved into my cave, I had no other choice, right?

Fey: Okay, let's marry, Marly! xD *thinks* Okay, that sounded weird.

Skipper: Yeah, couldn't you have warned us before you let THAT go?

Private: Why, Skipper? *innocent eyes* I'm sure Fey and Marlene would be a great couple! :D (Note: Nothing against gay people… okay? :))

Marlene: Yeah, maybe I should pick a guy… just maybe… ^^

Julien: I'M AVAILABLE! :D

Marlene: I choose… Taylor Lautner's otter form.

Fey: YOU'RE KIDDING! O.o

Anastasia: That's just… genius!

Fey: HOW CAN YOU CHOOSE TAYLOR LAUTNER? Dx

Taylor Lautner: I'm here for a marriage?

Fey: *facepalms*

Marlene: *faints into his arms*

Taylor Lautner: Will you marry me?

Marlene: YES! xD

Fey: JUST DON'T EXPECT ME TO PARTICIPATE IN THE WEDDING! Dx NEXT DARE!

Marlene and Taylor Lautner: *kiss*

Gold: Kowalski, randomly hug anyone of you're choice xD

Fey: Oh, COME ON! Do you really want the fangirl war to sta-

Kowalski: *hugs Fey*

Fey: *goofy grin*

Kowalski: Well, since Jessie has me... ^^ and Anastasia got Alexander... that seems fair.

Fey: *goofy grin*

Alex: Great... -.- Now she's finally gone bonkers. -.-

PB: Marlene, what do you think about our government today?

Marlene: Ummm, don´t know. As an animal I don't really pick up too much.

Anastasia: Okay, that… makes sense.

Fey: Next dare is for Rico!

Gold: Rico- put on a banana suit and dance around the zoo xDDD

Rico: YIPPEE! *puts on banana suit*

After 10 minutes...

Rico: *pant pant, takes off banana suit*

~Flashback~

Rico running, screaming crazily and laughing like a maniac... Mason, Phil, Bada, and Bing following him, shouting: "BANANA! BANANA! BANANA!"

~End of Flashback~

PB: Kowalski, build a utopian city.

Kowalski: Again?

Anastasia: What do you mean again?

Kowalski: Well, before Private joined our team, we've been captured by utopian space squids, which forced us to build cities for them, however, we had no knowledge of architecture, so we managed to-

Skipper: Soldier! That's classified!

PB: Anastasia, kick Kowalski's butt! He deserves it for stringing you, Fey, and Jessie along for so long!

Anastasia: *kicks Kowalski's backside with pure enjoyment, then kisses him* ^^

Kowalski: o.O

Jessie: xDDD Okay, can I do the next dare now?

Fey: *wakes up from sleeping* Huh? Uh, yeah, sure...

Jessie: Since when were you asleep? O.o

Fey: Sometime after goverment and before the utopian thing.

Jessie: Well, you just missed Anastasia kicking Kowalski's butt! xD

Fey: I DID NOT! Dx

Jessie: Anyway, can I do the next dare now? :D

Fey: Sure.

Jessie: Private-Ride on a magic donkey to Pencil Land, and once you get there, shout, "All your pencil are belong to us!". When the natives chase you around with a sausage, run in circles shouting out random things.

Private: Yay! ^^ I think... *goes off to Pencil Land on Donna the Donkey*

In Pencil Land...

Private: Thanks, Donna the Donkey! :D

Donna the Donkey: *poops*

Private: Uhm, okay, what do I do now? *thinks* Gosh, I forgot! O.o *rides back to TaD*

Fey: Privvy! O.o What are you doing here?

Private: I don't know what to do! Dx

Fey: Uhm, how about you take someone with you, so you don't forget?

Private: Okay! :D Who's coming along?

Fey: Mort. *shoves Mort toward him*

Private: *sigh, puts Mort on Donna the Donkey, and rides to Pencil Land*

In Pencil Land...

Private: Thanks, Donna the Donkey! :D

Donna the Donkey: *poops*

Mort: CHOCOLATE! :D *eats donkeypoop*

Private: Bad Mort... no, get away... wait... *thinks* Gosh, I forgot again what to do! O.o Oh dear... *rides back to TaD*

Fey: Okay, so maybe Mort wasn't the smartest choice... xD *shoves Crazen toward him*

Crazen: -.-

Fey: She can tell you all about-

Kowalski: Fey. -.- She's mute.

Fey: Oh... right. *shoves-

Dark: Maybe I could go?

Fey: Great idea! :D

Dark: *sits on donkey with Mort and Private*

Fey: You do... though, remember what you have to do?

Dark: Private-Ride on a magic donkey to Pencil Land, and once you get there, shout, "All your pencil are belong to us!". When the natives chase you around with a sausage, run in circles shouting out random things.

Fey: Wow... amazing memory... off you go!

In Pencil Land...

Private: Thanks, Donna the Donkey! :D

Donna the Donkey: *poops and Mort bends down to eat it*

Dark: Bad MORT! O.o *picks him up*

Private: Uhm, what do I have to do now?

Dark: First, you shout „All your pencils belong to us!" and when the natives chase you areound with sausages you run into a circle, and shout random things!

Private: *sees some natives* ALL YOUR SAUSAGES-

Dark: *whispers* Pencils, Private... ^^

Private: Right... ALL YOUR PENCILS BELONG TO US!

Natives: Yakieeo Faskeishonitu! *grab sausages and chase Private*

Private: Sausages! Pencils! *runs in circle* Circle! Fish and Chips! Enya! Plant! Darkness! Magic! Skipper! Oooh, and PEANUT BUTTER WINKIES! :D

~Dark, Private, and Mort are poofed back to the TaD~

Fey: Wow... next dare!

ml99.8: hmmm who needs torture...

Bob: I think Julien does...

ml99.8: hmmm what should I torture him with... AHA

Jakie: be scared...

ml99.8: I dare Julien to dress in baby clothes then act like Skipper is his mommy!

Skipper: Say WHAT? O.o

Julien: Oooh, will I wear a cute baby diaper? And will I get a thingie to suck on? :D

Fey: Do yu prefer dirty or clean? *holds up two diapers*

Julien: Clean... I want to be doing the dirtying myself! :D *puts on diaper*

Skipper: *groan*

Julien: Moooommy! :D

Skipper: *ignores him*

Julien: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMY! *starts wailing*

Skipper: *puts on earplugs* Can't hear you!

Julien: *starts screeching* MOOOOOOOOOOOMY!

Girls: -.- COME ON, Skipper! -.-

Skipper: *sigh* What do you want?

Julien: Suck-ah!

Skipper: Are you calling ME a sucker? *about to tackle him*

Fey: He just wants his sucker... the thing to suck on? *hands him a sucker*

Alex: Gross... this is just freaking me out... o.O

Anastasia: Kowalski, when we have kids...

Jessie: HEY! He's mine! -.-

Anastasia: In your dream, hon!

Fey: It's amazing how they turn everything into a fangirl-war.

Penelope: xD You're just jealous!

Fey: Am not.

Anastasia: Are too.

Julien: Is being helplessly ignored.

Skipper: Is not caring about the stupid lemur.

Julien: Does not have a good mommy.

Skipper: Really? Hmmm... that's probably because... I AM NOT YOUR MOMMY!

Julien: *starts wailing again*

Ml99.8: Stupidest dare, ever... -.-

Fey: Right! *poofs Julien back to normal* Dare's over, Julien, next up we have Anastasia babysit Karenkook's rotweiler for a while.

Karenkook: Don't worry, she's just 3 months old.

Anastasia: What kind of dog is a rotweiler, anyway?

Fey: A type of poodle... xD

Karenkook: No, it's more like-

Fey: A type of poodle. *glares at Karenkook*

Karenkook: Sure...

Anastasia: *unsure* Okay... then... I like poodles. *goes off*

~After 10 minutes...~

Anastasia: *comes back, streaks of fur hanging into her face, panting, Rotweiler under her arms* He tried to attack me! *angry smile* But I am victorious!

Alexander: *looks up, interested*

Anastasia: Btw, was that blood in his foodbowl?

Karenkook: One, it's a SHE, poor darling, and two, that was barbecue sauce!

Rotweiler: *growls and tries to bite Anastasia*

Anastasia: *tightens neck-hold*

Rotweiler: *whimpers*

Karenkook: YOU'LL CHOKE HER! *takes dog away from Anastasia*

Anastasia: *glares at rotweiler*

Rotweiler: *growls*

Fey: Uh... Karenkook? Take that dog away... now. And then we can move on to the next dare...

Karenkook: *takes dog away*

Penelope: Please read the remaining dares...

Fey: Fine...Private, Rico, Skipper and Kowalski- Swimming race into a pool full of chocolate cream...you are not allowed to eat it...at least not until the race is over...xD...which it means that the race is followed by chocolate party for everyone!xD

Penguins: *jump into pool full of chocolate and swim „lustfully"*

Everyone: Get ON with it already!

Penguins: *race*

~1st: Skipper

2nd: Private

3rd: Kowalski

4th: Rico, who already got a head-start on the chocolate... ~

Fey: Okay... they're done...s o that means... ;)

Everyone: CHOCOLATE PARTY! :D

Alex: *does a headjump into pool*

Ml99.8: *dunks Bob into chocolate*

Kowalski: *"chilling" with Jessie and Anastasia*

Alexander: *glances skeptically at chocolate*

Dark: *eating chocolate, hyper!*

Candy and Blowhole: *in their natural element*

Lea, Rose, and Sal: *betting over who was the last Zar of Russia and what was his most priced treasure, while scooping choclate*

Fey: *eating poofed-up chocolate*

Alex: COME on, Fey! xD That's spoiling the fun, if you eat your OWN chocolate... xD

Fey: *raises eyebrow* Like I'm gonna eat choclate in which people have bathed in...

Everyone: *stops eating chocolate in disgust*

Julien: Huh? *goes on eating chocolate*

Mort: Yay! It is FEET-FLAVOURED! *licks chocolate off Julien's feet*

Fey: Next dare.

Penelope:*looks over Fey *I can't believe you're ending the TaD...

Fey:Yeah...* sad smile*

All the POM characters:*look happy and excited*

Skipper:The torture is soon over people!xD

Fey:Yeah,good for you...

All the OCs and authors:*sad smile*

Penelope:Oh,c'mere!*hugs all the PoM characters and OCs and authors*

Skipper:Woa,hold on sister...it's not like we are never gonna see each other again!xD

Penelope:Good point...but it feels like a goodbye...Oh well...*takes out a remote and presses a button and the theme song of Shake it Up starts playing* Oh I love that song :D

Everybody:*dances*

Skipper: -.- Should we maybe... you know, finish the dares? *to Fey and Alex*

Fey and Alex: *dancing*

Skipper: Okay, next dare!

PB: Kowalski- Go on a date with your microscope.

Kowalski: I did. Everyday.

Fey: Yeah, he´s-

Skipper: Mad. Nuts. Gone bonkers.

Fey: Yeah, all of the above.

Kowalski: AM NOT!

Fey: ARE TOO!

Kowalski: *goes to microscope to cry*

Skipper: *rolls eyes*

Kowalski: *straightens up* Me and my microscope are going on a date now! *walks off with microscope*

After 10 minutes…

Kowalski: *walks back in, passionately kissing the microscope*

Fey, Jessie, and Anastasia: *cross arms over chest*

CC: Okay, Jessie, you'll LOVE the next one... :D

Jessie: Okay, I'm ready. Does it involve... Kowalski?

CC: *looks at paper* Lemme check... no.

Kowalski and Jessie: Awww... ^^

CC: First, Jessie, you have to hurt Doris the Dolphin in a very riduclous way...

Jessie: *thumps dictionary on Doris' head, then gets out a firelighter* Let me write Kowalski x Jessie across your back... *laughs maniaclly*

Fey: *poofs firelighter away* And next?

CC: Then, dance on her hospital bed...

Jessie: *does the can can on the hospital bed and is chased away by a nurse* Okay.

CC: Uhm, do a few backflips! :D

Jessie: *does several backflips and lands on her tummy* Owww...

Kowalski: You ok?

Jessie: Yes... ^^

CC: Okay, now eat this. *gives her burned fruitcake*

Jessie: *wrinkles nose* Eew... *bites into burned crust* Tastes like... ash... and... burnt cake... *spits cake out over Julien*

Julien: Moooooommy?

CC: *rolls eyes* Okay, then we have read an entire encyclopedia out loud, next burn it...

Jessie: Uhmmm, okay... *takes encyclopaida* Nothings too low for you, is it, CC?

CC: Nope! ^^

Jessie: Fine, then... *starts reading* **A, a** [Called _ay_, rhyming with _say_]. The 1st LETTER of the Roman ALPHABET as used for English. It descends from the Phoenician symbol for a GLOTTAL STOP, the sound at the beginning of its name, '_aleph_ ('ox'). This letter, a consonant in Phoenician, was adopted by the Greeks as a vowel, A, to which they gave the name _alpha_. It was later adopted as A first by the Etruscans, then the Romans.

Short, as in _hat_, _lack_, _apple_. (2) Long, as in _hate_, _lake_, _maple_, _chaos_. In many accents of English, this sound is a diphthong, /eɪ/, often in RP with a special value before _r_, /eə/, as in _vary_, _scarce_. (3) In RP and related accents, phonetically long and open, /aː/, in such words as _clam_, _dance_, _far_, _father..._

_*looks around* Uh, anyone still awake?_

_Everyone, except Kowalski: *asleep on each other*_

_Kowalski: *clapping hands in the silence* Bravo, bravo, bravissimo! :D _

_Jessie: *smiles at him* Maybe I should go ahead with the burning? *throws books into fire*_

_Kowalski: *raises left fist as the encyclopedia burns in the fire* I will always remember you, Comerade!_

_Jessie: *wakes everyone up* Okay, what next?_

_CC: *yawns* Next... *yawns again* Sorry... I'm a bit sleepy... next.. laugh manically...?_

_Jessie: Uhm, hahahaha. _

_Blowhole: *shakes head desperately* More feeling. Make it come from the heart._

_Jessie: Hahahaha?_

_Blowhole: MANICALLY... like this: MUHAWHAWHAWHAW... MUHAWHAWHAWHAW... MUHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW!_

_Kids: *start crying*_

_Candy: Now look what you've done, honey. You've scared the kids!_

_Blowhole: Shhh, shhh, it's only Daddy..._

_Kids: *wail louder*_

_Jessie: Okay, so geting on the dare: Muhawhawhawhaw... ? _

_CC: Close enough... -.- Lastly, explode the Statue of Liberty._

_Jessie: OKY DOKY! :D *gets dynamite and remote control from Rico*_

_Fey: *poofs dynamite on to Statue of Liberty*_

_Skipper: NO! The Lady Liberty is meant to live forever! *flings himself at Jessie*_

_Jessie: *pushes button to make Lady Liberty explode*_

_Skipper: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

CC: And... *checking off last thing* That makes my dares for ya complete! :D

Jessie: *fistpumps air* YES! xD

Fey: Lol, okay, next dare? ^^

Karenkook: Kowalski - Switch bodies with Mort...

Kowalski: Interesting dare, if I may say so, but what exactly would that accomplish?

Fey: Just suck it up and do it. There doesn't have to be an in-depth explanation for everything.

Kowalski: Perhaps, but who in their right mind will take me seriously if I would look like that (Points at Mort)

Mort: (Pulls his tail out of a jar of jam and begins licking it) Rodney tastes sweet.  
>Skipper: Nobody takes you seriously now. All your inventions fail, remember?<p>

Kowalski: (Angry) Oh yeah? I will show you just how wrong you are. (Rushes off stage and returns with a device consisting of two colanders connected via wires to a blender) MORT, get over here!

Mort: Okay (Happily skips over to the scientist)

Kowalski: (Places one of the colanders on his head and the other one on the mouse lemur. As he fine-tunes the device, mischievous-looking clouds suddenly appear across the sky and the sound of thunder can be heard)

Anastasia: Is it just me or did the barometric pressure just drop?

Skipper: And the weather got worse as well.

Anastasia: (Rolls eyes)

Jessie: Kowalski, please be careful

Kowalski: Pfft, I don't need to be careful, not when I have SCIENCE on my siIIIIIIII! (He gets cut off as a surge of electricity runs through him as well as Mort. There is a puff of smoke and some coughing. Once it all clears, everyone takes a step closer to see what happened)

Jessie: (Immediately runs to Kowalski once she sees him) KOWALSKI! Kowalski! Are you alright?

Kowalski's body: (Shakes its head and then smiles) I like dizziness.  
>Jessie: (Lets go of the penguin with a stern expression and instead lifts Mort's body) Kowalski are you in here? (Begins cradling him)<p>

Mort's body: (Coughs) Yes… I believe I am… but I cannot explain why my voice is still the my own. We didn't switch vocal cords so I should have Mort's squeaky voice right now.

Skipper: So do you feel any different? Any weird feet cravings?

Kowalski in Mort's body: No, I think not. This switch does not appear have caused any significant change… also, the cradling is making me sleepy, Jessie.

Jessie: Sorry, but you're so small and cuddly, I just couldn't resist (Puts him down).

Fey: So you're the same, but what about Mort.

Mort in Kowalski's body: (Spinning in circles, searching for something) Rodney? Rodney, where are you? (Has a slightly panicked tone of voice. He turns and spots Kowalski) There you are Rodney (Begins walking towards him with a blank look in his eyes). I will save you and we will be together again (He pulls out a meat cleaver from behind his back and sends everyone into panic).

Skipper: Fish and chips! We gotta stop Sad eyes (Restrains Kowalski's body with some help from Rico and Private, but not before throwing some unnecessary punches) Better get these two back to their own bodies before there's any permanent damage.  
>(They take Skipper's advice and once again perform the switch. Before long, everything is back to normal.)<p>

Penelope: Julien-flirt with all the girls here...:)

Fey:*to Penelope*Flirt with all the girls here?Really?

Penelope:Yeah sure...hold on...I'm a girl...and I'm here...Does it means Julien has to flirt me too?o_O

Alex:Yeah...duh! -.-

Penelope: *gulp*

Julien: *talking to Penelope* Hello my beautiful queen! ;) Is it hot in here or is it just me.

Penelope: *shivers* Uhg! Look! If you hit on me one more time, I WILL BEAT YOU!

Julien: *sweating* Uh, okay, I'll just talk to some other lady. *goes over to Candy* Hello beautiful. ;)

Candy: Butt-kicking kids assemble!

Candy's kids: *Jump on Julien and start beating him to a pulp*

Julien: AHHH! OK! OK! Maybe some other lady!

Julien: *to Marlene* Hello pretty otter! How about you get with the king! ;)

Marlene: Never! *pokes Julien in the eyes*

Julien: *stumbling over to Anastasia* How about you other pretty otter. You want this. ;)

Anastasia: Julien! Will you ever give up! *kicks him where the sun don't shine*

Julien: *kneels over but then crawls over to Jessie* Eh, how about you?

Jessie:*kicks him over to Alex*

Alex: *beats him up before he can even speak*

Julien: *to Fey* Please?

Fey: NOOOOOOOO! *kicks him*

Julien: Okay! I'm done with women! *crawls away*

Every woman in the world: HORRAY!

Skipper: *slides next to Alex* Let me show you how do this, Ringtail... *nuzzles Alex*

Alex: *slaps him* Nice try! -.-

Fey: Next dare! :D 

Dark: Private I dare you wow alot of o's um you must urmmmm I KNOW! YOU MUST EAT MUGUFFIUM 239 AAAND THEN DRESS UP LIKE A CLOWN!

Private: Umm... Okay.

Dark: Here you go. *hands him muguffium 239 and a clown outfit*

Private: *swallows the chemical and puts on a clown outfit. His tongue is glowing purple.* Now what?

Dark: Tell us jokes, make balloon animals, you know, be funny like a clown.

Private: Oh, um... Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side.

Everyone:...

Fey: You can do better than that.

Karenkook: Oh! I have an idea! *whispers to Fey and then Rico* Got it?

Fey and Rico: *Nods*

Karenkook: *Goes to Private then spins him around until he is very dizzy. Then stops him and pushes him forward.*

Rico: *regurgitates a banana peel in front of Private's path*

Private: *Slips on banana peel and flies into the air*

Fey: *sets a banana cream pie right under him then quickly goes away*

Private: *lands on top of pie and is now covered in cream*

Fey, Rico, & Karenkook: Tada!

Private. *licks off the pie and the cream*

Fey: xD Next dare...

PB: Anastasia, eat 1,000,000 pixie sticks!

Fey: *poofs up a metal, undestructable ball and poofs Anastasia with her pixie sticks inside*

From inside the metal ball: *thumping and screams*

Kowalski: I estimate that she will stay about 12.34 minutes in there, until she exhausts herself… from running in an ball…

Fey: Sorry, Anastasia… but the world isn't scheduled to end just yet…

Inside the metal ball: *noise fades to peaceful silence*

Fey: *poofs Anastasia free and metal ball away*

Anastasia: *curls up on floor and is asleep...*

Everyone: Awwww…

Fey: Okay, Dark? You do the next dare! :D

Dark: Rico, you get to smack Jessie with a fish 102389574398579 TIMES!

Jessie- WHAT? D:

Rico- WHAT? :D

Jessie- hehehe *nervous laugh* Rico! My man.. *tries sweet talking him*

Rico- Mwhehe *takes out chainsaw*

Jessie- *gulps*

Alex- whoa whoa whoa! Don't KILL her O.o

Rico- awwwwww man.

Alex- ... you lucky you have me sis.

Jessie- -.-

Rico- *grabs really large fish* :DDD

Skipper- don't you just love Rico? xD

Jessie- no! -.-

Rico- *slaps her once* hehe FUN! :D

Jessie- ow!

*slaps her 102389574398578 more times*

Jessie- *faints from pain*

Rico- :DDD

Fey- *smiling* well this is surely amusing ^^ Next dare?

PB: Skipper, have an epic battle with Anastasia. She's tougher than you think.

Anastasia: *gets into Kung Fu Pose*

Skipper and Alex: *collapse laughing*

Fey: Now, Skipper, Alex. You know that's not very nice!

Anastasia: Don't worry I've gotten that reaction more often than not... -.-

Skipper and Alex: *still laughing*

Anastasia: *grins and attacks Skipper*

Skipper: *turns her off with one flipper*

Anastasia: *knocks leg out under Skipper*

Skipper: *springs to his feet again, now attentive to Anastasia*

Anastasia: *throws a punch at Skipper*

Skipper: *ducks and tries to grab her leg*

Anastasia: *jumps over him and lands behind him*

Skipper: *speedily turns around*

Anastasia: *throws punch into his face*

Skipper: *collapses*

Fey: And the victor is... ANASTASIA! :D

Anastasia: *puts out a paw to help Skipper out*

Skipper: *refuses it*

Alex: *laughs at his face*

Skipper: *tackles Alex aggresively*

Anastasia: Uhm... next dare? o.O

Bob: heheheee who's next

ml99.8: a certain evil chicken

Bob: uhmmmm WHY MEEEE!

ml99.8: cuz I can silly ^.^ aaand I know what you fear even more then kfc!

Bob: you wouldn't!

ml99.8: yup Bob has to be chased by a robot unicorn ^.^

Bob: curse you!

Robot Unicorn: *enters the room*

Fey: Wow... I didn't know Robot Unicorns existed... :D

Private: Skipper, can we have one?

Skipper: A combination between manly and female? Hmmm...

Robot Unicorn: *female voice* Scanning. Room. For. Bob. The. Chicken. *focuses on Bob*

Bob: Hi... I'm Bob.

Robot Unicorn: Bob. The. Chicken. Found.

Bob: Okay... and now?

Ml99.8: Just wait... ;D

Robot Unicorn: Destroy. Bob. The. Chicken. *chases him*

Bob: HECK! O.o *runs for his life*

Fey: *poofs Unicorn away* How awesome is my poofiness... :D

Karenkook: My next dare is for Skipper, to dye your feathers hot pink. :D

Skipper: Hahahaha... nice joke.

Karenkook: I wasn't joking.

Skipper: Haha... that one was even better...

Karenkook: -.- *hands him hot-pink-dye-bottle-thing*

Skipper: Ha ha ha... oh god. O.o

Karenkook: Don't worry, you'll look so sweet in hotpink... ^^

Skipper: That's what I'm afraid of... -.- *glares at Fey* And YES, I know it is a dare so I have to do it.

Fey: We're so proud that you know, now do it... ;)

Skipper: *groans and sprays the can over his black area*

Everyone: Wow... o.O

Skipper: *looks at himself in the mirror* Holy Mother Markarel! O.O

Karenkook: You like the new look? ^^

Skipper: o.O I look like a FLAMINGO! Dx

Pinky: Who said Flamingo? Who said- *sees Skipper* Wow... you're... hot... pink...

Skipper: So?

Pinky: *drools over him*

Skipper: Kowalski! Analyse!

Kowalski. Skipper, it seems like Pinky is drawn to your new pinkness... romantically.

Skipper: Tell me it ain't so.

Kowalski: Unfortunately... it is.

Fey: And the worst thing... we don't even know if Pinky is a guy or a girl! Dx

Pinky: Well.. if I ever see a hot-pink girl running around, I wouldn't be too sad...

Fey: You're a sick bird.

Skipper: Very sick.

Fey: Although... xD Pinpy? Skinky? xD

Skipper: Grrr...

Karenkook: Did I forget to mention that the pink only comes off Flamingo spit?

Skipper: I. Hate. You. *to Pinky* Pinky, lick me.

Pinky: *licks him with enjoyment*

After that...

Skipper: *goes to take a shower and comes back* Men, I feel like a penguin.

Julien: Wait... you're a penguin? O.o What did you do to the flamingo, eat him up? O.o

Fey: Time for a new dare... -.-

Karenkook: Private - Become a bad boy for a short while. Meaning wearing a leather jacket, cuff links, and speak in a Brooklyn accent for effect. Don't take orders, unless they're dares, and act tough. Don't act like a nancycat.

Private: Okay, but um, I not quite sure how I'm supposed to do that, Fey.

Fey: Try putting yourself in the role. Imagine what it's like to brave the streets of the Big Apple. Without any friends, surrounded by crime, in a place where only the toughest dogs survive. Your parents work hard, but are still bullied by local thugs and they let out their frustrations on you. That's the reason why you act so tough, because deep inside you're just trying to protect your fragile self.

Private: (Now magically wearing a black leather jacket and combing the feathers on his head, slowly looks up at Fey with a smirk. He speaks in a Brooklyn accent) Nice try missy, but why don't you put that there brain of yours to better use and makes me a sandwich.

Fey: Excuse me?

Private: Then again (He folds his comb and puts it away in his pocket, before pushing himself off the wall and walking over to the red panda, he looks her up and down, nodding), I could use some new motorcycle décor.

Fey: WHAT?

Kowalski: (Quickly jumps in-between Private and Fey) Now Private, I think that's enough. You have gone too far. (The smaller bird continues to advance, ignoring the scientist's words) Private, I would appreciate it if you would step away from (Kowalski extends his fins to physically stop him) FeEEEEY!

Private: (Twisting back Kowalski's flipper, with a smile) That's what you get for touchin' Ace.

Fey: Ace?

Skipper: Well yeah, you didn't think his name was actually Private, did you? (Looks back to Private who let's go of Kowalski)

Private: (Walks over to a jukebox and gives it a kick. "Poker Face" begins playing) Come on, what kinda crap is this? (Grabs the machine by the sides and begins shaking it, but he only manages to change the song to "Wire to Wire") OW! So now you're messin' with Ace? Bad move (Begins throwing punches at the jukebox).

Fey: I didn't think my pep talk would have such an effect.

Kowalski: You may have a future as a motivational speaker.

Skipper: So what do we do about him?

Fey: I think I should change him back now... *frowns and poofs him back to normal self*

Private: *is his sweet self again*

Alex: Next dare?

Dark: Kowalski, I dare you tooooo EAT ALL YOUR FANGIRLS! (I'm gonna keep it to that...)

Kowalski, Jessie and Anastasia: What? o.O

Fey: *smirk* I'm not officially, offically a fangirl... so you have fun... xD

Alex and Penelope: *cough*

Fey: Gesundheit. -.-

Alex: Do I have to get out all those loooong pm chats about Kowalski?

Penelope: Don't force me to show everyone the things you've typed up...

Fey: *blush* My friends... betraying me... Dx

Kowalski: *smirk* I guess that makes you a fangirl, after all... officially. xD

Fey: Yeah, yeah, gloat all you want. -.-

Jessie: *hugs Fey* We'll be like the three musketeers! :D Getting eaten... :/

Anastasia: Sounds exciting... -.-

Kowalski: So... Dark... what excactly do you want me to do? o.O

Dark: Eat them... :D

Kowalski: Okay... *looks at Anastasia, Jessie, and Fey*

Fey: *to herself* And I'm still insisting on the fact that I am NOT a fangirl! Dx

Jessie: Fangirls... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! O.o *runs away from Kowalski*

Anastasia: This feels akward! xD *runs away from Kowalski*

Fey: *poofs herself to the opposite of the room* Works too! :D I LOVE my poofy powers! :D

Kowalski: *catches Anastasia with a grin*

Anastasia: *giggles* So, what are you gonna do now? ^^

Kowalski: Ummmm... *ties her with rope to chair and goes after Jessie*

Jessie: *squeals when Kowalski catches her*

Kowalski: *grin and ties her to chair, comes toward Fey*

Fey: I am NOT a fangirl! Dx

Kowalski: *carries her off and ties her to chair* Now what?

Jessie: As it is impossible to eat us without physcially hurting us, I'm hoping you will skip this dare? ^^

Fey: I am defnitely against getting Kowalski's spit into my fur... so maybe we can end the dare here, Dark?

Anastasia: Aye!

Kowalski: I kinda agree...

Dark: Ugh, fine... what's against having a bit of violence? Dx

Fey: He could try to eat you up? *poofs fangirls free*

Dark: I'm good, next dare? xD

Karenkook: CC, Wp, Princess Bubblegum and Co - put on a french maid outfit and cook everyone a Christmas meal. (Even though it's not Christmas anymore...)

Erik: *smirks* I'd like to see you try to put Co into a french maid outfit... xD

Co: *scowls* I'd like to see that, too! O.o

Fey: *laughs* Alright, Ladies, if you'll follow me this way into the dressing rooms... xD *takes the girls into the kitchen... and comes out again, smirking*

After 5 minutes...

Fey: Alrighty, give it up for CC...

CC: *comes out with waist-length black hair and ocean blue eyes, with pale skin. She's wearing a black french-maid dress that ends a little above her knees with white lining at the collar and a white bow... plus red knee-socks and a white bow in her hair. She's holding a plate with mashed potatoes.* Ugh! Dx

Fey: Please welcome Wp... xD

Wp: *comes out with long wavy brown hair (with goldman highlights from the sun) and light olive skin... she has brown hazel eyes... and is wearing a red french-maid dress with a white apron and black knee-socks, also she has a rose in her hair and red lipstick... as acutally, every other girl in outfit does too... she is holding a bowl of platter*

Fey: Here comes PB with the Turkey... :D

PB: *comes out... she is tall and slender, has long, light brown hair with natural blonde highlights and olive skin. She is wearing a black and white striped french-maid dress that ends a little above her knees with puffy sleeves and a satin tight necklace... you know, like Cinderella? ... plus black knee-socks and her hair is in a ponytail. She's holding a platter with Turkey...* I can't believe I'm doing this! Dx

Co: *comes out with longish blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin... I think... she is wearing a white french-maid dress that ends abover her knees with a black apron and red lining on the collar, also she has red and black striped knee-socks and a white bow in her hair... She's carrying two pitchers of... uhm... coke?*

Erik: *wolf-whistles*

Co: *pours a pitcher over him* You're a jerk

Skipper. So I guess... this is all for us? :D

Fey: Umm, sure... if you mean the food! ;)

Skipper: Let's go eat, men! :D *eats food with penguins and other people*

Fey: -.- Wow... let's have a break, before we continue with the dares... *goes to get a drink*

_Just saying... this is where all the lovey stuff happen... like we finally decide who gets Kowalski, what happens to the other fangirls, etc... ;) Have fun reading! _

Rose: Skipper & Fey – Do a scene from Swan Lake, the ballet.

Lea: Okay, now for the Nutcracker! *claps hands excitedly*

Rose: Swanlake, Lea...

Fey: Aww, c'mon, I know Alex is DYING to do this... xD

Alex: I might just very well be...

Fey: *pats her on back* ^^

*ballet music starts*

Fey: Uhm, have I mentioned that I CAN'T dance ballet? Dx

Skipper: Don't worry just play, or rather, dance along.

Fey: That... does not sound promising! O.o

Skipper: *takes her hand and leads her to the middle, then takes Fey by the hips and lifts her up*

Fey: o.O This is so embarassing!

Skipper: *sets her on floor and does several ballet jumps*

Fey: *standing there uncomfortable*

Skipper: *tiptoes in that ballet way over to Fey and taking her hand, twirls her around*

After 2 minutes of twirling...

Fey: I think I'm gonna be sick... -.-

Skipper: *stops twirling her and holds her mid-air while doing a split*

*ballet ends*

Skipper: *drops Fey and takes a bow*

Fey: *runs to bathroom to puke because of the twirling, when she comes back...* I'll never see ballet in the same light again...

Everyone: *applauds, grinning*

PB: Anastasia, kiss a dude who isn't Kowalski. It can be anyone.

Anastasia: *grumpily* I'd rather kiss Kowalski…

Kowalski: ^^ I'd rather, too…

Jessie: *glare at Anastasia*

Fey: *kinda glares at Anastasia*

Anastasia: Yeah, I know… competition… ^^ *smiles at Kowalski* Okay, who shall I choose? *scans room…* Julien, no… Skipper, eeew… *sees Alexander's eyes rest on her… their eyes meet… then he looks away and Anastasia wonders what all that was about* Uh… *confused, grabs nearest being and kisses him*

Maurice: o.O You kissed ME?

Anastasia: o.O I did? *realizes that she just kissed Maurice* Uh, sorry..

Maurice: No sweat… o.O

Karenkook: *saves the day* I dare Julien and Marlene to go on a date, and Marlene has to act like she's having fun!

Marlene: Great way to save the day... -.-

Karenkook: Thanks... ^^

Julien: So me and da hot otter go on date, yeas?

Fey: Yeas, and Marlene has to enjoy it... she's been dying to do this since forever...*winks at Marlene*

Marlene: I hate you all... -.-

Julien: *grabs her arms* Let's go, hot otter... :D

~At date...~

Marlene: Julien... o.O This is AMAZING...

Julien: Yes... *kinda bored*

Marlene: Seriously, the oysters, the spanish guitar music, the roses!

Julien: Everything for you, darling otter.

Marlene: *sighs* It's so romantic...

Julien: You wanna dance? :D

Marlene: Or give me a massage! :D

Julien: *shocked* Mas-ssa-ge? O.o Me, da King?

Marlene: *lies on sofa, comfortably* Why not?

Julien: *carefully gives her a massage, but uncomfortable*

Marlene: *sighs contendely*

~Back at the TaD...~

Julien: *walks in through the door* Ugh.

Marlene: *happy* It was SO romantic! :D

Fey: o.O So, Marly, you loved it, even without pretending? And... Julien hated it?

Marlene: Julien hated it? Ö.Ö

Julien: Hate... is a strong word.

Fey: Okay, ummm, next dare. ;)

Karenkook: Okay, then... Crazen and Crazey, dance off! xD

Crazey: Why? She has no chance against me, anyway!

Crazen: *does spin and puts her face into Crazey's*

Crazey: Oh, you're on!

Fey: *puts music on*

Just shoot for the stars *Czn stretches hands toward sky*  
>If it feels right *Czy moves hand down*<br>Then aim for my heart *Czn puts hand to heart, does pumping motion*  
>If you feel like *Czy puts hands out*<br>And take me away *Czy spins, lands open*

, make it okay *Czn spins, lands open*  
>I swear I'll behave *Both put hand and head back and foot forward in one step and repeat at the other side*<p>

You wanted control *Czy dances with her hips*  
>So we waited *Czn holds out a hand, freezes*<br>I put on a show *Czn unfreezes and takes a bow*  
>Now I make it *Czn slides face to face to Czy*<br>You say I'm a kid *Czy pushes her back with both of her hands*  
>My ego is big *Czy slides up tauntingly to Czn with her face*<br>I don't give a sh*t *Both slide apart*  
>*Both breakdance on the floor* And it goes like this *Both jump up*<p>

Take me by the tongue *Czn grabs Kowalski and spins with him*  
>And I'll know you *he lifts her up*<br>Kiss me till you're drunk *Kwl lets her down and Czn slides her hands from his neck to his body as she is let down*  
>And I'll show you *Kwl lifts her to the other side and Czn jumps to the other side*<p>

You want the moves like jagger *Czn stands in front of Kwl and dances seductively in front of him*  
>I've got the moves like jagger *They do the snake thing together... remember Julien and Maurice from Madagascar? That thing, lol...*<br>I've got the mooooooves *Czn shakes her hips* ... like jagger *She ends with an arm around Kwl's neck, looking into his face*

I don't need try to control you *Czy walks up to the front with Julien with a taunting look at Czn in her eyes*  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you *Czy and Julien do fast snake thing, hop between each other legs, and turn to face each other*<p>

With them the moves like jagger *do tango together and Czy flips over Julien's back*  
>I've got the moves like jagger *Julien spins Czy and she lays half in his arms*<br>I've got the mooooooves... *Czy shakes hips like Czn* like jagger *Czy does a fullsplit*

*music ends*

Crazen and Crazey: *breathing hard*

Everyone: *mouth open*

Crazen and Crazey: *grin*

Crazey: Yes... we dance... xD

Fey: *mouth open* I'm jealous... o.O

Julien: Of course, you are being jealous of me. :D

Fey: *rolls eyes* Shut up, or I'll make you go to another date with Marly.

Julien: *gulp* I will be doing da shutting up now.

Fey: Finally.

Julien: Mort, do da shutting up for me!

Mort: YAY! :D *holds his mouth together with his hands*

Fey: Okay, next dare! :D

PB: I'll do the next one.

Fey: Okay. *notices PB's face* PB?

PB: *has glint in her eyes*

Fey: You okay? O.o

Everyone: *takes a step back*

PB: *smiles and uses one hand to brush a stray hairstrand out of her face* Yes. I will do the next dare now.

Fey: Okay.

PB: *reaches behind her back and takes out a large object*

Everyone: o.O

PB: Oh, Kowalski! :D

Kowalski: *being a stupid dork, smiles at her* Yes?

PB: *takes a step, too near, and smiles sweetly*

Fey: PB? O.o

PB: *puts the super atomic death ray to Kowalski's head* FOR THE LOVE OF G-D CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT TO DATE! YOU CAN'T HAVE THREE GIRLFRIENDS! CHOOSE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RUNNING AWAY OR YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU CAN SAY MAMA!

Skipper: It was bound to happen one day... -.-

Kowalski: AHHHH! Can you help me out girls? Please?

Jessie, Fey, and Anastasia: *stare at him, waiting for an answer*

Fey: There comes a time…

Anastasia: …when you have to decide…

Jessie: …and hope for the best.

All three: SO?

PB: *still pointing super atomic death ray at Kowalski's head*

Kowalski: *gulp* Okay, you're right… it's time to confess who I… really love…

Jessie and Anastasia: Yes? *lean forward*

Kowalski: The girl I've really really loved from all of you three… cuz I have...

Jessie and Anastasia: Okay? Yes?

Kowalski: That girl is the one I really love and she...

Fey: *grabs deathgun from PB* Okay, Kowalski, enough of the sweet-talking, talk or die.

Kowalski: *kinda grins guiltly* Okay, so that girl… is…

Clock: Tick tock tick tock…

Everyone: *leans forward*

Kowalski: *takes breath and-* ...is-

Fey: … still have to decide on that one… … I'm out of this… :/

Kowalski: WHAT?

Fey: *takes deep breath* OKAYICANNOTSTANDALL-

Kowalski: Yeah, I got that, but… WHAT? You're dumping me?

Fey: Technically, no, since we never dated, but yes. :/

Jessie: Okay, so that means it's just me and Anastasia! :D

Fey: *steps back and Jessie and Anastasia step forward*

Anastasia: So?

Kowalski: Uh… uhm… I guess… I… uhm…

Jessie: *breathes in*

Kowalski: Anastasia…

Anastasia: WHAT? YES! xD

Kowalski: Anastasia, I'm sorry. I pick Jessie.

Jessie: YES! xD

Kowalski: *walks past Anastasia, who sinks to the ground in a daze, and kisses Jessie on the lips* So, it's you and me, beautiful… *macho smile*

Jessie: According to MY calculations… YES! *kisses him back and is interlocked in a tight hug*

Anastasia: *sitting on the ground, staring at the floor… a lonesome tear streaks her fur and drops to the ground*

Fey: *squats down next to her* Hey, Stasia… *hugs her* It'll be okay…

Anastasia: *doesn't answer*

Fey: *looks up concerned*

PB: Uhm, pixie stick?

Everyone: NO! O.o

PB: Maybe not… xD *helps Anastasia up and goes with her to the couch for her to sit down* I'll get you a coke, kay?

Kowalski and Jessie: *still kissing and smiling at each other*

Jessie: I'm so happy, Walski…

Kowalski: Me, too… *smiles* You're my only… :D

Fey: *sarcastic* Do you even know what that means? -.-

Kowalski: Eh, uhm, she's… uh…

Jessie: The only one you love.

Kowalski: Oh, yes. That. *strokes Jessie's headfeathers* And, anyway, Fey, you don't have to snap at me…

Fey: *looks over at Anastasia* Of course, I don't...*rolls eyes*

Alex: Maybe I should take over?

Fey: I mean, I just can't believe this... it's over, you know? That battle of the fangirls and Kowalski chose Jessie...

Jessie: Hey, I kinda... kinda feel sorry for you two... but... *kisses Kowalski* ^^

Kowalski: *strokes her head happily*

Alex: Great! :D Next dare. :D *to Jessie* Congrats, girl! ;)

Jessie: Thx... *looks over at Anastasia* I'm just kinda worried about Anastasia... poor thing. :/

Alex: I'm sure she'll be fine.

Fey: Okay, next dare.

ml99.8: Next dare is gonna be plain torture...

Bob: hmmm

ml99.8: Yeah, I guess it'll be torture ^.^ especially for Skippy because... ME STILL NO TELL YOU WHOM I WORK FOR ^.^ and now for the dare

Bob: hey where's Jakie?

ml99.8: uhmm she lost a bet and is locked inside of some school

Bob: oh

ml99.8: now dares lets start wiiittthhh... hmmm liiiightbulb... Skippy I dare you to fight Richard from the lfg comics! And I dare everyone to go watch THE MUPPET SHOW GO MUPPETS!

Bob: gasp

ml99.8: what?

Bob: well the muppets are kinda mad at me...

ml99.8: what did you do?

Bob: welll I kinda trashed their theater... heh

ml99.8: your still going

Bob: fine

Fey: *enthusiastic* Alright, everyone! :D Let's go see the... *less enthuasitcs* muppets...

Private: What are the muppets?

Fey: Pigs and Frogs, as far as I can see..

Mort: Yay! :D

Everyone goes into the theater...

Lights go off... and on again...

On stage:

Fozzie: Hey, why don't you join us?

Gonzo: Where are you going?

Fozzie: We're following our dream!

Gonzo: Really? I have a dream, too!

Fozzie: Oh?

Gonzo: But you'll think it's stupid.

Fozzie: No we won't, tell us, tell us!

Gonzo: Well, I want to go to Bombay, India and become a movie star.

Fozzie: You don't go to Bombay to become a movie star! You go where we're going: Hollywood.

Gonzo: Sure, if you want to do it the *easy* way.

Fozzie: [to Kermit] We've picked up a weirdo...

Everyone in the theater except for the TaD group: *laughs*

Kowalski and Jessie: *holds hands, then start kissing in the dark*

[Kermit and the Muppets arrive in Hollywood]

Miss Piggy: Oh, Kermie, look, it's wonderful. Like a dream come true.

Kermit: Well, don't count your tadpoles until they've hatched, I still have to audition, you know.

Floyd Pepper: Hey, there ain't nothin' to it but to do it!

Lord's Secretary: [closes the door] And where do you think you're going?

Kermit: Oh, hi there. We're here to audition for Lew Lord.

Lord's Secretary: You just can't walk in here off the street you know, especially with all these animals.

Kermit: Animals? Wh-What's wrong with animals?

[Muppets mutter indignantly but indistinctly]

Lord's Secretary: This is a movie studio, not a zoo. Besides...

[sneezes]

Lord's Secretary: ...I'm allergic to animal hair. Now get along all of you.

Kermit: Now wait a second, miss. I may not be one of your fancy Hollywood frogs, but I deserve a chance, and we're going to stay right here in this office until you let us in to see Lew Lord. Aren't we, gang?

[the Muppets shout "Yes" indistinctly]

Lord's Secretary: [on the phone] Security, Miss Tracey. I want to report a...

[the Muppets shake their fur, causing the secretary to sneeze convulsively until she finally opens the office door]

Skipper: *leans over to Bob* So... what DID you do to make the muppets hate you?

Bob: Classfied, Skipper.

Skipper: -.-

Blowhole: Shhh, it's kinda getting interesting now! :D (Lol, I mixed up different scenes from different... uh, movies? Sorry... xD)

Candy: *sleeping on his lap*

[Professor Max Krassman has just put Kermit in the electronic beanie]

Miss Piggy: [desperate] Please! Please! Not my frog, please!

Max Krassman: Say goodbye to your frog, pig!

Miss Piggy: Why should I?

Max Krassman: Because in 10 seconds, he won't know *you* from kosher bacon.

Miss Piggy: [furious] That does it!

Fey, Marlene, and Penelope: GO GIRL! *jump up on the seats and high-five each other*

Bob: *jumps up, too, and nods with open mouthed smile at the girls, trying to high-five them*

Fey, Marlene, and Penelope: *look at each other and sit down again*

Bob: *shouts loudly* OH COME ON!

Muppets: *look at him*

Kermit: Do you all see what I see? *points at Bob*

Fozzie: I don't know, do you see what I see?

Ms. Piggie: Now I'm lost...

Fozzie: Maybe you should go ask Krishna-

Kermit: THAT'S IT! Stop already with that guy! Dx

Bob: *sits down quietly and innocently*

Ms. Piggie: Shall we go on, Kemi? :D

Kermit: *sigh*

Fozzie: Hello, I'd like an ice cream.

Ice Cream Vendor: What do you want? Chocolate, vanilla, coffee, peach, fudge, rum, banana?

Fozzie: Honey.

Ice Cream Vendor: Honey? I beg your pardon, I hardly know you.

Fozzie: Ah! But seriously, I'd like a honey ice cream cone for me, and a dragonfly ripple for my friend the frog.

Ice Cream Vendor: OK.

[handing him the ice creams]

Ice Cream Vendor: One honey cone for the bear.

Fozzie: Yeah.

Ice Cream Vendor: And one dragonfly ripple for the frog.

Fozzie: Yucha.

Ice Cream Vendor: Don't get 'em mixed up.

Fozzie: Gotcha.

Fey: *sigh* That's it. We've got a party, peoples, and this is B-O-R-I-N-G! *mumbles* I hate the muppets...

ml99.8: Well, thanks! xD

Fey: No, I didn't mean your dare was horrible... I mean, I hope it didn't sound like that... but... okay. *poofs everyone back into the TaD room.*

Alex: Alright, what do we have now?

Fey: *looks at list*

Alex: And?

Fey: Hmm, okay, the next dare is kinda weird...

Anastasia: What is it?

PB: *grin*

Fey: It's for Alexander, go on a romantic date with Anastasia.

Alexander and Anastasia: SAY AGAIN?

PB: Oh, c'mon, Alexander. You'll like her. I have this weird feeling it will work out, a gut instinct. I want full details on how it went.

Fey: Yeah, random much? -.-

PB: Actually I've been thinking about it for a week. ^ ^ I think it will work out well. ;)

Anastasia: GRRR! *tries to tackle PB*

Alexander: *holds her back by an arm* Uhm, how about we just get over this?

Anastasia: *still glaring at PB* Okay, sure.

Alexander: Anastasia, would you like to go out on a date with me?

Anastasia: Yeah, since I have to. -.-

Alexander: *rolls eyes*

Fey: Hmmm, not starting out too good... :P

Alexander and Anastasia: *leave*

At Cafè...

Alexander: So... what are you going to drink?

Anastasia: Low-fat latte, please.

Alexander: *orders their drinks*

Anastasia: So... uhm, nice day outside today, right?

Alexander: Yeah, right.

Anastasia: So, what kind of stuff do you like?

Alexander: *uneasily* I don't know, what kind of stuff do YOU like?

Anastasia: Matrial Arts, I guess... and painting.

Alexander: Oh, nice.

*silence*

Anastasia: This is akward.

Alexander: You know, at least we tried...

Anastasia: Yeah, well, then, should we go? *stands up*

Alexander: Sure.

~They walk out of the door and down the street...~

Anastasia: *suddenly stops* Wait a minute, I just saw something back there.

Alexander: Hmm? Okay...

Anastasia: *goes over to an ad about a lecture on Graphene* Hmmm, I've never heard about that, before...

Alexander: Graphene? It's the new IT material of the future. I'm surprised that they are holding a lecture about it, actually.

Anastasia: Wow, you know about that kind of stuff?

Alexaner: *nervous* Not exactly...

Anastasia: *looking at the ad again* Hey, it started ten minutes ago, but the entrance is free.

Alexander: Yeah, I'm really dissapointed that I won't be able to attend it.

Anastasia: *looks at him* Uhm, well, we could always go? :)

Alexander: Really? :D

Anastasia: Yup. :D

~They go to the building and sneak into the lecture hall to attend it.~

Professor: The carbon-carbon bond length in graphene is about 0.142 nanometers, accoriding to Raji Heyrovska. Graphene sheets stack to form graphite with an interplanar spacing of 0.335 nm, which means that a stack of three million sheets would be only one millimeter thick.

Anastasia: *whispers* Wow, I so didn't know that. :D

Alexander: *whispers back* Well, if you're interested, did you know that theoretically, graphene makes an excellent sensor due to its 2D structure? The fact that its entire volume is exposed to its surrounding makes it very efficient to detect adsorbed molecules.

Anastasia: Wow... I didn't know you knew all of that stuff...

Alexander: *blushes* I don't...

Professor: Graphene is the basic structural element of some carbon allotropes including graphite, charcoal, carbon nanotubes and fullerenes. It can also be considered as an indefinitely large aromatic molecule, the limiting case of the family of flat polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons.

~After 3 hours of Graphene... ~

Anastasia: That was such a fun date! :D

Alexander: I agree. :)

Anastasia: So, how did you know all that stuff?

Alexander: I'd rather not say.

Anastasia: *dissapointed*

Alexander: Hmm, okay, maybe.

Anastasia: :D

Alexander: I... I often hide the nerdy part of myself... because the girls... don't usually go for it... and, and you know... "nerd" isn't the first thing other animals think of when they see... me.

Anastasia: *quiet*

Alexander: Never mind that. :/

Anastasia: No, I was just thinking what a great couple we really WOULD make. I mean, I'm a geek, too, and-

Alexander: Do you want to see something really cool?

Anastasia: Yes. I'd love to. *really happy*

Alexander: *takes out an unfolded butterfly knife and turns around*

Anastasia: What do you want to show me?

Alexander: Cut me diagonally across the left shoulder-blade.

Anastasia: *gulps, then proffessionaly unfolds the butterfly knife and lays the blade on his back.* Are you sure?

Alexander: Yes, I am.

Anastasia: Okay, then... *slices his back with the knife and blood gushes out.*

Alexander: *suddenly, his back starts self-healing again, the blood stops flowing, and the skin recreates itself*

Anastasia: *watches dazed* Wow...

Alexander: *good-humoured* It's because I'm a water monitor, so don't try this yourself...

Anastasia: *looks at him from the side*

Alexander: *folds the butterfly knife back together again*

Anastasia: *waiting nervously for him to finish*

Alexander: *looks up* Anastasia?

Anastasia: Yes?

Alexander: Just this... *kisses her*

Anastasia: *smiles and they kiss again*

~After 3 minutes...~

Anastasia: o.O *pulls back* Owww!

Alexander: What? *smile foolishly, still thinking of the kiss*

Anastasia: *sticks her tongue out, panting* My tongue... is hurting... *puts hand to it* Are water monitors poisionous or something? o.O

Alexander: *still smilng like a fool* Say again?

Anastasia: Ugh, men... *slaps him* ARE. YOU. POISOINOUS?

Alexander: *get serious* Uh, yes. Now that I remember. My saliva is, actually.

Anastasia: And you didn't tell me?

Alexander: *shrugs* It is not a common practice to kiss Water Monitors, obviously.

Anastasia: Ugh... what should I do against the poison now? My tongue is burning... you're the medical one here.

Alexander: All you have to do is to flush your mouth with an antibiotic.

Anastasia: *goes into store to buy an antibiotic and flushes with it* Okay... that feels better...

Alexander: *kisses her on cheek* Let's get back...

~They walk back to the TaD HQs..~

PB: And how was it? :D

Alexander: *grins and kisses Anastasia*

Kowalski: *mouth falls open*

PB: *shocked* Okay, don't tell me! o.O

Fey: *also shocked* Okay, yeah, let's move on to the next dare... fast, please!

Anastasia: *grins and flushes with antibiotic*

_Thank you to PB and 13thsense, actually, they are the reason why CC gets Kowalski, since they both agreed to do this. _

ml99.8: hmm now more dares... Julian you must go to candy mountain

Bob: candy mountain Julian caaaaannnddyyy mountaain

Juilen: YES! :D

Fey: *poofs him to Candy Mountain*

After 25 minutes...

Fey: Hmmm, I'm getting kinda worried. *looks over at ml99.8* And ml doesn't really have the smartest dares... :/

Ml99.8: How true... ^^

Fey: Should I get Julien back?

Skipper: Are you serious? O.o I've never had so much peace and quiet since Julien moved into the zoo!

Fey: Decides it then. *poofs Julien back*

Skipper: COME ON! Dx

Julien: *belches, both hands full of candy, his tongue is purple, and he has got quite a food-baby (big tummy from eating) and looks kinda sick*

Fey: Wow... o.O

Julien: *burps and stuffs the remains of the candy into his mouth*

Penelope: *edges away from him* Are you sure that you didn't overdo it? O.O

Julien: *raises arms toward her, candy-drunkenly* Come, kiss me, my Queen!

Penelope: EEK! O.O Dx

Fey: Okay, we need to get him to the hospital...

Anastasia: Alexander is a medic... :D

Alexander: Sure... -.- but it's Julien and I don't feel like helping obese people who are sick because they lack self-control.

Julien: *belches again*

Fey: -.- Or... I could maybe poof him good again, so he's-*

Julien: *throws up*

Mort: Yay! :D

Fey: Or... that.

Skipper: What a pretty picture! ^^

Penelope: Anyway... Jess, prank Kow- Kowalski, would you go out for a while?

Kowalski: *staring at Jessie* Huh?

Penelope: Get out... -.-

Kowalski: *slowly walks to the door* Okay... *closes the door behind him*

Penelope: Alright, Jessie... prnak Kowalski, but he can't know that it was a dare... ;)

Jessie: Oh god, how should I do that?

Fey: Simple. You-

Jessie: Smear butter on the floor, have him walk in, and fall over himself? :D

Fey: Uhmmm... o.O I guess...

Jessie: Or-

Alex: Butter sounds great! xD

Jessie: Right! :D *gets butter from the refrigator and starts scrubbing the floor with it*

Kowalski: Can I come in, yet?

Jessie: In a minute! :D *finishes scrubbing the floor with the butter and then punches Julien in the stomach*

Julien: *pukes right next to the buttery floor*

Jessie: Alright, Walski, you can come in now! :D

Kowalski: *comes in, grinning at Jessie*

Jessie: Come here and give me a hug! :D

Kowalski: *takes a few steps, then loses balance on the buttery floor and lands smack in Julien's puke*

Everyone: *laughs*

Kowalski: *lifts his face and glares at Jessie*

Jessie: I'm sorry... :/

Kowalski: *comes toward her, scowling*

Jessie: It was a dare... you know... it-

Kowalski: *gives her a hug, getting puke all over her*

Jessie: o.O LET GO! *squirms laughing*

Skipper: Soldier, I'm disgusted!

Kowalski and Jessie: *hang heads in shame, but grin*

Alex: *to Jessie* Don't worry, I'll keep him busy, you two go take a shower... ;) *kisses Skipper*

Skipper: *smiles at Alex*

Fey: *holding a paw over Private's eyes and another over Lea's* Guys, seriously, that's enough! We're here to do a Truth and Dare and to end it, not mess around with... I don't know, but if you're THAT crazy about love, go to the Pairing Truth and Dare from SkySpirit... but not here... please.

Achat: (who, by the way, is also known, as AT) So now you're sending all these lunatics to my Pairing Truth and Dare? Great, thanks... -.-

Fey: Anyway... xD

ml99.8: Fey you must... go to the moon.

Fey: Say, what? O.O

Bob: you better bring me back some moon cheese!

Fey: What am I gonna do at the moon? O.O

Alex: Give us some- okay, no, I won't say it...

Fey: Ugh, fine, I can see that no one like me... I will go now... *poofs herself off to moon*

Alex: PAAAAAAAAAAAARTY, PEOPLE ! :D

Fey: *comes back* I forgot to get some type of helmet to help me breathe... and poofy powers don't work on the moon... *sees people paryting and banners FEY IS GONE!* Oh. Oh, THANK you guys... xD

Skipper: HIDE THE PROPOGANDA! *to Fey* I tried to warn them*

Fey: -.- You're wearing a „Never Return, Fey" shirt...

Skipper: Oh really? Oh, sorry... *rips shirt off*

Julien: DA Fey is gone Cake is here! :D *holds up cake*

Everyone: *rolls eyes*

Julien: *sees Fey* Oh hi, Fey! :D Do you want a piece?

Fey: Sure... -.-

Bob: Where's the mooncheese? D:

Fey: *hands him cheese* There you go! :D

Bob: YIPEE! *bites into cheese* Wow, tastes moony.

Fey:Anyway...*reads the next dare* Fey-Kiss Kowalski.

Penelope: *grins* That's mine! :D

Fey:You know this is weird...you usually put a xD or three dots or something that shows your emotion about the dare...although in this one you have put just one dot...

Kowalski:Huh?o.O

Penelope:Yeah she hasn't realized the dare yet... :)

Fey:Oh yeah the dare...it says Fey kiss Kowalski...so...what's so special about..*suddenly realizes the dare*Oh...

Penelope:*grins*Yeah...:P

Fey:Do I have to do this?

Jessie: Yeah,does she?

Penelope:Well since it's a dare...yes she has...and don't pout lady...^^

Fey:But...why?

Penelope:Cause it's the last chapter and you haven't kissed him before in this TaD and cheek kisses do not count...:)Oh and tricks with your poofy author powers are not allowed*glares Fey*

Fey:Aw...*disappointed*

Penelope:Yeah, like you don't want to kiss him...

Kowalski:Yeah... :D

Alex:Nobody asked your opinion!

Fey:Yeah...she's right!And you shut up dear Julien's fiancé!

Penelope: Here we go again...

Fey:What? You tease me, I tease you...^^

Kowalski:That seems fair...

Penelope and Fey: Nobody asked you!

Kowalski:Cranky...

Fey:Grrrr...

Penelope: So, the kiss? ^^

Fey: *smiling sweetly* Let's keep it for the end... how about that?

Penelope: NO TRICKS, Arm!

Fey: Okay... just... not now... please.

Jessie: How about never? I mean, after all, he chose ME... *grinning and pulls Kowalski into a kiss*

Fey: *watches the kiss with disgust* Okay... eew. Next dare!

Penelope: I'm keeping my eye on you, Fey! Don't think you can get out of this!

Fey: *sigh* I should have stayed at the moon...

ml99.8: now everyone must have A DEW OFF!

Bob: everyone has to drink as much mountain dew as possible and see who drinks the most

Kowalski: *nervous* But Mountain Dew is very high in a compound that causes large and severe kidney stones.

ml99.8: So?

Kowalski: So it is very damaging to your kidneys! *very nervous now*

ml99.8: So?

Kowalski: *opens mouth*

Jessie: *closes it for him*

Penelope: Okay, great, Mountain Dew drink race! Luv it! :D

Fey: *poofs large supply of MD cans for everyone* Ready... get set... *grabs a can* GO!

Everyone: *drinking*

After 5 min...

The only ones that are left are Rose, Sal, Alex, Skipper, Jessie, Teng and Rico... everyone else is holding their stomach, wincing in pain.

After 10 min...

The only ones left in the race are Jessie, Teng and Rico...

AFter 5 more minutes...

Jessie: *sinks to the ground with a moan*

Teng and Rico: *glare at each other while drinking out of the cans*

Fey: Betting on Teng! :D

Skipper: Rico!

Alex: Teng!

Blowhole: Rico... believe me, I've seen the guy.

Candy: Teng, then.

After 5 more minutes...

Rico: * throws can away from himself and drops over* Can't! *chokes*

Teng: *pale* Great... o.O I won! *runs to the bathroom*

Fey: *smirks at Skipper and Blowhole*

Rico: *runs off to bathroom, too*

Kowalski: Their kidneys are officially damaged now! *sighs sadly* It's very sad, actually...

Fey: ! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Alex: Please, Fey. No one understood what you said.

Fey: *jumps up and down, clapping her hands excitedly* YESYESYESYESYES! xD

Alex: Uhm... ok?

Fey: Anyway, Karenkook...

Karenkook: On it! :D Julien - take this pill. It'll make you into the perfect gentlemen for the last chapter at least. *hands him pill*

Julien: *looks at it nervously* Are you sure?

Penelope: Yes. You DO want to do this... xD

Karenkook: Hey, Penelope? I was wondering... I mean, are you Julien's girlfriend now or something?

Penelope: *raises eyebrow and looks at Julien* Uhm...

Julien: My dear Penelope.

Penelope: o.O

Julien: First off, I would like to apologize for all the inconvience I have caused you.

Fey: He must have taken the pill.

Penelope: Oh... xD

Julien: Then I would like to ask you a question that has been on my heart for a long time.

Penelope: Okay, yes?

Julien: Would you... be my girlfriend?

Penelope: I would love to! :D

Julien: You make me the happiest man in the world.

Karenkook: *to Fey* Wow, they sound as if they are going to be married! xD

Fey: Nice pill! O.o Where did you get it?

Karenkook: I borrowed it from- nevermind.

Julien: Penelope, dear, you must be tired, standing here the whole time. Shall I get you a chair?

Penelope: Ummm, it's fine... ^^

Julien: Would you like a drink, perhaps?

Penelope: That.. would be nice. :D

Julien: *goes off to get a drink*

Penelope: *to Fey* How long does this last? O.O

Fey: Karenkook?

Karenkook: Not sure...

Julien: *returns* Here you are, dear Pene- *blinks then looks at her*

Penelope: Thank you, Julien. *reaches out for the glass*

Julien: No! Da King is thirsty! *drains glass and throws it over his shoulder*

Penelope: Oh. O.o

Julien: Were you thirsty, my Queen? MORT! Make da Queen a smoothie! :D

Mort: OKAY! :D

Julien: Now... *smirks at Penelope* Where were we? *kisses Penelope*

Fey: *pushes them apart* I AM DONE! xD Finally, people, the TaD is over, all the dares are done, and I can finally improve my writing skills again! xD

Everyone: *stares*

Fey: I AM FREE ONCE AGAIN! xDDDDDDDDDDD

PB: It feels great to know your dares were loved and appreciated, doesn't it? -.-

Fey: NOW we can finally party! :D *turns music on*

Everyone: *spreads apart chatting*

Fey: *sighs happily and looks over the TaD room*

~As this is happening, she is humanized...call it magic, if you will...~

Suddenly she feels a cold heavy hand on her shoulder. Fey spins around to stare into the undead eyes of a buisness man in a pin-striped suit with neatly combed back hair and a frozen smile. Holding his hand is 7-year-old girl, that contains the same undead eyes as the buisness man. At the side of her mouth trickles a thin chain of blood. In her hand, the little girl is holding a dead rat. A fly is crawling out of the rat's mouth.

„Oh, it's you!" Fey said, still happy and shook hands with the Fanfiction Man. When she drew her hand back, it was pale as if blood had escaped it.

„Yes and my little darling," Fanfiction Man smiled down at the little girl with an expressionless smile.

Fey squatted down to the girl and smiled at her.

The girl didn't smile back.

„Anyway, I have some important buisness I still have to finish here," Fanfiction Man remarked airly.

„Yes," Fey said, „what is it?"

„I need something from you."

„Okay?"

„Your author powers. I believe you call them ‚poofy powers'?"

Fey went pale and put a hand to her stomach, „You mean you're taking my poofy powers away?"

„Isn't this the end of your ToD?"

„TaD," Fey corrected coldly. She glared at the Fanfiction Man."You never came and took anyone else's powers away?"

„Because they never ended their ToDs. Excuse me, but I have an urgent meeting to attend, so if you'll excuse me-„

„TaD, and how will I live without my poofy powers?" Fey was close to tears now.

„That is none of my buisness." Fanfiction Man said, glancing at his watch.

The girl tugged at Fanfiction Man's arm.

„I want ice cream," she said.

„Of course, honey," he answered and opened his leather portfolio.

„Sign this and then both parties may move on." He handed Fey some papers.

Fey took a step back, „I can't! I... I don't want to-„ Hastily she grabbed a pen and scribbled down her name on the documents. Instantely, she felt weak and vulnerable, her grief becoming physcial.

„Much obliged," the Fanfiction Man said, tipping his head. „Goodbye, miss."

And with that he was gone.

And with him, Fey's poofy powers.

„Ugh," Fey mumbled and stepped off the podium where she had been standing for the dares. She walked over to the drinks and instantely fell on her butt, slipping on the buttery floor, missing Julien's puke by inches.

Alex grinned at her face and helped her up.

„Wazzup?"

Fey grimaced, „Poofy powers are all gone. I hate this TaD. I never should have ended it."

„So now you're a mortal being just like the rest of us?" Alex smirked.

„Thanks for the encouragement," Fey smiled and glanced at the drinks. Water, Coke, Mountain Dew, and... a few alcholic drinks.

Crazen stumbled over to Fey, her hair in her face, and got a refill on the alcholic drinks.

„Looks like someone is alreaaaaaaaaaaady drunk!" Alex sang happily.

Fey looked at Alex carefully,"She's not the only one..."

Alex glared at Fey," I am NOT drunk. I'm just... just..."

„...exhilerated, my dear Jessie."

Alex grinned foolishly and pointed at the balcony. Fey nodded, smirking, and together they crept to the opening of the balcony, a large window.

„Go on," Jessie said, her eyes flushed.

„You fascinate me..." Kowalski said, reddend.

„How much?" Jessie leaned towards him.

Fey nudged Alex, „Defnitely more than a few shots."

„You fascinate me..." Kowalski suddenly saw two Jessies, „You fascinate me more than the Fundamaental Theorem of Calculus."

Jessie giggled and Kowalski's eyes lightened up feverishly at the sound.

„In fact, I am equivalent to the Empty Set when you are not with me." Kowalski half-sang.

Jessie leaned her head on Kowalski's shoulder, „Look at the stars..."

Kowalski hiccuped and said, „I don't know if you're in my range, but I'd sure like to take you back to my domain." He laughed at his own jokes.

„Wow, what lame pick-up lines!" Penelope whispered into Fey's ear.

"Where did you come from?" Fey grinned, watching Kowalski and Jessie kiss.

"From under the table," Penelope grimaced.

"Hiding from your boyfriend again?" Fey laughed.

Penelope grins guiltily, „He keeps dragging me off to dance!"

Suddenly someone nudged Fey. She turned around to see Alex staring up and then looked into Kowalski's and Jessie's faces.

„Excuse me?" Kowalski and Jessie were glaring down at them.

„We were NOT spying on you," Penelope said.

„Then why are you positioned by the window where you can hear every exact word we said?"

Penelope snickered at the thoughts of the lame pick-up lines.

Fey stood up, blushing, and grabbed Alex's arm, who stumbled into her. They both crashed to the floor while Penelope stood up, brushing herself off.

„So, what's gonna happen now?" Jessie inquired of Fey.

„Why do you ask me?" Fey scowled. „I'm only a mortal now."

„Wait, what?" Penelope stared at her.

„Poofy powers all gone," Tears sprung up into Fey's eyes again.

Kowalski grinned, a bit of drunkeness still in his eyes, „That's just TOO bad for you."

Fey raised an eyebrow at him and turned to Jessie.

„Make him stop?"

Jessie slapped Kowaslki on the arm, but he didn't stop smiling.

Penelope started grinning, too, „I think I know why he's grinning."

Jessie rolled her eyes, „I'm gonna go get another drink." She kissed him on the mouth and went off with Alex, discussing the pains of sisterhood.

Fey crossed her arms, „So, what is it?"

„Oh, nothing, just that you still have to kiss Kowalski because you said later and you didn't do it yet and so you still have to do it now and-„

„You... how can this day get any more worse?" Fey groaned. Instantely, it started raining outside.

„It's not that bad," Kowalski grinned. „And you kinda owe me one, after all, you WERE one of my fangirls and Anastasia and Jessie both did it."

„The fangirl issue is settled and over, brainiac," Fey commented.

„Still, it's just the... right thing to do, you know?"

Fey stuck her tongue out at him, „You wish."

„You forget you do not possess the ‚poofy powers' anymore."

Fey groaned. She really had forgotten about that. „Well, don't take it personally, but I am not gonna kiss any guy right now. So, either we drop the dare or-„

Penelope glared at her, „Listen girl, I'll give you this offer. Either 10 seconds of kissing and then it's over, or you have to do a really mushy date and that lasts longer."

„But the reviewers are gonna be bored!" Fey wailed.

„10 seconds of kissing it is."

„Isn't it fun to have bored reviewers?" Fey said unenthusicatlly.

_Sorry, guys, you'll just have to skip the part when it comes... xD Penelope is forcing me to do this in real life... and it SUCKS! THANK YOU PENELOPE! So... if you're bored, join me in writing a hateletter... lol... xD _

Crazen stumbled over to them and pointed at the main room, grinning.

Fey scowled, following the others, „Why do I have this feeling that EVERYONE is drunk?"

They arrive to find people sitting in a circle, leaning against each other, or talking in small groups. Alexander is teasing Anastasia with holding the bottle of antibiotic out of her reach and giving her a kiss, while Karenkook and Rico are inspecting the different contents of his stomach. Julien grins at Penelope and pats the place next to him and Kowalski sits down at Jessie's side.

„Hey, we could play Spin the Bottle?" Crazey suggested.

„I was HOPING no one would bring that up," Skipper said, scowling.

„ And I couldn't play, not that I would want to, because of the toxic in my saliva," Alexander grinned, tossing the bottle to Kowalski. Anastasia agrees, pointing at her tongue in disgust and runs after the bottle.

„But it would still be fun!" Teng argued, backing Crazey up.

„Hmm, I guess, in a way," Alex agreed.

„You're still drunk," Skipper said and wrapped his arms around her.

Fey sat down next to Private.

„And I can't participate either... I mean, kissing is SO not my thing," she said, leaning against the small penguin.

„Ugh! Fine," Crazey rolled her eyes, „the person on who it lands on, gets to decide what happens to the other person... hug, kiss, ride around like a horse, whatever! -.- Just anything, okay?"

A few people shifted around, uncomfortable with the idea.

„Fine," Teng said, „I D-A-R-E you all to join."

„NO FAIR!" Fey laughed and Carzey smirked.

„I guess then... we have to do it?" Alex says, squeezing Skipper's flipper.

Kowalski kissed Jessie, and whispered a bit loudly into her ear, „I hope the bottle falls on you, dear."

„DEAR?" Alex grinned.

„I don't know him." Skipper claimed.

„Just remember the rules if we play that game," Fey said, feeling a bit bossy.

„Well," Jessie said, „who spins the bottle first?"

„Well since I am a natural born leader... I shall spin first." Skipper said, puffing up his chest.

„What does that have to do...with anything?" Penelope asked, annoyed.

„Why do you care.. you're not participating!" Skipper told her.

„Who said I wasn't!"

„You... are?" Alex looked seriously confused.

„Well.. yeah." Penelope shrugged.

Julien sat up eagerly, „I shall join too!"

Fey rolled her eyes.

„Lovesick puppy," she murmured.

„Say what now?" Julien shrieked!

„Nothing!" Fey said quickly.

„Anyways, since I thought of the idea... I shall spin first!" Crazey called out.

Fey handed Crazey an old rum bottle.

„Rum!" Rico shouted.

„Rum!" Fey agreed excitedly.

„Rum?" Skipper asked incredously.

„RUM!" Rico and Fey said happily.

„Spin?" Crazey rolled her eyes.

„Sure," Fey agreed, grinning.

Crazey: *spins* Okay... the bottle is going... on... *bottle still spinning* Oh dear, I can't wait... *bottle still spinning* HECK! STOP ALREADY! *bottle stops and points at...*

Julien: *nervous chuckle* Da King?

Crazey: Julien? o.O

Crazen: *laughs*

Penelope: *jealous* Hey, but... JULIEN'S MINE!

Everyone: -.-

Penelope: NevermindthatIsaidthat... *blushes*

Crazey: Ugh... uhm...

Julien: You want to cuddle my feet, right?

Crazey: Not really... -.-

Julien: Then what?

Crazey: *kisses him*

Penelope: *green with envy*

Julien: *goofy smile* Do that again... *kisses and hugs the air*

Penelope: *facepalms*

Everyone: *laughs*

Crazey: *smiles contendely and leans back* Now who spins the bottle?

Julien- ME :D

Alex- NOOOOOOO! What if it lands on me O.o

Jessie- or ME! DDD: I would never be able to live with myself ^^

Co- hey... he's not that bad ^^

Fey- O.o

Erik- AHEM!

Co- oh... nothing.

Penelope- does anybody ELSE like Julien that I should know about?

Alex- *grins sheepishly*

Penelope and Skipper- ?

Alex- I'm joking! Sheesh. -.-

Co- I still don't like Julien... o.o

Julien- Everybody likes the king :DD

Fey- I'm giving the bottle to Jessie... O.o

Jessie- YAY :D

Kowalski- it BETTER land on me.

Jessie- Don't worry. It will ^^ *kisses cheek*

Fey- *rolls eyes* -.-

Jessie- *spins bottle* It's spinning... *gets near Kowalski* :D *spins farther away* :( *gets near Kowalski* :D *goes a bit farther again* Oh just stop already! *stops*

Kowalski- it landed on me :D

*spins a bit more and lands on Skipper*

*silence*

Alex and Kowalski- EH!

Fey: *mumbling* Don't worry, Kowalski, it WILL land on you, so she said...

Jessie: *eyes her* You didn't use any poofy powers to manipluate this, did you?

Fey: MY POOFY POWERS ARE GONE, DUDE! Dx *cries*

Skipper: Look, Jessie, how about we JUST get this over with?

Alex: Good idea! *glares at Jessie*

Skipper: *kisses Jessie*

Jessie: o.O *shoves him away from her* Ugh!

Kowalski: *rolls eyes* Skipper, remember, in this game, you don't actually have to kiss anyone, you choose what to do? Dx

Skipper: O.o

Jessie: And I would NOT have chosen kissing! Dx

Kowalski: *hugs Jessie* There, there, the nightmare is over... :)

Anastasia and Fey: *look at each other, both thinking... how could I ever have wanted to be fangirl? xD*

Fey: Anyway, next spin is for... uhm... Private. How about you?

Private- :D what do I get if I win? :D

Fey- you... don't win.

Private- well what kind of rotten game is this! :(

Fey- it's Spin the Bottle. Whoever you land on you must kiss..

Private- O.o

Skipper- he's just a kid!

Private- Ok :D

Skipper- O.o

Private- *spins bottle and lands on Marlene*

Marlene- *giggles nervously* ...

Private- hug :DDD

Marlene- ^^

Private- *hugs Marlene*

Fey- well that... wasn't torturous.

Alex- is anybody gonna get THEIR couple anytime soon? -.-

Skipper- didn't know you wanted to kiss me that bad ;)

Alex- you wish. -.-

Fey: Let's find out, shall we? ;)

Alex: YOU'RE A WITCH! o.O

Fey: Maybe... xD

Skipper: *hands her bottle in slow-motion*

Alex: Ugh, just get on with it, please?

Julien: Oooh, I hope it lands on me.

Penelope: GRRR! That's it!

Julien: I was just kidding, my Queen...

Penelope: And don't call me QUEEN! Dx

Julien: Women... -.-

Fey: Spin the bottle, Alex... :P

Alex: Grrrr... *spins bottle and it lands on Pizza delivery guy*

Pizza Delievery Guy: YES! :D

Alex: O.o Fey?

Fey: *annoyed* Now WHO ordered Pizza?

Rico: *high-fives Teng*

Fey: You guys are... just...

Pizza Delivery Guy: Anyways, here's the pizza that you ordered, and where's my kiss? :D

Alex: o.O *gives him a quick peck on the cheek*

Skipper: *jealous*

Fey: *smirk* Okay, someone is sooo jealous! xD

Skipper: AM NOT! D:

Fey: Are SO too...

Alex: *blushing* Who's next?

Rico: ME ME! :D

Fey: Okay, bro! :D *gives him the bottle*

Rico: *spins and the bottle falls on... Karenkook*

Karenkook: YES! :D

Teng: Awww, come on... :/

Fey: So we DO have a couple... I think...

Rico: *already passionately kissing Karenkook*

Fey: -.- Did I change the rating to M yet? -.-

Rico: *still kissing Karenkook*

Alex: Lol... xD While they are doing... that..

Fey: Let's play a different game now... D: That game seriously sucks...

Alexander: Well, what would we play?

Fey: Uhm, maybe-

Crazey: I KNOW! :D

Fey: Not a good idea! O.O

„ But this is a GREAT idea!" Crazey argued. „It involves getting drunk!"

Everyone started cheering.

„Oh hallelujah," Fey rolled her eyes. „How does it go?"

„Everytime a guy goes to the bathroom, a girl has to take a shot, and vice versa for the other gender. Two shots if the person has toilet paper sticking to their shoes. Triple shots if it takes them an hour or more."

„Sounds fun." Fey sighed in defeat.

„IT IS!" Crazey smirked and Crazen nodded vigrously.

Within minutes, the first pack of girls went laughing to the bathroom.

„Why do girls always have to go in groups?" Skipper asked as he gulped down the burning alcohol. He licked his beak and grinned at the other males, that were drinking their „shots."

When the girls came in, the „men" went into the bathroom.

Skipper assembled them all in a row.

„Kowaslki!"

„Check."

„Rico!"

„Check."

„The Private!"

„Check."

„Ringtail?"

„I am being here!"

„Blowhole!"

„Pen-goo-in."

„Alexander!"

„Check..."

„Bob the Chicken!"

„Yeah, uhm, why are we doing this anyway?"

Kowalski turned to look at Skipper.

„He's right, sir. Why ARE we doing this?"

Skipper looked around at the walls around him.

„What else are we supposed to do?" he asked dumbfoundly.

The guys shrugged.

Agreed, done.

They came out again, grinning a bit foolishly.

The girls were all drunk.

Alex was singing „Yo ho, a pirates' life for me."

Co was twirling around and giggling crazily.

Anastasia and Jessie were arguing about Kowaslki, while Fey was crying in a corner that her poofy powers were gone.

Crazey was about to kill Teng who was about to kill Crazen who was holding a knife in her hand.

Ml99.8 was calling, „Here, chicky, chicky," and Eva was chasing Dark.

Candy was sleeping among several bottles of alcohol...

Lea and Rose were spilling their secret spy secrets and Karenkook was throwing up next to Mort.

Mort: Yay! xD

Meanwhile, Penelope was doing swimming motions and walking around the room, singing loudly.

„Fail," Skipper remarked. The rest of the guys just grinned.

Kowalski went over to Fey and pulled her up by one arm.

„How about I take her now to finish her dare, while you calm the rest of the girls down? Plus," he smirks, „Jessie won't see me, I'll be really fast."

„YOU DON'T LOOOOOOOVE ME," Fey cried. „AND I LOST MY POOFY POWERS! I AM SOOOOOOOO MISERABLE!"

„Do you think she's ever been drunk before?" Skipper asked, brow furrowing.

„Nope."

„Okay, then go, soldier," Skipper ordered, then turned to the girls, „WE'LL take care of the chicks, now." He smirked.

Kowalski took Fey outside and ordered a cab... (let's say they're humanized magically... :P)

Kowalski: So, where do you wanna go?

Fey: *still drunk* Buckingham Palace.

Kowalski: Maybe... uhm, a science fair?

Fey: Hehe... yes... anything for you, honey... *hic* (Lol, I should get drunk more often... ^^)

Kowalski: Okay, then, science fair it is. Even though... it's night. OH WELL.

Fey: *starts singing* We're off to see the Wizard of OZ... the wonderful wizard of OZ!

The cab arrives and Kowalski pulls her into the cab.

„To the science fair, please."

„Sure, as long as she doesn't throw up on my car," the guy said, lovingly petting the seat next to him.

„I DO feel like throwing up," Fey snickered and put her feet up.

„ Do not do that, if you please," the guy said, driving at the same time and pushing her feet up.

„You're right, I'm a horrible person," Fey wailed and started to cry again.

„Shhh," Kowalski panicked at the glare of the cab driver. „I think we should go out now." He handed the cab driver a few dollars and pushed Fey out of the car.

„Alright!" Kowalski tried to sound cheerful, but kinda wished that Jessie was here.

„Pretty lights," Fey clapped her hands like a child at all the inventions.

Kowalski took her shoulder and lead her away from it

„Highly explosive stuff there..." he explained nervously.

„I'M EXPLOSIVE!" Fey grinned at him.

„You're stupid!" Kowalski shouted at her.

„YOU'RE STUPID!" Fey's eyes fired up.

„YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS DRUNK AND ACTING UP!" Kowalski shouted at her again.

And... Fey started crying again.

„Everything's wrong," Kowalski moaned. „And I just need to go back to the TaD. It's alot... nicer there."

„You're right," Fey said quietly, „I ruin everything."

„WELL, great, finally, you're sober again!"

"Sober?" she said, her head dizzy. "Not quite..." she hiccuped again, her stomach feeling woozy. 

His gaze turned serious and his tone softened. "Hey Fey, are you alright?" he looked down at her, slightly concerned. 

Fey looked up at him, the light played funny trick on her eyes. Was it the booze or did he seem kind of... cute? She shook her head. He had a girlfriend, she reminded herself. 

"I think we should go back." Fey got up quickly, leaving the awkward position she was left before. 

"I think we should.." 

He grabbed her hand in a friendly matter, and assisted her out of the science fair, balancing her so she wouldn't fall. 

Secretly Fey thought to herself, thank goodness!

Entering the TaD room, Fey rubbed her eyes and Kowalski went over to Jessie...

Finally, Julien had dragged Penelope on the dancefloor.

„Dance, my Queen! Dance!" he grinned.

Penelope grimaced, „I don't dance."

„Excuse me, everyone!" Co asked from the podium and forced a smile. „Erik and me wanted to DJ a bit of music, after all it's a PARTY! So... try to have fun! Enjoy!"

The music began and Julien grinned at Penelope.

"Then let me show you how to dance," Julien whispered in a low voice into her ear. Penelope gulped.

The lemur put his hands on Penelope's hip.

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

He moved his hands swinging side from side and Penelope blushed.

_Like glitter's raining on me_

Her hips moved on their own now.

_You like a shot of pure gold_

Julien took her hands and lifted them over her head.

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

Her hands ripped free, exploding.

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

Step, step, side, turn.

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there._

Penelope felt Julien's body right next to her and realxed.

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control._

Spinning, facing Julien, feeling his eyes on hers.

_Ooh ooh ooh_

Jessie and Kowalski grinned at each other as they shook their backsides together.

_We can do this all night_

Kowaski put his hand on her hips and pulled Jessie close.

_Turn this club, skin tight_

Jessie put her hands around Kowalski's neck.

_Baby come on_

They leaned in simultaneously, kissing on the "dancefloor."

_Pull me like a bass drum_

Jessie grinned, patting Kowalski's head to the beat.

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

"Feel the rhytm," she whispered.

_Baby, come on!_

Kowaslki laughed, and let her go.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_

Rico and Karenkook were running around, laughing.

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

"Ready?" Rico smirked.

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

"Ready!" Karenkook laughed.

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

3, 2, 1.

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

They pushed the buttons simultanously.

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

A moment of silence...

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

Then the fireworks exploded!

_You got me loosing my mind_

Skipper smirked at Alex whose face lit up in the fireworks.

_My heart beats out of time_

She smiled at him and came closer.

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

And closer.

_You strike_

And pushed him away, making him fall on his butt.

_You strike me like a guitar_

He struck out his leg, making Alex trip over him and land on his chest.

"Hi," Skipper smirked.

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

Blowhole and Candy walked around the couple, holding two glashes of champagne.

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

Candy smiled at Blowhole and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him in for a kiss.

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

"Mommy?" 3 kids stared at the kissing couple with wide eyes.

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night_

Alexander led Anastasia outside, smiling at her.

_Turn this club, skin tight_

She smiled back, knowing what would be next.

_Baby come on_

"Do I need to get the anti-biotic?" she smirked.

_Pull me like a bass drum_

Alexander grinned at her and ran a talon against her skin.

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

It left a bloody streak behind.

_Baby, come on!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Rock my world into the sunlight

Inside, Co and Erik were at the DJ's thing... if we had one.

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

Together they controlled the music.

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

Often their hands would touch and Erik would blush and grin, until Co turned to him.

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

"You know, we'd make a great couple," she said, grinning.

_Every second is a highlight_

Crazey and Crazen were at it again.

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

Dance off... they were pretty good, too.

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

While Teng was watching Rico, who winked at her.

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

She winked back, laughing.

_Fey grinned into the lenses of the camera._

„_And so everyone found their happy ending, cheesy, a bit, I agree," she laughed, the cold air still casting little puffs of air._

„_Well," Fey reached out with one hand. „Sometimes endings are just the beginnings for new things." _

_She smiled and with that, she pushed the red button to end the tape._

_And the screen went black._


End file.
